


Není lektvar jako lektvar

by ElizabethTheThird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drarry, M/M, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: "Lektvar touhy způsobuje chtíč, ovšem bez pocitů, které přináší lektvar lásky. Takže, Malfoyi, bude ti Potter i nadále připadat jako nesnesitelný pitomec?"
To, že byl Draco Malfoy přinucen vypít lektvar touhy, ještě není to nejhorší. Daleko horší je, že si Potter musí za všech okolností hrát na spasitele a strkat nos tam, kde o něj nikdo nestojí. A lektvar už účinkuje v plné síle! Jak se má proboha Draco vyrovnat s faktem, že ho přitahuje jeho nejhorší nepřítel?
 Na internetu je spousta skvělých mnohokapitolových povídek, které zůstaly nedopřeložené a tudíž nedostupné pro lidi, co neovládají jiný než rodný jazyk. A protože patřím do skupiny lidí, kteří vládnou více jazyky, rozhodla jsem se slitovat nad trpícími spolučtenáři a využít svůj "talent" pro blaho společnosti. :D A nebojte - tohle je teprve první z mnoha povídek, na kterých plánuji pracovat!





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Dodnes si pamatuji, jak mě tahle povídka uchvátila (přestože jsem se při některých částech divoce červenala!) a jak jsem byla posléze zklamaná, že ji musím dočítat v angličtině. No, ale všechno jde, když se chce! A samozřejmě mě napadlo, že by bylo fajn, kdyby povídku někdo dopřeložil úplně. 
> 
> Původně povídku překládala Nel-ly, která se ale dostala jen k 10. kapitole, tak jsem si řekla, že zkusím převzít štafetu. Zaslala jsem žádost, ale překladatelka zatím nereaguje, tak snad to ničemu nevadí. 
> 
> Povídka je dost explicitní, takže rozhodně hranice 18+ a nebere se v potaz 6. a 7. díl.  
> Originál It's Not A Love Potion od CrystalP734 (přeloženo se svolením autorky), celkem 16 kapitol - překlad Nel-ly (1. - 10. kapitola) a ElizabethTheThird (11. - 16. kapitola). 
> 
> Mějte se mnou trpělivost co se frekvence publikování týče, víte, jaká jsem ;) Komentáře a kudosy vítány, kritika (pokud je konstruktivní) taktéž.

"K čertu s tebou, Zabini!"

Zmatení studenti v bradavické Vstupní hale byli nuceni se rozestoupit před hubeným blonďatým chlapcem s bledou špičatou bradou, jenž prosvištěl dveřmi Velké síně následován vysokým mladíkem, kterému se na tmavé tváři usadil zlovolný úsměv.

"Nebuď pitomec! Dělal jsem si legraci, to přeci víš!" Blonďák se smykem zastavil a přikrčil se za skupinou dívek z druhého nebo třetího ročníku. Ty hlasitě vyjekly a pokusily se uhnout na stranu.

"Byl to tvůj nápad, Draco, sám jsem tě slyšel!" Dívkám se podařilo s pištěním a chichotáním dostat pryč a Blaise Zabini se přibližoval k blonďákovi s dravčím úšklebkem. Vytáhl malou lahvičku s hustou červenou kapalinou z kapsy a s výsměchem mu ji podal.

"Ty víš, že to je vtip!"

Draco Malfoy couval se zoufalstvím v očích a hlas se mu třásl, když se snažil svého spolužáka přemluvit. "Ve skutečnosti, Zabini, si konkrétně pamatuju návrh, že Weasley bude dobrý testovací subjekt, možná bys mohl začít pronásledovat jeho."

Vstupní hala se začínala vyprazdňovat. Studenti si uvědomili, že by nebylo dobré dostat se středu jejich střetu. Blonďák, nyní stojící přitisknutý zády ke kamenné zdi, se zoufale rozhlédl po hale.

"Zabini, ty…"

Snědý chlapec se zastavil, vypadal uraženě. "To je od tebe neslušné, Draco." Volnou rukou zamířil ke kapse a blonďák doopravdy zpanikařil.

"Blaisi, ne, já to tak nemyslel."

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco přivřel oči vteřinu před tím, než ho kouzlo zasáhlo a on na místě ztuhl s vražedným výrazem ve tváři.

_Bastarde._

"Draco, vím, co si teď myslíš."

_Zatracenej sadistickej bastarde._

Zabini si vložil hůlku zpět do kapsy hábitu a vytáhl zátku z hlavičky. "Ale je to pro tvé vlastní dobro."

_Jasně, že je. Já tě tak nenávidím, uvědomuješ si to, že jo?_

"Ještě mi poděkuješ."

_Naser si. Nenávidím tě, nenávidím, nenávidím, nenávi -_

"Otevřít ústa!"

A s tím Zabini vlil Dracovi až do krku celý obsah lahvičky. Za zavřenými víčky Dracovy oči těkaly všemi směry ve snaze bojovat s kouzlem. Marně.

"A je to! No, bylo hezké si s tebou zase jednou pokecat, Draco, starý brachu. Uvidíme se za chvilku." I když to Draco nemohl vidět, zašklebil se, a pak se pomalu vydal pryč směrem ke sklepení, na konci chodby ale nezapomněl přes rameno nedočkavě pronést: "Finite."


	2. 1. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protože jsem tak hodná (a protože mám na nějakou dobu nasyslené kapitoly od Nel-ly), rovnou přidávám i první kapitolu nové povídky Není lektvar jako lektvar. Tentokrát z pohledu Harryho, kterého čeká velmi zajímavý den! :D

Harry Potter vycházel z Velké síně směrem k mramorovému schodišti vedoucímu do vyšších pater bradavického hradu. Zrovna dojedl sendviče se slaninou a spoustou kečupu, které měl k obědu, a už se nemohl dočkat odpoledne stráveného na famfrpálovém hřišti. Krásné listopadové počasí a čerstvý vzduch byly jeho nejlepšími přáteli.

Jen si potřeboval rychle odskočit do Nebelvírské věže pro svůj Kulový blesk (který odmítal nechávat pohromadě s ostatními košťaty, takže byl nucen pokaždé, když toužil si trochu zalétat, přežít bolestivý výšlap až do osmého patra - měl však jistotu, že se drahocennému koštěti nic nestane). Volné odpoledne bez domácích úkolů bylo něčím tak vzácným, především pokud jste měli za nejlepší kamarádku Hermionu Grangerovou, že si Harry hodlal volné odpoledne náročného školního roku v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel náležitě užít.

Už vyšel šest schodů, když zahlédl něco, co tam být nemělo. Student - chlapec, světlé vlasy, pátý nebo šestý ročník, alespoň podle Harryho bleskového úsudku - se krčil u zdi s koleny přitisknutými k hrudi a skloněnou hlavou. Zvědavost (fajn, možná jeho hrdinský komplex) ho donutila projevit zájem, a tak zavolal: "Ehm, jsi v pořádku?"

Postava viditelně strnula, ale neodpověděla. Harry se vrátil po schodech dolů a zkusil to znovu.

"Haló? Jsi v pohodě? Chceš, abych pro někoho došel nebo tak něco?"

Stále žádná odpověď, zdálo se však, že se chlapec ještě pevněji stočil do klubíčka a snaží se být co nejmenší.

"Nechci ti nijak ublížit… můžeš mluvit?"

"Svatá Merlinova matko, ty to nikdy nevzdáš, že ne, Pottere?" přišla tlumená odpověď a Harry dokázal jen zírat.

"Malfoyi? Co - ?! Co tady děláš?"

"Užívám si večírek, Pottere, jak to asi vypadá? A ty nejsi na seznamu pozvaných. Odejdi. Hned."

Harry si uvědomil, že má dokořán otevřená ústa, a tak je rychle zavřel. Byl totálně ztracený. Má si zkusit promluvit s Malfoyem? Pomoci mu? Nebo ho jednoduše zaklít, když už se namáhal sejít dolu? Nakonec jeho nebelvírská část jako vždy vyhrála nad zmijozelskou (poněkud neochotně), odsunul ruku od levého rukávu, kde schovával hůlku, a posunul se blíž k místu, kde se Malfoy krčil.

"Poslyš, Malfoyi. Jsi… Totiž, chci říct… Co se děje?"

"Jdi pryč, Zjizvená hlavo!" zasyčel Malfoy a ucukl před ním. "Nebo… počkej, ne, odveď mě k nějaké hezké holce… vlastně, na druhou stranu, tohle jsi ty, s kým mluvím. Pravděpodobně bych skončil před Weasleyovou. Nebo Střelenkou Láskorádovou. Ech, to ne. Prostě mě nechej tady. Běž pryč a nech mě na pokoji. To bude nejlepší."

Harry na něj zíral. "To nedává žádný smysl, Malfoyi."

Malfoy se poněkud hystericky rozesmál s hlavou stále přitisknutou ke svým kolenům. "Jo, předpokládám, že nedává," mumlal si pro sebe. "A přesto… Stále jsi tady. Proč vlastně?"

Harry si tvrdohlavě založil ruce a propaloval pohledem vrcholek blonďaté hlavy. "Nevidím důvod, proč bych tu neměl být. Není to tvoje Vstupní hala," vyhrkl podrážděně a uvědomil si, jak dětinsky to zní.

Malfoy kupodivu nereagoval na jeho nedospělé chování. "Věř mi, Pottere, nechceš tu být skoro stejně, jako si to nepřeju ani já. Jen mi prostě věř, ano?"

Harry zíral. "Teď už vím, že s tebou vážně není něco v pořádku," řekl nakonec a zavrtěl hlavou. Naklonil se dopředu a prudce škubl Malfoyovou paží, aby ho donutil vstát. Fungovalo to. Až příliš. Malfoy napůl vstal, napůl vyskočil kupředu, přímo na Harryho. Blonďák vytřeštil oči a rozpřáhl ruce, aby se něčeho zachytil před pádem: pevně sevřel předek Harryho hábitu. Harry otevřel ústa, připravený se buď omluvit, nebo na něj začít řvát - nestačil se rozhodnout. Nakonec neřekl nic. Asi vteřinu zírali jeden na druhého a Harry cítil zmatek při pohledu na Malfoyovu tvář. Vůbec v ní nedokázal číst. Viděl šok, bez pochyb, a něco, co vypadalo jako bolest. A pak tu bylo něco dalšího…

Než stačil zjistit, co to bylo, Malfoy na něj zavrčel, otočil je a hrubě ho přirazil ke zdi. Harry hlasitě zasténal - jen na protest, nezpůsobil mu bolest nebo něco horšího - a pokusil se Malfoye odstrčit, ten ho však s obrovským odhodláním držel na místě.

"Malfoyi, co to mmph - !"

Byl náhle přerušen, když ho Malfoy přitlačil rameny ke zdi, naklonil se a políbil ho. Líbal ho! Brýle nakřivo, nosy přitisknuté k sobě, ústa spojená dohromady v polibku!

Harry se vzepřel. Samozřejmě. Bojoval pravděpodobně usilovněji, než kdyby byl Malfoy Smrtijed, který mu jde po krku, ale Malfoy se zdál takřka posedlý; sevření v Harryho vlasech a na rameni bylo neuvěřitelně silné. Harry se pokusil vsunout Malfoyovi koleno tam, kde ho to bude při úderu opravdu bolet - těžko mohl mít v téhle situaci náladu na spravedlivý souboj. Zdálo se však, že Malfoy předpovídá jeho pohyby a tvrdě nalehl na jeho nohy dřív, než mohl Harry získat správný úhel, a pokračoval ve snaze vsunout Harrym jazyk hluboko do úst.

Pak Harry zaslechl něco, z čeho ještě nikdy neměl takovou radost.

"…Finnigane, možná budete překvapený, kdy vám řeknu, že nepřizpůsobuji školní tresty kalendáři sociálních aktivit svých studentů. Budete v mé kanceláři přesně v osm hodin dnes večer, je to jasné? A teď sednout, vy neuvěřitelně neinteligentní hochu, nebo to bude za dvacet bodů dolů pro Nebelvír."

Harry rychle osvobodil svou hlavu z Malfoyova sevření a trhl sebou, když několik jeho vlasů zůstalo v blonďákových pěstích.

"Pane! Pro - Au, sakra! Profesore Snape, prosím, dostaňte ho ze mě!" vyjekl Harry a zašklebil se, když ho Malfoy trochu silněji sevřel kolem krku.

"Odebírám pět bodů Nebelvír za vaši mluvu, Pottere," protáhl Snape, přičemž se při pohledu na ty dva uculoval. "A milostná setkání by měla být držena v dostatečné vzdálenosti od školních chodeb. To je za dalších pět."

Harry neměl ani sílu přemýšlet o tom, jak nespravedlivé to je. Malfoyova ruka mířila k poklopci Harryho kalhot a hrdinství nebo ne, Harry byl ochotný obětovat body Nebelvírské koleje, jen aby unikl.

"Pane profesore! Prosím!"

Snape zamyšleně přejel prsty po své hůlce a zdálo se, že zvažuje, jestli Harryho opustit a nechat o na milost a nemilost - zřejmě už doopravdy bláznivému - Malfoyovi. Když v tom ho blonďák znovu popadl za hlavu s takovou razancí, že se Harry uhodil o kamennou zeď za svými zády a chvíli viděl jen bílé hvězdičky. "Pane profesore!"

"No dobře, Pottere."

Snape na ně líně namířil hůlku, objevil se krátký záblesk světla, a když Harry zamrkal, aby se zbavil posledních mžitek, viděl, že Malfoy leží na zemi na druhé straně chodby. Začal vstávat a znovu si to chtěl namířit za Harrym, ale Snape jen mávl hůlkou, a blonďák se ocitl v neviditelném vězení. Frustrovaně zasténal.

"D - díky, pane," řekl Harry a s hrůzou pozoroval Malfoye, zatímco si hřbetem ruky otíral ústa. Snape pozvedl obočí.

"Chcete mi to vysvětlit, Pottere?"

Harry vzhlédl. "Pane?" Snape se zahleděl na Malfoye, který bojoval s neviditelnou bariérou, oči upřené přímo na Harryho. Jak tam tak stál, nemohl si Harry nevšimnout až příliš zřejmé boule v jeho kalhotách. Polkl a rychle se zadíval jinam.

"Nemám ponětí," řekl upřímně. "Krčil se támhle," ukázal ke zdi, "tak jsem se ho zeptal, jestli je v pořádku a on se prostě zcvokl. Byl celý shrbený a měl skloněnou hlavu, ale pak vzhlédl, a kdy to udělal, začal… ehm… no, viděl jste to, pane."

"Opravdu," prohlásil Snape úsečně. Přešel přes bariéru kolem Draca, jakoby tam žádná nebyla, a začal na něj hlasitě a pomalu mluvit, jako by byl hluchý nebo hloupý.

"Pane Malfoyi? Někdo vás proklel?"

Draco vypadal, že mu mluvení způsobuje obrovskou bolest. Aniž odtrhl oči od Harryho, vyplivl: "Ne, lektvar. Ach, Pottere!"

Snape ostře pohlédl na Harryho. "Dal jste mu lektvar?"

"Ne, ne!" protestoval Harry rozhořčeně. "Vypadal už takhle, když jsem ho našel. Říkal jsem vám, že jsem byl ve Velké síni, můžete se někoho zeptat. Já - "

Snape ignoroval jeho obhajobu a obrátil se znovu na Malfoye. "Pane Malfoyi… Draco, podívejte se na mě." Malfoyův pohled zůstal jako přikovaný k Harrym. "Malfoyi!" štěkl Snape.

Malfoy se, jak se zdálo, pokoušel otočit hlavu ke Snapeovi, ale nespouštěl Harryho, který se cítil více než nepříjemně, z očí. Snape ztratil trpělivost a trhl Malfoyovou bradou k sobě, čímž narušil jeho pozornost a chlapec zalapal po dechu, jako kdyby strávil dlouhou dobu pod vodou.

"Ach, do prdele! Profesore! Ach, sakra, ach… já… Merline!"

"Pane Malfoyi," řekl klidně Snape. "Donutil vás Potter - nedívejte se na něj - donutil vás vypít ten lektvar?"

Malfoy vypadal, jakoby ho stálo veškerou energii, aby se neotočil zpět k Harrymu. Sklonil hlavu a zíral na své boty, kterým také směřoval svoji odpověď. "Ne, to nebyl on. Byl to… ach, Merline… musím… musím…"

Snape, místo aby mu nadával, že je neslušný (jako by to udělal v Harryho případě) vypadal, že o něčem uvažuje. Pak se jeho černé oči zaměřily na podlahu u zdi. Chvíli na to zvedl malou lahvičku, které si Harry předtím nevšiml, a podržel ji proti světlu.

"Vy jste pro pana Malfoye nepřipravil tenhle lektvar, Pottere?"

"Ne, pane."

"Velmi dobře." Snape si vsunul lahvičku do kapsy svého hábitu. "Vezmu pana Malfoye do své kanceláře a pokusím se zjistit, co se dnes odpoledne stalo. Vy, Pottere, nás doprovodíte. Předpokládám, že nemáte nic na práci?"

Harry toužebně pomyslel na svěží zelenou trávu a chladný vítr na famfrpálovém hřišti a srdce mu pokleslo, když zachmuřeně zavrtěl hlavou.

"Výtečně," přikývl Snape a mávl hůlkou Malfoyovým směrem, takže neviditelná bariéra zmizela a Malfoy okamžitě zvedl pohled z podlahy a zadíval se znovu na Harryho.

Chvíli na to už se řítil k němu s dravým výrazem ve tváři. Harry vyjekl. Viděl Snapea odcházet chodbou, která vedla ke sklepení, a rychle spěchal za ním, aby Malfoyovi utekl.

 

* * *

V místnosti bylo chladno a vlhko a vzpomínka na svou opakovaně přepadávanou mysl se prodrala dopředu, když Harry vešel do dveří. Otřásl se při pohledu na několik plovoucích mrtvých částí těl ve sklenicích, které přibyly od doby, co tu byl naposledy. Takhle si své volné odpoledne vážně nepředstavoval.

Na cestě ze Vstupní síně se schoval ve výklenku a zadržel dech, dokud se kolem něj Malfoy se šíleným výrazem ve tváři neprohnal. Teď byl ve Snapeově kabinetu a zdálo se, že se konečně trochu uklidňoval, jak seděl na jedné z dřevěných židlí, které stály za stolem, a úpěnlivě se vyhýbal pohledu na Harryho. Ten zamířil k vedlejší židli, ale Snape ho zastavil.

"Opravdu si myslíte, že sedět ve vzdálenosti menší než tři metry od pana Malfoye je právě teď moudré, Pottere?" zeptal se nepříjemně. "Navrhoval bych vám, abyste použil co největší část toho, co máte v lebce, ačkoliv jsem stále víc a více přesvědčen, že je dutá."

Harry zamrkal. Snape obrátil oči v sloup. "Posaďte se na židli u dveří, vy blázne."

Harry poslechl a doufal, že bude schopný rychle utéct, když Malfoy začne znovu šílet. Malfoy se celou dobu nepohnul, ani když Harry vešel do dveří, a Harry se na něj zvědavě zahleděl. Netušil, jestli Snape obnovil kouzlo, které Malfoyovi bránilo v pohybu, pak však uviděl chlapcovy ruce, které svíraly opěradla židle tak silně, až mu zbělely klouby.

Harry obrátil svou pozornost zpět ke Snapeovi. Celou věčnost mlčky pozoroval, jak profesor metodicky seká, míchá, a pak slévá poměrně malý (Harry hádal standardní velikost jeden a půl) kotlík. To, co se odpoledne stalo, mu stále běželo hlavou, přestože se snažil mermomocí zapomenout. Malfoy vypadal - i když Harry tu myšlenku nenáviděl - netypicky zranitelně, schoulený do sebe odmítajíc zvednout hlavu. A když to nakonec udělal…

Počkat chvilku. Nechtěl otevřít oči, protože když je otevřel…

Harryho napadlo něco příšerného.

"Není to nápoj lásky, že ne?" vyhrkl.

Snape neodpověděl, nasypal do kotlíku žlutý prášek, díky kterému začal lektvar okamžitě bublat, a stoupala z něj fialová pára. Naklonil se a přičichl, na tváři se mu objevilo něco, co připomínalo spokojený úsměv.

"Ne, to ne," odpověděl.

Harry vydechl úlevou. "Oh, dobře," řekl. "Protože to by bylo fakt hro - "

"Je to lektvar touhy."

Harry málem spolkl vlastní jazyk. "Je to… co?" zajíkl se.

"Lektvar touhy, Pottere, jste hluchý?" Harry se zadíval na Malfoye, který nevypadal, že ho to překvapilo. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy Harry začal přemýšlet, kdo to Malfoyovi udělal.

"Můžete to napravit?" zeptal se Harry. Snape si podrážděně povzdechl.

"Lektvary, pane Pottere, nelze opravit. Existují jisté prostředky nebo protijedy, ale nic se nedá opravit." Harry v tom neviděl rozdíl, doopravdy. A už se to chystal říct, ale Snape pokračoval. "Nicméně na lektvar Orexis Votum existuje protijed, který vyřeší náš problém. Věděl byste to, kdybyste alespoň jedinkrát v životě projevil zájem o něco jiného než sám o sebe. Avšak vzhledem ke složitosti receptu potrvá velice dlouho ho uvařit."

Harry měl na jazyku hned několik námitek; první z nich byla, že se až příliš zajímá o cokoliv jiného než sám o sebe (chystal se zachránit svět, ne snad?), ale byl přerušen dřív, než mohl promluvit.

"Jak dlouho?"

Malfoy se ozval poprvé od chvíle, kdy Harry vešel do místnosti. Harry byl překvapený, že vydržel tak dlouho zamlklý, a když se otočil na Snapea, profesorův pohled byl skoro až… milý.

"Asi měsíc."

Malfoy nic neřekl, jen sklonil hlavu a Harry skoro mohl cítit jeho sklíčenost, která z něj vycházela po vlnách.

"Je mi líto, Draco. Orexis Votum byl Ministerstvem kouzlem zakázán téměř před třiceti lety. Jeho prodej je nezákonný a neseženete ho ani na Obrtlé ulici. Byl bych velice ohromen, kdyby se vám to podařilo. Pokud vše půjde podle plánu, měl by být hotov těsně před Vánoci."

"Nejlepší dárek ze všech," řekl Malfoy suše. "Veselé Vánoce, Draco! Už nebudeš chtít šukat Harryho Pottera. Užij si to!"

Harry dokázal jen zírat. Věděl, že byl nějakým způsobem zatažen do situace s lektvarem touhy, přesto to znělo šíleně, když slyšel, co Draco Malfoy říká. Rozhodně ne příjemně šílené. Spíš na pokraji největší hrůzy, která se mohla stát. Nebylo to vůbec dobré.

"Pochybuju, že pro mě to bude jako slunce a květiny, to se neboj, Malfoyi," řekl.

"Ty, Pottere, nemáš žádné právo si stěžovat na svůj úděl. Všechno je to tvoje vina," vyštěkl Malfoy s tváří stále otočenou stranou.

"Moje vina?" vyjekl Harry.

"Ano," oznámil Malfoy, jako by to byla ta nejjasnější věc na světě. "Kdyby ses staral o svoje věci, tak bychom tu teď nebyli."

Harry si odfrkl. "Jo, to by ses nesměl krčit na podlaze ve Vstupní síni," řekl. "Proč jsi tam vlastně byl? Měls v plánu zůstat tak po celý zbytek života?"

Během krátké chvilky ticha, která následovala, Harry prostě věděl, že se Malfoy zamračil.

"Drž hubu, Pottere. Snažil jsem se… posbírat myšlenky."

"Myšlenky, jasně. Možná kdybys alespoň někdy přemýšlel, nedostal by ses do téhle situace," zavrčel Harry a sledoval Malfoyův zátylek.

"A možná, kdybys nebyl tak odhodlaný donutit všechny, aby tě milovali, nebudeš v téhle situaci ty," prohlásil Malfoy posměšně. "Všechno je to pravděpodobně proto, žes nikdy neměl matku. I když pochybuji, že tě dokonce i ona mohla milovat." Harry vyskočil ze židle, která s hlasitou ránou dopadla na kamennou podlahu.

"Malfoyi, prostě drž hubu nebo přísahám, že - "

"Kdybyste konečně přestali s tím dětinským hašteřením," přerušil je Snape. Harry zmlkl a v tichosti zuřil. "Děkuji vám. Během příštího měsíce vás bude nastalá situace zjevně ovlivňovat. Mohu vám zaručit, že ani jeden z vás tuto těžkou zkoušku nepřežije, pokud se dál budete projevovat jako malé děti a nezačnete se chovat trochu zodpovědně. Už jste dost staří na to, abych vám něco takového musel připomínat!"

Harry střelil pohledem na Malfoye, který znovu sklonil hlavu a pomalu se posadil. Hádal, že to doopravdy bylo trochu hloupé, takhle se s Malfoyem hašteřit. Možná by se vážně měl chovat zodpovědněji. Snape se na něj pro jednou podíval bez výraznějšího opovržení.

"A teď; lektvar touhy posiluje chtíč k dotyčné osobě, ale neovlivňuje jeho pocity, na rozdíl od lektvaru lásky. Pan Potter pro vás bude i nadále nesnesitelný," ušklíbl se Snape a Malfoy si odfrkl, zatímco Harry se snažil dostát zodpovědnosti tím, že nebude reagovat na jejich výsměch a potlačil touhu proklít Snapea i Malfoye něčím ošklivým a nezvratným.

"Nicméně," pokračoval Snape, "bude potřeba, abyste byl s Potterem téměř denně ve styku. Výzkum Orexis Votum je velmi nepřesný, vzhledem k ilegální povaze lektvaru, takže nemůžeme předvídat, jak pod jeho vlivem budete reagovat."

"Počkejte," vložil se do toho Malfoy. "Bude potřeba, abychom byli ve styku? Není to jen o psychice?"

"Technicky vzato ano, účinky jsou pouze psychické," řekl Snape pomalu. "Ovšem vliv je tak silný, že vaše mysl bude přesvědčena, že bez něj nemůže přežít. To je jeden z důvodů, proč Ministerstvo lektvar zakázalo. Lektvary vyvolávající tak silný chtíč můžou způsobit, že jejich uživatel bude duševně nemocný, nebo ho dokonce zabít."

Malfoy něco zamumlal pod vousy, ale Harry zachytil jen slova "zabít" a "bastard". Pak mu něco došlo.

"Co přesně myslíte tím kontaktem?" zeptal se opatrně. "Nebudu muset, no jako… to s ním dělat, že ne?"

"Vaše dětinské vyjadřování je doopravdy rozkošné, Pottere. Nedokážu vám poskytnout konkrétní odpověď," ušklíbl se Snape. "I kdyby výsledky výzkumu byly provedeny správně, úroveň touhy vyvolaná lektvarem je specifická pro každého jednotlivce. Pouze Draco sám může říct, jak silný účinek na něj lektvar má. Domnívám se však, že styk bude jednou z nutností."

"Domníváte se?" zeptal se slabě Malfoy. "Jak si můžete být tak jistý?"

"Nemůžu. Pokud se naučíte sám sebe dostatečně kontrolovat, jsem si docela jistý, že se vaše interakce nemusí dostat až na takovou úroveň."

"Počkat. Ještě jste nám neřekl, co přesně myslíte tím ´kontaktem´," poznamenal Harry. "Stačí se jen držet za ruce, nebo tak něco?"

Snape se ušklíbl a Harry ucítil skličující pocit usazující se mu v břiše.

"Opět se domnívám, že pouze pan Malfoy nám dokáže odpovědět na tuhle otázku. A vy, Pottere, musíte naslouchat tomu, co říká, a spolupracovat, jak nejlépe dokážete."

Skvělé. Takže teď Harryho ctnost závisí na schopnosti Malfoye - který si nikdy neodepřel nic, co zrovna chtěl - naučit se ovládat při působení tak silného lektvaru, že byl postavem mimo zákon. Musí ovládnout touhu dostat Harryho za každou cenu do postele. Někdy Harry svůj život doopravdy nenáviděl.

"Pane profesore," řekl a vstal. "Pokud už nemáte nic jiného, tak si doopravdy myslím, že už bych měl jít"

Předtím, než se rozhodnu, že zabití Malfoye bude v tuhle chvíli ten nejlepší nápad, pomyslel si.

"Samozřejmě, Pottere," odpověděl Snape s úsměvem. "jsem si jistý, že vaši poskoci už si říkají, kde jste."

Draco se ušklíbl a poprvé od jejich odchodu ze Vstupní haly se na Harryho zahleděl. Usměv z jeho tváře okamžitě zmizel a on zakňučel. Začal se přisouvat blíž k Harrymu, ale Snapeovo spěšné kouzlo ho udrželo na místě.

"Ovládej se, Draco," řekl naléhavě bez známky předchozího výsměchu. "Během příštího měsíce ho uvidíš až nechutně často a nemůžeš ho neustále napadat. Přestože jsem se velmi snažil přesvědčit obyvatele Bradavic o opaku, nikdo z nich i nadále nedovolí, aby jejich Zlatý chlapec došel úhony. Musíš se to naučit kontrolovat."

Malfoyovy ruce se zaťaly v pěst a Harry byl přesvědčen, že si jen nepředstavuje, jak se třesou. Malfoy na něj stále zíral.

"Zhluboka se nadechni," řekl Snape a upřeně Malfoye sledoval. "Soustřeď se na svou nenávist vůči němu. Zdaleka bych neměl podporovat rivalitu mezi studenty, ale pokud se zaměříš na nepřátelství, zjistíš, že bude jednodušší překonat sílu lektvaru. Soustřeď se, teď…"

Malfoyovy oči zůstaly upřené na Harryho ještě několik dlouhých okamžiků, zatímco oba, Snape i Harry, zadrželi dech. Malfoy prudce vydechl a… odvrátil zrak a otřásl se.

"Občas, profesore," postěžoval si, "doopravdy nenávidím svůj život."

 

* * *

Harry se vynořil ze sklepení a v hlavě mu stále bzučelo naprostým zmatkem. Byl to jeden z těch z dnů, kdy by nejraději nechal Svět, aby se se svými problémy vypořádal sám. Zdálo se, že jeho snaha pomoci ostatním nikdy nedopadne dobře.

"Harry! Kde jsi byl? Čekal jsem tě dole na hřišti celé věky!"

Hlas Rona Weasleyho se k němu nesl až z prvního patra. Harry vzhlédl. Ron a Hermiona byli v půli cesty dolů po mramorovém schodišti a blížili se k němu. Hermiona se tvářila ustaraně, Ron byl naštvaný.

"Šel jsem se podívat na kolej, ale tvoje koště tam pořád je… co jsi dělal?"

Harry zaváhal. Opravdu nijak zvlášť netoužil vysvětlovat Ronovi s Hermionou svoji novou… situaci. Alespoň ne hned teď, před zvědavými pohledy všech obyvatelů Bradavic.

"Já, ehm, musel jsem ještě vyřešit něco na lektvary. Se Snapem."

Nelžu, říkal si v duchu.

Setkal se se svými přáteli u paty schodiště. "Stále si můžeme jít zalétat, ne?" zeptal se Rona. Ron na něj nevěřícně zíral.

"Kámo, je půl šesté. Venku už je tma. Zrovna jdeme na večeři. Kdyby ses neobjevil, než sníme pudink, Hermiona by za tebou vyslala pátrací četu."

Harry se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Čas večeře. To vysvětlovalo přeplněnou Vstupní síni. Strávil ve sklepení mnohem více času, než si myslel.

"Jasně," řekl slabě. "Večeře. Ehm, omlouvám se, že sis dělala starosti, Hermiono."

Hermionin pohled jasně říkal: _Ještě si o tom spolu promluvíme._

"Nemysli na to, Harry. Jsem jen ráda, že se Voldemort nevplížil do Bradavic a konečně se tě nezbavil."

"Jo," zahučel Harry poněkud chabě a zatoužil odvést téma hovoru od jeho neočekávaného zmizení. "Fajn, tak… jdeme. Umírám hlady."

Harrymu se nějak podařilo vyhýbat se odpovědím na otázky, které na něj Hermiona syčela během celého večera, tím, že se vymlouval na zapomenutou esej do Přeměňování (Hermiona by nikdy nikomu nebránila vypracovat domácí úkol) a zmizel po schodech do chlapeckých ložnic. Když se ocitl sám se svými myšlenkami, představy toho, co ho čeká po zbytek roku, nad ním visely jako těžká mlha, zatímco ležel na své posteli tváří dolů.

Pokud se všechno povede podle plánu, i když netušil jak, Malfoy měl pravdu: tenhle rok Harry doufal v jediný vánoční dárek.


	3. 2. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozhodla jsem se nové kapitoly přidávat každý týden ve středu (tedy aspoň dokud budu mít zásobu, pak si budete muset chvíli počkat ;) ), takže tady máte další porci. Na překladu dalších kapitol se aktivně pracuje, ale protože jsem to já, musím všechno překládat nadvakrát - nejdřív z angličtiny do češtiny a pak z češtiny do srozumitelné češtiny. Na to, že jsem píšící autorka, jsou moje formulace někdy na zabití... :D

Draco se zahrabal pod deku.

_Zelené oči, ztmavlé vzrušením…_

Spalo se mu příšerně. Vlasy měl bez pochyb rozlétané kolem celé hlavy, jak se během noci převaloval ze strany na stranu, a byl nepříjemně zpocený.

_Větrem rozpraskané rty se pootevřely, když zalapal po dechu a uniklo mu zasténání…_

Jasně, to nebyly jediné důvody, proč se cítil nepohodlně. Zasténal a obrátil se na bok polštář svírající v pěstích a zoufale se snažil ignorovat obrazy, které nechtěly zmizet z jeho hlavy. Snažil se dělat to, co mu Snape poradil; soustředit se na svou nenávist k Potterovi, ale když s tím jednou začal, představoval si Pottera naštvaného, což se okamžitě změnilo na Potterovu červenající se tvář a to automaticky vedlo k představě Pottera zrudlého a nasyceného po dlouhé činnosti, kterou Snape delikátně nazval _kopulací_.

Znovu se převalil a těžce vzdychl. Včera v noci, když konečně opustil Snapeův kabinet, se pohádal s Blaisem. Nebyla to hádka plná křiku, nadávek a kleteb, jakými si vždy procházel s Potterem - pro Merlina, byli Zmijozelové -, i tak však byla velice intensivní. Zabini odmítl připustit, že donutit Draca vypít lektvar, který ho mohl i zabít, byl špatný nápad. A Draco odmítal uznat, že Blaise nebyl jediný, jehož vtipy se občas vymkly kontrole (odstranění obou Nottových paží byla nehoda, pro Merlina!).

Draco měl dostatek času poinformovat Zabiniho o tom, jak ho Snape našel vášnivě se tisknout na studenta (z pochopitelných důvodů Draco neřekl, o koho šlo) ke zdi a líbal ho jako by mu chtěl vysát dech, a pak našel lahvičku s lektvarem ležící o podál, takže znal celý příběh. Minimálně během tohoto týdne bude muset Zabini proti sobě poštvat dostatek lidí, protože Draco netušil, kolik kopanců snese jeho reputace, než se z něj stane společenský vyděděnec horoucně toužící po Potterovi.

Už ztratil pojem o tom, kolikrát nasládlý růžový lektvar hrozil, že přemůže jeho kontrolu. Neexistovalo nic, co by s tím mohl udělat. Jak také, když pokaždé, když zahlédl Pottera, zažil explozi něčeho tak mocného, že se to blížilo hranici bolesti, která se uhnízdila hluboko v žaludku. Nepříjemný bolestivý pocit se rozlézal přes hruď a způsoboval mravenčení konečků jeho prstů.

Jako by si vnímal všechno - neuvěřitelně vnímal -, co se týkalo Harryho Jamese Pottera.

Ještě stále to mohl cítit, prohánějící se v jeho žilách, číhající pod povrchem jeho kůže. Zdaleka se to neblížilo ničemu, co kdy předtím zažil; jako oheň a led v neustálém boji s každým vláknem jeho samé existence.

A když byl Potter poblíž, ještě se to zhoršilo. Jakmile ho Draco zahlédl, lektvar v jeho útrobách vzplanul a nutil ho přiblížit se, slibujíc odměnu, až se ho konečně bude moci dotknout. Dokonce i když se na něj ani nedíval, bylo to špatné; už jen být ve stejné místnosti jako on způsobovalo neovladatelnou touhu, která ho přiváděla k šílenství nebo ho mohla poslat do ředitelny, kdyby kdokoli z profesorů použil Nitrozpyt a uviděl to, co chtěl dělat s jejich hrdinou.

A snad nejhorší na tom bylo, že nemohl snést pomyšlení, že se mu Potter líbí. V žádném případě. Jen přemýšlení o tom arogantním brýlatém zmetkovi v dobrém slova smyslu mu způsobovalo žaludeční vředy. Nechtěl Pottera vnímat jako někoho atraktivního. Chtěl být schopný Pottera nenávidět stejně, jako to vždy dělal. Chtěl při pohledu na něj cítit jen opovržení.

Chtěl, aby se Potter opřel o stůl a sténal jeho jméno, sakra.

Zas a znova truchlil nad svojí zkurvenou štěstěnou. Ve škole bylo přes tisíc lidí, a kdo se k němu dostal jako první? Pan jsem-pro-tebe-příliš-dobrý samolibý hrdina Potter. Draco ležel a zíral na nebesa své postele dobrých patnáct minut a jeho mysl se točila kolem zoufalé snahy vypudit Pottera ze své hlavy. Nebylo to vůbec snadné, jakmile si Draco jen na chvíli pomyslel, že už to ovládl, jeho zrádná mysl mu předhodila další vzpomínku na něj - stačilo jen málo, například jeho závody na koštérech s Potterem byly najednou jedny z těch nejerotičtějších věcí, které si vůbec dokázal představit.

Po páté se pokusil dostat věci pod kontrolu jen proto, aby se vše začalo zase znovu opakovat. Draco to vzdal. Rezignovaně si povzdechl a rozhodl se, že to, co skutečně potřebuje, je dlouhá, ledová sprcha.

* * *

 

Pondělí

Snídaně byla katastrofální. Pansy se k němu řítila a svým pronikavým hlasem, který upoutal pozornost každého studenta v okruhu dvaceti stop, se snažila zjistit, co se mezi ním a Blaisem stalo. Draco samozřejmě odmítl cokoliv říct, a tak po chvíli začala nadávat a nakonec se ho rozhodla ignorovat. V důsledku toho Draco vypil svou ranní kávu v tichosti na samém konci zmijozelského stolu jen ve společnosti Crabbea a Goyla. Není nutné říkat, že konverzaci s nimi si neužil.

Být pro jednou na okraji společenského žebříčku dokázal zvládnout. Všední hovory u jídla mu tak jako tak často připadaly nudné, a to zejména v dopoledních hodinách. Ne, byla to jiná událost, která mu zkazila ráno a doopravdy zničila náladu: Potter vešel do síně.

Celé Dracovo tělo se napjalo a prsty se sevřely kolem šálku kávy tak pevně, že se bál, aby ho nerozmáčkl. Musel se hodně snažit, aby nevyskočil a nenapadl Pottera přímo tady před celou školou. Neexistoval žádný způsob, jak od něj odtrhnout oči, takže bylo svým způsobem dobře, že mu zbytek sedmého ročníku Zmijozelu nevěnoval pozornost; kdyby seděl na svém obvyklém místě obklopen svými konverzujícími přáteli, někdo by si určitě hned všiml jeho podivného chování, Crabbe a Goyle na druhou stranu… ani během nejsvětlejších chvilek nebyli nijak bystrozrací a jakmile se před nimi objevilo jídlo, nedokázali svoji pozornost věnovat ničemu jinému.

Potom měl Potter tu drzost podívat se přímo na něj a začervenat se. Zrudnout! Možná si nakonec uvědomil, jak blízko se Draco nachází ke ztrátě kontroly, protože rychle odvrátil zrak a snaživě se věnoval dění u nebelvírského stolu. Nebo se možná Potter jednoduše nechtěl dívat na Dracovu tvář.

Ne, že by na tom záleželo. Potterova záda byla stejně dobrá, jako kdyby se k němu otočil čelem, možná lepší - takhle se alespoň Draco nemusel dívat na jeho nechutně samolibý výraz. A tak Draco strávil celou snídani nečinným rozjímáním o Potterově zátylku a mezitím jeho zapomenutá káva vystydla. Během toho, co se Velká síň postupně vyprazdňovala, jak studenti a profesoři mířili na prvního hodiny toho dne, Draco dokázal do detailů popsat způsob, jak se vlasy na Potterově zátylku atraktivně vlní a tvoří na hlavě tmavou korunu a jak podle Dracových představ budou vypadat po několika hodinách intenzivního píchání.

První dvě hodiny strávil v omámení ztracený mezi dvěma myšlenkami, které střídavě okupovaly jeho mysl: mezi tím, jak moc Pottera nenávidí a jak strašně ho chce. Už nezbyl žádný prostor pro bezvýznamné hlouposti jako správný způsob držení hůlky při maximální účinnosti odpuzujícího kouzla. Během dopolední přestávky se konečně dokázal vytrhnout ze zamyšlení. Potter, Weasley a Grangerová mířili ven na nádvoří, Weasley s Grangerovou se jako obvykle hádali a Potter jim byl v patách.

Jeho schopnost se ovládat prošla v posledních čtyřiadvaceti hodinách příliš mnoha testy a, upřímně, Draco už si nemohl pomoci. Zašeptané Silencio narazilo Potterovi do zad a Draco opatrně sledoval trojici doufaje, že jeho vlastní kroky se ztratí díky hádce Weaslíka a Mudlovské šmejdy. Zašklebil se, když si všiml Filche vycházejícího z nedalekého přístěnku na nepoužívané stará košťata, pak popadl Pottera ze zadu za hábit, ignorujíc jeho splašenou reakci a ruce, které ho sevřely, a protáhl ho nepříjemně vrzajícími dveřmi (snad je Weasley s Grangerovou neslyšeli).

Potter, ten neohrabaný pitomec, zakopl o kbelík schovaný v přítmí skříně, ale to nevadilo. Jeho ruce se vymrštily do stran, pustily se Draca a daly mu tak skvělou příležitost, aby se přitiskl k Potterově hřejivému tělu. Draco si všiml, že lehce zasténal, ale v tuhle chvíli ho to vůbec nezajímalo, chtěl jen zůstat takhle, paže omotané kolem Pottera, přitisknutý k jeho zádům, naprosto spokojený.

Zdálo se, že Potter zkameněl šokem (Potter… tvrdý jako kámen… hm) a Draco ihned využil toho, že už kolem sebe nemlátí rukama, a přitiskl svá ústa k jeho krku. Chutnal dobře, čert ho vem. Jeho vůně, ach Merline. Draco zabořil nos do Potterových vlasů (zvlněných přesně tak, jak si během snídaně představoval) a zhluboka se nadechl. Bylo to tak kurevsky dobré, dokonce ještě lepší než jeho představy. Hmmm. Potterova - v poslední době častější - přítomnost v jeho životě měla devastující efekt na jeho mozek, protože zapomněl na všechny svoje úvahy o tom, co se děje s Potterovýma rukama a v další chvíli dostal ránu.

A Draco zapomněl ještě na něco důležitějšího; když nekontroloval jeho ruce, nevšímal si ani Potterovy hůlky. Hůlka, která byla přes Potterovo rameno docela přesně namířena přímo na Draca. Ale podstatné bylo, že Draco nemohl přestat. Potter byl prostě tak zatraceně… chutný. Bylo doslova nemožné zastavit sání a okusování jeho dobrounkého krčku. Za žádnou cenu se nemohl odtrnout od úžasných míst na Potterově kůži, jichž se dotýkal. Nemožné to bylo až do chvíle, kdy ho Potter napadl kouzlem.

Draco vyjekl a odlétl od něj pozadu pryč, hlava ho bolela a tělo měl v jednom ohni spalované nutkavou potřebou. Zatracený - zkurvený - Potter.

"Za co to bylo?" vyhrkl a přitiskl si ruku na tvář.

"Za co to bylo?!" opakoval Potter nevěřícně a obrátil se k němu. "Napadls mě a odtáhl do přístěnku na košťata. Tak za to to bylo!"

Draco si pomyslel, že je to vážně nefér.

"Není to moje vina!" řekl. "Snad si vzpomeneš, že už jsme se o tom předtím bavili. Kdybys nebyl takový šťoural…"

Na Pottera to nezapůsobilo. "Podívej se," řekl krátce. "Prostě se ode mě drž dál, jo, Malfoyi?"

A s tím Potter trhnutím otevřel dveře, až Draco zamžoural kvůli náhlé záplavě jasného světla. Když konečně dokázal nashromáždit všechen svůj důvtip a narovnal se k příhodné reakci, Potter byl pryč.

***

 

Úterý

Draco se těžce s bušícím srdcem opřel o zeď.

Po pečlivém pozorování (Draco odmítal říci: pronásledování) během dne si všiml, že Potter používá vždy stejnou trasu z Velké síně do nebelvírské společenské místnosti: chodba byla ukrytá za závěsem ve druhém patře. Při bližším zkoumání Draco zjistil, že gobelín ve skutečnosti skrývá úzké schodiště představující zkratku přes třetí patro a končí v blízkosti knihovny ve čtvrtém. Díky změti všech nových informací Draco odešel z oběda brzy. Neměl hlad, dokonce ani chuť na lákavě vyhlížející čokoládový dort uprostřed tabule. Byl příliš netrpělivý, potřeboval Pottera znovu vidět. Věděl, že Potter si bude po včerejšku pravděpodobně dávat dobrý pozor a Draco tedy nemá moc velkou naději, že ho dokáže znovu přepadnout na chodbě,… Ale…

V Dracově mysli rostl plán, zatímco si nepřítomně pohrával se svým kuřecím nákypem s očima přelepenýma k nebelvírskému stolu (a zejména na jednoho Nebelvíra). Grangerová někam odtáhla Weasleyho - pravděpodobně, aby společně vytvořili bandu zrzavých dětí s pobuřujícími zuby, které svět vážně nepotřeboval vidět - , takže Potter dojídal ve společnosti Longbottoma. Draco si vzpomněl, že Longbottoma vždy po obědě chodí dolů do skleníku, což znamenalo, že Potter vyrazí na cestu zpět do Nebelvírské věže sám…

Jakmile mu to došlo, Draco okamžitě opustil Velkou síň za zvědavých pohledů několika svých spolužáků. Vykašlat se na ně! Kdyby se ho chtěli na něco zeptat, museli by s ním nejdříve začít mluvit, nebo ne? Zdálo se, jakoby čekal celé hodiny - ve skutečnosti to nebylo ani pět minut -, než konečně uslyšel kroky blížící se chodbou. Zadržel dech dávaje si pozor, aby nedělal žádný hluk, a připravil se. Potter, jak si Draco dokázal vybavit, vždy odtahoval gobelín z pravé strany, než vstoupil do tajné chodby a nechal látku znovu zakrýt vchod. Přesně s tím Draco, schovaný ve stínu na levé straně chodby, počítal. Kdyby se mu podařilo dostat Pottera hned, jak pustí závěs, měl by ho dokázat okamžitě umlčet, a pak by nikdo neměl šanci uslyšet Potterovu nevyhnutelnou snahu o boj, nemohli by svému hrdinovi přispěchat na pomoc. To bylo to, v co doufal, že se stane.

Kroky se zastavily a paprsek světla z chodby osvětlil úzké schodiště tajné chodby přesně ve chvíli, kdy Potter - Draco ho poznal, aniž by ho musel vidět - vstoupil dovnitř. Gobelín se vrátil na své místo a Draco se pohnul.

"Ševelissimo," zašeptal a namířil hůlku na vchod, otravný šelest studentů procházejích po chodbách hradu zmizel. Potterova ruka zašátrala po hůlce, a pak se zastavil, oči upřené na místo, kde se Draco skrýval ve tmě.

"Co - ?" začal, ale Draco se na něj vrhl dřív, než mohl dokončit větu. Byl to úžasný pocit, jeho kůže opět přitisknutá k Potterově, dovolil si ztratit se v radostném pocitu z hřejivého těla - Potterova hřejivého těla - přilepeného k jeho vlastnímu. Liboval si v tom dobrovolně se poddávaje šumění lektvaru hluboko pod kůží, který mu říkal, že Potter je středem jeho vesmíru.

A Potter, jako obvykle, všechno zničil. Něco malého a ostrého se ho silně dloublo do žeber a Dracovi trvalo příliš dlouho, než si uvědomil, že je to Potterova hůlka.

"Ne, to ne," zakňučel a přimáčkl se blíž k hrotu hůlky příliš pohlcen vlivem lektvaru, než aby cítil stud. "Pottere, prosím, já to potřebuju… já…"

Zablesklo se a Draco odletěl kus dál, zády narazil do zdi a sklouzl dolů šokovaný silou úderu i náhlou ztrátou kontaktu s Potterem, z hrudi mu vystřelila bolest. Potter vypadal zděšeně. Draco si pomyslel, že je znechucený jeho nehoráznou potřebou, která ho nyní začínala opět dohánět, až mu zrudly tváře (díky Merlinovi byla tma).

Několik dlouhých okamžiků na něj Potter s otevřenou pusou zíral. Bolest se pomalu vytrácela a Draco byl Potterem znovu uchvácen; tvarem jeho rtů, oh Merline a ty oči, které se od něj stále neodvrátily. Draco se chystal vstát a znovu se k Potterovi dostal, když se chlapec odvrátil, zamumlal něco, co znělo jako "Omlouvám se" a utekl po schodech nahoru nechávaje Draca svému osudu.

* * *

 

Středa

Bylo těsně po večeři, více než třicet hodin od chvíle, kdy se naposledy dotkl Pottera a Draco se ocitl na prahu zhroucení. Potter byl od jejich včerejšího setkání velmi opatrný; pohyboval se jen po hlavních chodbách, kde bylo stále hodně lidí, kteří na něj s nechutnou úctou hleděli, a vždy měl po ruce hůlku připravenou, aby mohl Draca zaklít, pokud by se k němu dostal příliš blízko - to se Draco dozvěděl už ráno, když se pokusil Pottera odchytit cestou na Formule.

Takže se, uvažoval Draco, nemohl k Potterovi přiblížit sám. Ale znal Pottera, nebyl schopný odolat setkání s někým jiným. Zvlášť v případě, že by ten dotyčný potřeboval pomoc.

Draco horoucně promýšlel podrobnosti svého plánu a rozhlížel se na chodbě po své oběti.

Malý kluk, jeho klobouk byl tak velký, že mu zakrýval oči i hábit tahal po zemi? Ne, příliš zřejmé.

Dívka s dlouhými černými vlasy, která sála lízátko s příchutí krve a sama pro sebe si broukala? Ne, moc ujeté.

Chlapec s hnědými vlasy a brýlemi, který si přidržoval tašku na rameni a při šátrání ve své kapse se kolem sebe opatrně rozhlížel? Perfektní.

Draco k němu přistoupil. "Ahoj," řekl tiše. Kluk vyskočil a otočil se čelem k němu s uzavřeným výrazem.

Schváleno.

"Znám… znám tě?"

"Ne, a ani nepoznáš," odpověděl Draco. "Jak by se ti líbilo vydělat si pět galeonů?"

Kluk přimhouřil oči. "Záleží na tom, co mám udělat," řekl vyhýbavě, ale ne urážlivě.

Velmi dobře. Jestli není Zmijozel, bude Draco velmi překvapený.

"Moc ne. Pojď sem," odtáhl chlapce na stranu chodby a stručně mu nastínil svůj plán; žádné zbytečné detaily. Když zjistil, že je Harry Potter jeho součástí, kluk (Draco ho odhadoval asi na čtvrťáka, i přes jeho malý vzrůst) požádal o další dva galeony. Jen proto, že se mu líbil (a možná i proto, že byl zoufalý), Draco souhlasil.

"Měl by se tu za chvíli objevit. Jen ho nasměruj k učebně Formulí, ta bude v tuhle pozdní dobu prázdná. Můžeš to udělat?"

Chlapec přikývl.

"Jednoduše. Kdy mi zaplatíš?" Draco se usmál a odolal nutkání pohladit kluka po hlavě. Vytáhl měšec s penězi a odpočítal sedm galeonů. "Tady. Jsou očarované, takže je nebudeš moct použít, pokud nedodržíš svoje slovo."

Lhal, samozřejmě, ale to ten kluk nemusel vědět, že ano? Takové kouzlo bylo proveditelné, teoreticky, i když to bylo vysoko nad Dracovými schopnostmi (a trpělivostí).

"Stále jsi na to připravený?" zeptal se Draco.

Kluk si vzal peníze a strčil si je do tašky. "Jasně."

"Výborně," řekl Draco. "Budu to sledovat z učebny Formulí. Nepodělej to."

Draco se rychle vypařil a nechal kluka stát osaměle v chodbě. Pak zavřel dveře učebny téměř na doraz, takže přes úzkou škvíru mohl sledovat, co se na chodbě děje. Až příliš brzy se Potter a jeho smečka příznivců objevili na chodbě. Draco se napjal, jakmile se Potter přiblížil na dohled, ale po třech dnech pozorování (sledování, ale rozhodně ne pronásledování!), byl zvyklý ovládat silné nutkání touhy, kterou v něm lektvar vyvolával.

Ale, co… chlapec prostě pokračoval v chůzi, určitě Potterův gang propásne. Počkat - ne, projde přímo kolem nich. Ten malý - !

Popruh klukovy tašky náhle okázale praskl a listy pergamenů se rozlétly po celé chodbě, lahvičky s inkoustem se rozbily o podlahu.

"Ale ne!" kvílel chlapec. Potter, teď už asi pět metrů vzdálený, se ohlédl.

"Ach, ty malej génie," zašeptal Draco. Proto čekal, až skupina projde kolem něj - ten kluk musí být Zmijozel - , aby se pojistil, že většina nafoukaných do sebe zahleděných Nebelvírů bude pokračovat v cestě, aniž by si všimla rozsypané tašky (i když Draco by se vsadil, že galeony zůstaly ukryty někde v bezpečí). Potter ovšem…

Hloupý, idiotský, ušlechtilý Potter opustil skupinu, mávl na Weasleyovy, a šel pomoci ubohému dítěti. Draco přitiskl ucho ke dveřím, aby slyšel jejich rozhovor.

"Chceš pomoct?" zeptal se Potter laskavě. Nastala pauza, během které Draco předpokládal, že jeho nový oblíbený student odvádí skvělou práci a úctou hledí na slavného Harryho Pottera.

"Ehm, díky," řekl pisklavě. Nastalo ticho, během kterého se ozývalo jen šustění pergamenů, a pak: "Ach, neviděl jsi mého pamatováčka? Měl jsem ho někde tady..."

Další pauza. "Možná se odkutálel chodbou. Podívám se po něm, počkej tady."

Můj ty sladký Merline, Draco tomu dítěti dlužil mnohem víc než sedm galeonů. Dokonce si uvědomil i to, že Potter, vychovávaný v mudlovské rodině, si nevzpomene na přivolávací kouzlo. A Potterovy kroky se přibližovaly stále blíž… a blíž…

Draco trhnutím otevřel dveře učebny, popadl Pottera a přitiskl svá ústa na jeho s rychlostí, které by nemohla konkurovat ani prchající zlatonka. A, ach, bylo to tak dobré, tak skvělé. Nevadilo, že ho Potter tvrdě praštil do ramene, stejně ho nepustil, a nevadilo mu ani, když Potter uhnul hlavou na stranu, takže měl Draco plná ústa jeho vlasů - byly to Potterovy vlasy a bylo to úžasné.

Po další asi minutě ambrózie se Potterovi podařilo získat svobodu a Draco si uvědomil, že mu už dávno míří hůlkou na čelo, bylo mu to jedno. I když ani zdaleka nenaplnil potřeby lektvaru touhy, něco hluboko v něm předlo spokojeně jako kočka. Když se ocitl v Potterově blízkosti, bylo to všechno snesitelnější. Potter se ani nehnul, s hůlkou stále namířenou na Dracovu hlavu. Dívali se na sebe a on odmítal ustoupit (i když Potter měl rozhodně navrch, Dracova hůlka zůstala skryta v jeho hábitu), nakonec Potter sklonil ruku a beze slova odkráčel pryč.

* * *

 

Čtvrtek

Draco šílel. Potter jako by zmizel z povrchu zemského. Ukázal se pouze na lektvarech (které představovaly muka, když seděl jen kus od něj) a pravděpodobně i na jiných hodinách, protože Draco si nevšiml žádné masové paniky, která by nastala, kdyby se Harry Potter neobjevil na vyučování. Draco se ani neobtěžoval zkoumat, jak to dělá.

Hrad sám nejspíš začal čarovat jen, aby vyslechl tužby Harryho Pottera, a nebylo nic, co mohl Draco, nebo někdo jiný, udělat. Tiše zvažoval, že by se mohl pokusit jít po Potterovi někdy během lektvarů. Mohl způsobit dostatečný zmatek na to, aby Pottera vytáhl ven ze dveří, zatímco by byl zbytek třídy zaneprázdněn nastalým chaosem a nikdo by si tedy nevšiml, že jejich milovaná celebrita na pět minut zmizela. Kdyby lektvary učil nějaký jiný profesor, pokusil by se o to.

Jenže Snape byl příliš pozorný na to, aby si nevšiml dvou chybějících studentů, přestože věděl, co s Dracem ten zatracený lektvar touhy dělá. Místo toho během hodiny bojoval s bolestí způsobenou touhou po Potterovi tím, že trápil jeho kamarády.

Nenápadně vhodil rulík zlomocný do kotlíku Grangerové, zatímco hloubala nad učebnicí, takže když ho ochutnala, její lektvar na doplňování krve způsobil, že se jí na kůži vyrašily pulzující žluté vředy.

Pomocí kletby způsobil, že Longbottomovi začaly padat vlasy tak, aby si toho nevšiml (a nejspíš by byl docela holohlavý, kdyby si Finnigane nezpozoroval, jak mizí v kotlíku Parvati Patilové a ničí tím její lektvar) a donutil Weasleyho a Grangerovou, kteří pracovali u stejného stolu, aby se úžasně pohádali o to, kdo použil všechny salamandři ocásky (které Draco pět minut předtím vhodil do kotlíku Levandule Brownové).

Ale ani trocha zdravého mučení nebelvírských nedokázala zbavit Dracovu mysl Pottera. Jeho zmijozelští spolužáci s ním stále nemluvili, ale s tím si nedělal žádné zvláštní strasti. Když došlo na roztržky a hádky, stávalo se velmi často, že některý ze studentů skončil vyloučený na okraji společnosti. Téměř ve všech případech to nevydrželo déle než týden.

Draco by byl pravděpodobně už dávno zpět na vrcholu potravního řetězce, kdyby se jeho pozornost nezaměřovala jen na Pottera. Draco si povzdechl a praštil čelem o okno v šestém patře, o které se opíral. Opravdu netušil, co si počít. Už nebylo nic, co by mohl udělat. Ne, pokud je Potter odhodlaný se mu vyhýbat.

A Snape říkal, že bez pravidelného kontaktu Draco doopravdy zešílí. Aby byl upřímný, Draco byl přesvědčený, že už to začalo. Zarazil se v pochmurných myšlenkách, možná byl mnohem blíž nervovému zhroucení, než si myslel, protože právě zaslechl kroky. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Seděl v nepoužívané učebně, kam nikdy nikdo nechodil, to už si zjistil dávno, tak proč by sem právě teď někdo přicházel?

Byl si jistý, že se kroky zastavily a dveře při pomalém otvírání zaskřípaly. Objevila se v nich hlava těsně následovaná zbytkem těla - moc pěkného těla. Draco zhluboka vydechl, jen aby se ostře nadechl, když postava prošla místností a zastavila se přímo před tím. Jeho výraz byl zasmušilý, hůlku svíral pevně v ruce, ale byl tu, stál přímo před Dracem.

"Chci s tebou uzavřít dohodu," řekl Potter.


	4. 3. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protože jsem taková hodná, poskytnu vám milostivě další kapitolu lektvarové povídky ;)   
> Dohoda je hezká věc, ale dohadovat se s Dracem, za jakých podmínek smí Harryho líbat, vyžaduje značné sebeobětování...

Harry čekal na Malfoyovu reakci, ale dočkal se jen stupidního: "He?"

"Dohoda, Malfoyi," řekl pomalu Harry. "Znáš to, já udělám něco pro tebe a ty zas něco na oplátku."

"Jasně, jo, samozřejmě… Takže, jakou dohodu?" zeptal se Malfoy.

"Fajn," začal Harry. "Dnes ráno byly lektvary úplné fiasko a já vím, že s tím máš něco společného ty. A nesnaž se to popřít. Napadlo mě, že možná… když, eh, tě nezakleju pokaždé když, ehm, no.. však víš… mohl bys pak souhlasit a nechat všechny ostatní na pokoji a… Malfoyi?"

Malfoyovy oči se s alarmující naléhavostí zaměřily na Harryho ústa. "Hm?"

Harry si povzdechl. "Slyšel jsi něco z toho, co jsem teď řekl?"

"Jo," zněla slabá odpověď. "Něco… lektvary… a ještě něco dalšího…"

Harry se opravdu začínal cítit velmi nepříjemně. Možná, že bylo načase se do toho prostě vrhnout, ať už to má za sebou. Zhluboka se nadechl.

"Podívej se, Malfoyi, když tě nechám, abys mě políbil, budeš pak dávat pozor?"

Ta slova donutila Malfoye zvednout pohled. "Opravdu?" zeptal se až příliš dychtivě.

Harry toho už teď začal litovat. "Jo, myslím, že se nedá nimhm - "

Z ničeho nic měl Harry plnou náruč Malfoye, což byl pocit, který se stával až příliš povědomý, ačkoli přinejmenším tentokrát na to byl skoro připravený. Bylo hrozně těžké odolat nutkání se s Malfoyem prát, ale Harrymu se podařilo zůstat nehybně stát, zatímco Malfoy zabořil obličej do jeho krku.

Po asi dvou minutách, kdy v tichosti nechal Draca Malfoye se s ním mazlit, se Harry rozhodl, že už toho bylo dost. Váhavě se pokusil odtáhnout Malfoyovu ruku ze svých zad.

"Ne, ještě ne, prosím," zakňučel Malfoy a Harry se přestal pokoušet dostat na svobodu, překvapený, jak zoufale Malfoy zněl. Vzpomněl si na Snapeova slova: "Malfoy to ví nejlépe," a pocítil náhlý příval viny, že se mu celý týden vyhýbal.

"Fajn, ještě ne, ale kdy přesně?" zeptal se Harry. "Opravdu tu nechci stát celou noc, Malfoyi. Stále si musíme promluvit."

"Tak mluv," zamumlal Malfoy.

"Já…," začal Harry zaskočeně. "Myslíš takhle? Hned teď?"

Malfoy udělal zvuk, který si Harry vyložil jako "ano". V tuhle chvíli se cítil doopravdy velice nepříjemně, ale rozhodl se akceptovat, že jeho život bude prostě během příštího měsíce divný - víc než obvykle.

"Dobře, pokusím se to zkrátit," řekl a statečně a snažil se ignorovat Malfoyův horký dech na svém krku. "V podstatě jsem ochoten nechat tě dělat, ehm… tu tvojí věc… každý den, dokud se nezbavíš toho lektvaru, pokud necháš na pokoji mé přátele."

Malfoy nevěřícně zvedl hlavu. "To je tvoje jediná podmínka? Být milý na nebelvírské?"

Harry si najednou uvědomil, že má co dočinění se Zmijozelem, takže musí požít přesné znění svých podmínek, aby Malfoy nenašel cestu, jak je obejít. Parchant.

"Ne," řekl pevně. "Nejen nebelvírské. Myslím, že nesmíš být zlý na nikoho. Pokud si to nezaslouží. A myslím tím doopravdy nezaslouží, ne jen kvůli tomu, že jsou z mudlovské rodiny nebo tak něco."

"Hm, s tím můžu žít," řekl Malfoy a položil si hlavu zpět na Harryho rameno. "Takže platí?"

Harry zaváhal. Malfoy se zdál s novým uspořádáním nějak moc spokojen. Muselo existovat něco, co mu ušlo.

"Já… ehm, jo, myslím, že jo."

"Takže mi dáváš volnou ruku k tomu, co po tobě chci? To je velmi odvážné, Pottere," řekl Malfoy vážně a Harry si náhle uvědomil, že nechat Malfoye dělat s jeho tělem, co se mu zachce, je mnohem horší než všechno, s čím se dosud musel vypořádat. Včetně nedobrovolného vzkříšení Voldemorta.

"No," řekl Harry. "Myslím tím. Ne… však víš… perverzní věci. Žádná bolest a tak. Samozřejmě. A kdybys dokázal zůstat, víš, jen u líbání. Velice bych to ocenil. Sakra, Malfoyi, slyšel jsi, co říkal Snape. Jsi jediný, kdo ví, co se s tebou děje. Jen jsem se přidal k letu."

"Jestli je to let, Pottere, tak to určitě nejsem já, kdo má na starosti řízení koštěte," řekl Malfoy suše. "Vážně si myslíš, že bych tě objímal, kdyby tomu tak bylo?"

Harry nic neřekl. Možná, že to pro Malfoye bylo také dost špatné. Pravděpodobně by bylo mnohem horší, připomněl si Harry, cítit to, než být jen svědkem. Chystal se mu omluvit za svou bezohlednost, když se Malfoy odtáhl.

"Fajn," řekl. "Souhlasím s tvými podmínkami. I když nevím, jak to uděláme. Navrhl bych schůzky tady, ale pokud jsi mě tady dokázal tak snadno najít, raději bych nenechával na náhodě, že na nás někdo narazí."

Harry se rozhodl, že Malfoyovi zatím neřekne o Pobertově plánku. "Asi máš pravdu," prohlásil. "Ale mám nápad. Znáš gobelín Barnabáše Blouznivého v sedmém patře?" Malfoy přikývl. "Sejdeme se tam, zítra v osm, přímo naproti budou dveře."

"Počkat…," řekl Malfoy pomalu a přimhouřil oči. "Není to náhodou místo, kde se v pátém ročníku scházela ta vaše malá skupinka domobrany? Jsi si jistý, že nás tam nikdo nenajde?"

"Určitě," kývl Harry. "Vysvětlím ti to zítra. Sejdeme se tam v osm, ano?"

Malfoy se zamračil, ale zdálo se, že se rozhodl se dál nehádat. Harry byl za to rád. Šel pozdě na schůzku s Brumbálem.

"Musím jít," řekl. "Budeš do zítřka v pohodě?"

Malfoy se ušklíbl a mnohem více teď připomínal sám sebe. Harry by si nikdy nepomyslel, že rád uvidí úšklebek na jeho špičatém obličeji, ale bylo to tak. "Tvůj náhlý zájem o moje blaho se mě dotýká, Pottere. Nějak to přežiju."

"Dobře," řekl Harry, netušíc, jak ukončit jejich malé setkání. "Fajn. Uvidíme se zítra," kývl na Malfoye a zamířil ke dveřím.  
"Pottere?" zavolal Malfoy, právě když se Harry chystal zmáčknout kliku. Otočil se.

"Jo?"

"Ptal ses mě, jestli ti budu věnovat pozornost, když mi dovolíš tě políbit," řekl Malfoy nenuceně.

"Ano…," souhlasil Harry opatrně.

"No, ještě jsem tě nepolíbil, ale přitom jsem svoje splnil."

Harry nemohl dělat nic jiného než stát a dívat se, jak se k němu Malfoy blíží.

"Ehm," řekl Harry výmluvně.

Malfoy se znovu ušklíbl a tentokrát Harry nebyl ani trochu rád.

"Neboj se, Pottere," předl Malfoy. Stál příliš blízko, než aby se Harry mohl cítit pohodlně. "Nekousnu tě."

A s tím se naklonil dopředu a polapil Harryho ústa. Harry polibek neopětoval, samozřejmě, přesto se cítil velmi nesvůj, když cítil Malfoyovy rty přitisknuté na své. Slyšel, jak druhý chlapec, pravděpodobně nevědomky, mělce a zrychleně oddechuje. Vše, co mohl Harry dělat, bylo sevřít ústa do tenké linky a odstrkovat Malfoye od sebe pryč.

Vážně neměl tu nejlepší líbací minulost. Ze všech sil se snažil nemyslet na to, jak Malfoy líbá. Jeho první byla Cho plačící pro svého mrtvého přítele, a teď Malfoy, kterému se líbil jen proto, že ho ovládá děsivě silný lektvar touhy. Ne, že by chtěl, aby ho měl Malfoy tímhle způsobem rád, lektvar touhy nebo ne, samozřejmě. To jen, že… přestože vystupoval jako údajná celebrita, jeho romantický život byl docela bída.

Harry si povzdechl a Malfoy to nejspíš vzal jako podnět, že se má odtáhnout. Vypadal zmateně.

"Páni," vydechl. "Ten lektvar je pravděpodobně to nejhorší, co se mi kdy stalo, ale rozhodně ví, jak mi udělat dobře. Merline!"

"Takže sis to užil?" zeptal se Harry ostře, protože věděl, že na něj Brumbál už čeká a možná ho dokonce teď hledá.

"Ach, ano," odpověděl Malfoy stále ještě trochu zadýchaně. "Je to jako… jako bych měl něco uvnitř v sobě, co ožije vždy, když se tě dotknu." Přejel prsty po straně Harryho tváře a zachvěl se. "Zní to hloupě. Vážně, cítím se hloupě. Doufejme, že Snape mi pak nabídne lektvar zapomnění, až bude po všem, protože si nemyslím, že bych na to chtěl po Vánocích ještě kdy vzpomínat."

Harry s ním srdečně souhlasil.

* * *

 

Harry očima už potřetí během pěti minut zabloudil k hodinám. Sedm třicet. Nejspíš by měl brzy vyrazit. Pravděpodobně právě teď. Vlastně, pokud se chtěl připravit na Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby zařízenou na přání: "Potřebuji místnost, kde si se mnou může Malfoy dělat, co chce.", měl by počítat i s něčím tak drastickým, jako jsou děsivé mučírny plné bičů a řetězů a… jiných věcí.

Otřásl se a začal si uklízet své věci na kouzlení. Hermiona vzhlédla od eseje, jehož začátek i konec dosahovaly okrajů stolu. Ronova hlava se nakláněla ve srandovním úhlu, jak se snažil rozluštit text.

"Jdeš někam, Harry?" zeptala nevinně.

"Jo," řekl s vědomím, že lepší bude říci jí co nejméně. "Musím za Brumbálem." Hodil si tašku přes rameno.

"Copak jsi za ním nebyl včera?" zeptal se Ron, a když si protahoval krk, škubl sebou.

"Jo," odpověděl Harry a snažil se tvářit utrápeně. "Je přesvědčený, že něco našel a chtěl, abych se k němu vrátil zpět. Nevím, co bych měl dělat, ale hádat se s Brumbálem nebudu, nebo ano?"

"Měl bys podat formální stížnost," soudil Ron vážně. "Myslím tím… je přeci pátek."

Harry si odfrkl. "A co bych místo toho měl dělat? Nezdá se, že by měl někdo z nás jiné plány." Rozhlédl se po společenské místnosti, kde se rozvalovalo dobrých devět desetin studentů Nebelvírské koleje a Ron pokrčil rameny.

"Dobře," řekl a zapadl zpět do svého křesla. "Uvidíme se později."

"Jo. Ahoj, Hermiono!" Věnujíc pozornost své eseji mu jen nepřítomně zamávala.

Harrymu trvalo méně než pět minut, než se dostal ke gobelínu Barnabáše Blouznivého a když tam přišel, zjistil, že podrážděný Zmijozel už na něj čeká.

"Jsi špinavý lhář, Pottere!" odplivl si Malfoy. "Myslíš si, že je to sranda, co? Ach ano… nechat Malfoye hledat místnost, která neexistuje, taková sranda!"

"Malfoyi," řekl Harry klidně. "Drž hubu." Ignoroval Malfoye, který rozčilením prskal, zavřel oči, třikrát prošel před gobelínem a při třetí otočce se objevily obyčejné malé dveře. Blonďák okamžitě zmlkl.

Harry, který doopravdy litoval, že neměl šanci podívat se do místnosti dříve než Malfoy, opatrně otevřel dveře.

Vlastně… nebylo to tak špatné. Vůbec to nepřipomínalo nic, co by použil pro výcvik Brumbálovy armády, samozřejmě - i když byla místnost dostatečně prostorná, neexistovala šance, že by se sem vešlo něco kolem třiceti lidí, kteří by procvičovali kletby -, ale nepřipomínala ani nic z toho, čeho se Harry bál.

Neviděl žádné řetězy, za což byl vděčný. Ve skutečnosti tu nenašel vůbec nic, co by nebylo v naprosto obyčejném mudlovském obývacím pokoji. Dvě pohovky - jedna měkká, červená, akorát pro dva, která by se hodila do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, druhá byla elegantní kožená lenoška tak tmavě zelená, až se zdála černá - a stůl u protější stěny vedle velkého okna s výhledem pravděpodobně na famfrpálové hřiště, alespoň co mohl Harry soudit.

Malfoy přešel k oknu a vyhlédl. "To je hřiště?" zeptal se a přimhouřil oči. "Jak je to možné? Je na druhé straně školy."

Harry se na něj zašklebil. "Říká se tomu magie, Malfoyi," řekl. "Však víš… švihnout a mávnout a tak dále." Malfoy se na něj divně povídal, jako by si nebyl jistý, zda si Harry dělá legraci, nebo ne. Harry se i tak rozhodl mluvit a dál vysvětlovat.

"Tohle je Komnata nejvyšší potřeby," řekl rychle. "Může být čímkoli, co chceš. Nemyslím si, že by o ní někdo jiný, kromě členů Brumbálovy armády a několika učitelů - a domácích skřítků - věděl. A nikdo z nich se sem nemůže dostat, pokud jim to nedovolím."

"Umbridgeová to v pátém ročníku dokázala," prohlásil Malfoy bez obalu a nezaujatě si založil ruce.

"Jo, ale dozvěděla se o ní jen díky Edgecombeový, která jí to práskla," vysvětloval Harry. "Pokud to nikomu neřekneš, když se sem budeš se mnou chodit muckat, Malfoyi, pak nás tu nenajdou."

Ještě než domluvil, přál si, aby nic neřekl. Ještě před tím, než vůbec vyslovil slovo "muckat", se Malfoyovy oči zaměřily přímo na Harryho rty a teď ho sledoval s jakousi horečnatou intenzitou.

Ačkoli na Malfoye trochu zděšeně zíral (jako pokaždé), rozhodl se, že si bude muset zvyknout a rozpřáhl poraženecky ruce. "Jen do toho," řekl unaveně a v dalším okamžiku se k němu Malfoy přitiskl.

Tentokrát se ho nesnažil obejmout, místo toho si to namířil přímo k Harryho rtům, chytil ho za bradu, naklonil se dopředu a jejich ústa se spojila. Harry uvažoval, jestli by měl cítit i něco jiného než mírné nepohodlí. Vypráví se o lidech, jimž celý život změnil jediný polibek, nebo ne? Takže… i když to bylo s Malfoyem, neměl by si to víc užívat?

Přemýšlel, jak se asi Malfoy cítí právě teď, když si ho přitahuje blíž k sobě a přitom tiše sténá. Malfoyův včerejší popis nezněl tak špatně. Co to říkal? Že uvnitř něj něco ožívá, když se Harryho dotkne. Když o tom Harry víc přemýšlel, byla to dost zneklidňující myšlenka.

Navzdory téhle situaci, Harry uvažoval, jaké to asi je. Nikdy v životě necítil nic podobného vášni. Jo, ta chvilka s Cho se mu líbila, ale bylo to spíš "Hm, je pěkná." než "Ach bože, chci ji, hned teď!" Popravdě myšlenky na Cho mu spíš způsobovaly lehkou žaludeční nevolnost.

Trochu se odtáhl od Malfoyových rtů.

"Malfoyi, už ses někdy dřív cítil stejně jako potom, co sis vzal ten lektvar?" vyhrkl. A hned toho litoval.

Malfoy na něj nevěřícně zíral, vypadal tak opovržlivě, jak jen mohl, s tvářemi rudými, narůžovělými rty a jednou rukou stále zamotanou v Harryho vlasech.

"Pottere," řekl, "nejsem tady kvůli přátelskému tlachání. Nemáme se rádi. Nevadí mi to a jsem si jistý, že ani tobě ne, tak prosím, prosím, přestaň mluvit.

Harry se odvrátil a cítil, jak mu horkost pohlcující jeho obličej. Co si myslel? Povídat si se zatraceným Dracem Malfoyem. Možná by se mohl rovnou vydat za Voldemortem a zeptat se ho na jeho sexuální minulost. Ech.

Harry mlčel, dokud se nezdálo, že se Draco konečně nasytil, přestal okusovat jeho krk a pomalu se od něj odsunul.

"Hotovo?" zeptal se Harry krátce. Malfoy přikývl se stupidním spokojeným výrazem na své idiotské tváři. "Dobře, uvidíme se zítra." Popadl tašku a zamířil ke dveřím. Měl v plánu strávit zbytek večera ležením na posteli a zíráním do prázdna, zatímco si bude připomínat, kdo vlastně přišel s tou dohodou. Pak však…

"Ne, nikdy," Malfoyův hlas byl velice tichý. Harry se zastavil.

"Co?"

"Nikdy jsem nikoho nechtěl tolik jako tebe."

Harry na něj jen zíral. "Opravdu?" Malfoy znovu přikývl, ale odvracel oči. Harry netušil, co si s touhle novou informací počít. Po krátké pauze, během které se Harryho mozek snažil prozkoumat, zda se jeho majitel cítí lépe nebo hůř, prostě řekl: "Uvidíme se později, Malfoyi," a odešel.

* * *

 

Harryho spánek byl nijak neklidný, jak se bál. Vlastně se mu nezdály žádné sny. Nebo si je nepamatoval, což bylo v jeho případě velice milosrdné.

Oblečený a osprchovaný vyrazil společně s Ronem a Hermionou na snídani do Velké síně v té nejlepší náladě.

Jak se však dalo čekat, všechno se hned pokazilo, přestože to na rozdíl od událostí minulého týdne nebyla Malfoyova vina. Ron s Hermionou se jako obvykle hašteřili a jako vždy se dohodovali o společném programu; zábava versus školní povinnosti. Harry je potichu následoval.

"… měl bys být víc zodpovědný, je ti už skoro osmnáct!"

"Přesně, budu muset být zodpovědný až do konce svého života, zasloužím si alespoň jednou za čas odpočinek!"  
"Jednou za čas neznamená celý den, každý den, Rone Weasley, jak moc dobře víš! Zasloužil by sis propadnout u každé zkoušky OVCE, na kterou se připravuješ."

"No, vsadím se, že to by se ti hodilo, ne? Pak bys mi mohla neustále dokazovat, o kolik jsi lepší než já. Merlin ví, že to je tvoje oblíbená činnost."

"Weasley, uvědomuji si, že díky tomu, s čím vším ve stodole žiješ, možná nevíš, jak se používají dveře. Trik je v tom, že jimi prostě musíš projít a ne se zastavit a čekat, co se stane."

Všichni tři se otočili na Draca Malfoye, za nímž se jako obvykle v těsném závěsu objevili Crabbe a Goyle.  
Zvedl vyzývavě obočí. "No? Necháš zbytek školy, aby se nasnídal?"

Ronovy uši, už tak jasně rudé po hádce s Hermionou, vypadaly, že se chystají překonat i barvu jeho vlasů. "Drž hubu, Malfoyi," zavrčel a jeho ruka zamířila k hůlce. "Mohl ses hezky zeptat. Očividně však ani hromady galeonů vypadávající ti ze zadku nepomáhají k dobrému vychování."

Malfoy si pohrdavě odfrkl. "Krvezrádce zamilovaný do mudlů mě těžko bude poučovat o dobrém vychování, nepoznal bys ho, ani kdyby tě trefilo do ksichtu."

Ron zapomněl na svoji hůlku a vrhl se na Malfoye s rukama zaťatýma v pěst. Harryho popadl za předloktí a žaludek se mu zkroutil špatně potlačovanou zuřivostí, která se drala na povrch.

"Nech to být, Rone, nestojí za to," řek a bojoval s nutkání napadnout Malfoye sám - měli dohodu, ten prolhaný podfukářský bastard. Malfoy na něj pohlédl, jako by si ho teprve teď všiml.

"Tak je to správně, poslouchej svého hrdinu, Weasley," zasyčel s očima stále upřenýma na Harryho. Harry mu pohled oplácel. "Merlin ví, že v životě nikdy nedokážeš nic sám."

"Zatraceně - Harry, pusť mě, jen jednu ránu a hned mi bude líp - no tak!"

Ignorujíc jeho protesty Harry kývl na Hermionu a společně se jim podařilo dostat Rona do Velké síně. S chechtajícím se Malfoyem za zády.

"Ach ten Draco Malfoy," zafuněla Hermiona, jakmile strčila Rona na lavici a ujistila se, že se jim nepokusí znovu vytrhnout a vydat se ke zmijozelskému stolu. "Přála bych si, aby mu někdo konečně dal za vyučenou."

"Jo," řekl Harry a přimhouřenýma očima sledoval, jak se Malfoy usazuje u stolu a nalévá si kávu. "Někdo by vážně měl."


	5. 4. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abstinence může být pořádně krutá...

Neuplynuly ani dvě minuty od Dracova odchodu z Velké síně a Potter už ho stihl dohnat.

 

"Hele, Malfoyi. Malfoyi!"

 

Draco zpomalil a připravil se na nevyhnutelné domýšlivé nebelvírské chvástání, které mělo následovat. "Ano?" řekl, aniž by se otočil.

 

"Malfoyi, budeš laskavě -" Potterova ruka ho popadla za loket. Zavřel oči a snažil se ignorovat jiskru touhy, která se rychle proměnila v ohňostroj bouřící v jeho žaludku.

 

"Co chceš, Pottere?" zeptal se přísně.

 

Potter rozhořčením zaprskal. "Co já chci - ? Choval ses dnes ráno k Ronovi jako naprostej parchant!"

 

Draco otevřel oči a na souhlas kývl hlavou. "Ano. A co?"

 

" _A_ já chci, aby ses omluvil!"¨

 

Draco si odfrkl. "To je dost nepravděpodobné," řekl a snažil se vyškubnout ruku z Potterova sevření.

 

Potter ho stiskl ještě pevněji.

 

"Ne, poslouchej! Ani ne před dvěma dny jsem ti řekl, že když ti pomůžu s - s tou tvou situací, tak se přestaneš chovat jako parchant! No, pomohl jsem ti, tak s tím přestaň!"

 

Bolest ze silného stisku Potterových prstů začínala překonávat vzrušení, které cítil, když se ho Potter dotýkal. Draco zjistil, že se mu dokáže podívat do očí, aniž by na něj chtěl skočit.

 

"Ano? Dej mi jediný dobrý důvod, proč bych to měl udělat," řekl kysele.

 

Potter otevřel ústa, ale pak je zaklapl a připomínal mimořádně hloupou zlatou rybku s ošklivými brýlemi. "Abys dostál svému slovu! Abys byl lepším člověkem!"

 

Draco se ušklíbl. "Řekl jsem _dobrý_ důvod, Pottere."

 

Potter vystrčil bradu kupředu v gestu, které Draca z ničeho nic donutilo dělat si obavy. "Chceš dobrý důvod?" zeptal se. "Dobře, tady ho máš." A s tím chňapl Draca za předek hábitu a hrubě ho políbil na ústa.

 

Bylo to odlišné ode všeho, co kdy Draco cítil. Pokud si myslel, že jejich předešlé polibky byly příjemné, tak líbat Pottera, když mu ochotně odpovídal, bylo kurevsky fantastické. Celé jeho tělo se ocitlo v jednom ohni a jeho vědomí se zúžilo jen na ten moment, na jediné místo v prostoru, kde se Potterovy rty opakovaně setkávaly s jeho. V tu chvíli neexistovalo nic jiného.

 

A pak bylo po všem.

 

"Čekám na tvou omluvu," řekl Potter chladně a odkráčel chodbou pryč, takže Draco se dokázal jen zhroutit bez dechu opřený o zeď.

 

* * *

 

 

Když Draco později ležel ve své posteli, rozhodl se, že odolávat Potterovi by nemělo být zas tak těžké. Vydržel sedmnáct let bez toho, aby se Pottera dotýkal, takže to dokáže vydržet i další měsíc. A jen proto, že během sobotního poledne zůstává sám v ložnici, zatímco zbytek školy je na obědě, to n _eznamená_ , že se schovává. Prostě jen nemá hlad.

 

Ignorujíc kručení v břiše si Draco pomyslel, že by teď byla správná chvíle, aby začal pracovat na svých domácích úkolem a zaměstnal tím svoji mysl. Sáhl pod postel a vytáhl z poloviny hotový esej na Kouzelné formule.

 

O čtyři hodiny později, poté co se důkladně podíval do zásob čokolády ve své skrýši, dokončil poslední domácí úkol a teď si lámal hlavu nad křížovkou z Denního věštce.

 

"Jak to mám asi vědět?" mumlal si pro sebe. "Komunikace… komunikace…? Ne, to nedává smysl. Hm…"

 

Dveře ložnice se náhle rozlétly a dovnitř vstoupila tmavovlasá dívka s příliš krátkou sukní.

 

"Pansy," začal Draco, než stačila cokoli říct, "neznáš nějaký mudlovský komunikační prostředek? Začíná to na t."

 

Pansy se natáhla na druhé straně Dracovy postele. "Hm… tleskání?"

 

"Ne, to je moc dlouhé," odpověděl Draco, pak si uvědomil, co řekla a významně protočil oči. Znovu se sklonil k novinám. "Je to na… sedm písmen."

 

Pansy se krátce zamyslela. "Jsi si jistý, že to začíná na t?" zeptala se.

 

"No, pokud je mudlovský dopravní prostředek 'auto', tak ano."

 

"Hm, to netuším. Víš, že jsem na tyhle věci beznadějná, Draco."

 

Draco jen neurčitě zamumlal.

 

"Nebyl jsi na obědě," řekla Pansy nenuceně. "Má snad být ignorace způsob, jak se dostat zpět na vrchol? Protože lidi už se začínají nudit a Blaise není ani z poloviny tak zábavný jako ty, když máš dobrou náladu."

 

Draco se ušklíbl. Kdyby bylo 'ignorování zmijozelských' tím jediným, s čím si musel dělat starosti. "O to mi nejde," řekl jí, "jen mám hodně věcí na práci."

 

"Jo, vypadáš strašně zaneprázdněně," odsekla nekompromisně a Draco po ní hodil Denního věštce.

 

Pansy si udělala pohodlí, ležela na zádech s hlavou spuštěnou z postele a s nohama opřenýma o zeď. "Každopádně," pokračovala, "je to opravdu nuda, když nenadáváš ostatním. Jsem na tebe sice stále naštvaná, protože mi nechceš říct, co se mezi tebou a Blaisem stalo, že tě teď pomalu nenávidí, ale chybí mi naše rozhovory. Už jsme spolu celé věky nedrbali ostatní, slyšel jsi vůbec o té věci s Bootem a Goldsteinem? Queenieina sestra Astorie říká, že je viděla muckat se v Sovinci, což je důvod toho loňského drama. A taky té věci s jejím obličejem…"

 

Draco natáhl nohy před sebe a nechal se obklopit Pansyiným hlasem. Až doteď si to neuvědomil, ale bylo s podivem, jak moc mu tenhle týden chyběli jeho přátelé. Bylo to hloupé, věděl to, ale najednou se celá ta situace s Potterem nezdála tak strašná.

 

Zůstali v ložnici celé odpoledne, doháněli triviální záležitosti, jako to s kým se naposledy Queenie vyspala - Zach Smith -, nebo kdo by se měl konečně ostříhat, aby přestal vypadat směšně - Lisa Turbinová. Byli přerušeni pouze jednou a to když do pokoje nakoukl Theodor. Když je viděl, jak spolu bez problému mluví, zdálo se, že se rozhodl, že už je zase v pořádku brát Draca na vědomí a tak ho tlumeně a krátce pozdravil. Tiché "Ahoj" bylo na Thea v podstatě vřelé objetí. Pak popadl svoji tašku a odešel.

 

"Půjdeš na večeři?" zeptala se ho Pansy kolem sedmé hodiny a zvedla hlavu z jeho klína.

 

"Ne," rozhodl se Draco. Cítil se příliš spokojeně, než aby si nechal zkazit náladu střetnutím s Potterem. "Ale mohla bys mi něco přinést, ne? Myslím, že koláč s melasou na dobrou noc by byl fajn."

 

Pansy si povzdechla a vstala. "Někdy tě vážně nemůžu vystát, Draco Malfoyi. Nejíš snad nic jiného než cukr a přesto jsi stále tak hubený."

 

Draco se usmál. "Za všechno může dobrý rod, zlato," řekl a položil si hlavu na ruce, zatímco si upravovala hábit. "Celé roky ti říkám, že Malfoyové jsou prostě lepší."

 

"Ty a tvoje rodová linie Malfoyů," zabručela Pansy. "Tak fajn. Uvidíme se za chvilku. Odtáhnu tě dolů do společenské místnosti, aby ses mohl zase trochu začlenit mezi ostatní, tak se připrav, ano? Ciao!"

 

Bez Pansy byl pokoj mnohem tišší a Draco přemýšlel, jak by to bez ní zvládl. Nedokázal si představit celý měsíc s Potterem jako svým jediným společníkem.

 

Sakra, Potter.

 

Celé odpoledne se myšlence na něj vyhýbal, ale teď před ní nemohl uniknout. Cítil nežádoucí těsno v rozkroku. Proč musel být ten parchant tak nesnesitelný. Proč Dracovi připadal tak strašně - sakra - sexy?

 

Zamumlal pod vousy a přetáhl kolem postele závěsy, pak bez nadšení pronesl kouzlo poskytující mu potřebné soukromí.

 

O třicet minut a rychlou sprchu později Draco zamířil ke svému oblíbenému křeslu ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti, po prvé po skoro celém týdnu. Zanedbávání svého místa byla zřejmá chyba, protože si okamžitě všiml holky z prvního nebo druhého ročníku, která seděla na jeho místě a nabízela pamlsky malé sově.

 

"Uhni," houkl na ni ostře se zlostným pohledem. Dívka vypískla a prchla do chodby vedoucí k dívčím ložnicím, její sova odplachtila hned za ní.

 

Pansy se zbytkem jejich spolužáků se brzy vrátili, a pokud byli překvapení, že ho vidí, nedali to najevo. Věnovala mu zářivý úsměv a posadila se mu na klín, čímž donutila ostatní shromáždit se kolem nich.

 

Večer se překvapivě brzy nachýlil ke konci a společenská místnost se začala vyprazdňovat, jak stále více lidí odcházelo do postele. Dracovi se nechtělo odcházet, protože věděl, že jakmile bude sám, jeho myšlenky znovu zabloudí k Potterovi a on nedokáže usnout. Proto byl rozhodnut udržet ostatní dole ještě několik hodin. Právě odbila půlnoc, ale to bylo na sobotu ještě brzy. Žádný problém. Mohl dál snadno udržovat konverzaci, na to byl mistr.

 

"Draco, zlatíčko, co je s tebou?" zašeptala mu Pansy do ucha. "Snažíš se mě rozpůlit?"

 

Draco uvolnil sevření kolem jejího pasu a ignoroval horko, které zaplavila jeho tvář. "To nic," řekl, aniž se na ni podíval. "Jen jsem se zamyslel."

 

"Musíš mi co nejdříve říct, co se to s tebou děje, ty tvrdohlavý blbečku. Zvlášť, pokud má moje děloha padnout za oběť tvé špatné náladě."

 

"Nemám špatnou náladu," zaprotestoval jí do vlasů, takže byla jediná, kdo ho mohl slyšet. "A opravdu to nic není. Během měsíce to přejde, přísahám."

 

"Najděte si pokoj," posmíval se někdo a Draco se jen ušklíbl a opřel si bradu o Pansyino rameno.

 

"Já mám pokoj," řekl sladce. "Ty jsi v něm taky." Pansy se zasmála, políbila ho na tvář a to, co se mezi nimi před chvíli odehrávalo, najednou bylo pryč.

 

Udržování rozhovoru bylo těžší, než si myslel, zvlášť když byl nezvykle neinformovaný o událostech minulého týdne, takže jen asi o hodinu později už byli s Pansy jediní dva, kteří zůstali ve společenské místnosti.

 

"Tak fajn, myslím, že půjdu do postele," řekla, krátce ho políbila na rty a protáhla se jako kočka. "Uvidíme se zítra, zlato."

 

Draco ji nechtěl nechat se postavit, přitáhl ji k sobě blíž a pevně sevřel kolem pasu. "Nemůžeme tady ještě chvíli zůstat?" zakňučel. " Chybělas mi."

 

"Ale miláčku, to ty mě taky! Ale potřebuju se vyspat do krásy a ty víš, že Millicent mě zítra nenechá spát, protože je rozhodnuta pozvat Billyho Pickforda z šesťáku na rande a bude chtít udělat vlasy a make-up. Ne, že by jí to, chudince, nějak pomohlo."

 

Draco ji neochotně pustil, přičemž ji držel za ruce tak dlouho, jak to šlo, ovšem ani to jí nedokázalo zabránit, aby se vydala po schodech k dívčím ložnicím a jeho nechala o samotě.

 

Tíživé ticho a zář nazelenalých plamenů v prázdné společenské místnosti mu nijak nepomohly, aby se cítil lépe a tak po několika vteřinách rozhodování, zda zůstat tady a nechodit vůbec spát, Draco mrzutě zamířil do své ložnice.

 

 * * *

 

 

Noc nebyla nijak příjemná. Po třech hodinách převalování a házení sebou, dvou neuspokojivých uspokojení a tolika nadávek na Pottera, že by je nikdo nedokázal spočítat, Draco konečně usnul, jen aby se o čtyři hodiny probudil s až příliš rozjařenou Pansy zírající na něj skrz nebesa kolem jeho postele.

 

"No tak, Draco, probuď se! Za chvíli je snídaně," prozpěvovala. "Nedovolím ti vynechat další jídlo, takže rychle vstávej!"

 

Draco zasténal. "Do háje, Pansy," zamumlal, "je neděle. Chci spát."

 

Pansy se z něj pokusila strhnout peřinu. "Už jsem vzhůru od šesti ráno. _Šest hodin ráno!_ A když nemůžu spát já, tak proč bys měl ty?"

 

"Protože mě máš ráda a nechceš mě vidět umírat hroznou smrtí kvůli zanedbávání spánkového režimu," prohlásil Draco a zoufale k sobě tiskl svoji peřinu.

 

"Dělám to, protože tě mám ráda, zlato. Tak šup!"

 

"Malfoyi, tak sakra vstávej," zavrčel Goyle ze své postele. "Z jejího hlasu mě bolí hlava." Místností se ozývalo další souhlasné mumlání, až se Draco nakonec rozhodl vyhovět.

 

"Zrazen svými vlastními spolubydlícími," prohlásil dramaticky a pustil deku z rukou tak náhle, že Pansy klopýtla dozadu. "Tak jo, už vstávám. A teď buď tak laskavá a vypadni, Pansy, abych se mohl převléknout."

 

Pansy přimhouřila oči. "Pokud nebudeš hotový do deseti minut, vrátím se a udělám z tebe zrzka. Nemysli si, že to neumím!"

 

"Věřím ti," souhlasil Draco upřímně, "bylo by to to nejhorší, co bys mi kdy mohla provést. Teď jdi, ty zlá holko, a zmiz mi z očí." Hravě ho praštila do ramene a vytančila z místnosti, ještě se však ujistila, že za sebou pořádně práskla dveřmi, což Dracovi spolubydlící ocenili reptáním a tichými kletbami.

 

"Sklapněte," prohlásil Draco lehce, když si zapínal košili. "Buďte rádi, že to není vaše nejlepší kamarádka."

 

Dovolil Pansy, aby ho násilím dotáhla do Velké síně, pln hrůzy z toho, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby uviděl Pottera. Nebyl to sice ještě ani den od chvíle, kdy se ho naposledy dotknul, Draco si však byl jistý, že ten poslední polibek pro něj znamenal úplně novou úroveň touhy, která zvýšila účinnost lektvaru minimálně třikrát. Přesto se odmítal omluvit Weasleym, ani za nic na světě.

 

Pansy ho netrpělivě zatahala za ruku. "Co máš za problém? Vždyť tam skoro nikdo není, jdeme."

 

S pořádnou dávkou odvahy Draco váhavě otevřel oči. Měla pravdu; byla neděle brzy ráno a na snídani se sešlo jen několik lidí, z nichž Draco skoro nikoho neznal. Což samozřejmě znamenalo, že tam Potter nebyl.

 

Ústa se mu zkroutila do spokojeného úsměvu a málem vzdálenost od vchodu do Velké síně ke zmijozelskému stolu odtančil. Pansy si všimla jeho chování a zahleděla se na něj.

 

"Merline, ty se chováš tak divně," řekla a protočila oči, pak se usadila na lavici. "Radši mi co nejdřív řekni, co to s tebou je, abych se mohla rozhodnout, jestli mi stojí za to se s tebou dál přátelit nebo ne."

 

"Přestaň otravovat, Pansy, začínáš znít jako tvoje matka."

 

Pansy upustila rohlík, který si vylovila v košíku, a zamračila se na něj. "To bylo hnusný," řekla temně.

 

"Dělal jsem si z tebe jen srandu, Pans," zamumlal, i když to nebyla pravda. "Sladký Merline, člověk by řekl, že už i Millicent musí dobře vědět, že když tě někdo příliš brzy vytáhne z postele, jsi hrozně otravná."

 

Pansy něco zamumlala, ale Draco si až příliš užíval to, že spolu znovu mluví, takže se rozhodl tentokrát zůstat potichu.

 

Nějakou dobu tiše seděli, jen občas něco prohodili ("Stále si myslím, že bys měl něco sníst." "Nikdy nejím takhle brzy ráno, to přece víš.") a sledovali, jak se Velká síň pomalu plní. Nakonec, když už kolem prošla zhruba polovina školy, se Draco rozhodl, že už má dost těch návalů hrůzy, které na něj útočí vždy, když někdo projde dveřmi. Odložil druhý šálek kávy a vstal.

 

"Odcházím, Pansy," řekl a poklepal jí na rameno, čímž ji probral z ospalého strnutí, v kterém se nacházela.

 

"Co - ?" zeptala se hloupě a trhla hlavou. "Jo, jasně. Kam jdeš? A pamatuj si, že pokud v příštích deseti vteřinách uslyším "zpět na kolej", praštím tě."

 

Draco se zamyslel. Nebylo by moudré strávit další den v posteli; jeho spolubydlící by si toho mohli začít všímat. Takže, kam by mohl jít, aby mu nehrozilo, že se tam dříve či později Potter objeví…?

 

"Knihovna," řekl pevně a věřil, že Potter by se tam z vlastní vůle nikdy nevydal. Občas si nebyl jistý, zda vůbec umí číst. "Půjdu do knihovny, chci si něco prostudovat."

 

Pansy se s tím zdála srozuměna, a tak ho jen posunkem poslala pryč. Vzhledem k jeho nepopiratelným občasným záchvatům touhy po vědění to nebyla nijak velká výmluva, krom toho se do knihovny stejně chystal zajít a prozkoumat téma, které ho zrovna nenapadlo jen tak z rozmaru…

 

O deset minut později se snažil zvednout starobylou knihu tlustší než délka jeho předloktí z nejvyšší police prachem zaneseného rohu v oddělení lektvarů. Byla mnohem těžší, než si myslel, nebezpečně se potácel pod její vahou. Shodil knihu na stůl a rozhlédl se kolem, aby zkontroloval, že si nikdo nevšiml jeho klopýtání. Pak se Draco usadil do jednoho ze sametově měkkých křesel, otevřel rejstřík stránek a začal hledat.

 

Dvakrát během dopoledne koutkem oka zahlédl huňatou hřívu hnědých vlasů a srdce mu vyskočilo až do krku, naštěstí však byla Grangerová sama, procházela mezi policemi a vrhala na něj podezřívavé pohledy. Jakmile si potvrdil, že Potter s ní není, úplně ji ignoroval a ponořil se zpět do svého studia.

 

Prošel pět různých knih - z nichž jedna se nacházela v Oddělení s omezeným přístupem a povolení na ni měli jen studenti lektvarů na úrovni OVCE, kam už Draco spadal - a nenašel nic zvlášť zajímavého. Dozvěděl se jen, že _Orexis Votum_ vynalezl starý čaroděj Gerald Bennet v roce 1585 jednoduše proto, že se mu nechtěl postavit, přestože jeden z místních občanů měl dceru, která byla velmi povolná.

 

Draco nedokázal ocenit fakt, že jeho život se ocitl v troskách jen proto, že nějaký nadrženec z šestnáctého století byl idiot s přístupem ke kotlíku.

 

Bylo už několik hodin po obědě, když to vzdal pobízený hlasitým kručením v břiše. Neobtěžoval se ty výrazně nedostačující knihy vracet zpět do regálů, hodil si tašku na rameno, naposledy podlehl nutkání přejet Grangerovou pohledem a vydal se do Velké síně.

 

Když vešel a uviděl několik talířů zbylých od oběda, Dracova chuť k jídlu zmizela. Vlastně se mu udělalo velmi nevolno. Dokonce i vůně té nejlepší horké čokolády od domácích skřítků mu zvedla žaludek. Protáhl obličej, zatímco si v duchu dělal poznámku o kvalitativním poklesu stravování v Bradavicích do dalšího dopisu pro otce, a vydal se hledat Pansy.

 

Našel ji, jak utěšuje rozrušenou Millicent Bulstrodeovou, která se zhroutila do Dracova křesla ( _Dracova! Jen se podívejme, jak to vypadá, když jeden na chvíli opustí společenskou místnost_.) Pravděpodobně poté, co ji kategoricky odmítl Billy Pickford.

 

V rezignaci na fakt, že stráví odpoledne obklopen dívčími problémy, si Draco natáhl nohy na koženou pohovku (což nebylo ani zdaleka tak pohodlné jako v jeho křesle, bez ohledu na to, co kdo říkal) a po zbytek dne se nechal unášet fantaziemi o Potterovi.

 

* * *

 

 

Nedělní noc představovala další extrémní muka. Pokud třeba i jen na chvíli usnul, nepamatoval si to, krom toho by jeho sny pravděpodobně nebyly ničím jiným než odrazem myšlenek, které ho držely vzhůru - což znamenalo, že se zabýval jen jedinou věcí: _Harrym Potterem_.

 

Byly to jen myšlenky, říkal si Draco. A bez spánku vydržel už dřív; vše, co potřeboval, bylo počkat, až všichni budou ve třídě, omluvit se, že si zapomněl domácí úkol, vyplížit se na ošetřovnu a ukrást pár posilujících lektvarů. Jednoduché. Může to dělat celý měsíc, bez problému.

 

Myšlenky na hotový plán ho tak povzbudily, že ani neprotestoval, když ho Pansy přišla odtáhnout na snídani. Rychle se osprchoval (uvolnění si dopřál pouze jednou!) a už oblečený poslouchal, jak vypráví o tom chudáčkovi, který se stal novým středem Millieina zájmu, přičemž si ani jednou nepostěžoval na to, že je ještě moc brzo nebo že má Pansy na hlavě hloupou mrzimorsky žlutou čelenku ("Je to ironie," vysvětlovala.).

 

To všechno jen do chvíle, kdy opustili sklepení a zamířili do Velké síně. Tam Draco zaváhal. Včera vynechal večeři, protože řekl Pansy, že na oběd přišel pozdě (což byla pravda) a snědl příliš velký kus jablečného koláče (to pravda nebyla).

 

Nyní ho ovšem znovu s plnou silou zachvátil strach, který mu včera nedovolil přijít na večeři, a Draco si byl náhle naprosto jistý, že nechce jít ani na snídani.

 

"Pansy," začal, "vážně nemám hlad. Stále cítím ten jablečný koláč, takže myslím, že dneska ráno jídlo vynechám."

 

Na Pansy jeho výmluvy vůbec nezapůsobily. "Vždy začínáš den alespoň s dvěma šálky kávy už od té doby, co tě znám," řekla a táhla ho dál směrem k Velké síni. "Co tě trápí? Nedokážu si představit, že by se tvoje nálada nezlepšila po pořádné dávce kofeinu. Jdeme na snídani."

 

Draco změnil taktiku. "No, víš, myslím, že jsem včera zapomněl svůj nejoblíbenější brk v knihovně, měl bych si pro něj zajít, než…"

 

Pansy se nezastavila. "To bylo fakt ubohý, Draco. Umíš to i lépe."

 

"Pansy, prosím." Už byli skoro u dveří. "Něco ti koupím, když mě necháš na pokoji. Georgina Zpěvavá přišla s novým parfémem a ty jsi říkala, že bys ho chtěla, nebo ne?"

 

"Su Li ho dostala soví poštou a říkala, že smrdí jako kočičí chcanky. Takže raději ne. Pojď a dej si kávu, ty bláznivej blonďatej idiote."

 

"Ne, fakt nechci… ach sladký Merline…"

 

Draco zíral na vchod a mrazivá hrůza se plížila jeho tělem, Potter byl blízko, právě teď, cítil to. V panice škubl rukou tak silně, jak jen dokázal, aby se vykroutil z Pansyina sevření. Jakmile se mu to povedlo, přelila se přes něj úleva, obrátil se k Pansy, aby se jí omluvil a slíbil, že jí to vysvětlí později, když se dvojité dveře otevřely a někdo vyšel ven.

 

Někdo s rozcuchanými černými vlasy uprostřed mezi vysokým zrzkem a mudlovskou šmejdkou.

 

_Do prdele._

 

První pohled na Pottera byl jako fyzický úder do břicha a Draco se zapotácel vzad. Musel se hodně snažit, aby překonal nevolnost. Byl to tak intenzivní pocit, až se mu nechtělo věřit, že je to čistě psychické. Snape se musel mýlit.

 

Nebyla to jen nevolnost, s tou by se snad dokázal vypořádat. Ne, byl to fakt, že i přesto, jak málo toho v posledních třech dnech snědl, opět cítil ohromující sílu a byl nabuzený, tvrdý a připravený. Každý nerv v jeho těle bil pohotově na poplach a kůži měl citlivější než kdy dřív a to jen napomáhalo tomu, aby se cítil ještě hůř. Jeho pokožka hořela touhou po Potterových dotycích. Ale to se nestane.

 

Naprosto ignoroval Pansyino podrážděné: "Draco Malfoyi!" Zamířil pryč. Prchal, co nejdál to šlo, daleko od Velké síně, daleko od zvědavých tváří svých spolužáků a především daleko od Pottera.

 

_Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter_. Bylo to jako mantra protékající Dracovou myslím, celým jeho bytím. Jeho nohy se pohybovaly do rytmu toho jména a každé bouchnutí podrážek bot o zem bylo v rytmu: _POT - ter, POT - ter, POT - ter_. Dokonce, i když se mu nedostávalo dechu, stále si opakoval:  _"Harry, Harry, Harry,…"_ znovu a znovu a znovu.

 

Draco běžel a běžel, aniž by si třeba jen na vteřinu uvědomil, kam míří, jestli je v polovině cesty na Astronomickou věž nebo hluboko v Zapovězeném lese. I kdyby mu šlo o život, nedokázal by na tu otázku odpovědět. Všechno, na co dokázal myslet - všechno, co existovalo, kurva - byl Harry Potter.

 

Po příliš dlouhé době - ne dostatečně dlouhé - se zastavil, padl na kolena a zoufale lapal po dechu. Tvář měl mokrou, nebyly to však slzy - nemohly to být slzy -, protože zvuky vycházející z jeho hrdla ani zdaleka nepřipomínaly vzlyky; byl to zvuk jeho samého rozpadajícího se na kusy. Nikdy předtím nikdo určitě nezažil takový pocit. A pokud ano, neměli šanci to překonat.

 

Pomalu se vzpamatovával a přitom začínal vnímat okolní svět, uvědomil si, že už není uvnitř hradu, ale u jezera, naštěstí sám. Mrazivý vítr štípal Draca na zpocené kůži a zem chladící jeho záda ho uklidňovala.

 

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam ležel, zíral na ocelově šedou oblohu a nedokázal myslet na nic jiného než Pottera. Ale záda jeho hábitu byla promočená ledovou vodou z ranní rosy, když konečně sebral sílu a dokázal se posadit. Pomocí kouzla se usušil a rozhlédl se. Obloha začínala tmavnout a to pozemky byly stále opuštěné - pravděpodobně v důsledku blížící se zimy. Přemýšlel, co si asi jeho spolužáci myslí o jeho kolapsu.

 

Těžce si povzdechl a pomalu se vlekl zpět do svahu směrem k přední bráně hradu a jen se modlil, k jakémukoli existujícímu božstvu, aby cestou do společenské místnosti nenarazil na Pottera. Už nikdy ho nechtěl znovu vidět.

 

Až když prošel ukrytým vchodem do společenské místnosti, uvědomil si, že ostatní jsou stále ještě na vyučování. Raději než aby čekal na své spolužáky a byl nucen jim čelit, Draco vydal rovnou do svého pokoje s vědomím, že už neexistuje způsob, jak by mohl předstírat, že je všechno v normálu. Ne, dokud na tom byl takhle.

 

O pár minut - nebo možná několik hodin - později Draco vnímal masový pohyb po hradě, kterým byl jasným znamením, že výuka skončila. A opravdu, jeho mírumilovný klid byl brzy přerušen Zabiniho smíchem - který ignoroval - Crabbem a Goylem a jejich jednoslabičnými projevy - které také ignoroval - a Pansyinými pronikavými otázkami - kterým se opravdu snažil věnovat pozornost. Bylo však příliš namáhavé poslouchat její pištivý hlas, když celé jeho tělo zoufale toužilo slyšet mnohem hlubší, specifický tón. Vycházející z dokonalých rtů…

 

Neexistovala šance, že by dokázal celou noc klidně spát a Draco se o to ani nepokoušel. Jeho žaludek mu dávno přestal připomínat, jak je hladový, a jeho myšlenky se nedokázaly zaměřit na nic jiného než na Pottera. Draco ležel na posteli v oparu chtíče a stále dokola a dokola prožíval okamžik, kdy se ho Potter z vlastní vůle dotkl, políbil ho… a představoval si, že zašli ještě dál, nebo že se právě teď líbají a všechno je v naprostém pořádku.

 

A společně s nezkrotnými fantaziemi a pokřivenými vzpomínkami se přidala další příšerná a nepravděpodobná myšlenka, která mu v hlavě stále dokola bušila; Draco se bude muset omluvit Ronu Weasleymu.


	6. 5. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelikož si wifi postavila hlavu a ao3 se mnou odmítl spolupracovat, přidávám novou kapitolu s mírným zpožděním. Snad mě za to neukamenujete... ;)

Harry se cítil příšerně.

Přes víkend Malfoye skoro neviděl - Hermiona říkala, že byl v knihovně a vypadal úplně normálně - a tak se donutil zapomenout na tuhle jejich lektvarovou záležitost a soustředil se na normální věci, jako domácí úkoly a famfrpál (a také na "ne tak běžné" věci, jako tajné schůzky s ředitelem školy a přípravu na porážku nejtemnějšího černokněžníka, který kdy existoval, ale na to se mu opravdu nechtělo myslet).

Nicméně předchozího dne, když odcházel ze snídaně, Harry zahlédl Malfoye ve společnosti Pansy Parkinsonové. Malfoy mu věnoval jediný pohled, a pak utekl předními dveřmi a od té doby ho pravděpodobně nikdo neviděl, protože se neukázal na jídle a Ernie McMillian během Přeměňování prohlásil, že Malfoy chyběl i na hodině Věštění z čísel.

Harry nepřítomně žvýkal svůj toast a doopravdy uvažoval, zda by neměl zajít za Snapem a ke všemu se přiznat. Co když Malfoy utekl? Co když zemřel? Harry se otřásl. Malfoy sice může být blbec, ale Harry by nikdy nechtěl být zodpovědný za jeho smrt.

Už se připravoval na to, že Snapea chytí ještě před začátkem první hodiny, když do něj Ron šťouchl a kývl směrem ke dveřím. Malfoy a jeho kumpáni se zjevně dnes rozhodli přijít na snídani.

Vypadal příšerně: velké tmavé kruhy pod očima ladily s barvou jeho hábitu; už tak ostré rysy špičaté tváře se zdály ještě ostřejší, jakoby celé dny nejedl; obvykle úhledně sčesané a upravené vlasy byly rozcuchané a trčely všemi směry a… a mířil přímo k nim.

Ron si toho také všiml. "Co to sakra dělá?" zeptal se, aniž spouštěl pohled z Malfoye. "Myslíš, že se nakonec zcvokl?"

"Kdo se zbláznil?" zeptala se neurčitě Hermiona a nosem zabořeným do knihy _Poznej svá kouzla: 2000 častých a méně častých protikouzel._

"Podívej se sama," zamumlal Ron a Hermiona vzhlédla právě včas, aby viděla, jak se Draco Malfoy zastavil přímo před nimi. Pootevřela ústa. "Malf -?"

"Omlouvám se za tu sobotní urážku, Weasley," přerušil ji Malfoy tenkým třesoucím se hlasem se zaťatými pěstmi podél těla. "A omlouvám se za všechno, co jsem kdy řekl o tvé rodině nebo finanční situaci. A Grangerová," otočil se směrem k Hermioně, která na něj v šoku zírala, "Je mi líto, že jsem ti říkal Mudlovská šmejdko a všeználku. A Longbottome," podíval se tentokrát na Nevilla, kterému spadla lžíce do ovesné kaše, "promiň, že jsem neustále zdůrazňoval, jaký jsi idot. A Pottere…" Malfoyův hlas zakolísal. Nedíval se přímo na Harryho, místo toho upřeně zíral do Nevillovy kaše. "Můžeš na slovíčko?"

Zavládlo ticho a všichni v okruhu patnácti metrů se otočili k Harrymu. Připadal si naprosto bezmocně, a tak přejel pohledem kolem sebe; Hermiona se očividně snažila si to všechno spočítat, Ron měl dokořán otevřenou psu, Levandule se k nim zvědavě nakláněla přes Nevillovo rameno.

Pak se podíval na Malfoye. Byl bílý jako stěna a vypadal, že každou chvíli omdlí nebo se pozvrací (možná oboje).

"Jo, jasně," řekl Harry a vstal.

"Harry!" vyjekl Ron a popadl ho za rukáv hábitu. "Co to děláš? Co když je to jen trik? Je to… je to Malfoy!"

"Já vím, kdo to je, Rone," řekl Harry a setřásl jeho ruku. "Podívej se, pokud se o něco pokusí, jednoduše ho zakleju a nechám tam, jasný? Uvidíme se na Přeměňování."

Ignorujíc Rona prskajícího rozhořčením Harry zamířil ven z Velké síně kolem řady svých spolužáků ke Vstupní síni. Učebna jedenáct byla jedinou místností, o které si Harry myslel, že ji v příštích deseti minutách nezaplní davy studentů, a tak vešel následován Malfoyem a následně pomocí kouzla zamkl dveře a očaroval je kouzlem zajišťujícím jim trochu soukromí. Žádného z profesorů by to samozřejmě nezadrželo, ale alespoň by byli varováni, kdyby se někdo snažil dostat dovnitř.

Konečně se Harry otočil k Malfoyovi, který se na něj stále odmítal podívat. "Jsi… jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se rozpačitě.

Malfoy vydal podivný zvuk, který by se hodil k velmi špatnému komikovi. "Být ti tak blízko," řekl teskně. "To je… Cítím se, jako bych byl nemocný nebo umíral nebo tak něco a nenávidím to."

"Fajn," začal se Harry cítit znovu nepříjemně. "Můžeš… dělat tu svoji věc, však víš. Omluvil ses Ronovi, to bylo vše, co jsem chtěl," zadržel dech a už nedodal _nebylo to tak těžké, že?_ Malfoy se na něj ostře podíval, jakoby snad dokázal slyšet jeho nevyslovené myšlenky, pak zalapal po dechu, zbledl a zapotácel se. Harry natáhl ruku, aby ho zachytil a Malfoy sykl z toho kontaktu, snažil se mu vykroutit a současně se k němu ještě víc přiblížit.

"To je v pořádku, pokračuj." Malfoy stále působil nejistě a Harry se začínal cítit hloupě, takže ho chytil za ruku a přitiskl ji na vlastní tvář. Malfoyovi se rozšířily oči, zvedl i tu druhou a kopíroval její pohyb, až v dlaních držel Harryho obličej. "Ty… já… do prdele, Pottere," Malfoyovy palce mu opakovaně přejížděly po tváři. Jednou, dvakrát, než to vypadalo, že to konečně vzdal. Třásly se mu rty, když svými prsty přejížděl přes Harryho ústa. A pak dlouze úlevně zasténal a políbil ho… tvrdě.

"Ach kurva." Slyšel Harry vzdálený šepot přerušovaný hlubokými vzdechy a hlasitým sténáním. "Do prdele, ach sakra, do prdele, ty jsi tak… sakra."

Harry tam stál a přijímal prudký útok. Zasloužil si to a věděl to. Neměl to dělat, vystavovat Malfoye takovému přetížení. Nebyla to přece jeho chyba, že podlehl síle lektvaru (nebo možná byla… Harry stále nevěděl, jak k tomu došlo) a Harry neměl právo ho kvůli tomu vydírat. Hodnou chvíli stáli přitisknutí jeden k druhému, Harry se snažil vůbec nepohnout, zatímco Malfoy mu občas rukou přejel po některé partii těla a jeho dech Harryho hřál na straně krku.

"Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se nakonec Harry. Malfoy vydal spokojený hrdelní zvuk.

"Je to lepší," řekl líně a konečkem prstu přejel po Harryho paži. Pak znovu nastalo ticho.

"Myslím, že už začala první hodina."

"Hmm."

"Malfoyi, chtěl jsem tím říct: Myslím, že by ses měl přestat tulit k mému uchu a jít na hodinu," prohlásil netrpělivě.

"Já se k tobě netulím, Pottere," odsekl Malfoy a naposledy ho lehce kousl do ušního lalůčku. "Já tě - " Vrhl se na jeho rty v hlubokém polibku, zabořil prsty do Harryho vlasů a zaklonil mu hlavu. " - líbám tě," dodal, kousek se vzdálil a uculoval se. Harry obrátil oči v sloup.

"Tak fajn, žádný tulení. Ale už můžeme jít, nebo ne?" zeptal se s neochotou o tom rozhodnout poté, čím Malfoye donutil projít a viděl, co to s ním udělalo.

"Jo, jo," odpověděl Malfoy a pomalu uvolnil prsty z jeho vlasů. "Ale stále platí ty naše schůzky v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, že ano?"

Harry přikývl. "Nevidím důvod, proč ne. Hádám, že se sejdeme později," naposledy se na Malfoye povídal - opravdu vypadal mnohem lépe, opět měl trochu barvy ve tvářích a hlavu měl nakloněnou tím starým dobrým arogantním způsobem - a odešel na Přeměňování (s desetiminutovým zpožděním).

Když odcházel ze třídy, ještě uslyšel Malfoyův hlas: "Na svou obranu, on mi bránil v cestě za ranní kávou. Což pro mě znamená, že si to zasloužil…!"

Harry se, navzdory sám sobě, usmál.

* * *

 

"Kde jsi sakra byl?" zasyčel na něj Ron, jakmile se Harry tiše vplížil na Přeměňování po krátké zastávce v umývárně, kde se snažil dát do pořádku. Byl zděšený, když viděl své rudé, oteklé rty, ale trocha ledové vody vychrstnuté na tvář a jednoduché léčivé kouzlo to vyřešily. Zrádný hlas v hlavě mu však našeptával, že různá uklidňující a léčivá kouzla v průběhu následujícího měsíce bude používat velmi často. Ignoroval ho.

"Co je?" zeptal se Harry roztržitě a jedním okem sledoval McGonagallovou, která stála zády ke třídě. Vytáhl své knihy, pergament, brk a inkoust z tašky tak tiše, jak jen to dokázal, a snažil se předstírat, že už tu sedí stejně dlouho jako ostatní.

"Mysleli jsme, že tě Malfoy unesl nebo tak něco! Už jsem byl připravený zburcovat celý Nebelvír na záchrannou akci, ale Hermiona mi v tom zabránila."

Harry byl Hermioně velmi, velmi vděčný, že si zachovala logické myšlení.

"Nebuď idiot, jako by mi snad Malfoy dokázal něco provést," řekl a snažil se rozluštit písmo na Ronově pergamenu, aby věděl, co prošvihnul. "Jen si chtěl promluvit."

"Mluvit? Malfoy? O čem? A co to, pro Merlina, mělo dneska ráno znamenat?"

"Famfrpál," odpověděl Harry neurčitě, když si přepisoval nadpis a několik vět, které si Ron poznamenal. Záměrně ignoroval jeho poslední otázku. "Zmijozel si chtěl zamluvit hřiště na stejnou dobu jako my, chtěli si to vyměnit."

"To snad ne? Řekni, žes to nedovolil," vyhrkl Ron. "Už toho mám dost, že mají ve všem přednost jen proto, že mají víc peněz."

Harry se zasmál. Věděl, že když začne se Zmijozelem a famfrpálem, Ron se okamžitě chytne návnady. Jako by snad Malfoy někdy zkusil vyjednávat.

"No vlastně dovolil," řekl a sledoval jak Ronovi závratnou rychlostí rudnou uši "Ale jen proto, že jsem chtěl trénink stejně přesunout na pátek."

"Fajn," vydechl Ron. "Potom je to teda v pořádku."

"Tak tedy, studenti," rozezněl se hlas profesorky McGonagallové od tabule. "Dnes začínáme nové téma, budeme učit jak proměnit člověka ve zvíře. Jsem si jistá, že jste si všichni vědomi, jak takové kouzlo může být nebezpečné. Pokud uděláte jen malou chybu, může to mít nedozírné následky. Proto vyžaduji vaši plnou pozornost a děkuji,… že jste se k nám konečně připojil, pane Pottere."

Podívala se ostře na Harryho, který se jen nevinně usmál. Zacukal jí koutek úst.

"Dokud jste ještě studenti této školy, předpisy Ministerstva kouzel mi brání v příliš podrobném popisu postupu, jak se stát zvěromágem. Existuje však několik bodů, které neuškodí znát. Během této hodiny se vrátíme zpět k informacím, které jste získali během třetího ročníku, ale budeme látku probírat mnohem podrobněji a velmi teoreticky, místo toho, abychom se zabývali ministerským nařízením a zákony. Všichni si přečtěte první tři odstavce v textu před vámi a shrňte je do sto padesáti slov, můžete začít."

Harry, spolu se zbytkem třídy, otevřel knihu Průvodce Přeměňováním pro pokročilé a začal číst. Uplynuly tři minuty a Harry stále nedočetl první řádek, uvědomil si, že opět myslí na Malfoye. Kdo mu dal ten zatracený lektvar? A proč? Harry nebyl naivní, nevěřil, že by Malfoy neměl žádné nepřátele, jenže on se odmítl svěřit Snapeovi. To muselo znamenat, že k Malfoyovi ten neznámý (nebo ti) - ať už to byl, kdo chtěl - musel mít hodně blízko. Takže zbýval jen někdo z Malfoyovy party Zmijozelů: Pansy Parkinsonová, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle a -

 "Pottere?"

Harry zvedl hlavu a zjistil, že na něj McGongallová s očekáváním hledí.

"Paní profesorko?" zeptal se, jak nejzdvořileji dokázal. McGonagallová protočila oči způsobem, který mu dával jasně na vědomí, že ví, že nedával pozor.

"Ptala jsem se vás, jestli byste mi laskavě přečetl svůj shrnující odstavec," zopakovala a povzdechla si.

"Ach. Ehm," Harry se zahleděl na svůj prázdný pergament, nenapsal ani slovo. "Ehm," zamumlal a v duchu se připravovával, že každou chvíli Nebelvír přijde o patnáct bodů. "Já, ehm…"

Ron do něj šťouchl a posunul svůj pergamen po stole tak, aby na něj Harry viděl. Ten s i v duchu udělal poznámku, že nesmí Ronovi zapomenout koupit krabici čokoládových žabek, až příště navštíví Prasinky.

"Zvěromág je kouzelník nebo čarodějka, který se pomocí magie přeměňuje dobrovolně ve zvíře. Jen několik málo čarodějů se rozpadne - pardon - rozhodne stát se zvěromágy, protože se jedná o zdlouhavý proces vyžadující plnou koncentraci a dlouhé roky úsilí. Jakmile zvěromág jednou zvládne plnou proměnu, musí se zaregistrovat v rejstříku (včetně specifických značek) na Oddělení nepatřičného užívání kouzel. Dotyčný kouzelník nebo čarodějka netuší, v jaké zvíře se bude v budoucnu proměňovat až do chvíle, než dojde k plné transporta - transformaci ve zvíře, jež si uchová schopnosti lidského uvažování."

Profesorka McGonagallová se zdála připravena mu vynadat a zároveň jako by se bavila. "Dobrá práce, pane Weasley," řekla, "pět bodů pro Nebelvír za zpracovaný odstavec. A odebírám Nebelvíru pět bodů za neschopnost pana Pottera řídit se mými pokyny."

"A teď," řekla a otočila se ke zbytku třídy. "Za předpokladu, že se všem ostatním podařilo alespoň něco napsat na své pergameny, budeme pokračovat. Přestože základní proměna člověka ve zvíře se řadí do úrovně zkoušek NKÚ, musíte mít solidní základy znalosti tohoto problému…"

Harry vzdal svoji snahu věnovat pozornost výuce a jednoduše věřil Hermioně, že ho nechá opsat si její poznámky (i přesto, že se mu dostane třicetiminutové přednášky). Možná že důvod, proč Malfoy odmítl prozradit jméno toho, kdo mu dal lektvar, bylo, že si ho vzal sám. Ale proč by to dělal? Možná byl přesvědčený, že jde o něco jiného?

Myšlenky vířily Harrymu hlavou tak rychle, že s nimi sotva dokázal držet krok a než si vůbec stihl všimnout, že hodina skončila, Hermiona už ho strkala do ramene.

"Přišel jsi pozdě," řekla jednoduše.

"Jo…," souhlasil Harry opatrně. "Malfoy chtěl mluvit o famfrpálovém tréninku. Nebelvír si ho přesunul na pátek."

"Opravdu?" řekla tónem, z kterého bylo jasné, že mu nevěří ani slovo. "A proč se nám najednou všem rozhodl omluvit, co myslíš?"

Harry dělal, co mohl, aby vypadal stejně zmateně jako ona. "Netuším," řekl, "možná, že se rozhodl obrátit na nový list. Nejspíš to dělal, když chyběl na lektvarech; na nějakém podivném ukrytém místě pro mnichy studoval umění toho být na lidi milý."

Hermiona se usmála. "Malfoy a buddhista… zaplatila bych za to, abych to mohla vidět. No tak, Harry, nechceš přijít pozdě na dvě hodiny za sebou." Otočila se ke dveřím a Harry ji pomalu následoval, ulevilo se mu, že výslech je u konce. Alespoň pro teď.

Zbytek dne vypadal podobně - Harry většinu času strávil úvahami o Malfoyovi, zatímco Hermiona ho podezřívavě sledovala a Ron strávil den v blažené nevědomosti, nevšímaje si tiché bitvy, která probíhala mezi jeho dvěma nejlepšími přáteli.

Nakonec už ten tlak Harry nedokázal vydržet. Během večeře, zatímco Ron byl příliš zaneprázdněný zdoláváním masového koláče a Hermiona se přehrabovala ve své tašce ve snaze najít svůj esej na Formule, o kterém si nebyla jistá, jestli ho tam dala, Harry vstal. Zasyčel na Seamuse a naznačil mu, aby zůstal zticha, když k němu zvedl hlavu, a ten to, jak se zdálo, pochopil a spiklenecky na něj mrkl. A Harry se vytratil.

Když rychle odcházel z Velké síně, uvažoval, co to mělo znamenat. Přemýšlel nad Seamusovou reakcí. Proč na něj mrknul?

Pokud … Ne, to určitě ne. Tohle si o něm lidé myslí? Že se plíží za nějakou dívkou? Nevěděl, jestli to je nebo není dobrá zpráva.

Na jednu stranu, alespoň to odvedlo pozornost od Malfoyova podivného chování, ale na druhou stranu… pokud by někdo oznámil Dennímu věštci, že má Harry Potter dívku, zaplavily by ho tuny dopisů a už by neměl ani chvíli klidu. Koneckonců jen jeho přátelé, Brumbál a Snape věděli o neviditelném plášti…

Uvažoval nad tím celou cestu do sedmého patra, kde rychle třikrát prošel kolem sochy Barnabáše a v duchu opakoval: _Chci místnost, kde se setkám s Malfoyem._ _Chci místnost, kde se setkám s Malfoyem…_

"Už bylo na čase," zavrčel hlas, jakmile Harry otevřel dveře. Z ničeho nic ho tlačil zpět do zadu černě oděný blonďatý Zmijozel.

"Nech mě nejdřív vejít," zabručel Harry a pokusil se ze sebe Malfoye setřást. "Myslím, že by lidem mohlo přijít divné, kdyby nás viděli muckat se uprostřed chodby."

Malfoy neochotně couvl do místnosti, ale zachytil v pěsti rukáv Harryho hábitu. "Zhoršuje se to," řekl s divokým pohledem v očích. "Přísahám, minulý týden jsem se takhle necítil dokonce ani, když jsem tě celý den neviděl. Ale bylo to jen ráno a teď tě vidím a já prostě… Merline, je to tak špatný, nemůžu dokonce ani… to…" frustrovaně vydechl. "Prosím."

Harry beze slova přikývl a Malfoy se na něj vrhl, ani se nesnažil zakrýt úlevu, kterou cítil, když se jejich rty dotkly.

O něco málo později, když se Malfoy zřejmě cíl dostatečně dobře na to, aby přestal, přerušil polibek s podrážděným povzdechem. "Zbytek měsíce si fakt neužiju," zamumlal.

Harry měl pocit, že by měl Malfoye poplácat po zádech, nebo tak něco, což samozřejmě neudělal. Přesto cítil, že by měl, což bylo znepokojující už samo o sobě.

"Ale no tak, Malfoyi," řekl místo toho. "Už je to týden. Zbývá už jen asi dvacet dní, a pak bude po všem."

Malfoy vypadal, že se mu trochu ulevilo a s úšklebkem se narovnal. "Máš pravdu," řekl.

Harry na pár minut cítil rozpaky a nebyl si jistý, co má dělat teď, když se Malfoy nasytil. Bylo to trochu zvláštní, přijít do místnosti a stát, zatímco se s ním Malfoy mazlí, a hned potom zase odejít. Ale na druhou stranu, tohle je Malfoy. Lektvar touhy nebo ne, Harry ho neměl rád a nedokázal si představit, že by si spolu třeba sedli k partii šachu.

Pak si na něco vzpomněl. "Mimochodem, kdyby se tě někdo ptal, dnes jsme spolu mluvili o famfrpálovém tréninku."

"Ano?"

"Jo. Myslím tím… přihnat se k nebelvírskému stolu a dožadovat se hovoru se mnou, to není zrovna všední událost. Tak jsem všem v Nebelvíru řekl, že jsme prohodili tréninky. Máme ho v pátek."

Malfoy, přestože kapitán družstva, neprojevil sebemenší zájem.

"Fajn."

"Takže si myslím, že bys měl zařídit alespoň jeden trénink na středu, protože Hermiona nejspíš něco tuší a budeme muset být velmi opatrní, jestli na tohle všechno nemá nikdo jiný přijít."

"Hmm."

"A já nevím, jak chceš tohle všechno vysvětlit… Malfoyi, mohl bys přestat zírat na moje ústa?"

Malfoyův pohled se krátce stočil nahoru, ale pak zase sklouzl zpět. "Není to moje vina," řekl. "Strašně mě… rozptylují."

Harry, na kterého opět zaútočily rozpaky, vystrčil jazyk a navlhčil si suché rty.

Malfoyovi se rozšířily oči a pomalu, jako hypnotizovaný, se naklonil kupředu s pohledem stále upřeným na Harryho ústa a jeho jazyk zakmital. Než se Harry nadál, Malfoy byl opět přitisknutý k jeho rtům a s vervou ho líbal. A nebylo to takové, jako před chvílí; když se k němu Malfoy horoucně přitiskl, jemně přejel jazykem po okraji jeho rtů a napodoboval Harryho předchozí gesto.

Malfoy mu znovu zabořil ruku do vlasů, a když ho začal líbat doopravdy, z ničeho nic Harry náhle pocítil pokušení polibek opětovat, jen aby věděl, jaké to je. Ovšem, pokud se to Malfoyovi tak moc líbilo… nemuselo by to být na škodu….

Pak se však Malfoy zarazil a odtáhl se s nejistým úsměvem.

"Nebudu se omlouvat," řekl tichým hlasem. "Vzhledem k tomu, že to není moje chyba. A také proto, že se mi to líbí a ty musíš dělat, co řeknu."

Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli Malfoy žertuje a nevěděl, co říct. Naštěstí ho Malfoy uchránil od toho, aby musel nějak reagovat, sklonil hlavu a přisál se místu, kde střetával Harryho krk s ramenem. Zaklonil hlavu a nechal Malfoy dělat, co chce.

Bylo v pořádku, aby to udělal, říkal si v duchu. Prostě jen nechával Malfoyovi volnou ruku, ale nezapojoval se. Vůbec to neznamenalo, že si to užívá nebo tak něco. Ani trošičku. Ne. Ani trochu, nepatrně, maličko…

"Do háje, Malfoyi, musíš s tím přestat," vyhrkl Harry trochu bez dechu. Malfoy přestal mapovat Harryho krk jazykem (konečně!) a vzhlédl celý zčervenalý ve tváři.

"Proč?" zeptal se. Harry si všiml, jak má po tom všem líbání (olizování, sání a kousání) zrůžovělé rty.

"Pottere?"

Uvědomil si, že nemůže jednoduše říct: _Protože pro mě začíná být těžké a nechci, abys cítil moji erekci._

"Necháš tam značku," řekl po příliš dlouho odmlce, "a s Hermionou na lovu není dobrý nápad vrátit se s cucflekem na krku, nemyslíš?"

_Och, pěkná práce, Pottere. Udělat ze svých přátel neodbytné supy, jen aby zakryl skutečnost, že uvažuješ o líbání Malfoye._ Na druhou stranu… v Hermionině případě nezašel zas až tak daleko, takže…

Malfoy si naštěstí Harryho vnitřního konfliktu nevšiml. "Značku…," poznamenal tiše. "Správně. Neměl bych tě… označkovat. To - to by bylo špatné. Opravdu špatné."

A opar trapnosti je opět obstoupil.

"Takže," začal Harry. "Myslíš, že se ti to povede? Vzhledem k tomu, že už je trochu pozdě a já se pořád ještě nedostal k eseji na lektvary."

Malfoy se zamračil. "Jaký esej?"

"Esej o tom, co se stane, když smícháš oměj a asfodel," odpověděl Harry.

"Aha, ten už mám dávno hotový," řekl Malfoy s úsměvem a bezstarostně mávl rukou.

"Jo to máš fajn," zabručel Harry. "Uvidíme se zítra."

Opustil Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby, aniž se ohlédl a v duchu si ospravedlňoval špatné načasování svojí erekce prostě tím, že je dospívající muž, který se chystá na pozdní večer naplněn nudnou práci o lektvarech pro svého nejméně oblíbeného profesora.

* * *

 

Tu noc, když konečně dopsal esej a vlezl do postele, se Harrymu poprvé zdálo o Malfoyovi. Ve snu mu Harry neříkal Malfoyi; říkal mu Draco. Vypadalo to, že jeho mozek se rozhodl přepnout z příjmení na jména ve chvíli, kdy uviděl dotyčného (jeho snovou verzi) nahého.

* * *

 

Středa se obešla bez větších dramat až na jedno; Harry se probudil, osprchoval se, oblékl a sešel dolu na snídani jako vždy.

Šel na hodiny, zažil několik posměšků ze Snapeovy strany (což bylo normální) a zíral na Malfoye (což až tak normální nebylo, ale tento měsíc se nepočítá). Snědl svůj oběd, během kterého na Malfoye dost dlouho zíral. Pak šel na další vyučovací hodiny, tentokrát bez Malfoye, a všechno bylo normální.

Zašel si na večeři, další párky s bramborovou kaší, zatímco Ron s Hermionou se hádali. Všechno bylo až příliš normální. Vrátil se do společenské místnosti a pokusil se pracovat na eseji na Dějiny čar a kouzel, který měl další den odevzdat, ale neustále ho rušil Seamus slídící kolem. Neustále se ho vyptával, kdo je ta "šťastná", což nebylo úplně obvyklé, a proto to nebylo normální.

Utekl Seamusovi a zamířil na sraz s Malfoyem, aby strávil celý večer tím, že se bude snažit nemyslet na jistého nahého blonďáka, což vůbec nebylo normální. Strávil v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby až příliš dlouhou dobu a v jedenáct večer se vplížil zpět do nebelvírské společenské místnosti a začal přepisovat pasáže z učebnice Dějin čar a kouzel doufaje, že si toho profesor Binns nevšimne.

Nakonec padl do postele ve velmi ne-normálním čase, ve tři hodiny ráno, a usnul ve chvíli, kdy se jeho hlava dotkla polštáře. Jen o čtyři hodiny později mu Ron poklepal na rameno, aby ho probudil, protože zaspal budík. Zatímco zvažoval, co by se stalo, kdyby se jednoduše vrátil do postele, vydal se Harry přímo do koupelny.

Jediná věc, která ho donutila ráno fungovat, byla, že je čtvrtek. Od doby, co se v pátém ročníku rozhodl zaměřit pouze na předměty nutné pro bystrozorské navazující studium a přestal chodit na Věštění a Péči o kouzelné tvory, měl čtvrteční odpoledne volná. Stěží dokázal sledovat Binnsovu přednášku o nějakých lidech, kteří kdysi něco udělali (i když Ministerstvo vlastně nevyžadovalo OVCE z Dějin čar a kouzel, Hermiona trvala na tom, že to bude prospěšné), a neusnout. Zbytek dopoledne si připadal jako omámený a jen napůl vzhůru a u oběda málem usnul nad svým sendvičem. Snědl tolik, kolik dokázal, a pak řekl Ronovi, že se chystá do knihovny, přestože se vydal rovnou do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby.

Harry za sebou tiše zavřel dveře. Byly jen dvě hodiny odpoledne; ještě měl nejméně čtyři hodiny času, než se po něm někdo začne shánět, a asi šest hodin do setkání s Malfoyem. Spokojeně si povzdechl. Pokoj vypadal stejně jako vždy, až na tu pohodlně vyhlížející postel s nebesy, která se objevila u zdi nalevo.

Harry v duchu Komnatě poděkoval a propadl se do měkkých podušek. Byl tak vyčerpaný. Po čtyřech hodinách spánku nedokázal pořádně fungovat. Zdálo se, že je všechno proti němu. Unavovaly ho výmluvy, které vymýšlel pro své přátele, jeho profesoři se zdáli posedlí zadáváním domácích úkolů a Brumbál od něj stále očekával, že ve svém volném čase bude procvičovat pokročilá obranná kouzla, aby měl šanci porazit Voldemorta. A když měl náhodou trochu volného času, musel vymýšlet taktiku pro nadcházející famfrpálový zápas proti Havraspáru. Nemluvě o tom, že se k němu Snape choval ještě hůř než normálně, jakoby ho vinil ze situace s Malfoyem. Harry si byl jistý, že jediný důvod, proč se poslední dobou vyhnul školním trestům, byl ten, že se Snape nějak dozvěděl o Harryho setkáních s Malfoyem. Harry předpokládal, že by mu měl být vděčný. Měl by být, ale nebyl. Nedokázal na to sebrat sílu.

Harry otevřel oči a s obtížemi se posadil. Nehodlal se znovu zabývat motivacemi Zmijozel. Bylo by mu o tolik lépe, kdyby usnul. Se zíváním si sundal brýle, položil je na zem, svlékl si kalhoty a použil kouzlo, které ho Hermiona naučila, aby se včas probudil; přesně za čtyři hodiny. Pak zalezl pod přikrývku. Postel byla měkká a polštáře byly ve správné výšce, která Harrymu tak akorát vyhovovala, a pak opět zavřel oči. Ještě nikdy nebyl Harry tak vděčný za existenci Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby.


	7. 6. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Už jsme u šesté kapitoly, pokračuje to nějak rychle! Varování: tahle kapitola je hvězdičková, nečíst bez studeného obkladu na čele! Harry má z toho všeho divoké sny a Draco je v tom až po uši...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco možná někomu chvílemi připadá drobátko OOC, ale jeho vztah s Pansy nebyl vlastně nikdy pořádně definován. Rowlingová kdesi řekla, že ji brala jako protipól Hermiony a proto si ji nakonec nevzal (my všichni ale víme, že to bylo proto, že je souzen Harrymu a Ginny byla prostě omyl :D ). Ale když spolu trávili tolik času, proč by nebyli nejlepší kamarádi? Koneckonců, z Crabba a Goyla toho asi moc neměl... ;)

"Draco, já to nechápu. To prostě nedává smysl!" zakňučela Pansy nedůtklivě.

Zvedl hlavu ze svých dlaní a podíval se na ni. "Nechápeš co, nejdražší Pansy?"

"Ty zatracený rovnice. Někde jsem musela udělat chybu, ale nevím kde! Do háje!" Kopla nohou do stolu, díky čemuž se lahvička s inkoustem začala povážlivě kinklat. Draco ji pobaveně pozoroval.

"Pansy, překvapuješ mě," řekl vážně. "Opravdu mluva hodná pravé dámy." Jejich oči se nad tmavým stolem setkaly a Pansy si odfrkla. Draco se na ni usmál a natáhl pro její naškrábané poznámky z jejich poslední hodiny Věštění z čísel. Podala mu je s vděčným úsměvem.

"Zapsala jsem si Věštění z čísel jen kvůli tobě, Draco," konstatovala, zatímco si nedbale kartáčovala vlasy rukou a upravovala si hábit. "Měl jsi mě varovat, že to není o věštění, ale o počtech!"

Draco vzhlédl od pergamenu a blýskl po ní úsměvem: "Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, Pansy drahá, výslovně jsem tě varoval, že Věštění z čísel je o počtech. A pokud mě paměť neklame, říkala jsi, že - připomeň mi to - 'chceš mít stejné předměty jako já, protože každá hodina strávená beze mě by byla utrpení a raději bys čelila útoku chiméry a pětinoha, kdyby to znamenalo, že bys nemohla být poblíž mě'. Myslím, že tohle je přesně to, co jsi říkala, nebo se pletu, nejdražší?"

Pansy se na něj zamračila. "Buď zticha. Měla jsem těžké období."

"Hm," souhlasil Draco a nepřítomně procházel klikyháky přes naprosto špatné výpočty. "Období, během kterého jsi mě každou hodinu každého dne pronásledovala a vydírala Goylea dortem s fondánem, když ses mě snažila dostat do postele. To nebyla zrovna nejslušnější etapa tvého života, že ne, Pansy?" Aniž vzhlédl, vyhnul se kouzlu, které na něj vyslala.

"Nevím, o čem mluvíš," řekla bezstarostně a strčila si hůlku zpět do rukávu.

Střelil po ní pohledem.

"Dobře. Jo, jo," připustila, "Ale stejně to skoro vyšlo. Kdybych jen nevlezla do špatné postele a málem neskočila na Zabiniho, který zrovna objevoval, jak si udělat dobře. Nebyl bys schopný odolat mému kouzlu."

Draco potlačil úsměv. "Bylo ti dvanáct, Pansy," řekl. "A pointa je, že Crabbe měl větší prsa než ty."

Pansy našpulila rty a vypjala hrudník. "A co teď?" uculila se při natřásání.

Nikdy ho nepřitahovala. Možná to bylo kvůli tomu, že ji znal, když měla ještě tvář neatraktivního psa a osobnost tlustočerva, ale, navzdory jejich pravidelnému flirtování, nikdy ho nenapadlo myslet na ni jinak než jako na kamarádku.

"V tuhle chvíli už jsem nucen potlačovat svoji sexuální touhu po tobě už příliš dlouho," odpověděl a pro případ, že by se urazila (což bylo pravděpodobné) ji pozorně sledoval. "Vypadá to však, obávám se, že jsem svůj život zasvětil celibátu."

Pansy se uchechtla, alespoň se však přestala nakrucovat. "To je ta největší blbost, kterou jsem kdy slyšela. Queenie povídala, že nějaký Havraspár ze šestého tě minulý týden chytil, když jsi dělal prasečinky s Terrym Bootem."

Terry Boot? No, asi má tu správnou barvu vlasů, pomyslel si Draco. Opovržlivě nadzvedl obočí a vzhlédl od Pansyiných poznámek. "Jako bych snad nechal toho špinavého mudlovského šmejda, aby se ke mně přiblížil na vzdálenost několika metrů," ušklíbl se. Pansy se zdála spokojená s jeho odpovědí a nepřítomně si zkoušela svůj podpis na kousek pergamenu.

"To je dobře, protože, však víš, Millie mi říkala, že se s Goldsteinem dali dohromady už víc jak před rokem, i když to ostatním nepřiznali. Myslím tím, kdyby ho s tebou podvedl, musela bych ho uřknout. Netušila jsem, co bys na něm mohl vidět, vážně, takže mě ani nepřekvapuje, že Queenie lhala…"

Draco už dávno dovedl k dokonalosti vyluzování zvuků jako "hmm" nebo "ach" při konverzaci z dívkami staršími jedenácti let. Mohl ho ten Havraspár vidět s Potterem a prostě nepoznat hrdinu, nebo si o něm někdo vymýšlel historky? Tak nebo tak to bylo znepokojující. Ta poslední věc, kterou Draco právě teď potřeboval, bylo, aby lidé začali věnovat přílišnou pozornost jeho životu.

"Je to v pořádku," řekl a podal Pansy její úkoly, pak vstal. "Myslím, že si zajdu do knihovny a začnu s tím esejem na Obranu."

Protáhla obličej. "Na to máme ještě čtrnáct dní."

"Máš pravdu," souhlasil s kamennou tváří. "Lžu ti, abych se mohl jít muchlovat s Terrym Bootem, zatímco nás bude Goldstein pozorovat a dělat si dobře."

"Tak to už dává smysl," kývla vážně Pansy, "ujisti se, že použijete antikoncepční kouzla, nechceš přeci, aby Boot otěhotněl."

"Provedu." Poslal jí polibek. "Uvidíme se později."

"A chci vidět fotky!" zavolala za ním ještě, když procházel dveřmi. Ušklíbl se.

Samozřejmě, že se nehodlal muchlovat s Terrym Bootem. Ani nemířil do knihovny. Mířil - což by nikdy nikomu nepřiznal - do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, kde bude sedět na jedné z pohovek (a rozhodně by nepřiznal na které z nich) a nasávat atmosféru úterního setkání s Potterem. I něco tak bezvýznamného ho dokázalo přinutit zvládnout celý den bez toho, aby Pottera někde popadl, odtáhl do nejbližšího kumbálu na košťata a sál mu bradavky.

Když se však došel do sedmého patra, zjistil, že uvnitř jeho pokoje už někdo je.

Samozřejmě, že to byl Potter. Vždycky to byl Potter. Avšak tentokrát Potter spal a Draco se nemusel smiřovat s jeho kňouráním. Spal a zřejmě snil…

Ze svého místa u dveří Draco slyšel, jak Potter tiše sténá. Mohl to být zlý sen o tom, jak ubohého chlapce týrali? Draco líně zamířil k posteli a přemýšlel o nejlepším způsobu, jak Nebelvíra probudit z jeho neklidné dřímoty. Váhal mezi hrubým milostným útokem a ještě hrubším.

Potter vydal sten, který rozhodně nebyl výsledkem děsivé noční můry o Voldemortovi, a pokud ano, tak s Pánem zla zjevně velmi zlepšili své vztahy.

Draco ztuhl, oči upřené na postel. Dělání prasečinek se najednou zdálo jako velmi reálná možnost, přesto se mu právě teď nechtělo Pottera budit uprostřed mokrého snu. To by přeci bylo hrubé. Nemluvě o materiálu pro budoucí potěšení, které Draco získá při jeho sledování. Aby mu dal zapravdu, Potter znovu zasténal - tentokrát hlasitěji - a pohodil hlavou ze strany na stranu. Po tváři se mu rozléval krásný narůžovělý ruměnec a Draco prožíval zkurveně těžké chvíle.

A pak, uprostřed tlumeného sténání a vzdechů, ho Draco slyšel zřetelně zamumlat: "...hm, … Draco…"

Ocitl se na druhé straně místnosti s Potterovým nádobíčkem v ústech dřív, než by dokázal vyslovit 'Orexis Votum'.

Potter zoufale zaúpěl, když se kolem něj Dracovy rty sevřely a část Dracovy mysli děkovala všem bohům za neskonalé štěstí moci tohle slyšet. Podíval se nahoru ve snaze zahlédnout Potterovu tvář a trhl sebou, když si všiml přivřených zelených očí, které ho sledovaly. Jeho vlastní erekce okamžitě napjala kalhoty.

Pomalu uvolnil svá ústa a modlil se, aby to nezkazil - neměl tušení, co to vlastně dělá, jen se cítil naprosto úžasně. Potter vydal nezvučné "Mal - foyi!" Draco ucítil ruku na svém zátylku a málem se hned udělal.

Draco zjistil, že je pro něj stále složitější nezapomenout dýchat. Jen pomyšlení na to, co dělá, nepohodlně klečíc mezi Potterovýma nohama s hlavou stlačovanou dolů, jak se Potterovy oči zamlžují a dívají přímo na něj, jeho vůně, chuť, bylo to málem příliš. Draco se nedokázal zastavit a zasténal.

Na což Harry patřičně reagoval vydáním vlastních toužebných zvuků a nadzvedávajícími se boky. Draco to vzal jako povzbuzení a sklouzl rty po něm rty, až ho ucítil vzadu v krku. Stále chtěl víc, pohyboval se dál a odhodlaně bojoval s dávivým reflexem a těžce polykal, protože dýchání nebylo zdaleka tak důležité jako snaha zasunout si Potterův penis co nejhlouběji do krku, až v nose cítil šimrání.

Brnění, které díky tomu prokletému lektvaru neustále cítil těsně pod kůží, násobilo všechny jeho smysly, takže byl Draco už kurevsky blízko. A ani Potter na tom nebyl jinak, sotva dokázal krotit cukání svých boků, nesmyslně mumlal a sténal. Draco opět vyrazil ústy a dlouze polkl, Potter ztuhl a v další chvíli se udělal Dracovi do krku s krásným chraplavým výkřikem. Dracovo vyvrcholení následovalo jen okamžik poté, co Potter skončil, a bylo to tak velkolepé, že se ani jedinkrát nemusel dotknout sám sebe.

Stále ještě nepustil z úst Potterovu měknoucí erekci. Už nikdy ho nechtěl pustit. Chtěl zůstat tak, jak byl; jemně sající Potterův penis už navždy.

Potter měl však podle všeho jiné představy, protože ruka lehce položená na Dracově zátylku se mu zaťala do vlasů a Draco byl naprosto neschopen přestat dělat cokoli, co po něm Potter chtěl. Následoval směr tahání, zatímco se připravoval na další týden bez Pottera a říkal si, že to stálo za to.

Jakmile se však jeho tvář vznesla nad Potterovu a ocitli se jen několik centimetrů od sebe, Draco si už nemyslel, že by ho chtěl Potter znovu opustit. Popravdě si byl vcelku jistý, že se Potter za celou dobu vlastně ani pořádně neprobral. Oči měl otevřené, to ano, ale výraz tak dokonalého uspokojení na něm Draco nikdy předtím neviděl.

Potter pomalu zamrkal. "Ahoj," hlesl.

"Ahoj, ty," zašeptal Draco, nechtíc Pottera probrat z jakéhokoli omámení, v kterém se právě nacházel.

Potter se usmál, jeho prsty si stále pohrávaly s vlasy na Dracově zátylku. "Neměl bys používat gel, víš," řekl ospale. "Bez něj bys vypadal vážně dobře."

Draco dokázal jen zírat. Potterův úsměv se rozšířil, když si Draca přitáhl k sobě a Draco cítil ten úsměv proti rtům, když ho Potter začal líbat - opravdu líbat - a bylo to skvělé… úžasné… a stále to pokračovalo. Potter se ho nesnažil zastavit. Nechtěl ho opustit. Draco se modlil, aby už nikdy nepřestal, aby tu zůstal a už navždy ho líbal, protože to bylo tak dobré.

Nakonec však Potter přestal. Dracovi se těžce rozbušilo srdce, když vyděšeně čekal, až ho Potter vyhodí. Až si uvědomí, že to všechno byl jen trik. Neochotně otevřel oči a spatřil Potterův výraz…

Znovu usnul.

Draco se tiše úlevně zasmál. Potter usnul! Jeho ruka stále tvrdošíjně svírala Dracovy vlasy, ale nebylo pochyb, že spal. Oči měl zavřené, ústa pootevřená a pravidelně oddechoval. Draco si až příliš nepohodlně uvědomoval, že se udělal do kalhot, už podruhé během jednoho týdne a přesto bylo všechno prostě kurevsky dokonalé.

Draco jemně vymotal jeho prsty ze svých vlasů a žasl nad tím, jak dokonale mírumilovně Potter ve spánku působí. Dříve si nikdy neuvědomoval, že se Potter stále mračí, ale teď, kdy viděl jeho uvolněnou tvář, to bylo nad slunce jasnější.

Skoro ho to donutilo si přát, aby takhle Potter vypadal, i když je vzhůru.

***

 

Draco vešel do společenské místnosti a všiml si Pansy sedící na stejném místě jako před hodinou.

"Ahoj, krásko!" zavolal přes celou místnost a Pansy šokovaně vzhlédla.

"Myslela jsem, že jsi šel do knihovny," řekla slabě a pozorně ho sledovala.

"Šel," lhal Draco. "Ale už jsem zase zpátky. Je tam hrozná nuda." Usadil se do protějšího křesla a natáhl si nohy přes její klín. "Jak bojuješ s Věštěním z čísel?"

"Je to kupa sraček, samozřejmě. Ale pro Merlina, Draco, co do tebe vjelo?"

"Nevím, co máš na mysli," řekl lehkomyslně a mávl rukou. "Jsem naprosto v pořádku. Vlastně je mi skvěle."

"To je právě to, o čem mluvím!" vyprskla Pansy. "Celý víkend jsi vypadal tak ztrápeně a teď si přijdeš z knihovny a málem tady poskakuješ štěstím. Popravdě začínám být podezřívavá. Mohla bych tě i začíst sledovat."

Draco se na ni zahleděl. "To by byl opravdu špatný nápad. Nedělej to." Pansy jen dál zírala.

"Zbláznil ses," vyhrkla slabě. "Věděla jsem, že se to jednoho dne stane a teď je to konečně tady. To díky všem těm sajrajtům, co si patláš na hlavu."

Draco zvedl ruku a prohrábl si vlasy. "No…," prohlásil nepřítomně, mysl stále plnou obrázků usmívajícího se Pottera. Toho, jak se usmíval na něj, jak ho líbal. Draco ještě stále cítil jeho prsty ve svých vlasech. "Víš, myslím, že si půjdu dát sprchu." A bez dalšího slova vstal a zamířil do chlapeckých ložnic, takže cítil Pansyin pohled zabodávající se do jeho vzdalujících se zad.

Sprcha byla velmi příjemná. Stále čerstvá vzpomínka na to, jak Pottera tvrdě sál, prázdná koupelna a příjemná teplota bradavické vody ho dovedly k dalšímu epickému orgasmu bez vyrušení.

Když se konečně vynořil, čistý a sytý, rychle se oblékl a automaticky se natáhl po svém vlasovém lektvaru. Zarazil se uprostřed pohybu. Potter mu řekl, že by přirozeně vypadal dobře. Jen nerad se chystal udělat něco, co mu Potter řekl, nedokázal si však nepřiznat, že je maličko zvědavý…

Rozhodně postavil lahvičku zpět na polici. V jedné ruce držel hůlku, s níž prováděl sušící kouzlo, a ve druhé měl hřeben.

"Ach, fantastické!" zavýsklo jeho zrcadlo vesele a Draco do něj dokázal jen zírat. Vypadal… jinak. Vlastně to nebylo vůbec špatné, jen jiné.

Draco uslyšel známý dívčí hlas volající jeho jméno, a tak houkl: "Tady jsem, Pansy!"

Otevřela dveře a nakoukla dovnitř s nakrčeným nosem. "Nijak nefandím setkání v koupelnách, Draco, to už bys mohl vědět, vždyť - pro Merlina, co se ti stalo?"

"Je to blbý, že? Věděl jsem, že to byl hloupý nápad. Podala bys mi ten lektvar?"

"Merlinova matko, ne!" řekla Pansy šokovaně. "Vypadáš sexy! Co tě to napadlo?"

Draco se otočil zpět k zrcadlu a naklonil hlavu do strany. "Sexy? Hm." Být sexy… s tím mohl žít. Raději by byl neuvěřitelně krásný, ale jeden nemůže všechno. Pokud však není Potter.

Ne, že by byl Potter neuvěřitelně krásný, pomyslel si spěšně Draco připomínajíc si, že ten zatracený lektvar ho nedonutí skládat poklonu brýlatému skrčkovi. To ani náhodou. Přeci jen však měl jisté… nebezpečné kouzlo. Něco, co ho činilo atraktivním, něco… nenápadného, co vás nutilo, prohrábnou rukou jeho právě ošoustané vlasy a umačkat ho k smrti.

Nebo tak možná působil jen na Draca.

"Půjde to," rozhodl se a vytlačil Pansy na chodbu.

"Půjde to?" vypískla Pansy. "Draco, miláčku, kdybych se s tebou právě seznámila, tak už se ti snažím dostat do kalhot. Sladký Merline."

Draco se jen ušklíbl. "Ale no tak, není to až takový rozdíl."

"Už nevypadáš jako zmetek se špičatou bradou," prohlásila bez obalu. "Zjemnilo ti to rysy tváře. Nebo tak nějak. Měli bychom sem zavolat Queenie, ta by to dokázala popsat."

"Nedovolím, aby se Daphne Greengrassová ocitla v mé ložnici," otřásl se Draco. "Jakmile by sem vešla, už bych ji nikdy nedostal pryč."

Pansy bezstarostně mávla rukou. "Jak chceš," řekla netrpělivě. "Máš přítelkyni? O to tu jde? Je to kvůli ní? Protože jestli tě už přinutila udělat tohle, Draco, chci se s ní setkat. A možná získat pár rad."

Draco se zasmál a popadl ji za ruku. "Přísahám, že nemám přítelkyni," ujistil ji. "Víš, že pro mě jsi ta jediná žena, Pansy Parkinsonová."

Ani se neusmála. "Tak proč…?"

"Jen jsem si říkal, že to chce změnu," lhal dál Draco. "Dával jsem si to na vlasy, aby mi nelezly do očí a už mě otravovalo mít je stále připláclé na hlavě. Ale zítra se nejspíš stejně vrátí do normálu."

"Neopovažuj se," řekla Pansy zvedajících ruku i s Dracovými prsty sevřenými kolem jejího zápěstí. Přejela mu prsty po volných pramenech a jejich oči se setkaly. Draco se zahleděl na její hezkou tvář (odmítala přiznat, že si ke vzhledu dopomohla kouzly, ale Draco ji dál podezříval) a necítil ani kapku přitažlivosti. Vůbec nic.

"Pansy…," začal opatrně.

Zamrkala a vytrhla mu ruku. "Ty jsi takový bastard!" vykřikla a udeřila ho do ramena. "Jak to, že máš takové vlasy, aniž by ses musel jen trochu snažit? Merline, když si ještě vzpomenu na tu tvou posedlost cukrem… upřímně, pohrdám tebou."

Usmál se. "Taky tě nesnáším, mrcho," kontroloval přátelsky. Ušklíbla se s jiskřičkami v očích a všechno bylo zase v pořádku.

"Šla jsem za tebou jen proto, žes byl pryč skoro dvě hodiny. Říkala jsem si, jestli jsi nakonec nepropadl svodům Ufňukané Uršuly a nerozhodl se s ní strávit věčnost." Zalapala po dechu a namířila na něj ukazovák. "Vsadím se, že to je ta tvá přítelkyně!"

"Prohlédla jsi moji lest," zasténal zoufale Draco. "Nedokážu odolat její průsvitnému kouzlu. Sestěhujeme se k sobě. Podělíme se o potrubí i o všechno ostatní."

"Slibuju, že vám nikdy nepočůrám hlavy," reagovala Pansy vážně.

***

 

Neschopen čekat ještě déle se Draco brzy omluvil Pansy (a Crabbeovi s Goylem, kteří si na něj počíhali na odchodu ze společenské místnosti) a zamířil rovnou do sedmého patra.

Potter tam stále byl. Seděl u stolu u okna a hrbil se nad svitkem pergamenu.

"Pěkná postel," řekl Draco, aby o sobě dal vědět, směrem k majestátnímu lůžku s nebesy z tmavého dubu, které stále stálo u zdi. Potter se rozhlédl kolem sebe a přitažlivě zčervenal.

"Jo," řekl rozpačitě. "Požádal jsem o ni, ehm abych si mohl trochu odpočinout předtím než… ale teď nechce zmizet. Netuším, co je špatně."

Draco měl podezření, že ví přesně, co je se děje - většina jeho myšlenek se točila kolem Pottera a ta komnata to určitě věděla - ale nic neřekl. Nechal Pottera topit se ve své vlastní nevinnosti. Zavrhnul myšlenku na to, že by "Zlatý chlapec", kdy uvažoval o sexu.

Mozek mu však připomněl, že pokud dnešní odpoledne alespoň něco potvrdilo, tak to, že Potter určitě o sexu už něco víc. Vzpomínky tančily pod Dracovými víčky dnes snad už po sedmačtyřicáté a on, navzdory tomu, že během posledních dvou hodin zažil svůj dnes už třetí orgasmus, cítil, jak opět tvrdne.

"… jinak."

Draco lehce potřásl hlavou, aby se zbavil obrázků ve své hlavě. "Cože?"

"Vypadáš jinak," zopakoval Potter. "Udělal sis něco s vlasy?"

Jeho ruka vystřelila vzhůru a on si rozpačitě odhrnul vlasy z očí. "Jo," řekl a pozorně sledoval Potterovu tvář. "Líbí se ti to?"

Potter, Merlin mu žehnej, opět zrudl. Draco předstíral, že si toho nevšiml. "Je to… v pohodě," řekl Potter. "Určitě je to jiné."

"Jo, na to jsem myslel," povzdechl si Draco a klesl na tmavou koženou pohovku. "Ale hrozně otravné. Nechápu, že ti to nevadí… mít vlasy neustále v očích."

Potter se posadil vedle něj a Draco zavřel oči, užívajíc si opar potěšení, který ho obestřel, když se Potter přiblížil. "Docela se to hodí," slyšel Pottera neurčitě říkat. "Však víš, s tou jizvou a tak."

Ach, konečně se dostáváme k Potterovu sentimentálnímu příběhu, pomyslel si Draco. Ucítil známý záchvěv zlosti rozehřívající ho i přes brnění způsobené lektvarem. Překvapilo ho, že vydrželi celý týden bez toho, aby Potter vyprávěl svůj smutný příběh o životě dospívající celebrity. Chudák Potter, ve škole mu projde prakticky cokoliv, dokonce i Ministerstvo kouzel nad ním čas od času přimhouří oko, ale on by si prostě jen přál být jako ostatní.

Taková kopa sraček.

Nakonec na to Draco nic neřekl. Zůstával opatrný, kdyby se Potter rozhodl, že by měl Draco trpět za své názory. Potter dal sice jasně najevo, že stojí proti Temnému pánu, ale sám by jeho místo zastal obstojně.

"Víš, Seamus si myslí, že mám přítelkyni," řekl Potter po chvíli jakoby nic.

Dracovy se zvedl žaludek a rozbušilo se mu srdce. "Ale nemáš, že?" zeptal se ostře.

"Samozřejmě, že ne," odpověděl Potter a Draco se mohl opět dýchat. Ten stupidní lektvar ho donutil žárlit na Potterovu imaginární přítelkyni. "Ale myslel jsem si," pokračoval Potter, "že bych to mohl předstírat."

"Fajn…," řekl Draco pomalu. "Bez urážky, Pottere, ale nemyslíš si, že je to trochu smutné?"

Potter se zatvářil zmateně, ale pak se zahihňal. "Tak to nemyslím. Napadlo mě, že by to mohlo odlákat pozornost od tebe. Všichni budou z té představy u vytržení a budou se dohadovat, kdo to asi je, takže se nikdo nebude zajímat o to, co děláš. Jsem zvyklý vyhýbat se lidem, takže na nás nepřijdou. Nejspíš se to objeví i v novinách."

Draco si odfrkl. Tohle už bylo opravdu trochu moc. "Jsi neuvěřitelně namyšlený zmetek, Pottere," řekl věcně a potřásl hlavou, aby se zbavil vlasů, které mu opět spadly do očí.

"Cože?" reagoval rozhořčeně Potter. "Četl jsi přeci ty výmysly o mně a Hermioně. Ve skutečnosti, mám ten dojem, si při jejich vzniku hrál klíčovou roli. Já nepřeháním. Tohle se stane."

Draco se při té vzpomínce usmál. Byla to jedna z chvil, na které byl obzvlášť pyšný. "Teď, když Rita Holoubková odešla do důchodu, se o tvůj údajný milostný život nikdo starat nebude, Pottere. Pamatuj na moje slova. Za několik let si nejspíš ani nevzpomenou, kdo vlastně jsi."

"Věř mi, když ti řeknu, Malfoyi, že se upřímně nemůžu dočkat, až ten den přijde," řekl Potter vážně a Draco obrátil oči v sloup.

"Jen do toho. Tak si pořiď přítelkyni. Možná by mohla být ze Zmijozelu, nabídni všem pořádný skandál. A pokud si lidi budou myslet, že jde o Queenie, nikoho to nebude zajímat."

"Queenie?"

"Daphne Greengrassová," vysvětlil Draco. "Je to děvka. Máme pocit, že se snaží vyspat s každým klukem ve škole, který už dosáhl puberty, i s těmi, kterým se ještě postaví. A i s některýma holkama, pokud se tedy dá Millicent Bulstrodeové věřit."

"Počkej, komu se ještě postaví?" zeptal se Potter. "Tím myslíš, že jde i po učitelích?"

"Oh, ano. Pamatuješ na toho kentaura, který v pátém ročníku nahradil Trelawneyovou?"

Potter vytřeštil oči. "Ne, Firenze! To by nemohl. Je to slušný chlap."

Draco se usmál. "A Queenie je ze Zmijozelu. Jestli říká, že to udělala, tak se jí to nejspíš opravdu povedlo."

Pobaveně sledoval Potterovu tvář a uvažoval jak omezený je svět, ve kterém Nebelvíři žijí. Byla pravda, že Draco zdaleka nepatřil k těm nejzkušenějším, za to ale viděl spoustu věcí. Věcí, o jejichž existenci Potter neměl ani tušení.

"Překvapuješ mě," řekl Potter, čímž přerušil proud Dracových myšlenek.

"Ano?"

"Jo, už jsme tu asi deset minut a ty ses mě ještě stále nepokusil dotknout."

Trhnul sebou. Byla to pravda. Přepokládal, že po tom, co spolu v několika posledních hodinách zažili tolik intimity, se účinky lektvaru trochu upokojily a dovolily mu být v Potterově společnosti, aniž by začal bláznit. Když však viděl, že Potter nejeví žádné známky toho, že by si vzpomněl, co se odpoledne událo, rozhodl se, že nebude tím, kdo mu to připomene.

Rychle se zamyslel. "Zkouším svoji odolnost," řekl a pokrčil rameny. "Počítám, že pokud opět zmizíš, dokážu přežít déle než jeden týden. Možná bych na tom měl pracovat nebo tak něco."

Potterovo obvyklé zamračení (což už Draco nyní dokázal jednoduše rozpoznat) se prohloubilo. "Znovu to už neudělám," řekl vážně "Bylo to vážně hloupé. Především po tom, co nám Snape řekl. - Je mi to líto. Že sis tím musel projít."

Dracovi spadla brada. Opravdu se… opravdu se mu Potter právě omluvil? Jemu, nízkému Zmijozelovi?

Potter si všiml Dracova šoku. "No jo, buď zticha." Popadl ho za lem košile. "Ale po tom, co jsem viděl, jak… Chci říct, jak jsem měl vědět, že to bude tak špatné? A ty jsi přeci řekl, že končíš… takže…"

Draco se rozhodl, že je načase, aby Potter přestal mluvit. Naklonil se, překonal vzdálenost mezi jejich těly jediným rychlým pohybem. A bylo to fajn, samozřejmě, že to bylo fajn, za normálních okolností by to bylo úžasné, jenže tohle nebylo normální a v tom byl ten problém; teď už věděl, jak Potter líbá a tohle… tohle nebylo ono. Něco chybělo. Potřeboval cítit Potterovy rty pohybující se proti jeho a ne aby se jednoduše podvoloval jeho nátlaku.

Samou frustrací se Draco posunul, přibližoval se stále blíž k Potterovi, až se polovina jeho ocitla v Potterově klíně. Jenže ani těsnější kontakt mu nepomohl; jen mu připomněl ty úžasné věci, které měl pouhých pár minut na dosah ruky před několika hodinami.

Draco sjel ústy z Potterových rtů a zaměřil se na jeho krk. Stále cítil pocity navozené lektvarem Orexis Votum, ale pořád to jaksi nebylo ono (mohl si živě, jako pohybující se fotografie, představit Pottera lapajícího pod ním po dechu, jak zaklání hlavu a jak to na něj přichází - to Draco potřeboval); až do chvíle, než si Potter odkašlal a řekl: "Možná bys tentokrát mohl přitlačit, aby si všichni mysleli, že - hm - to udělala moje přítelkyně."

Jak už bylo u lektvaru zvykem, známá mlha ho obklopila tak rychle a mocně, že Draco zalapal po dechu a zapředl. Potter právě řekl… označit ho, Merline, to byl nápad. Takové jasné znamení vlastnictví Brumbálova miláčka… všichni to uvidí, budou vědět, co to je. A Snape, Snape bude přesně vědět, jak se to tam dostalo! Přejel mu mráz po zádech a on si prolízal cestu k Potterově klíční kosti.

"Chceš, abych tě označil?" Nemohl si pomoci a samolibě mumlal proti Potterově krku.

"No… chci říct, pokud nech - " Draco zkousl. Tvrdě. A Potter si hlasitě povzdechl. Kurva, tohle už bylo skoro ono. Potter měl zakloněnou hlavu, aby Dracovi poskytl prostor, ale Draco mohl předstírat, že se Potter nechal strhnout vášní. A nepravidelně dýchal (což byl pravděpodobně tím, že se cítil nepříjemně) a Draco si představoval, že je to proto, že se zoufale snaží potlačit nutkání strčit opět Dracovi svoji chloubu hluboko do krku.

Nevadilo, že si Potter na odpoledne nepamatoval a nevadilo ani to, že Potter se s ním schází proti své vůli. V Dracově mysli Potter dělal vše, co mohl, aby se ovládl a nepřitáhl Draca k sobě a nevylíbal z něj duši.

Nyní, už plně nabuzený, se Draco přimáčkl blíž k Potterovi... a pak ztuhl. Ten tlak proti jeho stehnu, že by - ? Ne, to se nemohlo stát. Potter přece neměl, nebo že by… že by ano?

A, dohadoval se Draco sám se sebou, i kdyby ano, nic by to neznamenalo. Každému klukovi se to v tomhle věku stává při nevhodných situacích. Ne, že by tohle bylo nevhodné, ale…

Ať už byl jakkoli nevinný, byl Potter stále teenager. Draco se nesměl poddat naději. To ani náhodou.

I když dnes odpoledne se o něm Potterovi zdálo.

"Jsi hotový?"

Draco zvedl hlavu. Potter se na něj zvědavě díval a Draco si uvědomil, že už se skoro minutu nepohnul.

"Já," začal, ale pak koutkem oka zahlédl červenou značku na Potterově krku. "Ach, Merline."

"Ugh, je to špatné?" Potter si přejel prsty po značce a trhl s sebou.

Draco dál zíral. "Je to jedna z nejžhavějších věcí, které jsem kdy viděl," odpověděl po pravdě a přemýšlel, jak by se mu mohlo povést získat ještě víc, než už dostal. Potter si odkašlal a celý nesvůj se podíval stranou.

"No, hádám, že… jestli už jsi v pohodě, chci říct, pokud jsi... to stačilo..."

Draco pochopil, kam míří, a vstal. Ještě tu nebyli ani hodinu, ale přesto už necítil zoufalé nutkání donutit Pottera zůstat.

"Měl by sis trochu stáhnout dolu levou stranu hábitu, aby to nebylo vidět," poradil mu Draco slabě s pohledem upřeným na jeho krk.

"Jasně." Potter si upravil oblečení a znovu se otočil na Draca. "Lepší?"

Přikývl. "Uvidíme se později." Potter, přestože na Draca ještě naposledy otočil s tím divným pohledem, zvedl ruku na rozloučenou a odešel bez jediného slova.

Draco sklouzl zpět na pohovku se zmateným povzdechem a po zbytek večera seděl v komnatě Nejvyšší potřeby sám a uvažoval, jestli bylo možné, aby se Potter vzrušil, když ho Draco líbal. Jestli ano. Co by to, pro všechno na světě, mohlo znamenat?


	8. 7. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teď už budeme jen přitvrzovat, takže si držte čepice :D V případě přehřátí mozku doporučuji vystrčit hlavu z okna! 
> 
> Harry si není jistý, jestli při všech těch bojích s Pánem zla nespadl na hlavu a Pansy zažije menší šok...

Harry stál před zrcadlem v chlapecké ložnici a tak trochu se hroutil. Nikdy dřív ho nenapadlo, že by mohl být jiný, než jen obyčejný (no, dejme tomu…) heterosexuální teenager. A přesto se teď ocitl v situaci, kdy snil o Dracu Malfoyovi. Ze všech lidí právě o něm!

Samozřejmě… existovala sousta důkazů o tom, že jeho neustálé opakující se střety s Temným pánem vážně ovlivnily jeho mysl. Vzpomeňme si třeba na včerejšek; doháněl spánkový deficit v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby a měl tak realistický sen o Malfoyovi a o tom co - no, o tom, co by v Harryho snu doopravdy dělat neměl. A ta nejstrašnější věc byla, že když se Harry naprosto uvolněný a odpočatý konečně probudil, uvědomoval si, že se mu to líbilo. Hodně se mu to líbilo.

Nenašel sice žádné fyzické důkazy - ehm - o svém potěšení, což ho na chvíli zmátlo, ale pak si vzpomněl, že je stále v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, která vyslyší všechna jeho přání a Harry byl doopravdy vděčný, že se neprobudil v lepkavém nepohodlí. Pak se však jako obvykle večer setkal s Malfoyem a nedokázal myslet na nic jiného než na ten sen. Byl si jistý, že si Malfoy musel něčeho všimnout; jeho tvář určitě celou noc plála rudou barvou. A pak ho Malfoy začal líbat…

Harry zvedl ruku a přejel po značce na svém krku, pozorně ji zkoumal v zrcadle. Bylo to tak příjemné, když mu Malfoy tak štědře věnoval svou pozornost. Dokonce i Malfoyova váha tlačící ho do nohy ho dokázala nažhavit, dokonce i to, jak ho kousl. Určitě s ním bylo něco špatně.

Zrovna uvažoval, že si zajde k madame Pomfreyové, aby ho vyšetřila, jestli si během posledního famfrpálového tréninku neporanil hlavu nebo tak něco, když se otevřely dveře od pokoje a Harry vedle sebe uviděl pihovatý obličej Rona Weasleyho. "Hoj, Harry, mohl bys trochu pohnout? Už je skoro - aha, myslíš na ni."

Ach, ano. Ona. Přítelkyně. Malfoyova včerejší rada zafungovala jako kouzlo a Harryho během včerejšího večera ve společenské místnosti stačilo zastavit hned pět různých lidí. Podařilo se mu je zablokovat jednoduchým "Chceme to udržet v tajnosti, víte", ale věřil, že dnes ráno už celá škola bude vědět, že Harry Potter má tajnou lásku.

Právě teď se tedy Harry schovával ve své ložnici a netušil, jestli jeho plán vyšel nebo ne. Ron popošel blíž a naklonil se přes jeho rameno k zrcadlu. Trochu si prohrábl vlasy a potřásl hlavou ze strany na stranu, aby mohl sledovat ten efekt. "Kámo," prohlásil spokojeně, "je mi jedno, jestli jsi moc zamilovaný na to, abys měl chuť k jídlu. Já hladovím. Jdeš nebo ne?"

"Jo, jdu," řekl s rezignovaným povzdechem a připravil se.

Bylo to přesně tak zlé, jak očekával. Jakmile s Ronem prošli dveřmi, šumění hlasů ve Velké síni značně vzrostlo. Harry s sebou trhl, ale odhodlaně pokračoval přímo k nebelvírskému stolu, dávaje si pozor, aby s nikým, zejména ne s Malfoyem, nenavázal oční kontakt. Hermiona už na ně čekala.

"Určitě víš, jak zařídit, aby o tobě celá škola mluvila, Harry," řekla s lehkou dávkou soucitu. Harry ji ignoroval a pohlédl na srolovaný výtisk Denního věštce, který ležel vedle misky kukuřičných lupínků.

"Nejsem tam já, že ne?" zeptal se opatrně.

"Ne," odpověděla a odhodila svůj výtisk. "Pravděpodobně pár dní potrvá, než na to přijdou."

"Páni, Hermiono, cítím se mnohem lépe," prohlásil Harry, načež ona jen pokrčila rameny.

V Harryho třídě toho dne nastal neuvěřitelný zmatek. Nikdo (kromě Hermiony) se nedokázal soustředit na práci, protože byli příliš zaneprázdněni vyzvídáním. Na konci dne, už Harry stále dokola automaticky odpovídal větou: "Neřeknu vám, kdo to je, chceme to udržet v tajnosti.", jakoby to byla jeho mantra a hlava ho bolela z neustávajících výslechů snad všech dívek v Bradavicích. Lektvary byly, jak se dalo očekávat, nejhorší. Snape měl mimořádně špatnou náladu (pravděpodobně protože díky tomu, že byl Harry údajně šťastný), a Malfoy tiše bojoval se záchvaty smíchu, jakmile kdokoli vyslovil slovo "přítelkyně". Slovo, které zaznívalo třídou tak často, že Snape začal požadovat ticho kdykoli se někdo třeba jen hlasitě nadechl.

Dokonce ani ve společenské místnosti Nebelvíru Harry nedošel klidu. Levandule a Parvati kolem něj poletovaly, štěbetaly něco o lásce na první pohled a byly u vytržení z hávu tajemství, které obklopovalo celou tuhle událost.

Nakonec Harry cítil úlevu, když mohl konečně utéct na setkání s Malfoyem. Úlevu však cítil samozřejmě jen do chvíle, kdy se s Malfoyem konečně setkal. Harry nedokázal pochopit, jak se stalo, že byl stále přesvědčen, že je Malfoy neuvěřitelně protivně arogantní a zároveň mu už najednou nevadilo, když ho popadl a přimáčkl se k němu.

Tyhle pocity by měly být v rozporu, jenže nebyly. Malfoy ho překvapivě silně přirazil ke zdi a začal se k němu lísat, zatímco Harry musel bojovat s nutkáním ho obejmout a ukázat mu, jak silně by ho dokázal držet, zatímco by jejich ústa bojovala proti sobě a… doopravdy se musel snažit, aby si Malfoy nevšiml, jak je pro Harryho těžké zůstat v klidu. Harry děkoval bohu, že na sobě měli šaty.

Další den se s Malfoyem rozhodl setkat v jedenácti hodin, protože byl přesvědčen, že Komnata nejvyšší potřeby pro něj bude během soboty nejbezpečnějším místem. Dokonce, i když neměl žádné domácí úkoly, Harry padl do postele brzy večer, vděčný za postel s nebesy a ignorujíc šeptání svých spolubydlících, kteří se tiše soukali do svých postelí. Harry se musel připravit na nevyhnutelné - na snění o Malfoyovi, smířený a maličko natěšený.

***

 

Když se druhého dne probudil, byla kolej prázdná. Harry se podíval na hodiny. Deset hodin. To nebylo zas až tak neobvyklé, přestože zvyk vstávat každé ráno v sedm hodin se dal nalomit jen těžko. Harry pocítil příval štěstí a vděčnosti za odklad, kterého se mu dostalo. Vyhnul se ranním otázkám od ostatních chlapců typu: "Už jste to dělali, Harry?", "Nechala tě sáhnout jí na prsa?", "A jaký to bylo?", "Jaká je tam dole?"

Po krátké sprše se Harry spěšně rozhodl, že zbaběle vyklouzne z koleje a zamíří rovnou do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Vytáhl svůj neviditelný plášť z kufru, přetáhl si ho přes hlavu a těšil se z pocitu svobody, který ho obestřel. Načmáral Ronovi krátký vzkaz, kdyby se po něm sháněl, a vykradl se z koleje. Opatrně scházel po točitém schodišti přitisknutý ke zdi, aby se vyhnul srážce s Colinem Creevym.

Cesta k tapisérii Barnabáše Blouznivého byla klidná a bez jediného vyrušení, a jakmile se dostal do opuštěné chodby, stáhl ze sebe plášť a schoval ho do brašny. Pak už nerozhodně postával před dveřmi svého a Malfoyova pokoje.

Zjistil totiž, že se mu nechce dovnitř. Proč se rozhodl svůj den volna věnovat sexuální frustraci a zmatku, které ho ovládaly? Možná, kdybych se k Malfoyovi choval jako k Ronovi, napadlo Harryho s očima upřenýma na kliku… v tu chvíli se myšlenky, rozuteklé všemi směry, zastavily. To bylo ono. Pravděpodobně byl ze všeho prostě jen zmatený; pokaždé, když se sešel s Malfoyem, skončilo to líbáním. Možná, kdyby se k sobě chovali víc jako - kamarádi -, tak by se Harry dokázal vypořádat se svými problémy. Jenže… jak přesně se má chovat přátelsky ke svému úhlavnímu nepříteli a objektu svých sexuální fantasií v jednom? A to především ve chvíli, kdy ho objekt jeho touhy náruživě líbá pokaždé, když k tomu dostane příležitost, zatímco Harry odmítá jeho náklonost oplácet?

Ne, že by si Malfoy stěžoval, kdyby mu Harry polibek oplatil. To bylo nepravděpodobné. Tady šlo spíš o morální stránku věci; Malfoy byl k takovému chování donucen, zatímco Harry měl stále ještě plnou kontrolu nad svých chováním - alespoň teoreticky - a tak by políbit Malfoye teď znamenalo, že ho zneužívá. Sice asi v dobrém smyslu slova. Ale stejně. Tak či onak, nic takového se nestane. O to už se Harry postará.

Malfoy už byl v komnatě, líně se roztahoval na posteli. Harry, odmítajíc třeba jen pomyslet na cokoli, co se týkalo možností, které poskytovala slova _postel_ , _Malfoy_ a on sám v ní, se usadil na měkké červené pohovce. Pokus o udržení dostatečné vzdálenosti však nevydržely dlouho, protože Malfoy se k němu okamžitě vydal, obkročmo se mu usadil na klín a políbil ho.

V téhle poloze bylo pro Harryho neuvěřitelně těžké nevyjít vstříc nahoru boky, aby zjistil, jestli Malfoy na polibek reaguje stejně jako on. I když, i kdyby Malfoy doopravdy reagoval stejně, nebylo by to skutečné. Na světě neexistovala situace, kdy by Malfoy mohl mít Harryho Pottera rád. Ne, za normálních okolností. Tak proč sakra Harry…?

Malfoy přerušil polibek, posadil se stranou a podrážděně si odstrčil vlasy z očí. Dívali se na sebe.

_Je to tvůj kamarád_ , připomínal si v duchu Harry. _Prostě se k němu chovej jako k svému kamarádovi… mluv s ním!_

"Co nosíš pod hábitem?" vyhrkl.

_Ach, opravdu platonické, Pottere. Dobrá práce._

Malfoy se na něj zmateně (pochopitelně!) zahleděl. "Pardon?"

Harry v duchu zaklel "No," řekl a rychle uvažoval, co dodat, aby nezněl jako idiot. "Ron a Neville nosí pod hábitem džíny nebo tak, ale tebe si v nich neumím představit… takže…" Mysl mu poskytla hned několik zajímavých obrázků, na nichž byl Malfoy v džínech. A pak i bez nich.

"Chceš po mě, abych se ti tady svlékl, Pottere?" ušklíbl se Malfoy.

_Ostýchavě si rozepíná knoflíky košile, odhaluje bledou hruď…_

Harry urychleně potřásl hlavou. "Ehm, ne," řekl s vyprahlými ústy. "Jen jsem - jsem jen zvědavý. Nikdy jsem… chci říct…"

Malfoy se na něj soucitně zahleděl. "No," prohlásil pomalu, "záleží na to? V doopravdy tradičních kouzelnických rodinách je zvykem nenosit pod hábitem vůbec nic…" _Ach, Bože. Bože, prosím řekni, že Malfoy není pod hábitem právě teď nahý._ "… ale být takhle nechráněný mě vyvádí z míry." … _sakra! Tedy, díky Bohu, samozřejmě._

"Většinou si prostě vezmu košili a kalhoty. Moc se to neliší od toho, co nosíš ty, vážně, až na to, že moje kalhoty samozřejmě nejsou modré."

"A z čeho jsou ušité? Bavlna?" zeptal se Harry a uvažoval, proč ho vlastně zajímá materiál Malfoyových kalhot. Jeho konverzační schopnosti byly prostě dokonalé, opravdu.

Malfoy mu věnoval zvláštní pohled. "To neumím posoudit. Vážně jsem to nikdy nijak nezkoumal, Pottere," řekl. "Ale jestli tě to doopravdy zajímá, můžeš se pokusit vplížit se do naší koleje, a pak si dovádět v mém šatníku, co hrdlo ráčí. I když to je dost nepravděpodobné, protože se tu bavíme o Zmijozelu."

"Ano, ale…" Harry zaváhal. Opravdu to chtěl Malfoyovi říct? To už snad zapomněl, s kým to vlastně mluví? To, že jeho péro podléhalo přehnaným představám, snad znamená, že ho za sebe nechá myslet? A doopravdy právě teď ignoruje všechny své vnitřní a opodstatněné otázky?

"Mám tohle." Vytáhl neviditelný plášť z brašny. Malfoyovi spadla čelist.

"Vždycky jsem jeden chtěl!" prohlásil ohromeným hlasem a s nataženými prsty přejel po hedvábné tkanině. "Táta mi vždy říkal, že pokud Grangerovou někdy porazím při zkoušce, jeden mi sežene."

Harry se otřásl nad zvláštností toho, že slyší Malfoye mluvit o svém otci jako o "tátovi", znělo to příliš normálně.

"Můžu si ho zkusit?"

Harry určitě nehodlal Malfoyovi důvěřovat natolik, aby mu půjčil plášť po svém mrtvém otci.

"Jasně," řek.

Malfoy se vzrušeně vyškrábal z jeho klína, zatímco se snažil nenápadně upravit, když se Malfoy nedíval. Nakonec, po dlouhém přesvědčování z Harryho strany ("Ach páni, koukni, Pottere, jsem členem Bezhlavého honu"), Malfoy souhlasil, že ho propašuje do Zmijozelu.

Harry netušil, proč je tak fascinovaný představou, že uvidí Malfoyovu ložnici (kromě toho zřejmého: realističtější fantazie), ale určitě to nemělo nic společného s materiálem, z nějž bylo vyrobeno Malfoyovo oblečení. Rozhodl se, že je prostě zvědavý, co se od jejich druhého ročníku změnilo. Jo, to bylo ono.

Společně se úspěšně dostali do zmijozelské společenské místnosti (heslo: hadí jazyk) a Harry se, schovaný pod pláštěm, se zájem rozhlížel kolem sebe, zatímco Malfoy sebevědomým krokem zamířil k úzké chodbě vedoucí do hlavní místnosti.

Bylo patrné, že tady se cítí ve svém živlu. Jak se ukázalo, chodba vedla ke kolejím, a Malfoy se zastavil u sedmých dveří po levé straně. Poprvé od příchodu do společenské místnosti se ohlédl přes rameno, a pak zatlačil na dveře a vstoupil.

Harry nevěděl, co vlastně čekal. Ložnice Zmijozelu vypadala v podstatě stejně, jaká nebelvírská, až na barvu závěsů a povlečení, které byly zelené.

Zrovna se to chystal říct nahlas, když Malfoy zvedl ruku a ukázal na dveře vedoucí z ložnice pravděpodobně do koupelny. Harry gesto pochopil a ztichl.

"Ahoj?" zavolal Malfoy a podíval se ke dveřím. Pak se otočil zpět se spokojeným úsměvem. "Nikdo tady není."

Harry si sundal plášť. "Vypadá to tu skoro stejně - co?"

Úsměv z Malfoyovy tváře zmizel a jeho oči se málem až komicky rozšířily. "To jen… vidět tě v mojí ložnici. Merline." Pomalu se vydal k Harrymu.

Teď, když to Malfoy řekl, se Harryho vlastní myšlenky zaměřily na to samé. _Seber se, Pottere!_ Ach, ale… ale Malfoy ho už zase líbal, a bylo to… bylo mnohem těžší se vzpouzet, když stáli ve vzdálenosti jen několika kroků od Malfoyovy postele (i když Harry netušil, která z nich to je).

Malfoy, jak se zdálo, si to taky uvědomoval, protože tiše zasténal, a pak vsunul Harrymu ruku pod tričko. Harrymu naskočila husí kůže. Bylo doopravdy - doopravdy - těžké neopětovat ten polibek.

Popravdě, Harry už začínal zvažovat, že nechá všechny své morální zásady vyletět oknem, když…

...se rozletěly dveře.

***

 

"Parkinsonová! To není tak, jak to - "

"Sakra, Pansy, když už se konečně naučíš klepat?"

"Brzké odpoledne, sobota. Nemyslela jsem si, že je to potřeba," řekla slabě s rukou stále na klice. Malfoyova ruka stále zůstávala zasunutá pod lemem Harryho trička. Harry se zavrtěl a pokusil se od Malfoye odsunout, ale ten neustoupil.

"Chystáš se zavřít dveře?" zeptal se Malfoy podrážděně a jakmile se k nim Pansy otočila zády, střelil po Harrym pohledem, který jasně říkal: "Drž hubu a věř mi!". Harry si nebyl tak úplně jistý, jestli je moudré rozhodnutí Malfoyovi věřit, ale měl snad jinou možnost?

"Fajn," řekla Pansy krátce poté, co za sebou zabouchla dveře ložnice (o čemž si Harry také nemyslel, že byl nejlepší nápad; jak se mu povedlo zamknout se v ložnici se dvěma Zmijozely?). "Vysvětli to."

Malfoy Harrymu bolestivě stiskl zápěstí (což si Harry přeložil jako výzvu k mlčení) a začal. "No, ehm. Jsme tady uprostřed… něčeho."

Harry se začal vzpouzet na protest, ale Malfoyovy nehty se mu zaryly do kůže a tentokrát už to doopravdy bolelo. Harry dál mlčel. Očividně nebylo potřeba, aby něco říkal.

"Nevěřím ti," prohlásila Parkinsonová, "dokaž to."

"Dokázat - ?!"

"Co chceš, abychom udělali?"

Naklonila hlavu na stranu a přemýšlela. Byla to zdaleka ta nejděsivější věc, kterou Harry kdy viděl. "Chci, abyste se muckali," rozhodla.

Malfoy se ušklíbl. "To vůbec není problém, že ne, Harry?" Harry s ním z hloubi svého srdce nesouhlasil.

"Opravdu si nemyslím, že -"

"Ale no tak," přerušil ho Malfoy bezstarostným tónem, který byl poněkud v rozporu s tím, jak tiskl Harryho zápěstí a koulel očima. "Nedělej, jako bychom to předtím už nedělali."

No, tohle byla v podstatě pravda, to však Harrymu nepomohlo, aby se v téhle situaci cítil příjemně. "Nikdy ne před někým jiným," zamumlal ve snaze nezpochybnit Malfoyovu krycí historku tím, že by řekl něco jako ´No ano, ale bylo to jen proto, žes mě nasral. ´

"Rozkošné," řekla Pansy stroze. "Ale měli byste vědět, že pokud se během příštích deseti vteřin nic nestane, vydám se rovnou zpět do společenské místnosti a všem řeknu, že Harry Potter je ve tvé ložnici, Draco."

"Pansy!"

"Neměl jsi přede mnou nic tajit… sedm vteřin."

"Pottere, prosím."

"… pět … čtyři … tři …"

Nakonec to byl Malfoyův beznadějný výraz, který ho přesvědčil. Proklínaje svůj život sedmi různými způsoby se Harry naklonil dopředu a nemotorně přitiskl svá ústa na Malfoyova. Naštěstí to netrvalo dlouho, a když se spěšně odtáhl, pohlédl na Parkinsonovou. Nevypadala, že by to na ni udělalo dojem.

"No, jestli je to to nejlepší, co zvládnete…" otočila se ke dveřím.

"Ne, Pansy, počkej!" Malfoy měl v očích divoký pohled. "Pottere, poslouchej mě," řekl Harrymu polohlasem. "Budeš to muset udělat pořádně. Prostě mi věř, ano? Bude to mnohem jednodušší i v dlouhodobějším horizontu, když to teď uděláme. Přísahám, prosím."

Harryho oči zoufale přeskakovaly pohledem mezi zmijozelskými. Parkinsonová stojící zády ke dveřím se založenýma rukama přivřela oči; Malfoy se na Harryho díval prosebně, chytil ho za zápěstí tak tvrdě, že se Harry doopravdy začínal bát o své kosti.

"Tak fajn, fajn," zamumlal Harry, "ale budeš mě muset vést, nevidím jinou možnost. Ne, když je tady s námi ona."

Dracovy oči získaly znepokojivý lesk a jeden koutek úst se zvedl v úšklebku. "Věř mi, Harry, to nebude žádný problém. Připravena, Pansy?" zvolal.

"Během toho, co jsem připravená, jsem zestárla o padesát let," odsekla. Malfoy na ni mrkl.

"Uděláme to tak, aby to za to stálo," řekl, a bez zaváhání přitiskl svá ústa na Harryho.

Harry, ačkoliv si byl vědom, že ho Pansy sleduje, zjistil, že teď, když Malfoy převzal kontrolu, je překvapivě snadné předstírat, že se jedná o další sen, a tak se mu podařilo polibek opětovat. Zavřel oči a nechal představivost ubíhat svou cestou; byli sami, zpět v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, a Malfoy nikdy nepolkl ten stupidní lektvar. Nic z tohohle nebylo reálné a najednou se zdálo hloupé Malfoye nepolíbit. Proč by ne? Bylo naprosto v pořádku ho líbat.

Ve skutečnosti - Harry poprvé otevřel ústa a vpustil do nich pátrající jazyk - Malfoy líbal naprosto skvěle. Harry matně zaznamenal hlas říkající: "To už je lepší.", ale to nevadilo, protože to nebyl Malfoy, kdo pronášel ta slova a na ničem jiném než na něm teď nezáleželo. Dokud bude Malfoy pokračovat v tom, co dělal s jeho jazykem. Harry byl spokojený a nezáleželo mu na tom, co se děje se zbytkem světa.

Popravdě, Malfoyovi šlo líbání až příliš dobře. Harry ho nemohl nechat vyhrát. Rozhodl se pro aktivnější účast, zvedl volnou ruku a vsunul ji - vážně byly měkké, proč jen si toho nevšiml dřív? - Malfoyovi do vlasů. Malfoy tiše zasténal a Harry to pochopil jako svoji příležitost vsunout svůj jazyk do jeho úst a prozkoumat jejich dutiny tak důkladně, jako Malfoy zkoumal ty jeho.

Byl to nádherný pocit. Jeho jazyk se otíral o Malfoyův a dotyk Malfoyovy ruky na zadní straně trička způsobující mu mravenčení na kůži. Jeho ruka i nadále zůstávala hluboce pohroužená do Malfoyových vlasů, a pokud mohl soudit, podle kňučivého sténání vycházejícího z Malfoyova hrdla bylo znát, že se mu to líbí. Pak však všechny zvuky zmizely a Harry zamrkal, oslepen náhlou záplavou světla, když otevřel oči.

"Pansy, vypadni odtud. Hned," zavrčel Malfoy, a pak se jeho ústa vrátily zpět na své místo a Harry opět zavřel oči. Rty mu přejížděly po krku a - Bože, kdo by řekl, že na krku může být tak citlivý? - pak najednou pozadu padal, až skončil na posteli. Malfoy popadl Harryho brýle a odhodil je přes rameno. Opět se líbali a bylo to dobré, opravdu dobré, Malfoyovy ruce putovaly dolů po jeho tričku a… sakra, ruka se ocitla na jeho ptáku.

Neměl by - bylo to tak příjemné - ale byl to Malfoy - bože, prsty přejíždějící po zipu jeho džin - byla Parkinsonová stále v ložnici? - bože, sakra, tak příjemné - jestli Pansy Parkinsonová uvidí jeho ptáka, nikdy to sám sobě neodpustí - Malfoy zasténal a Harry ho napodobil, když ucítil brnění rozlévající se mu po celém těle. Značka na krku ho pálila a… Kriste-pane-to-byla-Malfoyova-ústa.

"Nnnáách," zasténal Harry, neschopný dát dohromady slova, která chtěl doopravdy říct. Což bylo: _"No, Malfoyi, tvoje ústa jsou překvapivě talentovaná a já jen doufám, že Parkinsonová už dávno není v místnosti."_ Malfoy zasténal hlasitěji (což, jak Harry doufal, mohlo znamenat: _"Děkuji za kompliment a ano, Parkinsonová nás už opustila."_ ), ale tlumeně, protože jeho ústa se soustředila na Harryho chloubu a díky zvukům, které vydával, způsoboval Harrymu na kůži úžasné vibrace, které se rozpínaly po celém jeho těle.

Harry si nemohl pomoci, přirazil, protože potřeboval víc. Právě teď potřeboval od Malfoye mnohem víc… víc tepla, víc sání… bylo to to nejlepší, co se mu kdy stalo, a on se - sakra-do-háje-bože-ano - on se - on se chystal vyvrcholit přímo do Malfoyova krku.

Burácení v Harryho uších najednou ustalo a nastalo ticho s výjimkou dvojího lapání po dechu.

"Malfoyi," zaskřehotal Harry a neodvažoval se otevřít oči. "Prosím, řekni mi, že tu už Parkinsonová není."

Poslední olíznutí, které přinutilo celé Harryho tělo k zachvění, a pak pohyb, po němž se Malfoyův hlas ozval přímo vedle Harryho ucha.

"Je pryč," zašeptal, "ale ujišťuji tě, že čeká přímo za dveřmi."

Harry zasténal a otevřel oči. Stále nedokázal pořádně zaostřit, takže první co lehce rozmazaně viděl, byly rozcuchané blonďaté vlasy. "Ahoj," řekl lehce.

Malfoyovy oči se z nějakého důvodu rozšířily. "Ahoj ty," vyhrkl.

"Byl jsi…?"

Zdálo se, že Malfoy rozumí, na co se Harry ptá a usmál se. "Asi v půli cesty."

"Ach. Dobře." Harry nedokázal za boha pochopit, proč cítí zklamání. Přece mu to nechtěl oplatit. Že ne?

"Co budeme dělat…?" Malfoy opět porozuměl nevyřčené otázce. Vypadalo to, jako by jeho schopnost porozumění ostatním úzce souvisela se sexuálním uspokojením.

"Bude poslouchat každé slovo, které řekne, tak si dávej pozor, ano?" Harry přikývl. "Budeme si prostě muset hrát na roztomilý páreček. Čím víc budeme podle jejího názoru rozkošní, tím víc bude pyšná, že o nás ví jako jediná, a bude méně pravděpodobné, že by to někomu řekla." Harry zavrtěl hlavou a posadil se.

"Tohle je fakt na nic," zasténal. Malfoy ho popadl za rameno.

"Můžeme to dokázat, Pottere. Merline, po tomhle představení by neměl být problém ji o tom přesvědčit."

Harry si pročistil hrdlo. "Jo, ohledně toho. Já - "

"Jestli se teď odvážíš říct, že tě to mrzí, tak ti ublížím," přerušil ho Malfoy.

"Fajn," řekl místo toho Harry. "No, hádám, že už bychom ji měli pozvat zpátky dovnitř?"

"Možná by ses chtěl nejdřív upravit," okomentoval Malfoy lehce jeho stále odhalené mužství a Harry zčervenal a spěšně se nacpal zpět do kalhot.

"Můžeš se vrátit, Pansy!" zavolala Malfoy s úsměvem a Parkinsonová otevřela dveře. Měla rudé tváře. "Nedělala sis tam venku dobře, že ne?" zeptal se Malfoy s pokrčeným nosem. Parkinsonová se na něj ušklíbla.

"Tam venku na chodbě? Snad mám na něco víc, ne? Ale můžete vsadit své životy, že později se o to postarám. Merlinova matko! Nevěděla jsem, že to v sobě máš, Pottere!"

Harry cítil, jak se mu horkost rozpíná po obličeji a Malfoy Harryho objal kolem pasu a nasadil mu brýle na nos. "Je dobrý, že?" řekl laskavě a Harry byl překvapený, jak věrohodně jeho slova zní. Ti Zmijozelové. "Vypadá nevinně, ale ty zvuky, které dělá…" Oba, Malfoy i Parkinsonová, si lehce povzdechli.

"Můžeme změnit téma, prosím?" přerušil je Harry s vědomím, že mu doslova hoří tváře. Malfoy se ušklíbl a políbil ho.

"Myslela jsem, že máš přítelkyni!" vypálila Parkinsonová vyčítavě, když se od sebe odtrhli. "Má," reagoval Malfoy samolibě dřív, než se Harry zmohl na odpověď. "Mě."

Pansy na něj zírala se zjevným odporem. "Jak dlouho už to trvá?" zeptala se.

"Tak asi dva týdny," odpověděl Harry popravdě.

"Dva týdny…" Malfoy - ne, Draco, připomněl si Harry - to zopakoval a Harry přesně věděl, na co myslí; už za sebou měli celou polovinu měsíce. Doopravdy to mohli překonat. Jejich životy nemusí být navždy zničeny. Už jen další dva týdny a bude po všem.

"Dva…," začala Pansy. "To je - ach, Pottere! Co jsi to sakra Dracovi minulý víkend provedl, ty hajzle?"

"Pansy, ne, to je v pořádku, my - "

"Buď zticha, Draco, chci to slyšet od něj."

Harry zděšeně ucukl a obrátil se na Malfoye, který jen pokrčil rameny. "My, ehm… trochu jsme se pohádali," řekl opatrně. "Ale Draco ví, že mě to mrzí, že ano?"

Malfoy se zašklebil, a pak si ho k sobě přitáhl blíž. "Správně," řekl a naklonil se pro hluboký polibek, během kterého Harryho stálo spoustu sil se v něm neztratit. "A odpouštím ti," dodal, kdy se od sebe oddělili s nosy stále přitisknutými těsně k sobě.

Pansy si odkašlala. Harry zamrkal a ohlédl se po ní. "Nějaké další otázky?" zeptal se. Pak si vzpomněl, že mají s Malfoyem působit roztomile, a tak si položil hlavu na jeho rameno. Rameno ruky, která ho stále objímala.

"Ano," řekla jednoduše. "Jak?"

Harry se tentokrát topil v rozpacích a odpovídal Malfoy.

"No," začal s výrazem někoho, kdo chce prohlásit nějakou důležitou moudrost. "Pamatuješ si na tu neděli, kdy jsem se pohádal se Zabinim?" Parkinsonová přikývla. "No, má to s tím něco dočinění."

Harry nastražil uši. Byl snad blízko tomu, konečně se dozvědět pravdu o lektvaru touhy, který mu zničil život? Parkinsonová si zřejmě byla vědoma toho, že nejsou tak úplně normální - ehm - pár. Takže bylo potřeba ji přidat na seznam…

"Blaise o vás dvou ví?" zeptala se. "Tys to řekl jemu a ne mě?"

"Samozřejmě, že jsem mu nic neřekl, co si o mě myslíš? Viděl nás s Potterem, jak se se hádáme a tvrdil, že jsme se líbali, přestože to nebyla pravda. A pak mu Potter začal nadávat, Zabini ho zaklel a…"

Malfoy měl vážně hezký krk, uvažoval Harry. Bledé a hladké hrdlo, které se pohybovalo, jak Malfoy mluvil.

"… no a pak řekl, že nám dá každému deset galeonů vždy, když se políbíme. Buďme upřímní, ani jeden z nás peníze nepotřebuje, tak jsme odmítli, a pak řekl…"

Harry by se vsadil, že i dobře chutnalo. Malfoyova ústa chutnala dobře. Sladce, jakoby Malfoy právě snědl čokoládovou žabku.

"… A pak jsem na něj použil kouzlo ´zapomeň´, takže nemá tušení, co se ten den stalo. Pamatuje si jen, že jsme se znepřátelili… ale jakékoli… do prdele, Pottere…"

Malfoyův krk nebyl tak sladký, jako jeho ústa, rozhodl se Harry, ale i tak to bylo velmi příjemné. Pak mu však neznámá síla strhla hlavu stranou a chytla ho zezadu za vlasy. Harry zamrkal, než však stačil něco říct, jeho ústa překryla jiná a to bylo konečně ono. Ta sladkost, které se mu rozplývala na jazyku.

"Merline," zašeptal Malfoy, když se od Harryho neochotně odtáhl.

"To tedy," potvrdil hlas za jeho zády. Harry na okamžik zapomněl, že v pokoji nejsou sami, že Parkinsonová ještě neodešla. "Sakra, Draco."

"Já vím," souhlasil Draco s očima stále upřenýma na Harryho. "Mohl bych si ho nechat. Koho by to kdy napadlo, že?"

"Opravdu… koho?" Zopakovala Parkinsonová slabě. Odkašlala si. "Takže, máte vy dva nějaký specifický důvod, proč jste tady, nebo jste si prostě hledali místo na prasečinky?"

"Hrajeme Obleč si Pottera!" řekl Draco šťastně. "Chudinka vůbec netuší, co opravdové děti kouzelníků nosí, tak jsem se mu to rozhodl ukázat!"

Parkinsonová si Harryho kriticky prohlédla. "Doopravdy by potřeboval proměnu. Merline, Pottere, dokonce podle mudlovských tradic vypadáš otřesně." Harry rozpačitě zatahal za okraj svého roztřepeného hnědého vršku a mlčel.

"Svým způsobem, Pansy," řekl Malfoy, přešel k velké šatní skříni, otevřel dveře a dlouze se dovnitř zadíval, "jsem vlastně rád, že jsi tady. Tyhle věci kolem módy mi moc nejdou."

"To si uvědomuji," podotkla Parkinsonová suše a připojila se k němu. "Merline, kolik oblečení vlastně máš?" Draco pokrčil rameny.

"Matka nakupuje za mě. Myslí si, že bych měl mít kus oblečení na každý den v roce." Harry se přisunul k nim a zadíval se dovnitř přes Malfoyovo rameno. Čarodějnické pláště ve všech barvách, které si dokázal představit, byly seřazeny tak, aby ladily, a několik dalších leželo srovnaných na podlaze skříně. Byly tu i obyčejné košile, trička s límečkem, šněrovací kalhoty, které připomínaly mudlovské oblečení za viktoriánské éry, několik dlouhých černých plášťů a o trochu více párů kožených bot. "Myslím, že zůstanu u džin a svetrů," prohlásil slabě.

"Nesmysl!" zašvitořila Parkinsonová, která se už začala prohrabovat v šatníku. "Chci vidět tohle. A myslím, že - ", vytáhla relativně normální bílou košili ze změti oděvů, " - Draco, o tohle by ses měl postarat, vážně… a protože jsem tak milý člověk, tyhle - ", knoflíkové - _knoflíkové!_ \- kalhoty, " - a, hmm… Draco, pokusil by ses najít ten zelený hábit, mohl bys? Ten tmavý, ano?"

Draco zavrčel, když ho Parkinsonová vstrčila dovnitř a začal se prohrabovat hromadou na dně skříně. Harry to celé pobaveně pozoroval, alespoň do té doby, než ho Parkinsonová popadla za ruku a odtáhla na druhou stranu místnosti z Dracova doslechu.

"Poslouchej, Pottere," zasyčela, "nevím, jakou hru si myslíš, že hraješ, ale to brzy skončí, jasný?"

Harry zmateně zamrkal. "Hru?" zeptal se.

Ušklíbla se. "Ale no tak. Možná jsi Draca oklamal, ale s těmi málo lidmi, kteří se mu opravdu líbí, se vždycky chová jako idiot." Přimhouřila oči. "Zahráváš si s ním a on o tom nemáš tušení," zavrčela. "Skonči to s ním teď, než mu doopravdy ublížíš, a já ti neprokleju ptáka."

"Ehm," reagoval Harry inteligentně. "Já si s ním nezahrávám. A myslím, že Draco by určitě rád projevil zájem něco podotknout, kdyby věděl, že mi chceš očarovat… ptáka. Docela se mu líbí a oceňuje, co s ním dokážu udělat."

"Vtipné," vyštěkla. "zajímalo by mě, jestli ti zůstane smysl pro humor poté, co náhodou zjistíš, že svoje koule můžeš nosit místo náušnic."

Harryho rozkrok si tenhle rozhovor doopravdy neužíval a vlastně ani zbytek jeho těla, vážně ne. "Podívej se, Parkinsonová," řekl tichým hlasem. "Abych byl upřímný, vlastně mě vůbec netrápí, že mě nesnášíš. Pro mě za mě si měj pod postelí třeba anti-potterovskou svatyni, ale já…," odmlčel se, a pak mu došlo, že by mohl říct Parkinsonové pravdu. Nebo něco podobného jejich situaci. Dokud bude věřit, že spolu chodí…

"Mám Draca rád. Doopravdy. Pravděpodobně mnohem radši, než on mě." Což byla pravda, pokud uvážíme, že Harry byl ten, který nepodléhal vlivu lektvaru, jež zatemňoval mysl a způsoboval touhu. "A krom toho, vsadím se, že neexistuje nic, co bych mohl udělat, abych mu ublížit. Vy Zmijozelové jste tvrdí."

Její další pohled mu jasně naznačil, že si o něm nemyslí, že byl chytřejší než slimák. "Copak neposloucháš? Má tě rád. Spustil svoje ochranné zdi." Harry si odfrkl, mluvila nesmysly. "Chodíme spolu teprve dva týdny. Pochybuji, že už by se přede mnou přestal chránit."

Neodpověděla hned, sledovala polovinu Dracova těla, která čněla z rozhrabaného šatníku. "Za normálních okolností bych s tebou souhlasila," řekla tiše. "Trvalo mu skoro dva roky, než mě k sobě pustil. Ale s tebou… vždycky jsi ho byl schopný dostat, víš? Už od prvního ročníku. Neustále si na tebe stěžoval, celé týdny mluvil o tom, žes' odmítl jeho nabídku přátelství - tehdy ve vlaku - a od té doby, kdykoliv jste se spolu pohádali. S kýmkoli jiným by se prostě oklepal a šel dál, ale s tebou…"

Stáli mlčky a sledovali Dracovy nohy, které se míhaly ze strany na stranu, jak se prohraboval hluboko ve skříni.

"Neublížím mu," zašeptal Harry po chvíli. "Nevím jak tě přesvědčit, abys mi věřila."

"Nemůžeš," řekla rozhodně. "Protože já ti nevěřím ani trochu a myslím, že Draco je blázen, když si myslí, že jsi k němu upřímný." Konečně se otočila a podívala se Harrymu přímo do očí. "Když tě teď nechám být, Pottere, a ty to posereš, budeš toho litovat. To ti přísahám. Temný pán pro tebe bude _nic_ potom, co s tebou skončím.

Harry na ni vážně hleděl. Bránila svého přítele, nemohl jí mít za zlé, že to dělala až znepokojivě násilnickým způsobem. "Budu si to pamatovat," řekl.

"To bys měl."

"Povídali jste si o mně? Doufám, že o tom, jak jsem úžasný," Draco se vynořil ze skříně s několika tmavě zelenými hábity, s nimiž zamával v rozmáchlém gestu, které mohlo znamenat jedině _ta-dá_.

Harry si vyměnil poslední pohled s Parkinsonovou a vydal se k Dracovi, který měl po své bitce se skříní směšně rozcuchané vlasy a pomačkané oblečení. Harry, jenž si uvědomoval, že Parkinsonová svýma korálkovitýma očima stále sleduje každý jeho pohyb, natáhl ruku a rozcuchané blonďaté kadeře prohrábl.

"Líbí se mi to," usmál se.

"Jako po jednom pořádně žhavém dostaveníčku?" navrhl Draco s úšklebkem a pohledem upřeným na Harryho jako obvykle rozcuchané vlasy.

"Hm," reagoval Harry, jakoby se musel hluboce zamyslet, "popravdě si myslím, že tohle je spíš před-dostaveníčkový stav a ano, bude to pořádně žhavé."

Ovinul paži kolem Dracových ramen a pomalu si ho k sobě k pomalému, ale důkladnému polibku. Trvalo to déle, než měl v úmyslu, a když se konečně odtáhl, oba dva už těžce dýchali.

"Bylo to dostatečně žhavé?" zeptal se Harry a každé slovo proložil polibkem. Draco si odkašlal.

"Možná až trochu moc žhavé," odpověděl. "Nepředpokládám, že bys mohla zas na chvíli zmizet, že ne, Pansy?" zeptal se zvýšeným hlasem. Harry se rozhodl zariskovat a pohlédnout na Pansy. Její oči se rozšířily.

"K čertu, ne," řekla. "Pokud chcete zrovna teď dělat prasečinky, tak do toho, ale já se tentokrát budu dívat."

Draco se prosebně zahleděl na Harryho, ten mu však vrátil pohled, který jasně říkal _"ani za nic"_ a Draco si zklamaně povzdychl. "Máš pravdu, myslím, že by to bylo divné."

"Divné?" vyjekl Harry v předstírané hrůze a konečně stáhl ruku z Dracových ramen. "Ani ne před deseti minutami vyhrožovala choulostivým částím mého těla. Nebudu jí nic usnadňovat!"

Draco se s otázkou v očích obrátil na Parkinsonovou, ale ta jen pokrčila rameny. "Musela jsem se ujistit, že za to stojí."

"Jako kdybych někdy šel pod svou úroveň," prohlásil Draco bezstarostně, mávl rukou a se starostí v očích se zahleděl na Harryho. Ten se usmál ve snaze uklidnit Draca, což se pravděpodobně povedlo, protože v další chvíli se Zmijozel nadšeně usmíval. "Skvěle! A teď šaty dolů."

A tak se stalo, že Harry strávil den ve společnosti dvou zmijozelských, který ho neustále svlékali (trval na tom, že půjde do koupelny, aby unikl Parkinsonové a Draco zase trval na tom, že tam půjde s ním, aby mu pomohl) a oblékali do různých staromódních kousků kouzelnického oblečení, z nichž každý byl absurdnější než ten předchozí. Také strávil neúměrné množství času líbáním Draca vzhledem k tomu, že jen před několika hodinami tvrdil, že už se ho nikdy nedotkne. Ale bylo to v pořádku, vážně, protože dělal prostě jen to, co musel, aby se Parkinsonová rozhodla nemluvit o tom, že jeho nová přítelkyně je Draco Malfoy. A pokud, když byli spolu sami v koupelně, Harry s Dracem skončili u dalšího líbání, taky dobře, protože tím jen podporovaly svoje výmysly. Nic to neznamenalo a tak to bylo v pořádku, protože až dnešek skončí, Harry se opět vrátí k normálu; tedy ke stavu, kdy se nelíbá s Malfoyem.

"No," prohlásila Parkinsonová, když se kolem šesté hodiny konečně unavila a plácla s sebou na zmuchlanou hromadu oblečení na Dracově posteli. "Myslím, že vás, vy dvě hrdličky, opustím. Postarám se, aby kluci zůstali ve společenské místnosti ještě další hodinu, tak ať to stojí za to, Draco."

Krátce jim zamávala, a pak zmizela ve dveřích, nechávajíc Harryho a Draca o samotě. Harry si položil hlavu na Dracovo břicho a spokojeně si povzdechl. Nenáviděl se za tu myšlenku, ale odpoledne se zmijozelskými si užil. Zejména s jedním Zmijozelem…


	9. 8. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jsme přesně v půlce! Jak se nám rozrůstá délka kapitol (ještě že má AO3 rozsah 500 000 znaků na jednu práci a nemusím kapitoly roztrhnout na více částí!), přímo úměrně vzrůstá i horko! Opět si zahraju na škarohlída a upozorním, že povídka není pro děti a slabé povahy. To víte, ošklivá slůvka, divné scény a takové ty věci, ze kterých někomu vznikají noční můry a jiní z toho mají zas jiné sny... a o tom se rozepisovat nebudem! :D

Včera byl jeden z nejlepších dnů v Dracově životě.

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že se může cítit tak naživu, jak se cítil s Potterem, který se ho dotýkal a líbal ho a nosil jeho oblečení. Bylo pravděpodobně dobře, že se tam objevila Pansy, protože jinak by nedokázal Potterovi znovu a znovu odolávat. Merline, ten kluk ale uměl líbat.

Samozřejmě, kdyby nebylo Pansy, nic z toho by se především nestalo. Draco byl neuvěřitelně vděčný, že se nikdy - během těch sedmi let, co se znali a přátelili - nenaučila dodržovat zásady soukromí.

Ale byl tu jeden problém: jakmile Pansy odešla, líbání a doteky ustaly, jako by to byla jen hra. Tedy… ona to samozřejmě byla hra, ale na chvíli se zdálo… jakoby Draco málem sám sebe přesvědčil, že to bylo doopravdy, že byli s Potterem společně šťastní.

Když se na to Draco podíval zpětně, cítil nad sebou znechucení.

Nejenže se naprosto uvolnil v přítomnosti jiného člověka - dost na to, aby ho nechal s ním vtipkovat a chovat se k němu jako milenec - ale ještě k tomu byl tím někým Potter. Harry zkurvený Potter. Odpudivé bylo už jen to pomyšlení, že Draco slepě následoval jakékoli náznaky Potterovy náklonosti a vzpomínky na to, jak tál v jeho objetí.

A nejhorší na tom bylo, že na nic jiného nedokázal myslet.

Té noci Draco ležel ve své posteli, zíral do stropu a toužil po Potterovi, jako nikdy předtím. A za to se nenáviděl. Možná že lektvar s časem zrál a získával na síle, možná se jeho účinek násobil délkou doby, kterou Draco strávil v Potterově blízkosti, protože nyní jeho touha byla silnější než předtím. Bylo to ještě horší než ten víkend, kdy ho od sebe Potter odkopl; ano, tak moc to bylo strašné, cítil se jako by mu někdo vytrhával jeho život z rukou, ale přesto to bylo jiné. Tentokrát lektvar pronikl přímo do jeho duše.

Zatracený Zabini. Zatracený Snape. Proč to nedokázal spravit rovnou? A proč ten zatracený Potter musel být tak nesnesitelně žádoucí?

Alespoň že byla neděle, takže se Draco mohl zahrabat ve společenské místnosti a nemusel Pottera pozorovat ve třídě nebo při jídle. Draco samozřejmě stále musel jíst, ale držel "potterovskou hlídku" tak často, že dokázal přesně říct kdy (a na co) Potter nejraději chodí na jídlo. Mohl přesně předpovědět i to, vedle koho si sedne a určit jeho náladu jednoduše podle jeho chůze, když míří k nebelvírskému stolu.

A přesto všechno se Draco toužil dozvědět víc.  
Co to s ním bylo? Kdyby se pořádně snažil, zajisté by dokázal překonat účinky toho lektvaru. Mohla za to jeho slabá vůle? Kdyby Temný pán zrovna teď prošel branami Bradavic, šel by Draco jednoduše k němu a odevzdal mu svůj život jako nějaký idiot?

Samozřejmě, že ne. Draco byl přeci silnější. Dokázal odolávat naléhání svého otce, aby následoval toho šílence, a tak mohl odolat volání svého vlastního mozku, který ho nutil přemýšlet o Potterovi. Už jen dva týdny, ani o den déle. To nic není.

A tak se Draco ocitl ve společenské místnosti a předstíral, že se zajímá o jiné lidí a vůbec nemyslí na jednoho Nebelvíra. A jestli, jak se pomalu přibližoval večer, kontroloval své hodinky každých pět minut, tak co? Prostě nerad chodil pozdě, tak to bylo. Bylo by nezdvořilé nechat čekat někoho, s kým jste měli dohodu.

A ano, možná se do sedmého patra vydal hned po večeři, na druhou stranu však o nedělích vždy chodil na jídlo později, takže by vypadalo divně, kdyby odešel ze společenské místnosti, pak se tam vrátil a chvíli na to zase zmizel. Přijít o čtyřicet minut dříve, to přeci vůbec nebylo až tak brzo.

Potter tam nebyl, když Draco zatlačil do dveří a nahlédl dovnitř. Dobře. To bylo dobře. Znamenalo to, že se Draco může v klidu připravit. Ze všech sil se snažil potlačit rychle rostoucí očekávání, protože ten zatracený lektvar ho tentokrát už neporazí.

Seděl u stolu a z okna sledoval přicházející tmu. Netrvalo dlouho a ozvaly se zvuky otvíraných dveří a lehkých kroků. Neotočil se. Mravenčení na jeho kůži znamenalo, že Potter byl blízko. A jemu to bylo jedno. Draco by sem dnes večer nepřišel, kdyby už dříve nezažil, jaké to je se tomu vyhýbat. Nepotřeboval Pottera. Vůbec ne.

"Malfoyi?"

Draco se otřásl. No a co, že má Potter tak příjemný hlas? To vůbec nic neznamená. To, že si všimnul, byl jen další výsledek jeho pozorování. Stejně jako fakt, že měl Potter úžasné zelené oči. Toho si přeci mohl všimnout úplně každý, nebo ne?

"Malfoyi, jsi v pořádku?"

Pravděpodobně by měl odpovědět. Nechtěl se chovat hrubě nebo tak. Otočil se.

Do háje.

Co si myslel? Samozřejmě, že Pottera potřeboval. Potter byl bůh. Sexy bůh se sexy vlasy a sexy očima a sexy ústy, které Draco okamžitě potřeboval cítit na svých - cítit je, překrýt a líbat. Sakra.

Stůl i židle zaskřípaly, jak se Draco vrhl na Pottera a přimáčkl se k němu tak blízko, jak jen to šlo. Známá jiskra touhy přeběhla po Dracově těle a on si povzdechl. Tohle bylo to místo, kde potřeboval být. Přitisknutý k Potterovi, se svými rty na jeho krku. Přesto si uvědomoval, že by to mohlo být lepší. Mohlo by to být ještě mnohem lepší.

Draco sklouzly rty po Potterově čelisti, nesrozumitelně zamumlal pozdrav a snad i ještě něco, než se konečně jeho rty přitiskly na Potterovy a bylo to… bylo to… nebylo to ono.

Něco tu chybělo. Potter. Ten tvrdohlavý hajzl, kterého Draco nenáviděl a který pokaždé odmítal ustoupit a který tak úžasně líbal.

Draco se snažil přimět Pottera otevřít ústa, chtěl - potřeboval - cítit, že jeho polibky jsou opětovány, cítit, jak Potterovo tělo ožívá pod Dracovým dotekem. Stejně, jak tomu bylo včera. Potter se však ani nehnul.

Draco se frustrovaně odtáhl. "Existuje způsob, jak bych tě dokázal přesvědčit, abys mě políbil?" zeptal se a snažil se, aby se mu netřásl hlas.

Potter na něj klidně hleděl s rukami zastrčenými v kapsách. "Včera to bylo jen kvůli Parkinsonové," řekl, "už se to nebude opakovat."

Přestože čekal, že to Potter řekne, při těch slovech se Draco otřásl. Chytl Pottera za ramena a přál si, aby mohl být stejně lhostejný jako dřív. Merline, v tuhle chvíli se nenáviděl. "Pottere," zaskřehotal, "prosím, ptám se tě mile, potřebuju - "

"Jediné, co potřebuješ, je kontakt," přerušil ho Potter rozhodně. "To ti dovolím. Nechám tě, abys mě líbal, ale nebudu se toho účastnit. Tohle se mě netýká."

Draco cítil, že má na krajíčku. Pottera se to netýkalo a to byl ten problém. Mělo se ho to týkat. Draco to potřeboval. Potřeboval to víc, než kdy potřeboval něco jiného.

Té noci se postaral, aby na Potterově krku zůstalo několik rozhořčených červených značek. Ale neudělalo mu to nijak dobře.

Dalších několik dní bylo příšerných. Jejich každovečerní setkání sice pokračovala, ale Draco se propadal do stále temnější deprese, která se až příliš podobala době, kdy u sebe Pottera neměl. Popravdě začínal uvažovat, že by tomu dal přednost.

Nynější stav byl mnohem horší, protože Pottera měl. Potřebám lektvaru to stačilo, protože Potter byl jeho. Ale vlastně mu vůbec nepatřil.

Draco měl úplnou kontrolu sám nad sebou, a tak mohl cítit, jak se jeho příčetnost pomalu vytrácí. Potřeboval tenhle bordel napravit, rychle.

***

 

Byla to středa, kdy přišel s plánem, jakmile se tak však stalo, Draco pocítil neuvěřitelné zklamání nad tím, jak dlouho mu to trvalo. Vždyť to bylo tak jasné. A byl si jistý, že pokud první fáze plánu půjde dobře, ty další budou téměř jistě fungovat. Věděl to z vlastní zkušenosti. Problém byl, že první fáze byla ta nejkomplikovanější a než s ní mohl třeba jen začít, nejdřív potřeboval něco získat…

Počkal, až se většina školy vydá do Velké síně na večeři, a zamířil do ložnice. Byla prázdná, což samozřejmě nebyla žádná záruka, a tak začaroval dveře, aby dostal upozornění, jakmile se někdo přiblíží. Pak se vydal k Nottově posteli.

Ve Zmijozelu byl Nott notoricky známý jako dealer přísad do lektvarů, které nikdo jiný nedokázal sehnat. Měl zdánlivě nekonečnou zásobu látek a nápojů, které zpochybňovaly veškeré morální zásady. Popravdě, Draco by vůbec nebyl překvapen, kdyby zjistil, že Orexis Votum pocházel z Nottových zásob.

Právě teď si Draco nemohl od Notta cokoli žádat, aniž by mu musel prozradit svoji… situaci. Ale Nott mu musel pomoci.

Katalogy, to mohlo být to, co hledal. Letáky nebo něco podobného. Pokud ovšem si Nott nemíchá své lektvary sám, to by byl Draco v háji.

Hm… během chvíle Draco prozkoumal zabezpečení (a několik bezpečnostních kouzel našel), a pak začal u nočního stolku. Náhradní brka a inkoust, čtvrtletník Lektvarů, stará sada šachů, několik dopisů od matky a… nic zajímavého tam nebylo.

Podíval se pod matraci. Našel několik kapesníků (raději ani nechtěl vědět k čemu byly), výtisk Týdeníku čarodějek,… ale žádný seznam zakázaných lektvarů. Do háje.

Po dalších deseti minutách marného hledání to Draco vzdal. Někdo by mohl každou chvíli přijít a zatím to nevypadalo, že by měl šanci něco najít. Zklamaně znovu sestavil síť ochranných kouzel kolem Nottovi postele a plánoval další tah.

Mohl by zkusit nějakého lékárníka v Prasinkách, ale v příštím týdnu a půl nebyl plánovaný žádný výlet a s trochou štěstí už bude tou dobou všechno v pořádku. Možná mohl projít povolené lektvary? Při tom pomyšlení si Draco odfrkl. To by vyžadovalo příliš mnoho úsilí. A navíc cokoliv, co Ministerstvo povolilo, je mu úplně k ničemu.

Sakra. Se stavem, v jakém se právě nacházel, se klidně mohl spojit s některým ze Smrtijedů a oznámit mu, že ho považuje za blázna. V tuhle chvíli by to bylo pravděpodobně nejjednodušší a nejlaskavější řešení.

Tak počkat.

Přivolání. Sladký Merline, proč musí být tak hloupý. Doufal jen, že Orexis Votum měl účinek i na jeho duševní schopnosti, protože pokud ne, Dracovo sebevědomí by právě teď dostalo fatální zásah.

Vytáhl hůlku a odolal nutkání proklát sám sebe. Pak zamumlal přivolávací kouzlo a čekal.

Nic.

A pak -

"Do prdele," zaklel Draco, když kouzla, která obnovil kolem Nottovy postele, spustila poplach někde u zdi. Rychle zakouzlil "Silencio" na dveře ložnice a vydal se k tomu místu. Malý obdélníkový kus stěny vedle Nottovy postele, ne větší než galeon, zářil. Draco jen doufal, že to není sud s prachem. Přiložil k němu hůlku a kouzelný poplach se z ničeho nic utišil a tam, kde stěna zářila, se objevila skříňka. Draco se zhluboka nadechl a táhnutím rozevřel dvířka.

Úspěch.

Skříňka byla plná svitků a kousků pergamenu, všechny adresované Nottovi. Draco se jimi začal rychle probírat. Potřeboval zjistit, kdo je Nottův distributor. Bez toho jeho plán nemá šanci na úspěch. Upomínka, upomínka, upomínka, Jaké koště, upomínka - tak počkat. Jaké koště? Nott by famfrpálový magazín četl pouze v případě, že by mu za to někdo zaplatil.

Draco natáhl chvějící se ruku a vytáhl časopis zpod hromady pergamenů. Měl pravdu, tohle nemělo nic společného s časopisem Jaké koště. Bylo to přesně to, co hledal. Klíč k Potterově spolupráci.

Seznam od Surdlyho a synů, znalců ve výrobě a distribuci nelegálních lektvarů a dalších látek. Výborně.

Draco si zastrčil falešný časopis pod polštář a urychleně se snažil vrátit Nottovu postel do stavu, ve kterém se nacházela předtím. Nepovedlo se mu to perfektně, ale v jeho současném nadšení mu to bylo jedno. Byl blízko, tak blízko. Harry Potter bude jeho.

***

 

Trvalo dva dny, než jeho objednávka dorazila. Dva dny a hodiny mučení, během kterých se musel vypořádat se svou nenaplněnou touhou po Potterovi.

Když v pátek ráno Dracovi na klín upustila nenápadná hnědá sova balík, tak nával spalující úlevy, který se mu rozlil po těle, byl téměř ohromující. Stálo ho všechnu sílu, co v sobě měl, aby nezačal poskakovat na lavici a vítězoslavně křičet. Všiml si Nottova podezřívavého pohledu a odpověděl na něj nevinným pozdvižením obočí a poté elegantně zastrčil balíček do své školní tašky.

Den se vlekl. Žádná hodina si nedokázala udržet jeho pozornost, dokonce ani lektvary. Jak se měl soustředit, když Potter pracoval ve vzdálenosti jen pěti kotlíků? Snape to pochopí. Místo práce se Draco ztratil ve svých představách. Fantazíroval o tom, co se může stát už za pouhých pár hodin, jak se mu Potter vzdá a jak úžasné, nádherné to bude.

Z večeře odešel brzy a namířil si to rovnou do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Měl čas ještě minimálně dvě hodiny a dokonce ani pobyt v tomhle pokoji - v jejich pokoji - nedokázal utišit Dracovy nervy.

Přešel k oknu a zadíval se ven. Famfrpálové hřiště rozzářilo několik velkých koulí světla (což bylo v zimních měsících nutné), mužstvo právě zahájilo svůj trénink.

Mužstvo v tmavě červených dresech.

Okamžitě mohl říct, kdo z nich je Potter. Samozřejmě. Byl dokonale rozpoznatelný i na takovou dálku. Elegance, s kterou létal a ovládal koště, byla pravým opakem toho potrhlého nešiky, kterým se stával, když měl nohy pevně na zemi; ve vzduchu doopravdy vypadal jako ten hrdina, za kterého ho všichni měli.

Merline, byl tak dobrý. Létal po hřišti, jakoby mu patřilo, a ani jednou se nemusel dotknout násady svého koštěte, když rozdával pokyny ostatním hráčům.

I na dálku bylo poznat, jak ho všichni jeho spoluhráči zbožňují. Když hráli, jejich pozornost byla plně zaměřena na Pottera, čekali, až něco řekne, toužili po chvále. A on, protože to byl ušlechtilý idiot, nádherný bastard a hrdina v jednom, plnil jejich touhy.

Draco tam seděl a jen tiše sledoval, jak magické světlo pomalu začíná slábnout, až to nebelvírský tým konečně vzdal a zamířil do šaten. Přestože už byl z dohledu, Potter stále ovládal Dracovy myšlenky. Právě teď byl ve sprše. Nahý a mokrý, rozdírající si mýdlovou pěnu všude po těle, zatraceně, pro Draca bylo najednou opět těžké třeba jen dýchat.

Odmítl však myšlenku na to, že by se o sebe postaral. Raději by, aby to udělal Potter a dnes večer možná přijde ta správná chvíle.

Netrvalo dlouho a sedm černých teček se vynořilo ze šatny a namířilo si to k hradu. Draco zkontroloval čas. Měl štěstí, Potter nejspíš půjde rovnou za ním, místo toho aby se ještě zastavil ve společenské místnosti. Pokud je to pravda, přijde už brzy. Každou chvíli už musí…

Dveře se otevřely a Draco zatajil dech.

"Ahoj," řekl Potter nepřítomně a odhodil svou tašku na nebelvírskou pohovku.

"Ahoj," odpověděl Draco a snažil se potlačit myšlenky na Pottera. Už brzy. "Na," hodil mu malou stříbrnou hlavičku, kterou Potter bez přemýšlení okamžitě chytil. Draco nežárlil na Potterovy vrozené hledačské schopnosti. Ne. Ani trošku.

Potter se podezřívavě zamračil na lahvičku. "Co je to?"

"Jen voda," řekl Draco lehce. "Přišel jsi rovnou z tréninku, ne? Myslel jsem si, že bys mohl mít žízeň."

"Přinesls mi vodu?" zeptal se Harry s nevěřícným výrazem.

Draco se usmál a nedbale si prohrábl vlasy. "Ano, Pottere, přinesl jsem ti vodu. Když na tebe budu milý, necháš mě dostat se ti do kalhot. Můj ďábelský plán, víš?" Nejméně polovina z toho byla pravda.

Potter se zamračil na nádobku ve své ruce a Draco se snažil odolat pokušení vydat se k Potterovi pro polibek, který by mu uhladil vrásky na čele. Věděl, že by dokázal. Už se stalo. Dvakrát. Dvakrát ve dvou dnech, a pokaždé s Dracovou horlivou pomocí. Vzpomínka na to byla víc než dost, aby dokázala znovu rozběhnout Dracovu představivost a on musel vynaložit veškeré své úsilí, aby si vyhnal z hlavy obrázek Pottera ležícího na zádech s omámeným spokojeným úsměvem a rukou zabořenou v Dracových vlasech….

Draco si odkašlal. "Merline, Pottere, nemusíš to pít," řekl podrážděně, když Potter se nepřestával na lahvičku mračit, jako by mu měla každou chvíli v ruce vybuchnout. "Jen jsem se snažil být trochu milejší. Jestli má stále nevěříš, tak by…"

Fascinovaně sledoval, jak se ozubená kolečka v Potterově mozku zastavují a začínají se znovu otáčet (špatným směrem). Jak Potter dokázal tak dlouho přežít, když se s ním dalo tak lehce manipulovat? Vždyť nepředstavoval žádnou výzvu.

V reakci na Dracovu výtku se Potter náhle zamračil, zuby vytrhl zátku a jen s krátkým zaváháním se napil. Dracův pohled okamžitě zaměřil na Potterův krk (na němž posmutněle bledly jeho značky) a on s potěšením sledoval svaly na Potterově hrdle, když polykal.

Harry odtáhl lahvičku od úst a znovu se zamračil. "Je to - chutná to trochu zvláštně," prohlásil nejistě.

"Hm," souhlasil Draco. "Možná proto, že to vlastně není voda."

Potter vydal podivný přidušený zvuk. "Ty parchante!" Odhodil lahvičku, a když dopadla na zem, poslední zbytky tekutiny se rozlily po koberci. "Cos mi to dal?"

"Lektvar," řekl Draco tiše. "Lektvar touhy, abys mě chtěl tak moc, jako já chci tebe." Potter zaklel. "Nevím, jak moc to bude fungovat," pokračoval Draco a ignoroval ho, "protože jsem objednal ten, co mohl být nejrychleji doručený. Ale účinky ráno vyprchají, to vím jistě."

Potter na něj zíral s divokým výrazem ve tváři. "Ráno vyprchají, ano? Ach fajn, tím je všechno vyřešené. Je mi jedno, žes mi podal lektvar, o kterém nic nevíš, protože… no hele… vždyť to ráno skončí!"

Draco odmítal sklopit pohled. Neměl by cítit vinu, Potter byl ten, kdo nechtěl spolupracovat. To on strávil minulý týden celý den s Dracem, líbal ho, hladil po vlasech a udělal se mu do pusy, a pak se ho už ani nedotkl. Takže vážně, Draco byl v právu, jasný?

"Mrzí mě to," vyhrkl a okamžitě by sám sebe nejraději proklel. "Jenže já z toho už začínal šílet, neumíš si to představit. Zvlášť po tomhle týdnu, jen jsem… Merline, Pottere, tak moc tě chci."

Zmijozel… Nejen, že klečel na kolenou a zoufale toužil po Potterově penisu, ještě se mu za to omlouval. Měl by přejít do Mrzimoru. Ale do té doby…

"Už to brzy začne."

Ihned na to, co ta slova vyšla z Dracových úst, ze sebe Potter vyrazil překvapené zlostné zasténání a zavrávoral. Jeho oči se rozšířily, lapal po dechu, padl na kolena a chytil se za hrdlo, brýle mu sklouzly z nosu na zem a on jen bezmocně zašátral po zemi. Na prchavý okamžik Draca zachvátila panika. Co když se to pokazilo? Co když bude zodpovědný za vraždu Harryho Pottera?

Už se k němu chtěl rychle skočit, když se Potter zakymácel a upadl, na poslední chvíli se zachytil na rukou a těžce dýchal. V Dracovi, který se k němu přestal přibližovat, se míchalo očekávání s doutnající úzkostí. Teď nastala ta důležitá chvíle a to poslední, co chtěl Draco udělat, bylo ji přerušit.

Potter, jak se zdálo, se konečně uklidnil. Nebo alespoň do sebe pomalu natáhl kyslík, jako napůl utopené zvíře. Merline, tohle bylo vážně agresivní. Orexis Votum nebyl ani zdaleka takhle násilný (za což byl Draco velmi vděčný).

"Pottere?" zkusil to váhavě. Potter zvedl hlavu a Draco zatajil dech. Jeho oči byly rozšířené a tak temné, že vypadaly černé. Díval se upřeně na Draca, který se - Merline - nikdy v životě necítil tak nahý.

Pomalu se postavil, přičemž ani na okamžik od Draca neodtrhl pohled. Jeho pohyby byly úplně jiné než normálně, pohyboval se jako had. Na tváři se mu objevil zlověstný úšklebek.

Draco nevědomky tiše zakňučel. Potterův obličej se nezměnil, ne doopravdy, ale přesto tam bylo něco nového - slib vyrytý do každého rysu jeho tváře a Dracovo tělo se ocitlo v ohni; náhlý pocit zranitelnosti a vzrušení mu přeběhl pod kůží a úplně ho ochromil. Najednou bylo složité i dýchat.

"Ach Draco," zasyčel Potter tichým hlasem, jehož ozvěnu Draco ucítil přímo mezi nohama. "Ty si tak moc budeš přát, abys tohle nikdy neudělal."

Pak vyrazil.

Dracovi chvíli trvalo zpracovat, co se mu to ten hříšný hlas snažil říct a v další chvíli už na své hrudi ucítil váhu sedmnáctiletého chlapce, který ho srazil k zemi.

Udýchaně se pokusil sám postavit, ale brzy zjistil, že to nejde; Potter, jeho rty, ten intenzivní pohled v očích, celá jeho bytost jasně plála sexualitou, která se nedala skrýt, seděl obkročmo na jeho stehnech. Draco nedokázal potlačit tiché fňukání. "Pottere, já - " zvedl ruku a pokusil se ho dotknout - kdekoli - ale než to stačil udělat, ocitla se s rukama přitisknutýma nad hlavou, tiše zasténal, když ho Potter silou přitiskl k zemi.

"Chci, abys mi říkal Harry," zamumlal mu Potter do ucha. "Můžeš to pro mě udělat?"

"Ano!" vydechl Draco. "Harry, ach Merline, Harry, sakra, já potřebuju…." Draco sebou mlátil a tahal rukama ve snaze je osvobodit. Potter byl však buď o tolik silnější, než vypadal, anebo nešlo o obyčejný lektvar touhy.

"Draco?" zapředl Harry.

"Ano, Harry, ach potřebuju - "

Potterovy rty se otřely o jeho ucho a vyslaly tak jiskry do celého jeho těla. "Řekni, že mě chceš," zašeptal. "Chci, abys mi řekl, jak moc mě chceš."

Poslední racionální část Dracova mozku věděla, že tenhle požadavek je hloupý. Bylo zcela očividné, jak moc Draco Pottera chce. Mnohem větší část jeho mysli však naštěstí ovládala jeho ústa. "Ano - chci tě!" zalapal po dechu. "Tak moc… ty víš, jak… Pottere - Harry, já už nemůžu… prosím!"

Harry vyplázl jazyk a olízl Dracovi ušní lalůček. Bylo absurdní, že takový lehký dotyk vyslal do Dracova těla další ohromující vlnu vzrušení, Draco byl však přesvědčený, že nikdy nikdo - nemohl být - nebyl tak vzrušený, jako on právě v tu chvíli. Hlasitě zasténal. Potřeboval - Merline potřeboval -

Potter ho políbil.

Doopravdy políbil. Jeho rty, jazyk, ho napadly a Draca si bez jakéhokoli většího úsilí přivlastnily.

A Draco to sakra miloval. Vyšel vstříc Potterovu úžasnému dotyku a dovolil si úplně se ztratit v tom, jak ho Harry Potter líbal a silou tiskl k podlaze.

Pokusil se kolem něj ovinout nohu, aby ho k sobě dostal blíž, ale Potter mu lehce vyklouzl. Draco nejasně slyšel tichý smích, ale polibky nepřestávaly a to bylo vše, na čem Dracovi právě teď záleželo. Merline, ano, líbání neustávalo; pomalé vzrušující proplétání jazyků a vlnění kyčlí, které slibovalo všechny ty příjemné věci, které si Draco představoval a které přijdou.

Jeden silnější a mohutnější pohyb způsobil, že se Dracovy oči protočily potěšením a on se tvrdě zakousl do Potterova rtu. Potter se znovu zasmál a odtáhl se, přičemž ignoroval Dracovo protestující sténání.

"Draco," napomenul ho a jeho hlas byl v naprostém klidu, "to nebylo moc hezké."

Draco, jenž nebyl vůbec v klidu a dokázal jen stěží dýchat, tiše zakňučel.

Harry se zlomyslně usmál a tmavé oči se zaleskly. "Budu tě muset potrestat," zapředl. V další chvíli se oba ocitli na posteli, obě Dracova zápěstí pevně přivázána k čelu pelesti zelenou hedvábnou stuhou.

Zachvátil ho údiv, který odsunul dál omámení, když si uvědomil, že se náhle přenesli přes polovinu pokoje. "Jak jsi - ?"

"To mi řekni ty, je to tvůj lektvar," odpověděl Harry a pomalu rozepínal knoflíky Dracova hábitu. "A pane bože, Draco, jaký to je lektvar. Věděl jsi, že téměř dokážu slyšet tvoje myšlenky? Dokážu přesně říct, po čem toužíš, mohl bych tě držet na okraji vyvrcholení třeba i celé hodiny. Slyším, jak ti buší srdce, a dokážu cítit, jak ti těžkne penis s každým slovem, které jsem právě vyslovil. Cítím, kde nejvíc toužíš po mém dotyku, i když si to sám ani neuvědomuješ. Přesně vím, jak strašně mě chceš, a můžu si jen představovat, jak bude zbytek tvého těla chutnat."

"Jsem teď tak mocný, Draco," pokračoval Harry sametovým hlasem. "Mrknutím oka bych dokázal zničit celou školu. Mohl bych zmrazit čas. Mohl bych sám přemoci Voldemorta a všechny jeho následovníky s rukama svázanýma za zády. Mohl bych najít lék na jakoukoli nevyléčitelnou nemoc, ale místo toho všeho, jediné, co chci udělat, je zůstat tady a zařídit ti ten nejsilnější orgasmus tvého života. Myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad?"

Sakra, ještě jedno slovo z Potterových úst a Draco by byl připraven se okázale udělat do vlastních kalhot. Potterovo ležérní vysvětlování moci, kterou cítil, pro Draca bylo jen stimulem, díky kterému marně pohupoval boky.

Potterovi se zaleskly oči.

"Chceš se udělat, Draco?" zeptal se a začal mu stahovat kalhoty.

Draco beze slov souhlasil, neschopen zformulovat zvuky, které mu vycházely z úst, do slov. Potterovy prsty od jeho pokožky dělila jen jediná vrstva. Jen kousek látky, kdyby ho nebylo, Harry Potter by se dotýkal jeho ptáka. Jedna vrstva…

A náhle byla i ta jedna vrstva pryč a Draco zaklonil hlavu, když byl jeho penis vysvobozen z toho nepohodlí.

Potter vydal přidušený zvuk. "Nenosíš spodní prádlo," řekl. Draco nedokázal reagovat jinak, než že prohnul záda a vzepjal se vzhůru. Potřeboval Pottera, zoufale toužil po jeho doteku.

Prsty. Och sladká Merlinova matko, prsty sunoucí se po dolní části jeho břicha - byly tak blízko - Potter byl stále blíž - tak blízko…

"Neodpověděl jsi na mou otázku," zašeptal Potter. "Chceš se udělat?"

Z Dracových rtů vyrazil hluboký sten. "Ano, ach Merline, kurva, ano, Harry, prosím, do háje…"

Harry sklonil hlavu a jeho teplý dech z blízka ovanul - Merline, tak strašně blízko - jeho erekci.

Ten tlak. Nejdřív světlo, a pak stisknutí kolem kořene Dracova penisu. Klouzal po něm až ke koulím a potom - kurva - potom se odtáhl.

Draco frustrovaně vykřikl. "Pottere, ty zatracenej parchante, prosím, já to potřebuju! Merline, já tě tak nenávidím, ach prosím - prosím - pusť mě, ať to můžu - "

"Pst," zamumlal Potter. Jeho ruce se Draca konečně dotýkaly, a přesto… přesto ho Draco nemohl donutit, aby mu dal to, co chce. "To je v pořádku, Draco, postarám se o tebe. Ale nejdřív si chci užít trochu legrace."

A pak Potterova ústa - do háje, Potterova ústa! - zamířila k jeho tělu a Draco zapomněl, že se na něj zlobí. Protože na ničem nezáleželo, vůbec na ničem, pokud Harry nepřestane s tím, co právě dělal. A on pokračoval…

Málem ho zabil ten senzační pocit, který ho zachvátil, když se ho dotkl. Netušil, kde se to Potter naučil - protože tohle by bez cvičení přece nedokázal, sakra - a upřímně mu to bylo jedno. Vyrazil za teplem, přirazil do horkých úst a pocítil jazyk - jazyk! - přejíždějícího nahoru a dolu po jeho penisu.

Bylo to mučení. Jiné slovo nenašel. Úžasné mučení, přesto ale mučení. Harry si mohl vybrat, jestli ho zanechá tady, těsně před vrcholem, nebo ho převede přes okraj propasti a navždy propustí. A Draco byl naprosto ochotný zůstat.

Ústa se vzdálila příliš brzy a Draco se zasténáním otevřel oči. Do háje, Potter vypadal úžasně. Skloněný nad Dracem v celé své dech beroucí kráse; vlhké napuchlé rty, tmavě zelené oči, nádherné černé vlasy. Draco se ho potřeboval dotknout, potřeboval ho cítit všude, potřeboval ho vlastnit.

"Prosím," zakňučel, neschopen dělat cokoliv jiného než žebrat. "Merline, prosím."

Potter přejel dlaní přes Dracovu hruď a jeho kůže vzplála. "Můžeš mi věřit, Draco," řekl Harry tiše, "nenechám nikoho, aby ti ublížil. Už nikdy."

Ta slova. Dracova mysl byla příliš zmatená chtíčem, aby mu ta slova v tu chvíli dávala smysl. Proč Potter prostě něco neudělal? Slova pro něj nic neznamenala. Slova nikdy nic neznamenala. Draco by dokázal žít šťastně ve světě beze slov. Slova představovala jen hloupost, lež a falešnou naději, kterou šířili lidé, jimž se nedalo věřit.

Činy, na druhé straně. Činy byly v naprostém pořádku. I činy dokázaly lhát, ale cítil se při nich tak dobře. Možná by Potter měl raději přestat mluvit a začít něco dělat. To by Draco doopravdy ocenil. I kdyby Potterovy činy lhaly, bylo by to v pořádku, protože Draco je potřeboval, potřeboval je víc než cokoliv jiného.

"Prosím," zopakoval slabě. Potter přikývl.

Znovu ucítil to úžasné mokré teplo kolem svého přirození a prudce se prohnul, snažil se mu přiblížit, vyklenou záda ještě víc, protože potřeboval, tolik to potřeboval… potřeboval Pottera, potřeboval ho, aby při -

Potterovy ruce pohladily jeho penis, a pak stiskly a to byla svoboda. Draco věděl, že už se tomu nevyhne, přichází to, tvrdě. Potterova ústa zůstávala stále na místě a on cítil jejich stahování, jak Potter polykal, v tu chvíli jím otřásly tak silné křeče, jako nikdy… Harry, Harry, Harry…

Najednou to skončilo. Draco se zhroutil na postel, těžce oddechoval a stuha na zápěstích mu bránila schoulit se do klubíčka. Potter ho políbil na odhalené břicho a rty přejížděl až ke krku, kde se tvrdě zakousl do měkkého masa. Draco slabě zasténal.

"Teď jsi můj, Draco Malfoyi," zavrčel Potter.

Draco se zachvěl. "S potěšením," souhlasil bezmyšlenkovitě, jak otáčel hlavu, aby měl Harry lepší přístup. "Ach Merline, jsem celý tvůj."

"Přesně tak," zasyčel Harry a přitlačil svou erekci, stále schovanou v kalhotách, k jeho boku. Draco už byl zase připravený a najednou přesně věděl, co chce.

"Vezmi si mě," řekl.

Potter zvedl hlavu a jeho oči byly temnější než kdy předtím. "Chci to," řekl a nespouštěl pohled z jeho tváře. "Vážně to chci."

"Prosím. Potřebuju tě cítit, nech mě se tě dotknout, prosím."

Potter, poprvé od chvíle, kdy polkl ten lektvar, vypadal nejistě. "Ublížím ti."

"Na tom mi nesejde," ujistil ho Draco a myslel vážně každé slovo.

Potter ho políbil, vášnivě, hluboce a zoufale. "Bude se ti to líbit, slibuju," zamumlal mezi polibky. "Draco, jsi úžasný, bože, tak nádherný, postarám se, aby ti se mnou bylo skvěle. Přísahám, slibuju ti to…"

Potter dodržel svá slova. Draco se před ním svíjel ještě dřív, než si stačil sundat kalhoty. A když to udělal - Merline, Dracova ústa byla připravena ho znovu ochutnat. Ale byl to Harry, kdo byl ve vedení. A byl to Harry, kdo se o něj postaral. Draco prostě přenechal lektvar, aby nad ním převzal kontrolu; konečně si dovolil uvolnit se a spokojeně plout na vlnách slasti, kterou mu Harry dopřával.

A pak do něj Harry vstoupil a to bylo všechno, po čem toužil. Všechno a mnohem víc. Dokonalost sama. Konec. Harry byl báječný a dokonce i lehké pálení a bolest nedokázala Dracovi ten zážitek znepříjemnit, protože to byl Harry, který si ho bral znovu a znovu. Popáté přestal počítat…

Dlouho předtím, než skončili, po Dracově třetím vyvrcholení té noci, ho Harry konečně jedním pohybem prstu rozvázal a Draco se na něj vrhl jako hladová šelma na svou kořist.

Během noci, muselo být dávno po půlnoci, Draca v polospánku napadlo zeptat se ho na Weasleyho a Grangerovou. Určitě se museli ptát, kam se Harry ztratil. Harryho však ujistil, že Draco je právě teď jediná věc, na které mu záleží a Draco se jen usmál a políbil ho.

Nakonec se ocitli schouleni pod peřinou, Harry přitisknutý k Dracovým zádům s rukou ochranně obtočenou kolem jeho břicha.

Vlastně to bylo směšné, když se nad tím člověk zamyslí. Syn Smrtijeda a Chlapec-který-přežil. Ale to nevadilo. Na ničem nezáleželo. A Draco se ještě nikdy necítil tak spokojený.


	10. 9. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trochu" jsem se zpozdila s publikováním, problém je v tom, že a) docházejí mi přeložené kapitoly a b) začíná zkouškové období - publikovat povídku a zároveň se učit na zkoušku fakt nejde. Přes zkouškové období asi přeruším publikování nových kapitol, ale slibuju, že nejpozději koncem měsíce jsem zpět v plné parádě!

Harry se nechtěl probudit. Cítil teplo a pohodlí a - bože - byl vzrušený. I když to v posledních dnech nebylo vůbec neobvyklé.

Včera v noci musel mít vážně úžasný sen. Dnes ráno se cítil podivuhodně odpočinutě, což byla změna proti častým ranním probuzením, kdy se cítil celý rozlámaný z předchozích probděných nocí.

Harry zamručel a zabořil hlavu do polštáře. Jeho postel byla dnes extrémně příjemná, skřítkové museli při úklidu tentokrát udělat něco jinak. Velmi to oceňoval.

Hm, pokrývky dokonce jakoby vyzařovaly teplo. Posunul se boky trochu dopředu, aby ulevil svému naběhlému penisu a… ach, tohle bylo příjemné. Zopakoval to. Opravdu velmi příjemné.

Někdo zasténal.

Harry ztuhl.

"Přemýšlel jsem, kdy se asi probudíš," prohlásil známý hlas suše.

Vzpomínky z uplynulé noci ho náhle udeřily. Spoutaný a sténající Draco, kterého se Harry dotýká, líbá ho, saje jeho penis a ach bože; ten pocit absolutní moci a čistého chtíče, ta potřeba ochraňovat korzující v jeho žilách. A ten úžas, když tlačil do horkého, těsného…

"Do háje."

"Líbilo se ti to?" zamumlal Draco. Harry otevřel oči.

Byli v úplně stejné pozici, v jaké společně usunuli; Harryho paže omotaná kolem Dracovy hrudi a jeho - ach sakra - pták natlačený mezi Dracovy půlky.

"My… my jsme včera měli sex, že jo?"

Harry cítil, jak se Draco zachvěl. "Ano," řekl Draco chraplavě, "to jsme měli."

Harryho mozek měl problém se zpracováním detailů, které vyplývaly z téhle informace. Odkašlal si. "Neudě… chci říct, ehm. Jsi v pohodě?"

Draco otočil hlavu a nevěřícně na něj pohlédl. "To je všechno, co řekneš?"

Harry byl v rozpacích. Co Draco chtěl, aby řekl? Že to bylo hezké? Že si Harry pravděpodobně při vzpomínkách na tuhle noc bude až do konce života několikrát denně dělat dobře? Že i jen přemýšlet o tom teď je pro něj sakra složité, protože jsou oba nazí a Draco leží tak blízko, že by Harrymu stačilo jen trochu přirazit dopředu a byl by opět v něm?

"Ehm," zamumlal místo toho.

Draco si odfrkl a lehl si zpět. "Ty jsi neuvěřitelný, Harry Pottere. Chci říct… zdrogoval jsem tě lektvarem, který tě prakticky donutil mít se mnou sex a jediné, co tě zajímá, jestli jsem se během toho nezranil?"

Hm, pravda. Samozřejmě, že se Harry zlobil. Měl vztek, to, co Draco udělal, bylo příšerné a nemorální. Jak ho to vůbec mohlo napadnout? A to se ani nezmínil, jak moc nebezpečné to bylo. Vždyť Draco o tom zatraceném lektvaru dokonce skoro nic nevěděl. Jedině snad, že… účinky ráno skončí.

"Chceš teda říct, že nejsi zraněný, ano?" zeptal se Harry, aby se ujistil.

"Merline, ne," odpověděl okamžitě Draco. "Byl to ten nejlepší zážitek. Jsi úžasný," Harryho tvář zaplála a on si přál, aby jeho erekce konečně splaskla.

"Tys taky nebyl špatný," zamumlal na oplátku a vzpomněl si na ten neuvěřitelný způsob, jakým se pod ním Draco vlnil a nutil ho sténat jeho jméno. Bože, tohle bylo tak složité. Odolal dalšímu nutkání přirazit boky. Možná by měl začít něco dělat. Až do teď si nevzpomněl na Rona ani Hermionu. Doufal, že si nezapomněl do své školní tašky strčit Pobertův plánek, takže nemohli tušit, kde teď je. Nebo kdo je tam s ním.

Zrovna se přesvědčoval, aby vstal z teplé postele, když se mu do ruky zaťaly Dracovy prsty. "Nechoď," zašeptal, aniž se na Harryho ohlédl.

Harry zaváhal. Zůstat tu s ním byl špatný nápad, doopravdy špatný nápad a Draco byl parchant, co ho včera v podstatě zdrogoval, což vážně neměl dělat. "Ale," začal, "spolužáci… určitě se budou divit, kde jsem."

Dracova ruka stiskla. "Budou si myslet, že ses zapomněl se svou přítelkyní, máme čas přinejmenším do oběda."

"Kolik je teď hodin?" zeptal se Harry. Tohle byl opravdu, ale opravdu špatný nápad.

"Nevím."

Harry ještě pár vteřin váhal, než to vzdal a uvolněně se svezl zpět na polštář. Dracovy vlasy ho lehtaly na tváři a on přitiskl nos k jeho temenu dřív, než si stačil uvědomit, co dělá.

Bože, byl tak zmatený. Mohl by teď začít Draca prostě líbat? Líbat ho, když byli oba nazí a spolu v posteli určitě bylo v pořádku. Ale co kdyby pokračovali? Mohli by mít teď sex? Bez pochyb definitivně překročili bod, z kterého se ještě šlo vrátit zpět; Harry s Dracem včera v noci přišel o panictví.

A, z nějaké důvodu, z toho vůbec nebyl rozrušený. Proč nebyl naštvaný?

Možná se ten lektvar stále ještě nevyplavil z jeho systému. Ve skutečnosti by to dost vysvětlovalo. Například to, jak moc si přál posunout ruku směrem dolů, aby zjistil, jestli je Draco taky tak připravený. A jak bojoval s nutkáním zakousnout se do Dracova krásně bledého ramene, dokud pokožka nezčervená a nebude Dracovi celé dny připomínat, jak moc si to v noci užili.

Tiché zasténání přerušilo Harryho myšlenky. "Merline, Harry, ty mě zabiješ," zachraptěl Draco a Harry si uvědomil, že nepřítomně jemně přiráží boky do dolní části Dracových zad. Nepřestal. Nejspíš za to mohly zbytkové účinky toho lektvaru, které ho nutily dělat to, co dělal. Nemělo smysl se tomu bránit.

Místo toho Harry přestal bránit své ruce, aby se rozeběhla dolů po Dracově těle a zjistila, jestli je taky tvrdý. A pak obtočil prsty kolem Dracova penisu a stiskl.

"Do háje, ano," zasyčel Draco a natlačil se do Harryho ruky. Harry pevněji stiskl.

Příval moci, který ho zaplavil, byl úžasný. Harry horce oddechoval do Dracova ramena a zjišťoval, že je stále těžší se kontrolovat, pohyby své ruky však nezastavil. Kdyby mu někdo ještě před měsícem řekl, že zanedlouho jednoho dne bude honit Draca Malfoye a samotný bude na pokraji vyvrcholení, poslal by ho rovnou ke Svatému Mungovi. Jenže teď byl tady, rychle pohyboval rukou a cítil napětí sílící v jeho vlastních koulích, které bylo předzvěstí mohutného orgasmu…  
Draco se udělal s bezeslovným nářkem a roztřásl se v Harryho náruči, jeho nálož se rozlila po celé Harryho dlani. Harry zaklel a tvrdě přirazil, přičemž zuřivě zaryl zuby do Dracova ramena.

K čertu se všemi jeho morálními zásadami, které by mu jen zkazily den.

Draco se převalil na záda a přitahoval si Harryho k sobě, aby ho mohl pomalu políbit. Bože, Harry se nedokázal přinutit myslet na to, že tohle je Malfoy a že jsou oba pod vlivem zakázaných lektvarů, které zatemňují jejich mysli. Dokud se jejich jazyky budou líně proplétat, nebude na ničem jiném záležet.

Nakonec se Draco s úsměvem na tváři a přivřenýma očima odtáhl. "Tohle je vůbec ten nejlepší způsob buzení," řekl ospale, "i když teď bych nejraději zase usnul."

Harry netušil, jak na to zareagovat. V hlavě mu hučelo a on stěží dokázal sledovat vír svých myšlenek.

"Měli bychom, hm, pravděpodobně bychom měli brzy vstát."

Draco něco zamručel a nepřítomně si pohrával s pramenem Harryho vlasů. "Myslels to vážně? Včera v noci?" zeptal se. "O účincích toho lektvaru."

Harry se přinutil věnovat mu pozornost. "Cože?"

"Říkal si, že se cítíš dostatečně silný na to, abys porazil Temného pána a jeho armádu."

"Jo tohle," Harry si vzpomněl na tu absolutní kontrolu, kterou cítil a důvěru v sama sebe, která mu říkala, že by mohl něco udělat. "No, určitě jsem to tak v cítil," řekl, "ale pochybuju o tom, že bych to dokázal. Pravděpodobně šlo jen o nějaký stimul mysli nebo tak, ne?"

"Já nevím. Přemístil ses nebo zastavil v čase nebo bleskurychle pohnul, když si nás přesunul do postele… něco se stalo."

"Ale i kdyby. Nemyslíš si, že fakt, že jsem se rozhodl ignorovat Voldemorta a raději s tebou měl sex, by mohl být problém?"

Draco vytřeštil oči a pohled sklouzl na Harryho rty. Odkašlal si. "Mám ještě dvě lahvičky," řekl, aniž by vzhlédl. "Mohli bychom říct Snapeovi, aby se na to podíval."

Harry si odfrkl. "Tak tenhle rozhovor si umím živě představit: Hej, profesore, Draco mě včera večer zdrogoval, abych ho ošukal a fungovalo to. Sex byl fantastický a mimochodem, díky tomu lektvaru jsem se cítil neuvěřitelně mocně, problém byl jen v té části, kdy jediné, po čem toužím, je vyšukat si mozek z hlavy. To byste dokázal nějak zařídit, ne? Díky, pane."

Dracovy prsty v Harryho vlasech se sevřely, když prudce vydechl. "Musíš přestat říkat takové věci, jinak tě už nikdy nenechám z téhle postele odejít."

Harry se usmál a padl zpět na svoji půlku. Nikdy neopustit postel, to nebyl žádný trest; popravdě to byla velmi příjemná představa. A nahý Zmijozel vedle něj s tím neměl nic společného.

Uplynula skoro hodina, než se konečně rozhodli opustit Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby. A to ne kvůli tomu, že by se oddávali sexu. Dokonce se už ani nepolíbili. A doteky, které možná proběhly - byly naprosto nevinné. Platonické. Alespoň z Harryho pohledu.

Nakonec se vyškrábali z postele a zamířili do sklepení. Vše šlo docela dobře, pomyslel si Harry. Kromě toho, že byl očividně stále pod vlivem lektvaru. Když nic jiného, alespoň byl schopný dostat se do Nebelvírské věže bez Snapeovi pomoci. Možná, pokud bude mít štěstí, by si Ron s Hermionou ani nemuseli všimnout že -

"Harry? Kde jsi byl, kámo? A - co sakra děláš s Malfoyem?"

\- zmizel.

Harry se otočil a ocitl se tváří v tváři Ronovi s Hermionou, kteří k němu pospíchali. "Já, ehm…" začal inteligentně.

"Předpokládali jsme, žes byl se svou přítelkyní," řekla Hermiona a s našpulenými rty si ho prohlížela od hlavy až k patě.

"No, já s ní byl," ujistil je Harry. "Jenže teď se s Malfoyem chystáme… na…"

"Pospěš si, sakra, Pottere, nemám na to celý den. Hodláš to donést Snapeovi nebo ne?"

Harry zaslechl Dracův protáhlý hlas a otočil se. Bylo zvláštní, jak rychle si zvykl na jeho příjemný tón a výraz bez arogantních úšklebků jako byl ten, který právě teď hyzdil jeho tvář.

"Ach, nazdar, Weasley," zapředl Draco - bože ne, tohle byl Malfoy - starým známým způsobem. "Grangerová."

"Malfoyi," vrátila mu Hermiona s přivřenýma očima. Ron se jen zamračil.

"No tak potom, Pottere," protáhl líně Malfoy a vydal se pryč. "Už se těším, až uvidím ten tvůj ksicht, až Snape prohlásí, že jen kvůli tomu, že ses náhodou stal kapitánem družstva, neznamená to, že ti patří celé famfrpálové hřiště. Umím si představit, jaký šok to pro tebe bude znamenat…"

Harry směrem ke svým přátelům pokrčil rameny a spěchal za Malfoyem. "Zajímalo by mě, jestli už ti někdy někdo řekl, Malfoyi, že jen proto, že máš peníze, neznamená to, že jsi lepší než všichni ostatní," vyštěkl a snažil se, aby to znělo opravdu rozzlobeně. Malfoy se ušklíbl a kousavým tónem mu vrátil urážku. Stejně jako za starých časů.

Jakmile byli Ron s Hermionou z dosahu, zamířili do prázdné učebny.

Harry se opřel zády o dveře a vydechl úlevou. "Sakra, tohle bylo těsné," vydechl.

Draco se zasmál. "Když se dostaneš do problémů, jsi nepoužitelnej, Pottere, ty hrdino."

"Hele, v tomhle s tebou souhlasím. Kouzelnický svět by skončil, kdyby se musel spoléhat jen na mě. V tomhle jsem beznadějnej."

Draco položil Harrymu ruku na rameno. "Nejsi až tak špatný," řekl tiše a naklonil se dopředu.

Harry zavřel oči. Ještě jednou, slíbil sám sobě, určitě za to může lektvar, který mu stále korzoval v žilách. Pak opětoval polibek.

***

 

Draco ho navigoval po sklepení, jakoby v něm žil (což, připomněl si Harry, byla vlastně částečně pravda), až konečně došli ke dveřím kabinetu profesora lektvarů. Propukla krátká a tichá hádka o to, kdo zaklepe na dveře, a nakonec to byl Harry, který ji vyhrál argumentem: "Omámil's mě!" - což nečekaně zapůsobilo na Dracovo svědomí.

"Dále," protáhl hlas, když Draco zaklepal na dveře. Společně zatlačili.

Snape vypadal překvapeně, že je vidí. "Nějaký problém?"

"Ne tak docela," prohlásil Draco a zavřel za sebou dveře. Harryho opět napadlo, co se stalo, že znovu - v tak krátkém čase - skončil zavřený v místnosti se dvěma Zmijozely.

"Víte, pane profesore," začal Draco; Harry si strčil ruce do kapes a byl jen vděčný, že to nemusel být on, kdo bude vysvětlovat nastalou situaci. "Tak trochu jsem objednal - ehm - lektvar chtíče a podal ho Potterovi. Ale vypadá to, že nepůsobí jako ten můj. Udělalo ho to doopravdy mocným. Myslím tím, že získal opravdu obrovskou moc - nepotřeboval hůlku ani zaklínání nebo cokoli, aby dokázal kouzlit. A myslím, že vzhledem k tomu, jaká je situace s Temným pánem a tím vším venku, měli bychom se na to soustředit a omezit... omezit příznaky chtíče - mohlo by to být užitečné."

Snape mlčky natáhl ruku a Draco vytáhl z kapsy malou růžovou lahvičku a podal mu ji.

Profesor pozvedl lahvičku ke světlu a prohlédl si ji. "Bylo to opravdu nutné?" protáhl.

Draco zčervenal. "Nikdy by neopětoval moje polibky."

Snape zvedl obočí a zíral na Draca, který zvedl bradu a vzdorně mu oplácel pohled, kazil to jen růžový nádech jeho tváří. To Harry se snažil dívat někam jinam než na ně, zmatený z tiché komunikace, která mezi nimi zjevně probíhala. Muselo se jednat o něco zmijozelského.

Snape byl první, který uhnul pohledem. Chladně se zahleděl na Harryho a řekl: "Pottere, popište mi prosím podrobně své pocity, když jste vypil ten lektvar."

"Ehm, jak moc podrobně?" Harry by doopravdy nerad říkal Snapeovi o tom, jak moc chtěl Draca stlačit pod sebe a líbat ho a olizovat a - do háje - vlastnit ho.

"Tak detailně, jak jen dokážete. Všechno může pomoci s určením té konkrétní vlastnosti."

"Správně," řekl Harry slabě. "Hm. No, trvalo několik minut, než to začalo působit - "

"Kolik jste toho vypil?"

"Jen jeden lok. Řekl mi, že je to voda."

Snape a Draco si vyměnili pohledy, pravděpodobně se v duchu náramně bavili nad tím, jak hloupé bylo od Harryho věřit Zmijozelovi. Harry s tím souhlasil. "Pokračujte," řekl Snape krátce.

"Jistě. Ehm, no, nejdřív jsem se chvíli cítil, jako bych nemohl dýchat, pak mě přepadla silná závrať, ale nakonec nějak - klesla," pokračoval a ignoroval Snapeův úsměv. "A pak bylo najednou všechno úplně jasné, z ničeho nic. Nepotřeboval jsem brýle, abych viděl, ale šlo o víc. Cítil jsem všechno, každého člověka na hradě a vím, že to zní hloupě, ale dokonce i samotný hrad."

"A bylo to… Nemohl jsem číst myšlenky, ne úplně, nebyla to Nitrobrana, ale přesně jsem věděl, co si Draco myslí a co si přeje. A…," zabořil ruce hlouběji do svých kapes, jak se začínal cítit stále nepříjemněji. "Všechno, na co jsem dokázal myslet, bylo Dracovo pohodlí. Přál jsem si, aby mu bylo dobře. Jako - víte - opravdu dobře. Bylo to jako… uvědomoval jsem si všechny ostatní na hradě, ale na nich nezáleželo. Nejdůležitější věc na světě byl… byl Draco."

Nezdálo se, že by Snape reagoval na to, že Harry chtěl jeho nejoblíbenějšímu studentovi udělat 'opravdu dobře'. "Draco říkal, že jste předvedl velkou moc," pobídl ho.

"Jo," odpověděl Harry. "My, ehm, oba jsme byli - tak nějak - na zemi, a pak najednou - stačilo jen pomyslet, že by nebyl špatný nápad přestěhovat se do - k posteli a další věc, kterou si pamatuji, je, že jsme na ní leželi."

"A nešlo jen o přemístění, pane," přerušil ho Draco. "Podařilo se mu vykouzlit stuhu a přivázat mě k čelu postele za méně než jednu vteřinu, bez hůlky."

Snapeovi se rozšířily nozdry. "Vskutku."

Bože, Harry měl pocit, že mu shoří tvář. Měl neskonalou víru ve svoji štěstěnu; jakmile se mu podařilo začít se věnovat sexuálnímu životu, musel ho detailně rozebírat se Snapem. Jen jednou jedinkrát, uvažoval, by si přál, aby se v jeho životě něco stalo správně. Jenže ten šok z toho by ho pravděpodobně zabil.

"Něco dalšího?"

Jo, Harrymu se z ničeho podařilo vytvořit něco jako kroužek na penis a to jen z čiré magie, aby potlačil Dracovo vyvrcholení, když mu kouřil ptáka snad dvacet minut. "Už nic," řekl.

Harry zašoupal nohama, když přes něj Snape přejel chladným pohledem a snažil se přinutit svou mysl, aby zůstala prázdná.

"Dobře tedy," prohlásil po chvíli Snape. "Prozkoumám to, ale nedělejte si velké naděje. Tahle práce je velmi složitá a specifická, bude vyžadovat týdny intenzivního studia."

"Chápeme, pane," řekl Draco, "byl to jen takový nápad."

"Na jednu stranu to bylo chytré, ale na druhou," poznamenal Snape, "předpokládám, že jste to byl vy, a ne Potter, kdo s tím geniálním nápadem přišel. Nemýlím se, pane Malfoyi?"

Jen náznak starého úšklebku přeletěl po Malfoyově tváři. "Máte pravdu, pane."

Snape se na oplátku ušklíbl. "Deset bodů pro Zmijozel za vaši iniciativu, Malfoyi." 

Harry protočil oči v sloup.

***

 

Draco se rozhodl, že oba potřebují strávit trochu času se svými spolubydlícími, aby zabránili možnému podezření. A tak se stalo, že poprvé po několika týdnech Harry strávil s nebelvírskými celé odpoledne. Až do té chvíle si neuvědomil, jak moc mu to chybělo; dokonce i naslouchat hádkám mezi Ronem a Hermionou dokázal jen s lehkým úsměvem na tváři, byl to báječný pocit, vrátit se zase domů.

Rozhodl se, že dožene domácí úkoly a k večeru mu už zbývaly jen dva eseje z celotýdenních zadání. Už týdny neměl práci takhle zorganizovanou. Bylo to osvobozující.

Do postele šel pozdě, zůstal dlouho vzhůru a smál se a vtipkoval se svými spolužáky z Nebelvíru. Spal až do oběda. A brzy odpoledne se ocitl v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby v horkém objetí s Dracem. Ten lektvar musel pravděpodobně stále působit, pomyslel si Harry, když dlaní vklouzl pod okraj Dracova trička. Kouzelnické přísady jen zřídka kdy dělaly to, co měly.

Později toho odpoledne Harry dokončil jeden esej a začal s druhým, pak šel do postele ve velmi slušných jedenáct hodin. Nehledě na lektvary chtíče, to vůbec nebyl špatný víkend, pomyslel si, než usnul.

***

 

Harry a Draco nakonec skončili během následujícího týdne v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby několikrát a na dlouho. Spali, i když ve výsledku toho vlastně moc nenaspali. Sex znovu neměli, ale dělali - věci. Lektvar, který Harry vypil, měl doopravdy… výdrž. To bylo vše, o nic jiného nešlo. Za pár dní to přejde.

Asi v polovině týdne Harryho únava opět vzrostla a on dokázal během hodin věnovat jen velmi málo pozornosti výuce.

Nakonec se stalo během lektvarů, kdy byl tak roztržitý, že si sotva všiml, že Neville v průběhu hodiny převrhl kotlík stojící v rohu místnosti a Snape za to následně srazil padesát bodů Nebelvíru. Dokonce ani nešel utěšit Nevilla, který si z hodiny odnesl školní tresty na tři měsíce.

Vlastně šlo o trochu přehnanou reakci profesora lektvarů a zejména proto, že umístit kotlík do rohu místnosti doopravdy nebylo nejchytřejší. Ale Snape zřejmě jen pěstoval svoji zlomyslnost, protože jaký lektvar by stál za to, aby… ach bože.

Harrymu se překroutil žaludek. Prudce zvedl hlavu, kterou do té doby svíral v dlaních, a divoce se otočil ke kotlíku. Najednou měl hrozivý pocit, že přesně ví, o jaký lektvar se jedná.

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Snape se zrovna nakláněl k Dracovi a něco mu tiše říkal. Dracův obličej ztratil veškerou barvu. Do háje!

"Já ho zabiju," zavrčel Draco a vstal tak prudce, že se lavice posunula po podlaze. Harry během jednoho úderu srdce přeběhl na druhou stranu místnosti.

"Uklidni se, Malfoyi," zasyčel na něj naléhavě skrz zuby a postavil se před Draca.

"Jdi mi z cesty, zatraceně, Pottere," zavrčel a vytáhl svou hůlku. "Uvidíme, jak se tomu velkému neschopnému hlupákovi bude dařit, když mu odervu z těla tu jeho zatracenou tupou hlavu."

Nastalý rozruch v místnosti utichl, jak se zbytek třídy otočil směrem k nim. Všichni je sledovali, ale Harrymu to bylo jedno.

"Malfoyi, zapomínáš, kde jsi," varoval ho Harry. "Nechceš přece dělat scény na veřejnosti." Stačí už to, cos předvedl teď, dodal v duchu. No tak, Draco, ovládej se!

"Chci ho do prdele rozsekat na kousky a je mi úplně jedno, kdo se dívá," trval na svém Malfoy a dál se snažil Harryho odstrčit z cesty.

Harry neusnul. "Proč tě tak trápí jeden hloupý kotlík?" zeptal se významně. "Nech Nevilla na pokoji, ano?"

"Ten jeden hloupý kotlík - " začal Draco rozzuřeně. "Byl… byl… pro mě nic neznamenal. Longbottom je prostě jen neuvěřitelně otravná kopa hnoje."

Harryho zaplavila úleva. "Co kdyby ses raději zaměřil na svou vlastní špínu, ano, Malfoyi?" řekl lehce. Draco se ještě chvíli mračil na vyděšeného Nevilla, pak si však odplivl na zem a vyrazil ven ze třídy. Harry pomalu vydechl a vrátil se ke svému stolu.

"Co to mělo znamenat?" zasyčel Ron s očima obrovskýma jako dva talíře.

"To se jen Malfoy choval jako idiot," prohlásil Harry ledabyle, vhodil do svého kotlíku náhodnou přísadu a sledoval, jak špatně to dopadne. Lektvar zežloutl. "I když, Neville, raději bych si na něj chvíli dával pozor. Zdálo se, že nemá moc dobrou náladu."

Neville, kterého zrovna Hermiona tiše uklidňovala, vyjekl.


	11. 10. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jsem zpět s další kapitolou! Trvalo to, ale už jsem zase svobodná (ode všech zkoušek, pochopitelně ;) ) a pokračuji ve vydávání. Rozestupy mezi publikováním teď budou zřejmě delší, protože každá kapitola má nejméně 4 000 slov a navíc neumím anglicky, takže mi každý překlad trvá sto let... :D

Zatraceně typické. Jakmile se zdálo, že se vše daří a Draco prožil tři úžasné, blažené dny, muselo to všechno jít do háje. Vše zničil idiot, který nebyl hoden svého čistokrevného původu. U Merlina, vždyť Longbottom byl prakticky moták!

Ještě jeden měsíc. Měsíc! Ještě stále se s tím nedokázal vyrovnat. Zuřivost, která ho dováděla k šílenství, zmizela až poté, co úspěšně zlikvidoval svoji ložnici a následně i Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby. Jediné štěstí bylo, že nenarazil na Zabiniho nebo Longbottoma, jinak by totiž skončil s rukama od jejich krve.

Nyní konečně začínal znovu uvažovat racionálně a to byla část vzteku, kterou si Draco vždy dokázal užít. Znamenalo to totiž, že někdo bude trpět.

Očividně bude muset strávit Vánoce v Bradavicích. Vydržet bez Pottera celé dva týdny bylo nepředstavitelné. Merlin ví, co řekne svým rodičům. Během vánočních prázdnin zůstal v Bradavicích jen jedinkrát: ve druhém ročníku. A to jen proto, že byl rozhodnut přijít na kloub záhadě Zmijozelského dědice.

Toho roku také strávil většinu prázdnin sám. Stalo se to ještě před tím, než Pansy přestala být jen bláznivou stalkerkou a v době, kdy se Crabbe a Goyle přejedli ještě stupidněji než normálně a skončili na ošetřovně. Od té doby se Draco pokaždé během Vánoc vracel na Malfoy Manor, kde byl řádně hýčkán.

Představa Vánoc strávených o samotě s Potterem byla sama o sobě dost mizerná, a to i když už Dracovi nepřipadal až tak nesnesitelný jako dřív. Stále to však byl Potter. A teď byl Draco přinucen strávit s ním celý měsíc - v jeho prakticky nepřetržité společnosti. Naprostá hovadina.

Klesl na postel. Prostě se musí o tu situaci postarat, toť vše. Najde způsob, jak se vše obrátí v jeho prospěch. Bylo těžké pokusit se najít jakýkoli klad na nastalé situaci, ale byl snad Zmijozel, nebo ne? V umění manipulace s čímkoli, aby dosáhl svého, se stal mistrem. Takže jediné, co potřeboval, bylo zamyslet se.

Dvě hodiny na to bylo to jediné, s čím dokázal přijít: "Tři týdny zaručeného sexuálního života navíc." Což, popravdě, neznělo až tak špatně, přestože byl naprosto ochoten vzdát se všech orgasmů, které měly přijít, kdyby se mohl účinků lektvaru zbavit okamžitě.

Takhle to však vypadalo, že… prostě bude pokračovat jako doteď. Když se nad tím doopravdy zamyslel, tak šlo vlastně jen o nepatrné nepohodlí. Horší by to bylo, kdyby se o nich někdo dozvěděl. Byla tu samozřejmě Pansy, ale ta byla šťastná, že má Draco vztah (s chlapcem, ale co už) a mlčela. Doufejme.

Ne, že by měl Draco s Potterem vztah. Pansy si to jen myslela. Jen aby to bylo jasné.

Když k tomuhle rozhodnutí došel, vylovil z tašky kvalitní tvrdý pergamen a inkoust a začal psát.

Přísahal by, že ucítil mravenčení značící přítomnost Pottera ještě předtím, než se dveře otevřely.

"Jen minutu," řekl, jakmile Harry vešel dovnitř, "nech mě to dokončit."

Cítil, jak si Harry přitáhl druhou židli a přinutil svoji mysl soustředit se...

'… Zaměřit se na svá studia vzhledem k blížícím se zkouškám. Jsem si jist, že tomu porozumíš…'

Harry, pro své vlastní dobro, nic neřekl, přesto se však protáhl kolem stolu a pročítal si části z Dracova domácího úkolu, který už dokončil.

'… tvůj syn, Draco.'

"Hotovo!" vyhrkl Draco triumfálně a odložil dopis stranou, aby inkoust uschl.

"Myslel jsem, že jsi levák," poznamenal Potter lehce.

Draco povytáhl obočí. "Jsem," ujistil ho a instinktivně zvedl levou ruku, aby mu to dokázal. "Ale matka mě naučila psát pravou a trvala na tom, že používat levou ruku na cokoli jiného než na kouzlení, je špatně. Takže tahle ruka je moje "ruka píšící rodičům", protože můj rukopis je tak elegantnější."

Harry se rozhlédl po čmáranicích na pergamenech, rozházených po celém stole. "Jsi si jistý, že vlastně nejsi pravák?"

Draco se také zadíval na své poznámky. Fajn, jeho rukopis možná nebyl zrovna dokonalý, ale přečíst se to dalo. "Samozřejmě, že jsem si jistý," odpověděl povýšeně, "je pro mě mnohem pohodlnější psát levou. Nechápu, jak vy, praváci, dokážete držet brk tak dlouho, aniž by vás rozbolela ruka."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a zdálo se, že se vzdává. "Jsi tak zvláštní, Malfoyi," prohlásil.

Draco se usmál. "To říká ten, co přežil kletbu Avada Kedavra," odsekl. Harry zkřivil ústa do polovičního úsměvu.

"Jak se máš?" zeptal se tiše.

Draco se nad otázkou zamyslel. V duchu si procházel sedm různých způsobů, jak by mohl zabít Longbottoma. "Jsem v pořádku," řekl nakonec. "Ale k Longbottomovi se raději chvíli nebudu přibližovat. A co ty?"

"Já?" zamrkal Potter.

"No, ano, jsi tím postižen stejně jako já. Ne-li víc, nemám pravdu?"

"Jo, jasně," řekl Harry a pročistil si hrdlo. "No, my to nějak překonáme. Doteď to vlastně nebylo až tak zlé, ne? Prostě v tom budeme pokračovat. Měla by to být hračka."

Draco byl ohromen hloubkou Potterovy ušlechtilosti. Když Draco Pottera políbil, alespoň se díky lektvaru cítil dobře (velmi dobře, to musel lektvaru nechat). V Harryho případě šlo však jen o to, že byl prostě hodný kluk. Jistě, většinu času to Draco neřešil, zůstávalo však vědomí toho, že to Potter dělá jen pro něj, aby se Draco cítil lépe. Zatracení Nebelvíři.

"Ty tu na Vánoce zůstáváš, že?" zeptal se Draco.

"Nechtěl jsem, ale ano, jistěže ano," odpověděl Harry a pohrával si s kouskem pergamenu. "Co ostatní ze Zmijozelu? Parkinsonová tu také zůstává?"

Draco zavrtěl hlavou oči upřené na Harryho prsty přejíždějící po okraji pergamenu. Nahoru a dolů, nahoru… a dolů. Nahoru… "Ne, alespoň podle zkušeností z posledních šesti let. Pokaždé jezdí se svou matkou do Francie, Itálie nebo někam jinam. Nepamatuju si to přesně. Ale ne, nikdy tu nezůstává. Crabbe a Goyle pravděpodobně ano, pokud bych je o to požádal, ale jejich odjezd bude menší utrpení, než kdyby zůstali. Co ty?"

"Ron a Hermiona pojedou k Weasleyovým, nejspíš," řekl Harry a zachmuřil se. "Budou tu chtít zůstat se mnou, ale odmítnu to. Už mě nebaví jim neustále lhát do očí. Ujistím se, že pojedou pryč, neboj."

***

 

Během pátku se zbytek školy vypravil domů nebo ke svým kamarádům, Pansy ho opustila s rychlým polibkem na tvář a vědoucím úšklebkem. Téměř prázdný hrad Draca trochu znervózňoval; byl zvyklý proklouzávat a vyhýbat se spoustě lidí, teď si však mohl dělat, co se mu zachtělo. Chápal, proč někteří preferovali zůstávat přes vánoční prázdniny v Bradavicích.

Společně s Harrym se rozhodli přespávat v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, protože se ani jednomu nechtělo zůstávat v prázdné ložnici. Samozřejmě se často vraceli do svých společenských místností pro oblečení (a přeci jen těch několik studentů, kteří o prázdninách neodjeli, si nesmělo všimnout, že se něco děje), ale prakticky vzato oba žili v komnatě.

Bylo úterý ráno - den před Štědrým dnem (a přesně jeden týden od chvíle, kdy Longbottom zničil Dracovy Vánoce, touhle dobou už by byl od lektvaru osvobozen) - když se Draco po vyčerpávajícím večeru zhroutil na postel a okamžitě usnul. Asi o deset hodin později ho probudila skutečně úžasná vůně.

Přinutil se otevřít oči a omámeně zamrkal na oblečeného Harryho, který mu podával šálek kávy.

"Sladký Merline, Pottere, věděl jsem, že musí existovat důvod, proč jsem zkejsl právě s tebou," prohlásil vděčně, odhrnul přikrývku a promnul si oči. "Nakonec ten lektvar není až taková katastrofa."

Harry se usmál. "Dva cukry, že ano?"

Draco obtočil prsty kolem hrnku a zhluboka se nadechl. "Ach, Merline, ano," zasténal a usrkl. Téměř dokázal cítit, jak se mu kofein a teplo proudí tělem. "Hm, to je tak dobré."

"Jen pokračuj," řekl Harry, "a začnu si myslet, že jsem možná konečně udělal něco správně, pro jednou." Draco nepřítomně zamrmlal, příliš zabrán do kávy, než aby si všímal Potterova pochybného smyslu pro humor. Jo, tohle opravdu nebylo vůbec špatné. Jestli bude Potter takhle pokračovat, možná by Draco mohl uvážit odpuštění Longbottomovi, tomu idiotovi.

Štědrý večer proběhl poměrně jednotvárně a nastalo Vánoční ráno v Bradavicích, které zastihlo Draca - jenž z těchto svátků nikdy doopravdy nevyrostl - v šest hodin ráno (tedy v nekřesťanskou hodinu, kdyby se jednalo o jakýkoliv jiný den), jak se prohrabává dárky v nohách postele ve snaze nevyrušit Harryho, který klidně spal ve dle něj.

Odolal nutkání rozbalit vše najednou a seřadil dárky do dvou úhledných hromádek - Harryho (která byla ve srovnání s jeho doopravdy velmi malá) a svoji vlastní. Pak dárky rozdělil na půl - od přátel a od rodiny.

Zbyl mu však jeden, který se nehodil ani na jednu hromadu. Draca by nenapadlo, že mu Potter něco dát a přesto (překvapivě úhledně zabalený) tu byl s lístkem: Veselé Vánoce! - HP. A pokud Draco věděl, tak nikoho jiného s iniciály HP neznal.

Okamžitě zapomněl na všechny ostatní dárky a chvatně roztrhl balicí papír. Byla to lahvička s připojeným lístečkem: "Jen něco malého, na co jsem si minulý víkend vzpomněl, když jsem tě viděl. Je nevypotřebovatelný, takže pokud lahvičku nerozbiješ nebo neztratíš, vydrží ti do konce života. Na druhou stranu jsem viděl tvůj šatník. Hodně štěstí. - H"  
Plný zvědavosti Draco zvedl lahvičku a pozorně ji zkoumal, pak se rozesmál. Potter mu dal inkoust odolný proti rozmazávání. Rozkošný, sentimentální dárek.

Harry vedle něj vydal podivný zvuk, pravděpodobně zapříčiněný Dracovým smíchem a Draco se ušklíbl. Musí Harrymu příkladně poděkovat, no ne?

Opatrně položil lahvičku na noční stolek a ignorujíc ostatní své dárky se vrátil pod deku, aby vyjádřil svůj nejhlubší vděk.

***

 

"Jsme na hradě jako v kleci, nudím se!" vybuchl Draco jednoho rána pár dní po Vánocích, poté, co přestáli většinu svátečních aktivit, které Brumbál vymyslel. "Myslím, že dnes půjdu do Prasinek."

Harry se k němu trochu zaraženě otočil. "Hm, dobře. Mohl bych se pustit do nějakých domácích úkolů, zatímco budeš pryč."

"Nechovej se jako idiot, chci, abys šel se mnou," řekl Draco a mávl rukou. Možná by mohli Potterovi koupit nějaké tradiční kouzelnické oblečení. Cokoliv by bylo lepší než ta košile, co měl na sobě (i když jeho mudlovské kalhoty Dracovi vůbec nevadily).

"Doopravdy si nemyslím, že Prasinky jsou na nás dva spolu připraveny," řekl pomalu Harry. "A tím "my dva spolu" samozřejmě myslím muckání, ke kterému nevyhnutelně dojde."

"Hm," souhlasil Draco. Muckání v Prasinkách. To by bylo příjemné až moc. Mohli by se spolu usadit v rohu U Tří košťat a… zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne. Zřejmě to nebyl ten nejlepší nápad," prohlásil rozladěně.

Harry vypadal zmateně. "A co tedy….?" Zeptal se. "Myslím tím, mám svůj neviditelný plášť, takže."

"Harry," vyhrkl Draco nevěřícně. "Někdy si říkám, že se chováš hloupě jen proto, abys mě naštval." Harry se na něj nechápavě podíval a Draco mu s hlasitým povzdechem vysvětlil svůj plán tak, aby ho pochopilo i čtyřleté dítě (nebo Nebelvír).

"Boot a Goldstein tráví Vánoce na hradě," vysvětloval.

Harry na něj jen zíral. "A co s tím?"

Draco protočil oči. "Takže můžeme použít Mnoholičný lektvar a jít do Prasinek jako oni! Pak si budeme moct dělat, co budeme chtít. Líbání i všechno to ostatní!" Věnoval mu vítězoslavný pohled, Harry však stále vypadal zmateně.

"Nemyslíš, že je to trochu moc zlé? Udělat z nich terč. Myslím tím… všichni o nich povedou řeči - když budeme - no, když se začneme líbat přede všemi."

Ach, nikdo přeci nemohl být až tak zabedněný. Vážně. "Pottere, už spolu chodí více než jeden rok."

Harrymu se komicky rozšířily oči. "Goldstein a - Anthony Goldstein a Terry Boot?"

"Přesně tihle dva," protáhl Draco. "Takže jim prostě vytrhneme pár vlasů, vezmeme Snapeův Mnoholičný lektvar a vypadneme ven!"

Harry se na chvíli zamyslel. "Fajn," řekl váhavě, "ale provedeme v tom tvém plánu jednu nebo dvě změny."

Harry - tak zatraceně čestný, až se z toho Dracovi dělalo špatně - trval na tom, že Havraspárským vysvětlí situaci místo toho, aby jim kradl vlasy. Draco neochotně souhlasil. Dávalo to smysl; když Boot a Goldstein slíbí, že zůstanou stranou během celého dne, bude menší šance, že se o jejich plánu někdo dozví.

Samozřejmě, jen přiznání komukoliv dalšímu, že Harryho přítelkyně vlastně není dívka, byl risk, i kdyby se nikdo nedozvěděl, že jde o Draca. Znamenalo to, že nejméně dva další lidé se budou soustředit na Harryho chování k chlapcům a poznají, že Draco je tou osobou, která zaměstnává většinu jeho volného času…

No. Člověk ani nepotřeboval být Havraspár, aby na to přišel.

Nicméně v plánu pokračovali i nadále a v poledne už měl Harry dva vlasy i slib Havraspárských, že několik hodin zůstanou ve své koleji (Draco byl přesvědčený, že nebudou nijak strádat). Draco měl připraveny dvě nádobky s Mnoholičným lektvarem už od chvíle, kdy předal Snapeovi Harryho lektvar touhy (jen tak se tam povalovaly, jak by mohl odolat?). A tak hned po obědě byli připraveni vyrazit.

Nejprve však museli lektvar vypít.

Byla to nepříjemná zkušenost. Draco se seznámil s účinky Mnoholičného lektvaru během minulého roku a nutno podotknout, že Goldstein chutnal mnohem lépe než Snape (dlouhý příběh), ale odporný pocit z přetváření svalů a kostí zůstal.

Když byla přeměna konečně u konce, Draco učinil nečekaný objev; zdálo se, že Orexis Votum se nenechá Mnohličným lektvarem zmást. Bylo zvláštní sledovat tvář Terryho Boota a cítit známé mrazení touhy, které mu vystřelovalo nahoru po celém těle.

Draco natáhl ruku a přejel prsty po Potterově nové paži. Ach ano, lektvar byl stále plně u moci.

Harry se na něj zahleděl s úžasem. "Zvláštní," prohlásil a tím vyslovil Dracovy myšlenky. "I když se mi líbí být vyšší než ty."

Draco našpulil rty. "Jen trochu," řekl. "A ke konci dne se vrátíš zpět do své trpasličí podoby a já se nad tebou zase budu tyčit tak, jak to má být."

"Ty se nade mnou netyčíš!" vyprskl Harry. "Jsi sotva o palec - "

Draco se usmál a přitáhl si ho k polibku. Bylo trochu divné líbat někoho, kdo byl vyšší než on. Ale rozhodl se, že s tím dokáže chvíli žít, když za odměnu bude moci přede všemi líbat Chlapce-který-přežil. A Merline, stále to bylo tak dobré.

"Hm, musíme s tím přestat," řekl Harry, když se na chvíli dokázal odtáhnout z polibku, "raději bych nechodil po Prasinkám s tvrdým - no, ne díky."

"Postaráme se o to, než vyrazíme," zamumlal Draco a krev se v mu při tom pomyšlení vařila.

Harry odhodlaně couvl. "Nebudu se dotýkat penisu Anthonyho Goldsteina," řekl a zašklebil se.

"Mohl bych tě - "

"Ne," uťal ho rázně a Draco to vzdal.

"Fajn." Projel si rukou svými novými tmavšími a jemnějšími vlasy. "Vsadím se, že když jsi sám sebou, stejně chutnáš lépe. Už jsem zažil Bootův apetit a musím říct, že to nebylo nic dobrého. Přísahám, že si do každého jídla cpe nějaké mořské potvory."

***

 

Draco se jen podivoval, jak moc se mu líbí možnost dotýkat se Harryho, kdykoliv se mu zachce, když procházeli Prasinkami. Do té doby byl jeho život rozdělen na dvě jasně ohraničené části; uvnitř Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby (kde se směl dotýkat Pottera, jak se mu zlíbilo) a venku z komnaty (kde nesměl, nikdy).

Ale teď ta hranice neexistovala. Mohl s Harrym žertovat, hravě po něm házet sněhové koule, nechat se rozptylovat leskem v jeho očích a objímat ho a líbat, a to všechno na veřejnosti.

A nikomu to nevadilo! Cestou je minuly nejméně tři postarší čarodějnice a jen pochvalně zamlaskaly. Draco si byl jistý, že nic takového by neudělaly, kdyby věděly, co se děje v jeho mysli, kdykoliv se Harryho dotkne.

Už počtvrté zaslechli někoho, jak mluví o kouzlu mladé lásky, když se od něj Harry odtrhl a odtáhl ho do nedaleké uličky. Draco se na něj tázavě podíval.

"Cítím se obscénně, když se na nás dívají," vysvětlil Harry s tváří zrudlou chladem a šťastným úsměvem na své (Bootově) tváři. "Dost hrozné to bylo, už když nás sledovala Parkinsonová; ale ony jsou dost staré na to, aby mohly být naše prababičky."

A pak si opět přivlastnil Dracova ústa.

Draco musel přiznat, že bylo mnohem snazší ztratit se v polibku, když nemusel poslouchat oplzlé drby obyvatelek Prasinek, které se rozplývaly nad jejich roztomilostí. Přitáhl si Harryho blíž k sobě a dovolil paprskům touhy, aby ho obklopily. Merline, přestože tvář, vlasy i tělo byly jiné, stále to byl Harry, kdo ho líbal.

Všechny ty hrátky s jazykem, tvrdohlavé odmítání se vzdát a divoké odhodlání stačily, aby se Draco cítil vážně dobře. Sladký Merline, fungovalo to dokonale, Draco nemohl dělat nic jiného, než drtit prsty v rukavicích Potterova ramena a snažit se rozpustit se v tom polibku, zatímco Harry, jak to vypadalo, bojoval ze všech sil, aby nepodlehl.

Harry hluboce zavrčel a Draco si nedokázal odpustit zakňučení. Proklínal své zimní oblečení, díky kterému bylo tření se o Harryho nohu velmi obtížné, ale sakra, musí si vystačit s tím, co má.

Mrazení začalo ve spodní části jeho páteře. Za začátku to ignoroval, zcela ztracen v Harrym, ale bylo to stále silnější a silnější, šířilo se po celém těle, až konečně musel přerušit polibek a přivřít oči bolestí. Uslyšel ostré nadechnutí přicházející odněkud se shora, ale bylo mu to jedno, nezáleželo na ničem jiném než na bodání ostrých nožů. Merline, to bolelo.

Stejně náhle, jako to začalo, tak to přestalo, a Draco vzhlédl.

Ach sakra, to, co uviděl, byl Harry. Jeho Harry, s jizvou, rozcuchanými vlasy a zelenýma očima, které bez brýlí nedokázaly zaostřit.  
Nedal Harrymu čas promluvit, políbil ho, tvrdě, tak směšně nadšený z toho, že ochutnává Harryho ústa a ne Terryho Boota (a to nejen kvůli jeho fascinaci mořskými plody). Och a ano, tohle byla pro Draca perfektní výška

Jo, perfektní výška, která mu umožnila přitáhnout si Harryho za vlasy a prohloubit polibek, dokud nevnímal nic než Pottera. Merline, Harryho, který tiše vzdychal do Dracových úst, až ho Draco chytil za zadek a přitáhl blíž k sobě, ten náraz byl tak úžasný, že to dělal znovu a znovu a znovu a - do háje - Harryho ústa chutnala tak úžasně a jeho boky narážely do Dracových a… Draco vydal tlumený výkřik, zabořil obličej do Harryho ramene a náhle vyvrcholil.

Když se konečně vrátil k sobě, uvědomil si, že ho Harry nepřítomně hladí po vlasech a nepatrně pohupuje boky.

"Ty si ne…?"

"Ne," odpověděl Harry trochu zadýchaně, "ale to je v pohodě, počkám si, až se vrátíme - "

"To ani náhodou," zavrčel Draco a otočil je. "Možná mi není dovoleno, abych vykouřil Terryho Boota, ale jen mě zkus zastavit, abych to udělal tobě."

Během dalších pěti vteřin rozepnul poklopec Potterových kalhot (v práci se zipem začínal být opravdu dobrý, ale i tak… kdo se zdravým rozumem by nechával svůj penis v blízkosti řady kovových zubů?) a pohltil Harryho až po kořen. Harry hlasitě zasténal a vsunul ruku do Dracových vlasů a jeho prsty se zaťaly pokaždé, když se Dracova hlava vzdálila. Hlasitě funěl a vzdychal, až byl jeho dech v mrazu jasně viditelný. Bylo to uspěchané - mokré a chaotické -, ale za nedlouho už ho Harry tahal za vlasy s varováním: "Draco, bože, já už -" a Draco hltavě polykal, ústa plná a oči upřené na Harryho, úžasného Harryho, jenž se nádherně prohýbal s očima zavřeným a ústy pootevřenými v tichém výkřiku.

Pak už bylo v uličce naprosté ticho, vyjma jejich těžkého oddechování.

"To bylo - bylo to riskantní, supěl Harry s hlavou stále zakloněnou, jak se opíral o zeď.

"Nikdo se o tom nedoví," zašeptal Draco a zastrčil Harryho zpět (jeho džíny nechal rozepnuté, protože při zapínání zipu si stále moc nevěřil). "Máme s sebou další dávku lektvaru, že ano?"

Harry přikývl. Jak se snažil dát zpět do kupy, vytáhl z tašky dvě lahvičky s Mnohličným lektvarem. "Myslím, že máme dost ještě na další čtyři hodiny. Když budeme opatrní."

"Budeme opatrní," ujistil ho Draco a trhl s sebou, když se jeho tělo potřetí toho dne začalo měnit.

***

 

Podle Dracova názoru tyto svátky skončily až příliš rychle. Vypadalo to, jakoby měl Draco příležitost jen Harryho naposledy políbit o půlnoci na Nový rok, než se hrad vrátí zpět ke svému normálnímu životu, v němž Harry s Dracem musí opět lhát svým přátelům, nenápadně se vytrácet po hodinách a už se spolu znovu neprobouzet v posteli.

Od opětovného začátku školního roku uběhlo jen několik dní a Dracovi už zase začínalo být špatně, ovšem díky dvoutýdenní úlevě během svátků, už to nemělo trvat dlouho, než bude nová dávka léku hotova. To samozřejmě jen v případě, že se Longbottom bude držet dál od kotlíku.

Vymluvil se Zmijozelským (které teď stejně nezajímalo, kam stále mizí) a ve Velké síni se přidal k Harrymu. Společně mířili do sedmého patra a cestou probírali nejnovější drby (Dracův nový cíl byl osvětlit Harrymu aktuální společenské dění na hradě a jedno ho dne ho snad konečně naučit i jména všech v jejich ročníku), dokud nenarazili na překážku.

"Harry," promluvil vážně Brumbál, Snape stojící vedle něj vypadal zachmuřeně. "Rád bych si s tebou v ředitelně promluvil. Ihned."


	12. 11. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobrá věc se podařila - po dloooouhém čekání vám přináším novou kapitolku, tentokráte jde o můj vlastní překlad! Čím to, že cizí překlady čtu jedním dechem a nevšimnu si v nich prakticky žádných chyb (kromě těch gramatických - holt profesní deformace ;) ) a ve svém překladu vidím chybu pomalu v každém druhém slově???   
> A teď si zase pár týdnů počkáte! :D

Tisíc myšlenek najednou proběhlo v jediném okamžiku Harryho hlavou. Někdo je viděl, někdo to ví! Snape Brumbálovi všechno řekl. Vánoční večeře byl říznutá jedem s pomalou působností a všichni teď zmodrají. 

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se, těkajíc očima mezi oběma učiteli. „Stalo se něco?“ 

Brumbál sklonil hlavu. „Podrobnosti bych ti raději řekl ve své kanceláři, Harry, kdybys byl tak laskav. Pane Malfoyi, radím, abyste šel na kolej a po zbytek večera tam zůstal.“ 

Harry zamrkal. Znamenalo to, že to nemá nic společného s Dracem? Nebo se Brumbá chystá potrestat je jednoho po druhém? Matně si uvědomoval, že Dracovy prsty pevně svírají rukáv jeho pláště. 

„Pane-“

„Pane řediteli, myslím, že bude lepší, když půjde pan Malfoy s námi. On a Potter mají… určitou dohodu. Pro Dracovo zdraví je Potter momentálně důležitý,“ zamumlal Snape Brumbálovi do ucha. 

Brumbál přejel pohledem od Snapovy uctivě skloněné hlavy k Dracovu ustrašenému-ale-odhodlanému výrazu a přikývnul. „Velmi dobře. Draco, můžeš se k nám připojit, i když s tím nesouhlasím – raději bych, aby zlé zprávy nezatěžovaly dva nevinné studenty; i jeden je až moc.“

„Jdu taky,“ řekl Draco pevně. Harry si nemyslel, že by si Draco uvědomoval, že stále drží jeho rukáv. 

Všichni čtyři rychle kráčeli k Brumbálově pracovně. Harryho mysl překypovala otázkami. Brumbál řekl „zlé zprávy“! A jestli nejde o něj a Draca… o koho tedy? Někdo z jeho přátel? Ale všichni byli dole ve Velké síni, viděl je ani ne před pěti minutami, tak co…? 

„Jak můžete a nemusíte vědět,“ začal Brumbál poté, co se všichni posadili, „mám různé zpravodajské zdroje, které hlídají známé Smrtijedy a jejich aktivity. Dnes ráno jsem od mnoha z nich obdržel stejnou zprávu. Opravdu jsem doufal, že je to omyl, že se to nestane, ale bohužel se to nezdá být tento případ, sebevíc si to přeji.“

„Promerlina, tak už se vymáčkněte,“ štěknul Snape, který stál vedle Brumbálova křesla, odmítajíc si sednout. 

Brumbál zvedl obočí. „Dobrá,“ řekl. „Harry, Voldemort se blíží.“ 

Všechen vzduch z Harryho plic unikl v jediném zlomku vteřiny. Nikdy ani nepřemýšlel, co po škole… a Draco… Voldemort se tlačil do jeho mysli a teď Brumbál říká… neměli žádný náznak, žádné varování, žádná úmrtí; měli by se alespoň něco doslechnout-

Brumbál pokračoval. „Jeho síla neustále roste, v posledních měsících je čím dál silnější a teď hodlá zaútočit na hrad. Co se týče jeho obyvatel- Postačí říct, Harry, že na tobě nyní závisí velký počet životů. Pro tuto chvíli jsi cvičil. Je čas.“ 

Cvičil? Měl jen dvě setkání s Brumbálem. Jediné, čeho dosáhl, bylo pár ztracených soubojů a hodin marného studia. 

Bože, to bylo ono. On má teď čelit Voldemortovi. 

„Hovadina!“ Draco vybuchnul. Harry se k němu v šoku otočil. „Podívejte, omlouvám se, pane profesore… ale určitě máte prostředky k obraně hradu. Voldemort na něj nemůže zaútočit!“ 

Brumbál se zamračil. „Jistě. Ale obrany nevydrží věčně a obávám se, že Voldemort se nevzdá snadno.“ 

„Takže poslat Pottera ven, aby s ním bojoval, je nejlepší plán, co máte?“ 

„Pane Malfoyi,“ vyštěkl Snape, ale Brumbál zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Chápu vaše obavy, ale o tomto rozhoduji já. Je tady to proroctví-“

„Proroctví,“ řekl Draco suše. „Nesmyslný boj založený na proroctví!“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „Profesore Snape, co ten lektvar, který jsme vám dali?“ Harry otupěle sledoval, jak Dracovy prsty sevřely okraj křesla. „Podařilo se vám… izolovat nechtěné prvky?“

Snape sklonil hlavu a Harry mimoděk usoudil, že by se měl pravdpodobně cítit víc rozrušeně. Ale jaký by to mělo smysl? Zemře. Je po všem. 

„Dobře,“ řekl chraptivě. „Já- myslím, že budu, uh, připravený.“ Vstal. 

„Pane profesore, musíte něco udělat!“ křičel Draco. „Nemůžete ho nechat- je to moc- je mu sedmnáct let!“ 

„Jsem si dobře vědom toho, jak mladý Harry je,“ řekl Brumbál vážně. „To, co zde působí, je síla osudu. To je něco, do čeho nemůžu zasahovat.“

„Kurva!“

„Jazyk, pane Malfoyi. I v těch nejtemnějších situacích musíme mít na paměti chování – kde bychom jinak byli?“ 

„Ach, já nevím, možná bychom neposílali dospívajícího chlapce proti nejmocnějšímu černokněžníkovi na světě!“ Harry si všiml nebezpečné jiskry v Brumbálově oku a položil ruku Dracovi na rameno. 

„Draco, to je v pořádku,“ řekl a snažil se znít klidně. „Budeš v pohodě i beze mě. Myslím, že to bude jednodušší, když nebudeš blízko, až- Jsem si jistý, že Snape má něco, co zmírní příznaky.“ 

„Nezajímá mě ten zasraný lektvar, sakra! Jak tady můžeš jen tak stát a přijímat to?“ 

Harry pokrčil rameny. Věděl už dávno, že jeho smrt z Voldemortových rukou byla nevyhnutelná. Jen ho mrzelo, že Draco kvůli tomu musí trpět. 

„Posraní Nebelvíři!“ Brumbál se už ani neobtěžoval ho napomenout, jen se na něj smutně podíval. Draco to ignoroval a začal přecházet po místnosti. 

„Zaměřit se na to, co máme,“ mumlal si sám pro sebe. „Co máme? Mysli jako Zmijozel, přizpůsob výsledek okolnostem, no tak, sakra! Učitelé, duchové, domácí skřítci, portréty, strašidla, kouzla, přeměňování, lektvary. Lektvary. Všechno to vzniklo kvůli tomu zasranému lektvaru chtíče- Profesore!“ Draco prudce zvedl hlavu a s intenzitou se zadíval na Snapa. „Je šance, že Potter bude schopen se ovládat, pokud vypije ten lektvar, co jsme Vám dali?“ 

Snape se narovnal. „To může říci pouze pan Potter,“ řekl pomalu. „Ale vzorek, který jste mi dali, je již prošlý, je nebezpečné ho použít. 

Draco netrpělivě mávl rukou. „Mám ještě jednu lahvičku,“ řekl. „Harry, co myslíš?“ 

Harry zíral na Draca. Myšlenka na týden bez Harryho musela být pro Draca strašná, když o tom tolik přemýšlel. „Mohl bych to zkusit,“ řekl. „Vzhledem k tomu, co je v sázce, tedy… Počítám, že bych měl být schopen se soustředit na něco jiného než- no…“ Vrhl rozpačitý pohled na Brumbála a pokusně se na něj usmál zpět. 

„Myslím, že je to obdivuhodný nápad,“ potvrdil Brumbál. „Cokoliv, co by mohlo pomoci ve tvém úsilí, Harry.“ 

Harry si odfrkl. Jeho úsilí, opravdu. Zkurvené proroctví. Ačkoliv, usoudil, tajemná síla lektvaru-vyvolávajícího-chtíč by se dala počítat pod část „síla, kterou Pán Zla nezná“… 

„V tom případě,“ řekl Snape ostře, „Draco, zajdi pro lektvar a přijď do mé kanceláře – ověřím, že je pro Pottera bezpečné jej vypít. Nemyslím, že mrtvý hrdina by byl něco platný v boji proti Temnému Pánovi. Pottere, se mnou!“ 

***

 

Čekání na Draca ve Snapově kabinetu bylo trapné. Nezáleželo na tom, že Voldemort se blíží k Bradavicím s každou minutou víc a víc… co když se Harry pod vlivem lektvaru nedokáže ovládnout? Co kdyby se začal dotýkat Draca, tady, před všemi učiteli?

Harry vrhl nervózní pohled na Snapa, pro případ, že by mu uměl číst myšlenky na tváři (nebo prostřednictvím Nitrozpytu – byl by toho klidně schopný), ale Snape se jen sehnul nad kotlíkem a Harryho přítomnost ignoroval. Dobře. To zbavilo Harryho obav, že by do něj Snape ryl obvyklými sarkastickými poznámkami. Jak to moc rád dělával. 

O pět minut starostí později se dveře rozlétly. 

„Mám to,“ lapal Draco po dechu; jistě utíkal celou cestu. „Nott byl ve Společenské místnosti, viděl by mě, proto jsem musel čekat.“ 

„Bez ohledu na to,“ řekl Snape a natáhnul ruku, „nemělo by to trvat dlouho.“ 

Draco mu podal lahvičku a ustoupil vedle Harryho. Vyměnili si nervózní úsměvy a Harry pocítil šílené nutkání uchopit Draca za ruku, kterému se bránil, samozřejmě. To šílenství-při-konci-světa jen na chvíli zahltilo jeho mozek. 

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a soustředil svou pozornost zpět na mistra lektvarů. 

Snape hůlkou vytáhl malou kapku lektvaru z lahvičky a podíval se na ni. „Zdá se, že…“ mumlal si pro sebe, zřejmě si neuvědomujíc, že ho chlapci sledují se zatajeným dechem. Mávl hůlkou a kapka lektvaru spadla do kotlíku, který zabublal a tekutina v něm změnila barvu na světle modrou. 

„Je to uspokojivé,“ řekl Snape nahlas a narovnal se. „Ačkoliv lektvar je extrémně silný. Přeji hodně štěstí v jeho ovládání, pane Pottere!“ Harry polkl. Situace musí být vážná, když mu Snape přeje hodně štěstí. 

„Opustím místnost, než si ho vezmete,“ pokračoval Snape a Harry souhlasil z celého srdce. To poslední, co si přál, byla naprostá touha po Snapově penisu. „Musím Vám připomenout, Pottere, že času je málo. Zkuste se ovládnout tak rychle, jak to půjde a pak se připojte k ostatním ve vstupní hale.“ 

„Dobře,“ řekl Harry a nervózně si pohrával s rukávem. „Udělám pro to maximum.“ 

„V zájmu kouzelnického světa se modlím, aby to stačilo,“ řekl Snape suše a vynesl se ze dveří. 

Harry se podíval na Dracův bledý obličej a snažil se povzbudivě usmát. 

„Nech toho,“ plísnil ho Draco slabě, „já jsem tady ten, kdo má být podporou.“ 

Harry si odfrkl. „Ty? Podporou?“ vtipkoval chabě. „Leda na svatého Dyndy.“ Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil a podíval se na lektvar. Vypadal stejně jako naposledy, čirá voda. Pamatoval si, jak ho minule ovládl. 

„Na zdraví,“ řekl tiše, zvedl lahvičku k přípitku a na jeden lok ho do sebe obrátil. 

Ty dvě minuty, než začal lektvar účinkovat, byly hrozné. S Dracem na sebe mlčky zírali, oba čekali, vědouc, co se stalo a doufali, že to bude stačit…

Teď. 

Harryho oči se rozšířily, když se zásobení kyslíkem najednou přerušilo. Tentokrát byl na závratě připraven, místo pádu se předklonil nad Snapův stůl, svírajíc jeho okraje, až se bál, že by je mohl ulomit. Bože, cítil energii řítící se zkrz něj, vyplňující každý atom jeho bytí; byl k prasknutí plný moci, přetékal jí. Nemohl dělat nic. 

Řev lektvaru zmizel a byl naplněn náhlým vědomím o všem kolem něj: učitelé, shromáždění ve vstupní hale, jiskřící nervozitou jako vysoké napětí; 

studenti, choulící se ve společných prostorech, všichni vyděšení; 

hrad, vědomý si blížícího se nebezpečí, připravující se na vlastní destrukci a posilující své obrany, jak to jen šlo. 

Chlapec, stojící tři stopy od něj, jeho krví proudí látka, která tam nepatří, jeho myšlenky víří v hlavě a srdce bije nepravidelně. 

„Harry?“ 

Harry si nedbale sundal brýle a otevřel oči. 

Další výbuch, tentokrát soustředěný kolem jeho penisu, vyvolal něco v Harryho těle. Draco byl tak krásný, tak dokonalý. Harry ho musel chránit, aby mu nikdo neublížil, aby se cítil dobře. Chtěl, aby Draco zapomněl na každou špatnou myšlenku, vznášející se jako černý mrak okolo jeho hlavy; chtěl šukat Draca, dokud by nemohl mluvit, myslet, jen cítit. Chtěl se dotknout každého centimetru Dracovy kůže, až by se svíjel tak, jak to uměl jen on, až by chtěl, toužil, potřeboval. 

A Draco by ho miloval. 

Rychleji než myšlenka Harry uchopil Dracovu bradu a spojil jejich ústa. Dracův tep mu bušil v uších, Harry cítil, jak se mu Draco odevzdává, rozpouští se a Harry byl nadšený při pomyšlení, jak je Draco nyní vzrušený. Harry nechtěl nic víc, než ho beze zbytku uspokojit, dovést ho až na vrchol rozkoše a držet ho tam, dokud se nerozhodne propustit jej. 

Ale- co to sakra- Dracova ruka tlačila do jeho hrudi. Zdaleka ne dost, aby Harryho odstrčila, ale Harry nechtěl, aby byl Draco nešťastný. Ukončil polibek. 

To nedávalo smysl. Harry dokázal říct, že Draco chtěl, aby ho políbil. Cítil to, věděl to tak jistě jako své vlastní jméno. Tak proč Draco protestoval? 

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Harry, frustrovaný, že na to nemůže přijít sám. 

Draco se na něj omámeně díval, rukama stále svíral Harryho hábit. „Ty… to, ah, Temný pán. Musíš s ním bojovat.“ 

To bylo všechno? Harry vydechl úlevou – bál se, že to bylo něco důležitého. „Nezajímá mě,“ zamumlal a nechal své oči klesnout na Dracovy rty. „Mnohem raději bych strávil nějaký čas s tebou.“ 

Draco vydal zakňučení a Harry ho znovu políbil. Bože, chutnalo to úžasně. Všechna ta sladkost a vůně a Draco- Harry přitáhl jejich těla blíž k sobě a zabořil ruku do chlapcových krásných vlasů a- kurva, co to? 

„Harry, potřebujeme… musíš ho zabít,“ supěl Draco do Harryho rtů. 

„Musím tě šukat, dokud nezapomenu své vlastní jméno,“ zavrčel Harry na oplátku, po zádech mu přeběhla elektřina a cítil, jak se Draco chvěje v jeho náručí. 

„Můžeme,“ zašeptal Draco. „Chci- Slibuji, že můžeme, ale musíme se nejdřív zbavit Temného pána a pak budeme moci dělat, co chceme, přísahám!“ 

Harry cítil, že můžou dělat cokoliv hned teď a naklonil se ochutnat Dracův krk, aby to dokázal. Draco zaklonil hlavu a sténal hluboko v krku a Harry věděl, že vyhrál. 

„Nechám tě si mě vzít, Draco,“ zamumlal, jeho ruka našla bouli v Dracových kalhotách a stiskla. „Chceš mě svázat, ať prosím o tvůj penis? Nebo chceš, abych tě držel a šukal tě, až se uděláš tak tvrdě, že uvidíš hvězdy?“ 

„Kurva, ano, chci… Ne, Harry, prosím- Musíš přestat, tohle… Ach!- Tohle je důležité!“

Harryho to nepřesvědčilo. Jak by mohl být Voldemort důležitější než Draco? Ta myšlenka byla absurdní. Pokud ovšem…

„Je to to, co chceš?“ zeptal se. 

Draco na něj zíral několik dlouhých okamžiků. Pak přikývl. „Ano. Ano, to je. Uděláš to? Pro mě?“ 

„Udělám pro tebe cokoliv,“ vydechl Harry a smířil se s vyplýtváním dobré hodiny času na poražení nemrtvého šílence s přerostlým egem. 

***

 

Vstupní hala byla jedno obrovské smyslové přetížení. Tolik hluku, tolik lidí. Harry ucukl z přemíry informací bombardujících jeho smysly; cítil naléhavou potřebu zmizet s Dracem do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby a zapomenout na vše kromě středu jeho světa. Tito lidé sem nepatří. Nebyli hodni být ve stejné místnosti jako Draco. 

Velká magická moc zasvědila Harryho na okraji vědomí, otočil se k ní a automaticky vztyčil kouzelný štít kolem Draca, aby ho chránil před nebezpečím. 

Byl to Brumbál. Harry se na něj podíval s úžasem. Byl tak starý – jeho tělo se vyčerpalo už dávno a poháněla ho téměř čistá magie, magie, která byla silnější, než všech učitelů dohromady. 

„Pane profesore,“ řekl s respektem. Harry byl silnější než on, samozřejmě, ale Brumbál byl nejpůsobivější z magického kruhu v místnosti. 

„Harry,“ odpověděl Brumbál. „Věřím, že ve sklepení dopadlo vše jak mělo?“ 

„To ano, pane. Už to bude bez problémů, jsem si jistý.“ 

Brumbálovi se zajiskřilo v očích. „Výborně, vynikající. A teď, pane Malfoyi, myslím, že by bylo nejlepší, kdyby-“

„Draco půjde se mnou!“ 

„Jdu s ním!“ 

Brumbál se na ně pátravě zadíval. Použil Nitrozpyt (Harry to věděl, mohl ho teď vidět ve vzduchu) a on nenechal ředitele vidět nic jiného než jeho nutkání bránit Draca. Jakoby jen na vteřinu dovolil, aby Dracovi někdo ublížil. Sama myšlenka zraňovala Harryho až do hloubi duše. 

„Musíš ho chránit, Harry,“ řekl Brumbál, v hlase náznak úcty, jakou Harry nikdy neslyšel. 

„Je nemyslitelné, že bych dělal něco jiného,“ odpověděl Harry a sklonil hlavu. Cítil, jak se Draco vedle něj zachvěl a položil mu paži kolem pasu. Draco se přitulil blíž, položil si hlavu na Harryho rameno a v té chvíli se Harry cítil naprosto spokojený. Draco byl s ním, důvěřoval mu a všichni to viděli. Každý věděl, že Draco patří jemu. 

Brumbál je klidně pozoroval a Harry to bral jako svolení k odchodu. Zamířil k hlavní bráně, netrpělivý, aby už měl tu záležitost z krku a mohl trávit čas s Dracem. Sám. 

„Harry!“ 

Proč ho někdo neustále obtěžuje? Běžely k němu dvě postavy, obě relativně pomalu. Ta vyšší se zastavila, ale menší běžela dál a vrhla se do Harryho náručí. 

Harry si vzpomněl – byla to Hermiona a byla jeho přítelkyně. Snažil se neoklepat. Nikdo se ho nesměl dotýkat, kromě Draca. Draco byl ten, koho chce, ne nikoho z těch lidí. 

„Ach, Harry!“ Hermiona mu vzlykala do hrudi. „Ach, Harry, nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Dávej pozor. Prosím, buď opatrný!“ 

Harry ji jemně odstrčil. „Nemusím,“ řekl jí. „Jsem aspoň desetkrát silnější než on. Tenhle povyk je naprosto zbytečný. Jakmile se sem dostane, bude do deseti minut mrtvý.“ 

Z nějakého důvodu ji to rozhodilo a její oči opět přetékaly slzami. Zavrtěla hlavou, nechopná něco říct. To bylo v pořádku. Harry se teď mohl znovu zaměřit na Draca. 

Ale Ron měl zřejmě co dodat. 

„Dávej na sebe pozor, jo?“ řekl stroze. Spíše, než by znovu zdůrazňoval, že nepotřebuje, Harry přikývl. Cokoliv, co mu pomohlo dostat se pryč rychleji, bylo dobré. 

„Vy taky,“ vrátil zdvořile. Ron na něj ještě chvíli hleděl a pak ho taky popadl do objetí. Co to bylo s lidmi a jejich potřebou fyzického kontaktu? Harry rozpačitě poplácal Rona po zádech, dokud se Ron nenapřímil a nerozhlédl, hledaje, co říct. 

Oči mu padly na Draca. Harry ztuhl. 

„Co tady dělá Malfoy?“ zeptal se Ron poněkud podezřívavě. „Neměl by se třást ve sklepení s ostatními Zmijozelskými bast- Argh!“ 

Harry pozvedl ruku a smyčka magie pevně ovinula Ronovo hrdlo, než mohl dokončit větu. Jak to, že má odvahu tam stát a jen tak urazit Draca? Nebyl ani hoden říci Dracovo jméno! 

„Harry!“ Hermionin hlas. Nebyla o nic lepší než Ron; Harry mohl cítit, jak se jí nelíbí Draco a to bylo špatné. Ignoroval ji a stiskl ruku. Ron vydával chroptivé zvuky, obličej jasně rudý a oči vytřeštěné. 

„Harry, přestaň, prosím, přestaň!“ A když pomyslel, že Ron byl vzdáleně příbuzný s Dracem. Byl špinavý, znečišťoval svět svou ubohostí a špinavými poznámkami. Bylo to nechutné. 

„Pottere, ty idiote, nech toho!“ Harry okamžitě poslechl příkaz a spustil paži. 

Ron lapal po dechu a ztěžka se opřel o Hermionu. Oba se na něj vyčítavě dívali. „Co to do tebe kruci vjelo?“ zasípal Ron. Harry na něj netečně zíral a mlčel. Nehodlal zbytečně ztrácet čas ani s jedním z nich. 

Draco ho popadl za paži. „Vysvětlím vám to později,“ řekl krátce Ronovi a Hermioně a odtáhl Harryho ven ze dveří, než je mohl začít vyslýchat i někdo jiný.

„Měl jsem ho zabít,“ řekl Harry, když byli v bezpečí před intenzivním drmolením ze vstupní haly. 

„Nebuď idiot, je to tvůj nejlepší přítel,“ odpověděl Draco. 

„On tě urazil,“ zasyčel Harry, „zaslouží si zemřít!“ 

Draco se smutně usmál. „Ráno bys toho litoval.“ 

Harry se zastavil. Vzal Dracovu tvář do dlaní a naklonil se k němu, zoufalý, že Draco nechce rozumět. „Nikdy.“ Draco sklonil hlavu a mlčel. „Draco,“ prosil Harry. „Nenechám nikoho, aby ti znovu ublížil, slibuju!“ 

„Řekni mi to zítra ráno znovu a uvěřím ti,“ řekl Draco tiše. „Nechystáme se teď porazit Temného pána nebo tak něco?“ 

Harry mávl rukou. „Nepotřebuju se na to připravovat, bude to snadné. Ale ty… chci, abys byl potichu,“ řekl Harry, dotýkaje se Dracovy tváře, ujišťujíc se, že je v pořádku, že přežije. „Zabalím tě do kouzla, které bude maskovat tvou přítomnost, ale bude účinnější, pokud na sebe nebudeš upozorňovat. Voldemort je idiot, ale je to vnímavý idiot. Prosím, buď v klidu a potichu. Musím vědět, že jsi v bezpečí, nemůžu tě ztratit, Draco.“ 

Draco se na něj usmál, ale Harry věděl, že to jen předstírá. Mohl je přemístit do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, právě teď. Draco nemusí být tak smutný. „Neztratíš mě, Harry,“ řekl Draco, objal ho rukama kolem krku. „A musíš mi slíbit, že taky zůstaneš v bezpečí, jo?“ 

„Pro tebe cokoliv,“ vydechl Harry a naklonil se k polibku. Draco mu polibek vrátil, oba stáli v chodbě v mrazivém průvanu, ale Harrymu nebyla zima. Nemohla mu být zima, ne s Dracem po jeho boku. 

„Kéž bychom to nemuseli dělat,“ zamumlal Draco, když se od sebe odtrhli, jejich čela se dotýkala. 

„Nemusíme,“ řekl Harry okamžitě. „Vezmu tě pryč a budeme spolu, jen ty a já.“ 

Draco se zastřeně zasmál. „Zní to zajímavě, ale možná bychom měli nejdříve vyřešit náš Temný-pán-problém.“ 

„Jsi pro mě důležitější než milion temných pánů,“ řekl Harry tiše a Draco to konečně vzdal a usmál se správně, jeho tvář byla tak otevřená a bože, tak krásná. Harry byl doslova asi půl vteřiny od nutkání zapomenout na Voldemorta a přemístit je oba odtamtud, když ucítil nepodstatnou přítomnost na okraji své mysli. Několik nepodstatných přítomností. 

„Jsou tady,“ řekl a následně vztyčil kouzlo ochrany, aby ochránil Draca. 

Pomalu mu zmizel z očí. Harry si nemohl pomoct, ale truchlil nad ztátou Dracovy tváře dívající se na něj. 

Zase se na něj bude dívat – jakmile bude tahle stupidní věc za nimi. Už jen chvíli…

Postavy v černých pláštích a bílých maskách lemovaly celou cestu až k hradu. Harry se otočil a díval se na ně s pobavením. Proti-přemisťovací kouzla kolem hradu by bylo snadné obejít. To jen ukazovalo Voldemortovu slabost, když přišel sem. 

Harry zkontroloval Draca svou myslí, dávajíc pozor, aby své myšlenky stále chránil proti blížícím se černokněžníkům. Byl stále v bezpečí a Harry se ponuře usmál.

Brzo bude po všem. Již brzy. 

Hordy Smrtijedů se zastavily, jejich vůdce přistoupil blíž a stáhnul si kápi. 

„Harry,“ řekl mile, „jak rád tě zase vidím!“ 

Oh, sakra, Voldemort si chtěl povídat. Tím pádem by to mohlo trvat déle, než očekával. „Kéž bych mohl říct to samé, Tome,“ řekl Harry lehce a necítil nic jiného než přesvědčení, že to brzy skončí. 

Smrtijedi zasyčeli. „Není moudré se mi posmívat, Harry,“ varoval ho Voldemort. „Mohla by to být poslední věc, kterou uděláš.“ 

„Nějak o tom pochybuju,“ vrátil mu to Harry, odolával nutkání znovu zkontrolovat Draca. „Moje skóre je o dost lepší než to vaše.“ 

„Oh, malý Harry Potter,“ zasyčel Voldemort. „Naživu jen díky síle lásky. Vidíš, jak moc tě milují, Harry? Poslali tě ven samotného, aby ses mi postavil. Taková statečnost. Taková šlechetnost. Tvoji rodiče by byli hrdí.“ 

„Jo, to máš pravdu,“ Bože, Harry by Voldemortovi udělal laskavost tím, že ho zabije. Byl pořád tak nudný. 

Voldemort se ušklíbl. „Myslím, že je načase ukončit naši malou legendu, viď, Harry?“ Vytáhl hůlku a namířil ji přímo na Harryho srdce. „Avada Kedavra!“ 

Harry stál s rukama založenýma na prsou, netečný, když proud zeleného světla letěl přímo k němu a pak se… rozplynul. 

Voldemortova tvář se zkřivila vzteky. „Co jsi udělal?“ zasyčel na Harryho. 

Harry jen pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. Možná jsi unavený nebo tak něco,“ řekl. „Stárneš, Tome. Kolik ti je, sedmdesát?“ 

Okolo se rozlehl šepot Smrtijedů. „Zmlkněte!“ Voldemort si odplivl. „Tvoji drzost nebudu tolerovat! Avada Kedavra!“ 

Kouzlo opět selhalo. Voldemort vypadal, že každou chvíli exploduje. Harry si přál, aby mohl; měl by dříve po starostech. 

„Pottere,“ zaječel Voldemort. „Ty se opovažuješ pokoušet se udělat ze mě blázna? Myslíš, že tím laciným trikem někoho převezeš, ty špíno s mudlovskou krví?“ 

„Když jsi to zmínil,“ ušklíbl se Harry, „jsi stejně z poloviny mudla jako já. Podívej, nechal jsem tě se naposled předvést, ale jestli jsi skončil s tím představením, mám ještě další záležitost, které se chci věnovat.“ 

Ze skupiny Smrtijedů přišel další šelest. 

„Vy neschopní- Dobrá, skončím to, teď!“

„Ne, já to skončím,“ přerušil ho Harry. „Jsi troska, Tome Riddle! Dělám ti laskavost.“ 

Harry stiskl ruce v pěst a ve vzduchu před Voldemortem se objevil plamen. Jeho rudé oči se zúžily. „Myslíš si, že mě porazíš svými dětinskými kouzly?“ vyplivl. 

„Ano, myslím,“ ujistil ho Harry a lusknul prsty. Plamen se změnil do řvoucí koule, která zasáhla Voldemorta přímo do srdce a celého ho pohltila. 

Harry bez emocí sledoval, jak ta věc, která kdysi byla Tom Rojvol Riddle, hoří v praskajících plamenech. Slyšel výkřiky, které vycházely z hořící postavy. 

A neudělal nic. Necítil nic. 

A pak bylo po všem. 

Obrátil se ke Smrtijedům. Choulili se k sobě, nevěděli, co dělat bez pána, který by jim rozkazoval, báli se. S odporem se na ně zamračil. Měl by je zabít taky. Pomalu a bolestivě, dokud by z nich nezůstalo nic než popel.. Světu by bylo lépe bez nich. 

Ale…

Mezi nimi byl i Dracův otec. I přesto, že jedna černě oděná postava byla k nerozeznání od druhé, Harry okamžitě věděl, který z nich je Lucius Malfoy. A i když Draco svého otce nenáviděl, Harry věděl, že Draco nechce vidět Luciuse mrtvého. 

Harry zaklel. Nemohl je ani nechat zavřít; polovina z nich by byla díky svému vlivu do týdne venku, díky zbytečnosti, která se nazývala Ministerstvo kouzel. A neexistovala žádná možnost, že by Smrtijedovi bylo umožněno žít šťastný a normální život – zvlášť, když Harrymu to bylo po tak dlouhou dobu upíráno. 

Hořící touha po pomstě zahalila Harryho mysl. Tihle bastardi si ani nezaslouží žít. Nezaslouží si vrátit se do svých panských domů, vidět své rodiny a objímat své děti a dělat, jako by se nikdy nic nestalo. Zaslouží si zemřít. 

Harry zvedl ruku a zaměřil svou mysl směrem k davu Smrtijedů. Ano, mohl je teď cítit. Jsou tak slabí. Mohl by jim všem zastavit srdce a oni by nemohli udělat nic, aby ho zastavili. Viděl každou maličkost, vlákno, které je drželo při životě, které zajišťovalo jejich existenci. A mohl by ho přetrhnout. 

Mohl by ho přetrhnout. 

Kouzelnický svět by mu poděkoval za zničení posledních Voldemortových následovníků. S nimi stále naživu se může stát cokoliv. Voldemort byl už jednou zabit. Mohl se vrátit. A Harry by tomu teď mohl zabránit, jednou provždy. 

Před Harryho očima se objevil Dracův vyděšený obličej. Nechtěl, aby jeho otec zemřel. Byl tak vyděšený. Vyděšený z Harryho. 

„Kurva,“ zasyčel Harry. Zamrkáním zahnal obraz pryč, rozhodně sevřel ruce v pěst a zatáhl. 

Ze shromážděných kouzelníků se zvedla vířící masa barev. Nezdálo se, že by si toho všimli; zírali na Harryho, jak zvedá ruce. Několik odvážnějších se začalo smát, Lucius Malfoy mezi nimi. Harry se jen ponuře usmál. Takhle to bylo lepší. Takhle budou trpět. 

Barvy vířily rychleji a rychleji, až se z nich stal obrovský černočerný vír, který burácel nad hlavami Smrtijedů, tahal neviditelnými prsty za jejich pláště a rval jim z obličejů masky, dokud neodhalil všechny tváře. Harry se znovu usmál. Bude pro ministerstvo jednodušší je identifikovat. 

Vír se zmenšil do vířící koule čisté energie. Síla, která nemohla jen tak zmizet – a Harry ji rozhodně nechtěl. Ujistil se, že štít chránící Draca je dostatečně silný a pak odstřelil kouli do terénu. 

Okamžitě explodovala, vystřelila vlnu energie napříč Smrtijedy a poslala je okamžitě do bezvědomí. 

A Harry se usmál. 

Vítr se postupně uklidňoval a Harry vrhl rychlé zadržovací kouzlo nad místo, kde Smrtijedi leželi. Už ho víc nezajímali. Měl mnohem důležitější věci na starosti. 

Harry se pomalu otočil a zrušil utajovací kouzlo kolem Draca, ochranné štíty byly nedotčené. 

Dracův obličej byl úplně bílý. Harry odolal nutkání vzít ho do náruče, protože věděl, že Draco je momentálně zkamenělý šokem, kvůli němu. Ta myšlenka byla doprovázena nemalým množstvím úzkosti. 

„Ty… jsi ho zabil? Pán… Voldemort. Je mrtvý?“ Dracův hlas byl úplně tichý. 

„Je mrtvý,“ potvrdil Harry. „A doufejme, že tentokrát nadobro, i když stoprocentně jistý si být nemůžu.“ 

Draco přikývl. „A…“ Polkl. Harryho bolelo, vidět ho v takové nejistotě. „A ten zbytek? Jsou… Myslím, že ne…“ 

„Jsou naživu,“ přerušil ho Harry. „Ale vytáhl jsem z nich magii. Teď jsou všichni motáci, Draco.“ 

„Motáci,“ opakoval Draco tupě a zavrtěl hlavou. „Vytáhl jsi… ne ne, nech mě si to ujasnit. Prostě jsi jim vzal schopnost kouzlit? Jen tak? Všem?“ 

Harry přikývl, připravujíc se na to, jak Draco odejde, s odporem a bez ohlédnutí. Jako by se jeho tělo tříštilo na maličké kousíčky. 

„To je fantastické,“ vykřikl Draco a Harry zamrkal. Draco se na něj díval se širokým úsměvem, oči třpytivé. Nevypadalo to jako úsměv někoho, kdo by ho chtěl opustit. 

„Nenenávidíš mě?“ zeptal se Harry opatrně. 

„Merline, ne! Jsi zasraný génius! Budou nasraní a, nejlepší ze všeho, není nic, co by s tím mohli dělat. Je to perfektní!“ 

Ne, Draco byl perfektní. Jak si mohl Harry myslet, že Draco pro něj bude mít něco jiného, než porozumění? Zavřel oči a zalila ho touha jako nějaká vlna. Chtěl Draca. Potřeboval ho. Potřeboval ho kurva hned teď! 

Popadl Dracovu ruku a přemístil je oba do vstupní haly, kde byli dosud shromáždění všichni učitelé. 

„Voldemort je mrtvý,“ oznámil Harry v krátkosti, teď už neměl trpělivost se ovládat. Krize skončila a teď potřeboval Draca. „Smrtijedi jsou naživu a bez magie. Nehodlám na tom nic měnit. Zatkněte je, nebo pošlete zprávu na Ministerstvo nebo si tu pro mě za mě zatancujte kozáčka, ale teď, řediteli, bychom já a Draco chtěli být nějaký čas o samotě.“ 

Navzdory svému nově nalezenému respektu k Brumbálovi nečekal na potvrzení. Přemístil se přímo do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, kde konečně – konečně – mohl políbit Draca správně. 

A ach, bylo to tak dobré. Draco se zdál být stejně zoufalý jako Harry a málem jeden druhého pozřeli pod náporem vášně. 

Harry dostál svému slovu šukat Draca tak tvrdě, že zapomene vlastní jméno; ve skutečnosti se zdálo, že Draco zapomněl na všechna slova kromě „Do prdele!“ a „Harry!“. A Harry už dávno zapomněl na existenci všeho, kromě chlapce svíjejícího se pod ním. 

Trvalo dlouho, než se uklidnili. Harry se potřeboval zbavit sexuální frustrace z celého dne a Draco byl horlivý vyhovět. 

Nakonec však vyčerpaný Draco usnul a Harry zůstal sám. 

Něžně se na něj zadíval a jemně odhrnul pramínek vlasů z jeho krásné tváře. Z rozmaru se Harry natáhl myslí a vklouzl do Dracovy mysli stejně snadno, jako by prošel otevřenými dveřmi. 

Okamžitě ho naplnil intenzivní pocit nesprávnosti. Něco tady bylo, co by tu nemělo být. Něco, co nebylo Dracovou součástí. 

Netrvalo dlouho identifikovat vetřelce. Přeslazená medovitá látka se řítila Dracovou krví, ovlivňovala každou jeho náladu, každé rozhodnutí. A Harry věděl, co byla zač. 

Mohl by ji vyhnat z Dracova těla. Bylo by to snadné. Prostě by izoloval každou kapičku Orexis Votum, vytáhl by jej z Dracovy krve a bylo by to, jako by Draco nikdy nevypil ten lektvar. Vrátil by se do normálu. Draco by už nebyl k Harrymu přitahován. 

Dumajíc, kdy se stal tak sobeckým, se Harry jemně odtáhl od Draca, převalil se a zavřel oči.


	13. 12. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Překladatelka vstala z mrtvých, aby uspokojila svou (a určitě i vaši) touhu po nové kapitole. Nemám jinou omluvu než tvrzení, že v poslední době se toho nějak moc nahrnulo a jistotu, že tenhle příběh určitě dokončím. I když mi to zřejmě bude trvat sto let :D

Draco se probouzel pomalu, jasně cítil něco, co rozhodně běžně po probuzení necítil. Spokojenost. Ve skutečnosti, vše, co obvykle při probuzení cítil, byla touha vrátit se do režimu spánku, nebo touha po celém jezeru kávy, takže spokojenost byla jednoznačné zlepšení. 

Převalil se a v návalu vzpomínek si vzpomněl na důvod. Merline, Harry byl včera v noci úžasný! Draco si nemyslel, že by někdy chtěl víc. Byla to noční můra, snažit se ovládnout, když jste věděli, že stačí jediné slovo a Harry by nechal celý kouzelnický svět ve sračkách. 

A Merline, nebylo to vzrušující? Vědomí, že nejmocnější člověk na světě pro vás udělá cokoliv? Že mu musíte bránit, aby ignoroval celý zbytek světa, jen abyste se vy cítili dobře? Že můžete jen zatínat nehty do jeho ramenou, zatímco vás pomalu a vášnivě šuká? 

Draco cítil, jak mu hoří obličej a snažil se ignorovat svůj bolavý penis – Harry se potřeboval vyspat. A on ho chtěl pozorovat. Ne, že by to v posledních dvou měsících nedělal až příliš často, ale tohle bylo něco jiného. Harry byl úplně nehlídaný. 

A byl nádherný. 

Upadající až příliš rychle do již známého snění, Draco odolal nutkání se Harryho dotknout a jen se díval. 

Nebyl dokonalý, to si Draco nemyslel ani v nejbujnějších fantaziích pod nejsilnějším vlivem lektvaru. 

Ale nedokázal se ubránit pocitu… nabuzení, ať už to způsoboval jakýkoliv z vedlejších účinků toho lektvaru. V koutcích úst mu zacukalo a v břiše mu rozkvetlo teplo. Jeho oči sledovaly přímku Harryho nosu, stíny řas, temnotu obočí.

Obočí, které zřejmě vědělo, že je jeho majitel pozorován, protože se začínalo krčit. Dracovi bylo líto, že už ho nemůže bez zábran pozorovat, ale nemohl si pomoct, těšil se, až se Harry probudí. Ignorovat svou erekci bylo opravdu těžké. 

Draco zadržel dech, když se Harryho víčka zatřepotala a tělo se pomalu napjalo. Každou chvíli se Harry probudí, usměje se na něj a on ho políbí a všechno bude perfektní a…

„Argh!“ Harry prudce otevřel oči, jeho ruka vystřelila vzhůru a další věc, kterou Draco zaznamenal, bylo bílé světlo a ostrá bolest v krku. Zasyčel a couvl. 

Harryho oči se rozšířily. „Sakra, promiň!“ vydechl a snažil se posadit. „Nechtěl jsem to-“ 

„To je v pořádku.“ Draco se odtáhl a mnul si krk. 

„Já jen- zlý sen, počkej, podívám se-“ Harry se k němu natáhl. 

„Řekl jsem, že je to v pořádku,“ řekl Draco a podrážděně zahlížel na Harryho ruku. „Jen to trochu píchá.“ 

Harry se nevzdával. „No tak, nech mě-“

„Nech toho, Pottere!“ odsekl Draco, dobrá nálada definitivně v tahu. 

Harry se zastavil, paži stále nataženou. Vypadal, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale po několika dlouhých chvílích jen s povzdechem padl zpátky na postel. 

Nastalo nepříjemné ticho. Draco věděl, že přehání, ale nebyl rád, že Potterův první instinkt po probuzení bylo ho proklít. A Draco se vedle Pottera cítil šťastný a v bezpečí! To byla ironie. 

Vsadil by se, že kdyby se Potter probudil vedle Grangerové, proklít ji by ho ani nenapadlo. 

Znechucen vlastními myšlenkami sebou Draco praštil zpátky na postel. 

„Je mi to líto,“ řekl Harry tiše. Draco protočil oči a mlčel. Proč tím byl tak rozrušený? Bylo to, jako by si myslel, že ho má Harry vlastně rád. Věděl celou dobu, že Harry se s ním setkával jen proto, že má rád pomáhání lidem. Možná že… pod nedávnými událostmi… Draco zapomněl. 

Povzdechl si a otočil hlavu. Harry zíral do stropu, nemrkal. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Draco nakonec. 

„Ne,“ řekl Harry bez obalu, „včera jsem někoho zabil.“ 

Typičtí Nebelvíři. „Ne, ty jsi pomohl zbavit svět šíleného vraždícího bastarda,“ řekl Draco pevně. „To je něco jiného.“ 

Harry neodpověděl, jen tupě zíral do stropu. 

„Harry, no tak. Vzpomeň si na všechny ty lidi, kteří teď mohou žít, když je pryč. Zachránil jsi mnohem víc životů, než jsi zničil. A opravdu nemyslím, že by Pán- Voldemort byl dost živý na zabití.“ 

„No, ze začátku byl,“ řekl Harry tiše. „Býval Tom Riddle. Byl opravdu chytrý, stal se prefektem. Pak primusem. A já ho zabil.“ 

Plochý, bezvýrazný tón a zelené oči bez života začínaly Draca opravdu děsit. „Harry, podívej se na mě.“ Harry dál zíral vzhůru. „Podívej se na mě!“

Harry otočil hlavu a zelené oči bez života se zabodly do Draca. Ten se přikrčil. Vyškrábal se na kolena a naklonil se nad Harryho. 

„Je hrozně nefér, že jsi to musel udělat,“ řekl Draco vážně. „Ale byla to dobrá věc, co jsi udělal. Harry, bez pomoci jsi zachránil celý svět od věčného strachu, copak to nechápeš? Voldemort by se nikdy nevzdal, ne dokud by neměl pod kontrolou celý svět. Zachránil jsi nás, zachránil jsi všechny!“ 

Harry se ani nepohnul. „Pořád jsem zabil. Jsem vrah.“ 

Pravda, proti tomu bylo těžké argumentovat. „Udělal jsi, co jsi musel. Mohl jsi zabít i všechny Smrtijedy, ale neudělal jsi to.“ 

„Chystal jsem se,“ řakl Harry sklesle. „Chtěl jsem je zabít. Chtěl jsem se dostat dovnitř jednoho každého z nich a vytrhnout jim srdce.“ 

Draco sebou škubl. „Ale neudělal jsi to,“ zopakoval a měl pocit, že právě přichází o argument. Neměl ten pocit rád. Ani trochu. „Vzal jsi jim magii, aby nemohli dělat potíže a nechal jsi ministerstvo, aby se jich ujalo.“ 

„Jo, a víš proč jsem to neudělal?“ zeptal se Harry, vymrštil se do sedu, v očích mu znovu svítila jiskra. „Kvůli tobě! Jediný důvod, proč jsem je všechny nezabil je, protože jsem věděl, že tvůj táta je někde mezi nimi a já tě nechtěl rozrušit.“ 

Draco ostře vydechnul a musel odvrátit zrak. „Ať je to jak chce,“ přinutil se říct, „pořád to ne- Je to minulost a můžeme na to zapomenout.“ 

Harry si odfrkl a složil hlavu do dlaní. „Jako bych na to mohl někdy zapomenout,“ zamumlal. „Jediná věc, kterou jsem mohl udělat, abych měl na rukách ještě víc krve a byl slavnější a já jdu a udělám to. Typické!“ 

Draco neříkal nic. Vždycky předpokládal, že Harry si svou slávu užíval, i když si na ni v jednom kuse stěžoval. Ale teď při pohledu na Harryho neměl pocit, že by byl nadšen vyhlídkou na ještě víc slávy. 

V rozpacích Draco natáhl ruku a stiskl Harryho rameno, doufajíc, že uklidňujícím způsobem. 

„Nakonec se to přežene,“ řekl s pocitem bezmoci. „Aspoň tak či onak. Předtím se to nad námi tyčilo celou dobu. Teď je z cesty. Konečně.“ 

„Díky,“ řekl Harry tiše a zvedl hlavu. „Víš, včera jsi byl opravdu skvělý.“ 

Draco si pohrdavě odfrkl. „Já? Skvělý? Ty jsi ten, kdo porazil nejtemnějšího černokněžníka, jaký kdy existoval, což nikdo nebyl schopen udělat. Dokonce ani Brumbál ne.“ 

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a díval se přímo na Draca. Alespoň už jeho oči nebyly velká prázdná zrcadla. „Neexistuje způsob, jak bych to byl schopen udělat bez tebe,“ řekl tiše. „Děkuju, Draco.“ 

Neschopen odolat déle se Draco usmál a přitáhl si Harryho k polibku. Byl překvapivě nevinný, vzhledem k tomu, že Dracova erekce o sobě dávala pěkně vědět, ale Draco byl naprosto v pohodě jen s líbáním. Ne, nebyl v pohodě. Byl- byl spokojený. Byl spokojený s tím, že tenhle polibek nepovede k sexu. Byl spokojený s tím, že se musel naklánět v dost nepřirozeném úhlu a obě kolena a záda si začínaly stěžovat. Byl spokojený s Harrym. A sakra, nebylo to kurva odhalení?“ 

Odtrhli se od sebe jen pomalu. Trvalo několik pokusů, než od sebe oddělili svá ústa a Draco se… nemohl přestat usmívat. Tady byli jen oni dva, zcela odříznuti od chaosu, který nevyhnutelně panoval ve zbytku hradu. 

A ještě…

Myšlenka v koutku Dracova mozku, něco, co Harry včera řekl. Byla to hloupá myšlenka. Věděl, ze to byla hloupost. Harry byl omámený lektvarem, Draco nevěřil tomu, co říkal. Ale…

„Je… Je ještě něco, co mi chceš říct?“ zeptal se Draco a cítil se neuvěřitelně hloupě, ale nebyl schopen potlačit bublinu naděje, která se mu vznášela v hrudi. Lektvar neměl sám o sobě vliv na Harryho myšlenky, ne? Možná to něco znamenalo. Mohl by ještě… Možná…

Mezi Harryho obočím se objevila vráska. „Ehm, ne?“ 

Draco zamrkal. Bublina splaskla. 

„Jen se ptám,“ řekl lehce a posadil se, odhodil přikrývku, aniž by se podíval na Harryho. „Notak, hrdino, teď musíme čelit davům.“ 

***

 

Nebylo to tak zlé, jak čekal. 

Bylo to ještě horší. 

Vyplížili se ven z místnosti pod Harryho neviditelným pláštěm, nejistí, co se dělo mimo kamenné zdi jejich svatyně. 

Šílenství. To bylo to, co se dělo. 

Obvykle opuštěná chodba v sedmém patře byla plná utíkajících studentů, honících se navzájem a chichotajících se na celé kolo. Jestě než vůbec dorazili ke vchodu do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, minuli Draco s Harrym tři různé páry uzamčené v milostných objetích ve výklencích a za jedním brněním. Darco si byl na devadesát osm procent jistý, že jedna dvojice se skládala z Ginny Weaselyové s jinou dívkou, ale neřekl nic. 

Rozešli se na konci chodby, Harry držel plášť, aby je nezahlédli Weasley s Grangerovou a Draco zpod něj vyklouzl až když si byl jistý, že se oba dívají na opačnou stranu. Draco se v duchu označil za kolosálního pitomce, když si uvědomil, že už minul Harryho teplé tělo vedle něj. 

Sklepení nebyla o nic lepší než nebelvírské území. Do Draca udeřila extrémně hlasitá směsice zvuků, jakmile vstoupil do společenské místnosti a on se v šoku rozhlížel. Nižší ročníky očividně oslavovaly novou svobodu kouzelnického světa nejméně důstojným způsobem, jakým mohli – hráli na honěnou ve společenské místnosti, pro Merlina – a Draco zaklel, když poznal studenty z jiných kolejí, mísící se se Zmijozelskými. Ostatní koleje v jeho společenské místnosti! U Merlina, to bylo směšné. 

Támhle bylo pár lidí, u kterých se nezdálo, že by slavili. V protějším rohu společenské místnosti, vybraná skupinka studentů (Zabini mezi nimi), měli hlavy dohromady a zdálo se, že se o něčem dohadují. Draco se na ně zamračil a přidal si Proklepnout jednoho nebo dva z nich na svůj Na Co Myslet seznam. 

U západní stěny však byli Dracovi kamarádi. Pansy a ostatní. I když oni by na oslavě nikdy nepobíhali kolem, Draco si nedokázal představit, že by to vůbec někdy udělali. Měli lepší vychování. Je pravda, že Crabbe a Goyle by neoslavovali, protože by vůbec nevěděli, co se stalo, ale stejně. 

Draco se probojoval davem a přidal se k nim. 

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil přes hluk. Na oplátku získal několik zavrčení a kývnutí. Pansy mu přišoupla židli a pokynula mu, aby se k nim připojil. 

„Jak je na tom?“ zeptala se tiše, když už se usadil do křesla, Pansy z poloviny v klíně. 

Draco se rychle rozhlédl kolem. Všichni buď s odporem hleděli na chaos, který právě probíhal ve společenské místnosti, nebo silně přispívali k uvedenému chaosu. Nezdálo se, že by někdo slyšel cokoliv z jejich rozhovoru. 

„Dobře,“ promluvil Draco tiše do jejích vlasů. „Trochu si vyčítal celou tu záležitost s vraždou, ale je to Nebelvír, dalo se to čekat.“ 

Pansy soucitně přikývla. „Ti s morálkou o všem strašně přemýšlejí,“ řekla vážně. 

Oběd byl neformální jako obvykle, i když poněkud hlučný, ale večeře byla nechutně slavnostní. Brumbál měl velký projev o síle lásky a podobných pitomostech, a pak jej ještě rozšířil o formální děkování Harrymu, spolu s každým dalším učitelem. Poté následoval další projev o Harryho velikosti. Draco se snažil nepozvracet se na svůj jablečný koláč. 

Na konci večera byl Draco tak rozmrzelý neustálým posloucháním o zázraku jménem Potter, že se téměř rozhodl „zapomenout“ jít do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, čistě ze strachu o přetížení Harryho Pottera. 

Téměř.

***

 

Najít si čas na to být s Harrym sám bylo čím dál obtížnější. Všude, kam šel Clapec Který Opět Přežil, se shlukovaly davy obdivovatelů, kteří chtěli znát každý, i ten nejmenší detail o jeho životě. Nebelvírští se shromažďovali okolo něj, drželi fanoušky na uzdě a pomáhali mu probírat se náporem soví pošty, která přicházela každé ráno. 

A z nějakého důvodu to Draca strašně rozčilovalo. 

Dokonce na chvíli myslel, že by to mohla být žárlivost, ale odmítl tuto myšlenku dříve, než se mohla zakořenit. Proč by měl žárlit na čtení jednoho dopisu za druhým, které opěvují Harryho mužnou postavu a jeho vypouklé bicepsy? (Z čehož ani jedno nebyla pravda – Harry byl možná nejnádhernější člověk na škole, ale žádný svalnatý Adonis to nebyl.)

A Draco rozhodně nežárlil od té doby, kdy poštou začaly chodit ještě nechutnější…věci. Před několika dny viděl ze svého místa u zmijozelského stolu, jak Weasley vesele rozbalil úhledně zabalený balíček adresovaný Harrymu, který obsahoval dvojici velkých, nařasených, růžových kalhotek. Když se na to Draco později Harryho zeptal, ten odmítl odpovědět na to, zda byly čisté. Což mluvilo samo za sebe, opravdu. 

A právě dnes ráno Grangerová statečně rozbalila malý čtvercový balíček, který jí okamžitě vybuchl do obličeje. Všichni měli do pěti sekund nosy oteklé jak melouny a Draco musel schovávat smích za svým šálkem kávy. 

Takže ne, nežárlil. To rozhodně ne. Proč by se měl zabývat tím, že to nikdy nebyl on, na koho se Harry prosebně podíval, aby mu pomohl udržet jeho fanynky dál od něj? Bylo to v pohodě. Žádný problém. Ani v nejmenším. 

To, že byl Draco během jejich večerů v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby víc majetnický než kdy předtím nic neznamenalo. Prostě ho těšila Harryho společnost, to bylo vše. A jestli se v uplynulém týdnu chovali spíše jako pár, tak to bylo zřejmě proto, že totéž prostě dělali i všichni ostatní. 

To nemělo vůbec nic společného s Dracovým podezřením, že za tu přitažlivost k Potterovi může už jen z malé části vliv toho lektvaru. Vůbec ne. Samotná ta myšlenka byla absurdní. 

Každopádně, protijed bude připraven během několika málo dní. Věci se vrátí zase k normálu. 

Draco se rozhodně, stoprocentně těšil na ten den. Určitě ho to neděsilo. Ani náhodou. Ani trošičku. 

Bylo to během jedné z mála hodin, během kterých měl Draco Harryho jen pro sebe, kdy byli přerušeni sovou naléhavě se třepotající u okna Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Draco odolal nutkáni prostě si přát, aby okno zmizelo a odtáhl se od Harryho úst. Sova mohla být důležitá – pokud by nebyla, přiletěla by s dalšími poštovními sovami u snídaně. 

„To je od mé matky,“ řekl překvapeně, jakmile vpustil sovu dovnitř a sundal dopis z její nohy. 

Harry stále ležel na posteli, podložil si hlavu jednou rukou a usmál se. „ Odsuzuje mě do pekla za to, jak jsem se zachoval k jejímu zlému manželovi?“ 

„Ne tolika slovy,“ odpověděl Draco, očima skenoval dopis dolů a zase nahoru. „Spíš se snaží zakrýt své stopy, poslouchej: Musíš pochopit, Draco, že tvůj otec by se nikdy nepokusil zaútočit na Bradavice, Potterovo kouzlo muselo postihnout i ty, kteří byli kdysi spojeni s Temným pánem. No, to je hromada keců, sám jsem ho tam viděl.“ 

Harry zavřel oči a vydal neurčitý zvuk souhlasu. 

„Máme špičkové výzkumné pracovníky z ministerského oddělení Magických nehod a katastrof, kteří hledají neúnavně lék, netrap se nešťastným osudem svého otce. Neboj, mami, trápit se je to poslední, co teď dělám!“ řekl Draco suše a pozoroval, jak se plameny stočily do klubíčka a pohltily dopis od matky. 

„No, to nebyla tak špatná reakce,“ řekl Harry zlehka. 

„Mohlo to být horší,“ souhlasil Draco. „Představ si, kdyby věděla, že jsem ti pomáhal. Byl bys proklet na věky věků.“ 

„Tos mi pomohl. Vážně, měl bys chodit na ty stupidní ceremonie se mnou. Byl bys z nich u vytržení.“ 

Draco si odfrkl. „Absolutně ne! Rád získávám slávu a zbožňující fanoušky, ale takhle sakra ne. A když už mluvíme o vytržení… Jak to brali Nebelvíři? Co jsi jim vlastně řekl?“ 

Harry si v rozpacích třel zátylek. „Pravdu? Aspoň trochu. Ehm, řekl jsem jim, že jsem si vzal lektvar, abych byl silnější a vedlejším účinkem bylo, že jsem byl k tobě velmi ochranářský.“ 

„A oni ti uvěřili?“ 

„No, jo.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Hermiona se mě ptala, proč zrovna k tobě a já jsem řekl, že jsi zrovna byl ve Snapově kanceláři, když jsem vypil ten lektvar. Což je stále pravda.“ Draco si přál, aby Harry nebyl tak posedlý říkáním pravdy. Dokázal by přijít s mnohem lepším příběhem než tohle. Obrátil oči v sloup a vrátil se do postele, jen co se za sovou zabouchlo okno. 

„Ale, hej, alespoň je teď po všem,“ pokračoval Harry. „Konečně můžu mít normální život.“ 

„Hm, velmi normální,“ řekl Draco uštěpačně, usadil se na posteli a rozkročil se nad Harrym. „Jen jsi právě v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby se svým omámeným-synem-Smrtijeda milencem. 

Harryho obočí se přestěhovalo někam do vlasů. „M- milenec?“ zakuckal se, mrkajíc nahoru na Draca. „Já… nikdy jsem na tebe nemyslel… takhle…“

Draco se naklonil kupředu, až byla jeho ústa u Harryho ucha. „Jak jsi o mně přemýšlel?“ vydechl. 

Harry se znovu zachvěl. „No, myslím… jsi jen Draco, ne?“ 

„Ne Malfoy?“ zeptal se Draco škádlivě. 

„Ani na chvíli,“ připustil Harry, zkroutil kek směrem k Dracovu hlasu. „Pravděpodobně ne, protože jsem začal… uh…“ 

To Draca dost zaujalo. „Začal co?“ 

„Ach, to- to nic.“ 

„Řekni mi to.“ Draco vyzývavě přejížděl rukou po Harryho boku. Harry zaťal prsty do svých stehen. 

„Začal… Myslím, že někdy- myslím…“ 

„Řekni mi to,“ řekl Draco netrpělivě. „V této fázi toho není moc, co by nás mohlo přivést do rozpaků.“ 

„Ty-“ Harrymu přeskočil hlas a uhýbal očima, rozhodně se teď na Draca nehodlal podívat. „Děláš… věci. Tam dole.“ 

Sakra. Možná nebyl nejlepší nápad, aby Potter teď rozváděl nedokončené věty. Draco se sesunul dolů, dokud neležel naplocho na Harrym a žasnul nad tím, jak moc hřeje. A také nad tím, jak mu rychle bije srdce. Draco nebyl daleko od toho, aby se udělal. 

„I já na tebe myslím,“ řekl Draco do Harryho krku. „Celou tu dobu. Pokaždé, když jsem se na tebe podíval, pokaždé, když někdo zmínil tvé jméno, pokaždé, když jsem viděl někoho s černými vlasy nebo zelenýma očima nebo i jen zkurvenými brýlemi a nemohl jsem si pomoct. Myslel jsem na tebe týdny, okupoval jsi mou mysl a teď už je to celou hodinu a já jsem kurva tvrdý.“ 

„Neuvědomil jsem si, že to bylo tak špatné,“ řekl Harry tiše. 

„Bylo to horší,“ opravil ho Draco a položil si tvář na Harryho rameno. „Ale myslím, že teď už jsem na to zvyklý.“ Musel zvednout hlavu, jak se Harry pootočil. Více slov nebylo potřeba – Harry uchopil Dracovu tvář do dlaní a políbil ho. Jeho víčka se se zachvěním zavřela a nemohl si pomoci, rozpouštěl se v polibku. Harryho brýle začaly Draca šťouchat do obličeje, ale to Draca samozřejmě nezajímalo. Celý se ztratil v Harrym a byl uchvácený jejich vzájemnými dotyky. 

„Hm,“ zamumlal Harry do polibku, „na tenhle druh normality bych si zvyknul.“ Draco, do háje se vším, mohl jen souhlasit. 

***

 

Znovu se líbali. Očividně. Vypadalo to, že minimálně osmdesát procent života strávil Draco s Harrym a devadesát pět procent z této doby se muckali. 

Pořád to nebylo dost. 

Draco se přitiskl blíž k Harryho tělu, libuje si v nedostatku odporu od svého rádoby hrdiny. Ve skutečnosti, Harry vypadal, že si to spíš užívá, pokud byl nízký sten (který zněl až podezřele jako Dracovo jméno) usvědčujícím důkazem. 

Harry sklouznul rukama po Dracově páteři, když ten přejel rukama na deninem oděný zadek a stiskl. Další nezvučný sten byl vydechnut z úst a Draco jej lačně spolkl, dychtivě se pasoucí na každém nedobrovolném zvuku a pohybu, který Harry náhodou udělal. 

Draco sevřel ruce, aby se Harryho rozkrok otřel proti jeho vlastnímu a zalapal po dechu, jak mu zamrazení potřeby projelo nahoru a dolů tělem. 

„Draco,“ zamumlal Harry, „Já… ach bože, to je… jsi tak dokonalý…já…“ 

Draco prokázal svůj souhlas tím, že zachytil Harryho spodní ret mezi zuby a lehce skousl. 

Harry tlačil boky ještě víc dopředu. Ještě víc se otřít. Merline. 

„Já… já chci…“ Harrymu se podařilo získat zpět svůj ret a jeho ruka sevřela Dracovy vlasy. „Sakra, Draco, já-“

Harry trhnul hlavou dozadu a nakonec se od sebe odtrhli, lapajíce po dechu. Harry se na Draca intenzivně zadíval. „Chci…“ zopakoval. 

„Jo?“ Draco sklopil oči zpátky k Harryho ústům. Jeho rty byly ještě mokré od líbání, ale Harryho jazyk po nich i tak znovu přejel a navlhčil je. Dracovo srdce poskočilo. 

Harry se zhluboka nadechl. „Chci vidět, jak se dotýkáš sám sebe. Jak masturbuješ.“ 

Dracovy oči kmitly zpátky na Harryho. Nevypadal, že by si dělal legraci. Draco polkl. „Dobře, jestli chceš,“ řekl chraptivě. 

Harry prudce vdechl a kousl se do rtu. Pak přikývl. „Ano.“ 

Touha zaplavila Draca jako nějaká přílivová vlna. Trochu se zakymácel, protože posledních pár kapek krve zbývajících v hlavě se právě rozhodlo přestěhovat na jih. „Dobře,“ slyšel sám sebe. „Myslím, že… na posteli, teda.“ 

Zdálo se, jako by to bylo v příští vteřině, kdy byli oba nazí a proti sobě, na opačných stranách postele. Draco mohl stěží odtrhnout oči od Harryho nádherného péra. Merline, tolik to chtěl. Chtěl ho v sobě, být vyplňován, šukán. Vydralo se z něj zakňučení a Harry ovinul ruku kolem svého penisu a stiskl. 

„Neměli jsme dohodu?“ řekl Harry chraplavým hlasem. Dracovi klesla hlava.   
„Ne naposledy,“ zakňučel odpověď a stiskl ruku kolem svého penisu, který byl bolestivě tvrdý a vlhký. Zasyčel. 

Harryho ruka se zvedla a prsty škádlivě přejely přes hlavu. Draco ho nevědomky napodobil, boky přirážely do vzduchu, potřeboval větší kontakt. Harrymu unikl malý sten a Draco přejel očima z Harryho penisu na tvář. 

Ach. Sladký. Merline. 

Světle růžový ruměnec si propracovával cestu dolů z Harryho tváře na hruď, na které seděly dvě vínové bradavky, které přímo prosily o to být stisknuty mezi zuby. Harryho ústa byla pootevřená a Draco musel odolávat nutkání skočit přes postel a tvrdě zaútočit na ty nádherné mokré rty. A Harryho oči – sakra – Harryho oči byly napůl skryty pod víčky a zaměřené přímo na Dracovu tvář. 

„Do prdele- Harry…“ 

„Ještě ne,“ přikázal Harry a Draco se musel chytit pevně pod kořenem penisu. 

„Musím- tak blízko…“ Draco pevně zavřel oči, neschopen se podívat na Harryho, aniž by se dostal nebezpečně blízko k vybouchnutí přímo na prostěradlo. 

Harryho hlas byl najednou mnohem blíž. „Nesmíš se udělat, dokud ti neřeknu.“ Jeho dech ovanul Dracovu tvář a Draco utáhl sevření na svém penisu. 

„Harry, já…“ Draco otočil hlavu, takže byl směrem k Harryho hlasu a nosem se otřel o Harryho tvář. Najednou se líbali. Draco nejasně slyšel sténání, které jistě nepocházelo od něj, protože Malfoyové takové zvuky nevydávali. Chytil Harryho kolem krku a snažil se ho přitáhnout blíž, potřeboval – oh a Harryho volná, osvobozená erekce se přitiskla k Dracově kyčli a to bylo – tohle bylo to nejhorší čekání, jaké kdy musel podstoupit. 

Harryho ústa sklouzla po jeho krku a Draco hodil hlavou dozadu, jeho boky sebou bezmocně škubaly. Harry skousl a Draco vydal sténavý povzdech, doufajíc, že Harry na něm zanechal značku. Chtěl si to pamatovat. 

Harryho ústa sklouzávaly níž… a níž… ach, Merline, chystá se… níž… skoro tam…

„Drž kurva hubu, Malfoyi! 

„To si děláš kurva srandu!“ 

Draco prudce otevřel oči. Pansy stála nad ním, hůlku v jedné ruce, druhou pevně opřenou v bok. „Tys mi slíbil pomoct s tímhle posraným úkolem do lektvarů ještě před snídaní,“ odsekla. „Je skoro osm kurva hodin a já se mám setkat s Robbinsonem v Prasinkách za méně než devadesát minut a ty, bastarde, se tady vyvaluješ!“ 

Draco vydal velmi frustrovaný sten. „Pansy,“ řekl slabě, „nemohla jsi počkat aspoň pět minut-“  
„Je mi fuk, jestli máš mokré sny týkající se tvého milence, Draco.“ Pansy pohrdavě odfrkla a Draco musel potlačit zakňučení, jak si vzpomněl na svůj rozhovor s Harrym, na začátku. Pokusil se posunout se pod přikrývkou, aby ulevil své bolavé erekci, aniž by ji ukazoval Pansy. Navzdory přerušení, on byl pořád kurevsky blízko. 

„Oh, Dracovi se zdálo o milenci, že, Pansy?“ Zasraný Zabini. Draco zavřel oči, tohle všechno ho ubíjelo. „Legrační, pokaždé, když jsem se ho zeptal na jeho milostný život, odmítl ho rozvést.“ 

No tak, Pansy. Buď samolibá a povýšená. Vy nechcete drbat. To neznamená, že – kurva, koho chci oklamat. Šukám s Harry Potterem. Jsem v háji. 

„Opravdu?“ zeptala se Pansy. Prosím, nic neříkej, prosím, nic neříkej, prosím, nic- „No, pravděpodobně proto, že jsi nesnesitelný vyzvídač, není to tak, Zabini?“ Oh, děkuji, kurva! 

„Jsem nesnesitelný vyzvědač? To si myslíš?“ Draco slyšel Zabiniho téměř vrčet. „Nevíš ani polovinu toho, co vím já, Parkinsonová! Víš například-“

„Ví všechno, což je zatraceně víc než ty,“ vložil se do toho rychle Draco a přitáhl si pokrývku víc do klína. Zabini si toho všiml a ušklíbl se, napůl rozepnutá košile odhalovala část jeho hrudníku. Draco si nepřítomně poznamenal, že Harry má mnohem hezčí hrudník než Zabini. 

„Jo? Budeme si vyměňovat příběhy o tom, co všechno víme?“ 

Dracovi se rozbušilo srdce, i když se na Zabiniho opovržlivě ušklíbl. Měl dvě možnosti: zaprvé, dělat, že se nic neděje a doufat, že Zabini neřekne Pansy o lektvaru, protože nechce vypadat jako úplný pitomec, nebo zadruhé, snažit se odvést Zabiniho pozornost od aktuálního tématu, čehož si Zabini zajisté všimne. Moc možností nebylo. 

„Klidně,“ řekl Draco posměšně. „Ale můžeme to udělat později? Zřejmě mám Pansy objasnit, na co je kurva v lektvaru lněný olej a já, abych byl upřímný, potřebuju sprchu, ve které mě nikdo nebude vyrušovat a já můžu v klidu masturbovat.“ 

Pansy odfrkla, plácla ho po rameni, poslala haha-kurva-ty pohled na Zabiniho a ty-mi-dlužíš-vysvětlení pohled na Draca (a oh-hej-Notte-kde-jsi-vzal-ty-bicepsy pohled na nezajímajícího se Notta) a vynesla se ven ze dveří. 

„Musíme jí už zabránit chodit pořád do ložnice chlapců,“ komentoval to Crabbe, který se skromně skrýval za závěsem své postele. Draco nemohl než souhlasit. 

***

 

Trochu příliš zklamaný, že ta Harryho značka na jeho krku nebyla skutečná a směšně frustrovaný, že nemohl dokončit ten sen, zamířil Draco na snídani v méně než dobré náladě. Což znamenalo, že ignoroval všechny kolem sebe a málem seřval Millie, když se natáhla po konvici s kávou ve stejné chvíli jako on. Byla to jen jeho gentlemanská výchova, co ji zachránilo. 

Také to, že jí překlopil do klína talíř s kaší, aniž by se snažil. 

Po třetím šálku kávy měl Draco pocit, že se věci začínají zlepšovat. Byla sobota, takže nemusel tvrdnout na vyučování a mohl celý den strávit s Harrym a měl jen dva domácí úkoly a už nebyl žádný Voldemort a obecně šlo všechno dobře. 

„Draco Malfoy?“ 

Draco se podíval po čtvrťákovi, jemuž vlasy úplně zakrývaly oči a který se zřejmě snažil získat jeho pozornost. „Ano?“ zeptal se úsečně. 

„Profesor Snape tě chce vidět ve své kanceláři,“ řekl čtvrťák. Dracova dobrá nálada se vypařila, srdce mu bolestivě tlouklo v hrudi a očima ihned vyhledal Harryho, který se z druhé strany sálu díval přímo na něj. „Říkal něco jako že váš lektvarový projekt je připraven.“


	14. 13. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konečně jsem se dokopala k dopřekládání další kapitoly. Ale trvalo to! Asi v polovině mi naprosto nečekaně došla můza (nebo spíš se dostavil blok) a nedokázala jsem s tím hnout několik měsíců. A pak náhle, uprostřed zkouškového období, má můza ožila a já dokončila překlad - jestli neudělám zítřejší zkoušku, je to na vás! ;)

Pane bože. To muselo být ono. Co jiného by mohlo Draca přinutit, aby vypadal takhle, že? Takový mix zoufalství a, sakra, štěstí – Harryho nikdy nenapadlo, že je možné vidět obojí najednou na něčí tváři. Na Dracově tváři. 

Bože, Harry by tak sobecký. Byl tak hloupý. Jak mohl něco takového udělat? Stejně jako- 

Ne, o tom už nechtěl přemýšlet. Bylo to u konce. Věděl, že to bylo jen dočasné, že Draco nikdy doopravdy nechtěl…

Harry jen znovu a znovu odkládal nevyhnutelné a teď…

Teď. 

Harry se náhle zvedl. 

„Vrátím se potom,“ řekl nepřítomně Ronovi a Hermioně a vyrazil ke dveřím. 

Draco se s ním srazil ve dveřích do Velké síně, ještě předtím, než vyšel ven. „Slyšel jsi-?“ zeptal se. „Už víš?“ 

Harry se snažil předstírat nadšení. „Jasně,“ odpověděl a snažil se usmát. „Je to hotové?“ 

„Ano,“ zašeptal Draco se zářícíma očima. „Půjdu teď do Snapova kabinetu. Jdeš se mnou, že?“ 

Harry se podíval na Dracovu dychtivou tvář, zářící nadějí a nedokázal odmítnout. „Jo, jasně,“ odpověděl a následoval Draca dolů po studeném schodišti do sklepení. 

Cesta do Snapova kabinetu se zdála být delší než obvykle, ale Harry si přál, aby mohli kráčet déle. Zatřásl hlavou, aby se zbavil zbytečných myšlenek. Byl konec, už neměl žádné právo o něčem takovém přemýšlet. 

Draco šel vepředu, jako obvykle, zaklepal na dveře kabinetu a, nečekajíc na pozvání, vstoupil. 

„Malfoy… a Potter, jak dojemné,“ pozdravil je Snape s ironickou poklonou. Ani Harry, ani Draco nereagovali. 

„Dostal jsem Váš vzkaz, profesore,“ řekl Draco. 

Snape po nich střelil otráveným pohledem. „Pochopitelně. Možná vám byla doručena příliš pozdě, pane Malfoyi – zdá se, že Potterovy manýry už vás stačily infikovat.“ Harry odolal pokušení říct Snapovi, že jeho manýry nejsou to jediné, co se přeneslo na Draca. 

Draco vzdychl. „Omlouvám se, pane, ale znamená to… říkal jste, že je lektvar hotový.“ 

Snape otevřel zásuvku svého stolu a vytáhnul malou lahvičku s tmavě červeným obsahem. Lektvar uvnitř vypadal jako červené víno. Nebo krev. Harry si mimoděk uvědomoval Dracovo zrychlené dýchání. 

„Na rozdíl od původního lektvaru, protilátku musíte požít celou, aby měla žádané účinky. Můžete ji vypít někde jinde, pokud chcete, ačkoliv bych doporučoval-“ 

„Ne, vypiju ji teď,“ přerušil ho trochu neuctivě Draco. 

Snapova ústa se zkroutila. „Dobrá,“ řekl a hodil po Harrym výsměšným pohledem. Harry zuřivě zíral nazpět. Ať už si Snape o tom myslel cokoliv, mýlil se. Úplně a naprosto. „Myslím, že v tom případě je vaše netrpělivost pochopitelná. Nepochybně se chcete zbavit všech… vedlejších účinků lektvaru Orexis Votum.“ Černé oči se do něj zabodly. 

„Něco takového,“ slyšel Harry mumlat Draca. Odmítl přerušit oční kontakt se Snapem. 

O vteřinu později byl oční kontakt se Snapem poslední věc, která ho zajímala. Odtrhl oči od černého pohledu a upřeně zíral na podlahu Snapova kabinetu. Uslyšel, jak se Snape uchechtl. Bastard. 

„Nedržte ten protijed v ústech příliš dlouho – ovlivňují ho lidské sliny a mohlo by dojít k neutralizování účinku.“   
„Dobře.“ Zacinkalo sklo o sklo a Harry vzhlédl právě včas, aby viděl Draca, jak bere od Snapa maličký kalíšek s lektvarem a přikládá si ho k ústům. Jejich oči se na vteřinku setkaly a Harry přemýšlel, jestli si jen nepředstavoval to krátké zaváhání, které přeběhlo Dracovou tváří. 

O vteřinu později si byl Harry jistý, že ano, protože Draco zavřel oči a polkl celou dávku lektvaru najednou, i když se při tom zhnuseně šklebil. 

Draco otevřel oči. 

Podíval se na Harryho. Podíval se na Snapa. Pak znovu na Harryho, s výrazem zmatku a paniky na jeho tváři. „Co-? Pane, nemyslím, že-“

Harryho mysl šílela. Nefungovalo to, budou muset čekat další měsíc, recept na lektvar byl chybný, bude to pokračovat dál a dál…

„Účinky lektvaru lásky budou vyprchávat postupně v následujících patnácti hodinách,“ navázal Snape plynule. „Až se zítra ráno vzbudíte, budou už všechny dozvuky pryč.“ 

Po Dracově tváři přeběhl záchvěv úlevy. Harry se zamračil. „Dobře,“ řekl Draco a těžce vydechl. „Děkuji, profesore.“ 

„Pokud se dostaví jakékoliv problémy, neváhejte za mnou znovu přijít. Ale ujišťuji vás, že protijed je nejvyšší kvality. Vylepšil jsem postup přípravy, díky času navíc, který mi poskytla Longbottomova ohromující schopnost zničit jakýkoliv lektvar, u kterého se ocitne blíže než na dvacet stop.“ 

Harry si nejasně uvědomoval, že by měl asi bránit svého kamaráda, ale neměl na to myšlenky. Hlavně teď, když…

„Vrátím se na snídani, pokud dovolíte, pane profesore,“ řekl, ze Snapova temného kabinetu bez oken už pomalu chytal klaustrofobii. 

„Oh, samozřejmě, pane Pottere. Také bych nenáviděl být na skoro pět minut oddělen od svých zbožňujících fanoušků.“ 

Ty bys nenáviděl nemoct každou chvíli do někoho rýpat, že, ty slizký mizero! „Děkuji, pane!“ 

Aniž by se ohlížel na Draca – už nemusí, teď – Harry opustil kabinet a vydal se chodbou směřující dolů, aby se v polovině zastavil. Cítil se vyčerpanější než po souboji s Voldemortem. Přál by si spát aspoň týden, což byl nesmysl – měl by oslavovat! Už žádný Voldemort, žádné iritující návštěvy u Snapa… Žádný Malfoy. 

Žádný Draco. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ 

Harry nadskočil leknutím a obrátil se. „Cože? Jo, jasně. A ty?“   
„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl tiše Draco a postavil se vedle něj. 

Harry si nechal chvíli na prostudování Dracových rysů – konec konců, mělo to být naposledy. V průběhu minulých let se změnil, to nešlo popírat. Jistě, jeho nos a brada byly pořád dost špičaté, ale někdy – hlavně, když si takhle nechal spadat vlasy do tváře – vypadaly mnohem jemněji, než když byl mladší. Jeho řasy a obočí byly o odstín nebo dva tmavší než jeho stříbřitě blonďaté vlasy, ale stále tak světlé, že jste si jich nevšimli, pokud jste nevěděli, že tam jsou. 

A Dracovy rty, ty byly nádherně světle růžové, perfektně vykrojené a tak měkké! Na rozdíl od těch Harryho, které byly hrubé, jak si je neustále kousal, a hrozně suché. 

Dracovy rty chutnaly sladce. Harry o tom nikdy nepromluvil, ale dokázal by líbat Draca celé hodiny, protože tahle chuť se nikdy neztrácela. Před okamžikem cítil Dracovy rty na svých- 

„Harry?“ 

Harry se zamrkáním přerušil zírání na Dracovy rty. „Jasně,“ řekl. „No, takže… Uvidíme se.“ 

„Fajn!“ 

Ani jeden z nich se nepohnul. 

„Poslyš, Harry,“ řekl Draco po chvíli. „Děkuju. Za všechno.“ 

Tahle tři slova rozbila na padrť Harryho rozhodnutí. Není to fér, ještě není připravený jen tak odejít! Aniž by si to jakkoliv promyslel, natáhnul se a přitáhl si Draca za límec hábitu k sobě. 

První dotek rtů byl úchvatný – a skoro zlomil Harrymu srdce. Cítil, že se drží Dracova hábitu, jako by na tom závisel jeho život, děsící se toho, co bude, až polibek skončí. Protože Harry si byl jistý, že tohle je jejich poslední polibek. Žádný další už nebude. Jestli přestanou – ne, až přestanou – všechno se změní. 

Několikrát se nabízela šance ukončit polibek přirozeně, ale Harry je paličatě odmítal. Vždycky, když se Draco chtěl odtáhnout, Harry si ho přitáhl blíž a prohloubil polibek, jako by si chtěli navzájem vylíbat duši. 

Nakonec jim došel dech. 

Harry si opřel hlavu o Dracovo rameno. Cítil z jeho pokožky vanilku. Zvláštní, že si toho nikdy předtím nevšiml. 

Dracovy paže ho pevně svíraly v pase a Harry se nenáviděl za to, že se v jeho objetí cítí tak bezpečně. 

Byl tak patetický. Pěkný zachránce světa. 

Aniž otevřel oči, posbíral Harry poslední kousky sebeúcty a odtáhl se. Pořád cítil Dracův dotek. 

„Uvidíme se,“ řekl, nesnášel se za ten ochraptělý hlas a že není schopen pohlédnout Dracovi do očí. Cokoliv by viděl, rozhodně by mu v tomhle nepomohlo. Nečekal na Dracovu odpověď, proklouzl kolem něj a utíkal pryč, aniž by se ohlédl. Tiché sbohem si určitě jen představoval. 

***

Jak tak seděl v Nebelvírské společenské místnosti, nemohl si Harry pomoct, aby se necítil nesvůj. V pasti. Obklíčený. Všude kolem něj bylo tolik lidí. Až moc lidí a žádný z nich nebyl- 

Harry vyskočil, už to nevydržel ani minutu. „Jdu si zalítat,“ řekl krátce. 

Ron zvedl hlavu: „Chceš, abych šel-“

„Ne.“ Nechtěl společnost. Nechtěl nikoho. Kromě D…

Sakra, proč se přes to nedokáže přenést? Malfoy, je to Malfoy! Chladný, krutý, zlomyslný Malfoy! A jestli se ty dva měsíce choval vcelku dobře, bylo to, protože je Zmijozel! Dělal to, aby získal, co chce! Protože je to Malfoy! 

Harry popadl svůj Kulový blesk a hnal se přes hrad, ignorujíc všechny pohledy, které se na něj lepily. Proč by se měl starat o to, jestli ho spolužáci a) uctívají nebo b) bojí se ho? Poslední, co potřeboval, bylo zbožňování jeho osoby. Jen si přál, aby to už všichni pochopili. 

On to nikdy nedělal, podsunul mu okamžitě jeho mozek. Jedna osoba s tebou vždy zacházela jako s člověkem, ne s hrdinou. 

Jo, ale ani Snape tě nijak nezbožňuje a rozhodně jsi nemyslel na něj, obořil se Harry na své podvědomí. Přestaň být idiot! 

To znělo tolik jako něco, co by řekl Draco a Harry klel ještě když vycházel na chladný vzduch bradavického hřiště. 

Počkal, než se dostal doprostřed hřiště, než nasedl na koště a prudkým výkopem se vznesl do vzuchu. Zavřel oči, nastavil tvář větru a zhluboka se nadechl. Je to fajn. Prostě se vrátí do té doby v listopadu, kdy neměl žádné starosti. 

Harry zrychlil let. Přestože létal po hřišti mnohem rychleji než obvykle, pořád cítil neklid. Famfrpálové hřiště prostě nebylo dost velké. 

Udělal další smyčku okolo sedaček nahoře na tribuně, věže ozdobené barevnými prapory se míhaly kolem něj. Vítr ho šlehal do tváří, uši a nos mu mrzly, ruce už mu skoro přimrzly k rukojeti koštěte. 

A pořád to nestačilo!   
Tisknouc se víc ke koštěti a ignoruje pálení v prstech, Harry vystřelil ze hřiště, vystoupal nad Bradavické pozemky a nabral kurz k lesu. 

Ano, tohle bylo lepší. Teď mohl letět přímo jako vystřelený šíp, klesl prudce dolů, přivřel oči a mžoural před sebe, jak mu vítr vháněl slzy do očí. Na vteřinku zahlédl místo, kde mrtvými pozůstatky jedle prorůstal mohutný dub, taktak se stačil stočit vlevo, aby nevletěl do stromu. Z nějakého důvodu ho pohled na mrtvý strom přiměl, aby se cítil ještě hůř. 

Merline, teď už letěl až moc rychle! Všechen radostný pocit okamžitě zmizel – musel se soustředit, aby se udržel zmrzlýma rukama násady. Kotníky jeho prstů už byly úplně bílé oproti tmavě hnědé násadě Kulového blesku. Byly to ruce mrtvého muže. 

Zmlkni, Pottere, přikázal si v duchu a ještě zrychlil. Jestli měl v hlavě prostor pro morbidní myšlenky, očividně ještě neletěl dost rychle. 

Bylo těžké poznat, kde se zrovna nachází. Světlo se čím dál víc ztrácelo a všechno šedlo. Absolutně netušil, kam vlastně letí; bude mít štěstí, když nenarazí do hradní zdi. Nebo do Vrby Mlátičky. 

Tohle už nebyl famfrpál. Pro tohle neexistovala slova. Tohle bylo bezhlavé, lehkomyslné, absolutně pitomé. Pro Merlina, co by Draco řekl, kdyby ho teď viděl? 

Smál by se, uvědomil si Harry. Viděl by, jak jsem patetický a řekl by to všem a smál by se. 

Aniž by zpomalil, dostal se až nad jezero. Možná je s ním něco špatně. Jeho mysl byla prakticky Voldemortovým hřištěm už od chvíle, co přišel do Bradavic. Snape ji taky ovlivňoval, stejně tak Brumbál. A s tím lektvarem, který si (dvakrát!) vzal, bylo zázrakem, že jeho mozek ještě fungoval. V tom případě to, co teď dělal, nebyla tak úplně jeho vinna. Spíš toho zatraceného lektvaru. 

Harry se divoce rozesmál a strhl své koště strmě vzhůru. Zprudka zastavil, nehybně se vznášejíc přesně nad prostředkem jezera. Trošku klesl, jak se snažil zahlédnout obří chobotnici, ale voda byla příliš hluboká, než aby ji prohlédl, odrážela jen jeho vlastní tvář. To nebyl zrovna povzbudivý pohled. Není divu. Musí být pod vlivem lektvaru, že se mu líbí ten vyzáblý idiot! 

Harry kopl nohou do vody a rozbil svůj obraz na miliona kapiček. Malfoy ho do tohohle navezl. Bastard. 

S pocitem, že létání mu nepomůže, zamířil Harry k Nebelvírské věži, neměl chuť procházet celým hradem a trpět všechny ty zbožňující pohledy. Teplo jeho koleje bylo vítaným kontrastem k ledovému chladu jeho kůže a Harry přemítal, jestli jít do postele nebo ne, když je teprve brzké odpoledne. 

Dumání přerušila Hermiona, která ho polapila na schodech a unesla ho ke křeslům před krbem, nevšímajíc si jeho utrpení, když mu zmrzlé končetiny zavalilo teplo z krbu. 

„Harry, jsi v pořádku?“ 

Harry rozlepil oči a vzhlédl. „Co?“ 

Hermiona, se starostlivým mateřským pohledem na tváři, který jí Harry ani na vteřinu nevěřil, si přisedla k němu na křeslo. „Je to tvoje přítelkyně? Stalo se mezi vámi něco?“ 

Harry se zahleděl do ohně. „Jo,“ hlesl konečně, „rozešli jsme se.“ 

„Oh, Harry, to je mi moc líto.“ 

„Jo,“ zopakoval. Bylo jí to líto, jasně. 

„Budu k tobě upřímná, Harry; nikdy jsem si nemyslela, že by to mezi vámi dvěma mohlo fungovat.“ 

Skvělé, teď mu Hermiona tvrdila, že nebyl dost dobrý. „Co tím myslíš,“ zeptal se Harry, věděl, že toho bude litovat, ale nedokázal se zastavit. „Proč ne?“ 

Hermiona si povzdechla. „Notak, Harry,“ řekla podrážděně, „Draco Malfoy? Vážně?“ 

Harry málem spolknul vlastní jazyk. „Nevím, co tím– nemůžeš– co si to– co?“ 

„No, mrzí mě to, Harry, ale je to úplně zřejmé,“ odvětila Hermiona briskně. „Tehdy jsem ho viděla v knihovně, nechal na stole hromadu knih o lektvarech lásky a pak přijde uprostřed snídaně k nebelvírskému stolu, vypadá jako chodící mrtvola a omluví se nám? Myslím, vážně?“ 

„A ty pak přijdeš s tím, že máš přítelkyni, když všichni víme, že s holkama prostě neumíš mluvit, pokud to nejsou kamarádky a najednou je na tebe Malfoy milý a ty s ním debatuješ o famfrpálu a potom ten lektvar a Voldemort – vážně, Harry, já nejsem hloupá!“ 

Harry na ni koukal s otevřenou pusou. „Ne, rozhodně nejsi hloupá,“ řekl slabě. „Já… bože, Hermiono, ví to Ron?“ 

Hermiona jen zafrkala. „Samozřejmě, že to Ron neví. Odkdy si Ron vůbec něčeho všimne?“ Harry slyšel v jejím hlase hořkost a jeho loajalita k nejlepšímu kamarádovi soupeřila s vědomím, že je Hermiona smutná. 

„Má tě rád, víš,“ řekl jí nakonec. No, teď už ve společenské místnosti seděli sklíčeně oba dva. 

Hermiona se kysele usmála a zavrtěla hlavou. „Občas si to taky myslím a pak řekne něco, co mi připomene, jak strašně je umíněný…“ Udělala pauzu a omluvně se zahleděla na Harryho. „Promiň. Zním jako holka, co?“ 

„Měla by sis s ním promluvit,“ řekl Harry, šťastný, že alespoň na chvíli není hlavním tématem on a Draco.   
„Ty by sis měl promluvit s Malfoyem!“ …Nebo možná ne. „Zjisti, jestli k tobě pořád něco necítí.“ 

„Nikdy ke mně nic necítil,“ ujistil ji Harry, stáčejíc pohled zase ke krbu. „To byl ten nápoj. A neměla jsi náhodou před chvílí krizi?“ hodil po ní zdánlivě naštvaným pohledem. 

Hermiona se usmála. „Jsem moc praktická na to, abych měla krizi,“ řekla. „Ty, na druhé straně…“ 

„Jo, jo, jsem hlupák, já vím. Nemusíš mi to říkat, Hermiono, už jsem si toho vědom.“ 

Hermiona vzdychla a natáhla ruku. Harry ji vděčně objal, zavrtal se hlavou do jejího ramene a znovu se zahleděl do plamenů. 

***

 

Následující den nedošlo k žádnému zlepšení. Harry se úplně grogy dovlekl na snídani, skoro o hodinu později, než všichni ostatní (předstíral, že spí, když Ron odcházel) a byl mimo společenskou místnost sotva deset minut, když ve druhém patře do někoho vrazil. 

„Neumíš se dívat na- Pottere!“ 

Harry, se srdcem až u kolen, se obrátil, jen aby uviděl velmi naštvanou Pansy Parkinsonovou, mířící mu na hlavu hůlkou. 

„Myslím, že jsem ti říkala naprosto jasně, že jestli mu ublížíš, tak-“

Harry ani nesáhl pro hůlku. Bylo to zbytečné, vážně. „On se rozešel se mnou,“ řekl místo toho, s letmým pohledem vlevo i vpravo chodbou, aby se ujistil, že jsou sami. Byli. 

„-a pověsím je nad stůl, aby… počkat, cože?“ 

„Rozešel se se mnou. No, tak nějak.“ 

„Tak nějak?“ dožadovala se Pansy. „Poslyš, Pottere, nemám náladu na tvoje dvojsmysly, jestli nebudeš mluvit jasně, prokleju tě, přemožitel Temného pána nebo ne!“ 

„No,“ ošil se Harry. „Je to komplikované. Ale rozhodně to není moje chyba. A ani Dracova,“ rychle dodal, když se Parkinsonová zatvářila jako vrah. „Ale je to jen… není to něco, co bych si zvolil, to je vše.“ 

Parkinsonová jen obrátila oči v sloup. „Má to co dělat s tím, co jsi provedl jeho otci?“ 

Harry na ni zazíral, překvapený jejím závěrem (a tím, jak moc uvěřitelný se zdál; mohli se předtím domluvit na společné výmluvě, teď už bylo moc riskantní něco rozhodovat). „Ne,“ odpověděl, „ne, byla to… souhra okolností. A rozdílné názory. Takové, které jsme nemohli vyřešit.“ 

„Ale pohádali jste se, ne? Ten víkend, kdy nepřišel na večeři, se ti vyhýbal. Že?“

Harry protočil oči, vyhýbajíc se jejímu pohledu. „Myslím, že teď na to není vhodný čas,“ řekl potichu. „Ale já… myslím, pořád… víš co. Zajímám se o něj. Jen se ujisti, že neudělá žádnou blbost. Ne že bys ho nechala nějakou udělat, pochopitelně, jenom, že nechci, aby… Neříkám, že udělá, nemyslím, že mu na mě tak záleží, ale je tu pořád možnost, že by mohl… Vážně nevím, jen nechci, aby…“ 

„Pottere, blábolíš,“ zarazila ho Parkinsonová nekompromisně. 

„Jo, jasně,“ zarazil se Harry a zrudnul. „Promiň.“ 

Jen nad tím mávla rukou. „Jsi Nebelvír, není to tvoje vina. Poslouchej, předám mu tvoji zprávu, ale-“ 

„Ne, nic mu neříkej!“ přerušil ji panikařící Harry. Ta poslední věc, kterou by potřeboval, byla, aby Draco – Malfoy, připomněl si pevně – vykládal po škole o Harryho malé zamilovanosti. S pozorností médií, která mu teď byla věnována, by se mohl považovat za šťastlivce, kdyby se tahle pikantnost dostala jen na přední stránku Denního Věštce. „Nechci, aby věděl… myslím to…“ 

„Pro Merlinovy koule, kluci! Výborně, Pottere, neřeknu Dracovi, že ho máš pořád rád a stýská se ti po tom být jeho klukem. A jsem si jistá, že on mi řekne, abych ti neříkala, že po tobě pořád šíleně touží a celý tenhle zmatek nebude nikdy vyřešený. A já s tím nebudu mít nic společného. Skvělé,“ protočila oči a pochodovala okolo Harryho pryč. 

Harry ji popadl za paži. 

„To není pravda, že ne?“ vyhrknul. „Říkal ti něco o mě? Jak se chová? Nenašel si už někoho jiného, že ne?“ 

„Ále, jdi do háje,“ řekla Parkinsonová, obrátila se na patě a odkráčela, zanechávajíc Harryho naprosto vyvedeného z rovnováhy. 

***

 

Další dva týdny uplynuly ve znamení vlny ceremonií, domácích úkolů, drbů a rozhodně žádného přemýšlení o Dracovi. Ani trošičku. 

Ostatně, Draco ani v nejmenším nevypadal, že by se mu po Harrym stýskalo. A proč by vlastně mělo? Draco ho nikdy sám od sebe nemiloval. Kdyby nebyl pod vlivem lektvaru, Draco by to určitě popřel; vždycky vypadal naprosto spokojený, když vtipkoval se svými spolužáky a flirtoval s Pansy. Dokonce si začal znovu uhlazovat vlasy dozadu, jako kdyby ty dva uplynulé měsíce vůbec nebyly. 

Harry si tohle všechno připomínal a když se někde náhodou oba potkali, předstíral slepotu. Úspěšně hrál tragicky hrdinského šampiona během pořádaných ministerských ceremonií – včetně jedné, kde obdržel Merlinův řád první třídy – strávil hodiny v knihovně spolu s Hermionou, připravujíc se na MLOKy (které byly už za pár měsíců) a dělal všechny své domácí úkoly ve vysoké kvalitě a navíc trénoval s famfrpálovým týmem tak tvrdě, že ho teď sice nenáviděli, ale měli velmi dobrou šanci na získání poháru. 

A také, Draco byl odsunut do pozadí jeho mysli. Jistě, vždycky tu bylo to podivné svírání žaludku, kdykoliv Harry koutkem oka zachytil záblesk světlých vlasů a musel si připomínat, aby se na něj nedíval. A ano, možná byly jeho večery bez schůzek v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby divné. 

A pokud onanoval třikrát denně se vzpomínkami na Draca, no, pokud to zůstalo v posteli – nebo ve sprše – tak to byl v pohodě. Důležité na tom bylo to, že když se oblékl a sešel ze schodů, byl zase Harry Potter, (znovu) zachránce světa, přemožitel Voldemorta, student sedmého ročníku Bradavické školy kouzel a kapitán Nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu. Nic víc. 

Naneštěstí, život měl tu špatnou vlastnost vyjebat s Harrym, právě když to nejméně čekal. 

Byl pátek odpoledne a poslední hodina toho dne (Přeměňování) právě skončila. Už teď se děsil víkendu; znamenalo to víc volného času – méně věcí, které by zaměstnaly jeho mysl. Hlevně teď, když Ron a Hermiona trávili víc a víc času mimo společenskou místnost (oba už to Harrymu řekli, ještě to nebylo oficiální, ale Harry si byl jistý, že to se za několik dní změní). 

Harry vzdychnul a přehodil si popruh brašny přes rameno. Probíhalo obvyké hemžení, jak všichni vycházeli ze tříd a Harry se mu mohl snadno vyhnout, kdyby aspoň zpoloviny přemýšlel. 

Jenže on nepřemýšlel. 

Do cesty se mu postavil záblesk světlých vlasů a pár šedivých očí. 

Harrymu se rozbušilo srdce tak prudce, až myslel, že mu do hrudi prorazí díru a zamrzl uprostřed Velké síně, neschopen pohnout ani svalem. Sakra, měl si uvědomit, že tady na něj narazí. A Draco by na něj neměl mít takový efekt. Byl to bastard. Zmijozel. Zmetek se špičatou tváří. Tak proč by Harry měl mít tak nenadálou a nutkavou potřebu chytit ho pod krkem, odvléct do nejbližšího přístěnku na košťata a líbat ho, dokud nebudou jeho oči zamlžené a tváře zrudlé touhou? 

Ostatní studenti ve Velké síni těm dvěma věnovali několik podezřívavých pohledů, ale ani jeden si je neuvědomoval. Na Harryho zaútočila smršť vzpomínek, doteď ukrytých za ani zdaleka dost silnou zdí. 

Draco, křenící se na něj, se zrůžovělou tváří a sněhem ve vlasech. Draco, protáčející oči a vysvětlující, že pravá ruka je jeho ruka-píšící-rodičům. Draco, pomáhající mu do jednoho ze svých obleků, klečící na kolenou, zavazující tkaničky na černých kožených botách a škodolibě se na něj křenící. 

Draco, zápěstí přivázané k posteli, hlavu zvrácenou v naprostém odevzdání, svíjející se a sténající, když se do něj Harry vráží znovu a znovu…

Po Harryho páteři přeběhl mráz. Jeho oči byly pořád zaklesnuté v Dracových (Malfoyových!) a bylo nemožné uhnout pohledem. Ne teď. Jak by mohl? Se všemi vzpomínkami na dobu, kdy byl Draco – i když bolelo jen na to myslet – ta nejdůležitější osoba v Harryho životě, zaplňujícími celou jeho mysl. 

Sekundy se protahovaly do věčnosti a ani jeden z nich se nepohnul. Možná měla Hermiona pravdu. Možná by si Harry měl promluvit s Dracem. Možná k němu Draco pořád něco cítil. 

V duchu se ujišťujíc, že Hermiona se (téměř) nikdy nemýlí, se Harry rozhodl k činu. Udělal krok dopředu a Draco mrknul. Udělal další a Draco nepatrně zavrtěl hlavou, obrátil se a odkráčel chodbou bez jediného slova. 

Kurva. 

Harry si uvědomil množství hlasů okolo něj, jako by někdo najednou zapnul mudlovskou televizi. Okolo bylo příliš mnoho lidí. Jakoby bez zájmu přešel ke dveřím, vedoucím do jiné chodby a proklouzl jimi. Opravdu vůbec neměl v úmyslu sledovat Draca. To byl- 

To byl opravdu dobrý nápad. 

Nebylo to sledování nebo něco takového. Jen musel vědět, jestli… možná, jestli je šance… Parkinsonová říkala, konec konců…

Aniž by si dovolil o tom přemýšlet, Harry strhnul tašku z ramene a horečně se v ní přehraboval, dokud nevytáhl neviditelný plášť. Přehodil si ho přes ramena a hnal se chodbou dolů, obávajíc se, že ztratil příliš mnoho času. Ale musel to vědět. 

Řítil se chodbama jako neřízená střela, ale přes šum v uších si to ani neuvědomoval. Neměl by doufat. Ale Parkinsonová to říkala a ona ho zná! 

Přiběhl ke Zmijozelské společenské místnosti, zrovna když se kamenná stěna otevřela. Nějak se mu podařilo vecpat se dovnitř, málem nestihnul přitáhnout si plášť k tělu, aby mu tam neuvízl. 

Nervózně se rozhlédl okolo a snažil se dýchat klidně. Teď se nemohl nechat chytit. 

Ach, a tady byl Draco, vykračoval si přes místnost a pak sebou praštil do opotřebovaného, černého koženého křesla. Nevypadal, že by se kvůli Harrymu nějak soužil. Ve skutečnosti právě naopak. Usmíval se a gestikuloval na svou skupinku lidí a vypadal naprosto v pohodě. 

Všichni ti lidé vypadali, že Draca zbožňují. Harry tam jen stál a chvíli koukal, závidějíc Dracovi jeho lehkost při mluvení se spolužáky. Řekli byste, že Draco je tu doma, dumal Harry. Byl ve svém živlu. 

Dívka, kterou Harry od vidění znal, si to připromenádovala až k Dracovi a bez nejmenšího zaváhání si přisedla na okraj křesla. Harry ztuhnul. Možná to bylo normální chování ve Zmijozelu, přesvědčoval se. Nemuselo to znamenat- 

Dívka se naklonila a políbila Draca na ústa a něco ledového proteklo Harryho tělem. Draco je takový bastard! Jak mohl? Po tom všem, po polibku na Nový Rok a po něžných dotecích a tichých projevech náklonosti, jak se mohl jen tak beze všeho olizovat s někým jiným? Bylo to ohavné, bylo to nechutné, bylo to špatné! 

S pocitem, že už je definitivně konec, se Harry obrátil a odešel. Zaškobrtl po dvou krocích a narazil do nějakého Zmijozela, ale bylo mu to jedno. Jeho tušení se teď už definitivně potvrdilo: Pro Draca Malfoye neznamenal vůbec nic.


	15. 14. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podlehla jsem kombinaci citového vydírání, nátlaku a vlastní potřebě zjistit, jak to bude dál... :D Sice to trvalo - ta kapitolka je docela dlouhá a když má člověk na práci navíc dvě seminárky, je to docela makačka - ale přináším vám předposlední kapitolu Není lektvar jako lektvar! Tak si ji užijte! 
> 
> Když si Harry myslí, že ho Draco nechce a Draco si myslí, že ho Harry nechce, je výsledkem pořádná motanice citů a emocí. Papírové kapesníčky povinné! ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Tahle kapitola je celá psaná z Dracova úhlu pohledu! Jaayyyy!!! :D

Draco se odtrhl od Queeniných rtů a rozhlédl se po společenské místnosti. Spolužáci z nějakého důvodu mluvili jeden přes druhého a průchod ve zdi se sám od sebe otevřel a zavřel. Skoro jakoby jím prošel někdo s Neviditelným pláštěm. 

Zatřásl hlavou. Merline, už zase si něco namlouval. Hrad byl plný duchů a poltergeistů – dveře otevírající se samy od sebe nebyly nic nového. Jen proto, že měl zlomené srdce, se nevzdá logiky. 

„Co se děje, Draku?“ zaculila se na něj Queenie, pohrávajíc si s knoflíkem na jeho hábitu. 

Draco se vzpamatoval. „Zdálo se mi, že máš nějak přerostlou velikost úst,“ řekl bezstarostně. „Ale už to přešlo, neboj. Ale možná by sis s tím měla zajít k léčiteli. Je to dost otravné.“

Queenie vypadala z nějakého důvodu uraženě. „Jen jsem se snažila být milá,“ zavrčela. „Pansy říkala, že jsi rozrušený, tak jsem myslela, že ti pomůžu.“ 

„Kdybych někdy potřeboval sexuální služby, přijdu rovnou za tebou,“ ubezpečil ji Draco, přemýšlejíc, proč má promerlina Dafné Greengrassovou pořád ještě nasáčkovanou v klíně. „Do té doby…“ 

„Fajn,“ řekla Queenie jízlivě, „půjdu najít Thea. To je aspoň opravdový gentleman.“ Draco se krátce zamyslel, jestli má Queenie nějakou divnou nutkavou potřebu zkracovat každé jméno, se kterým přijde do styku a bez dlouhých okolků si ji sešoupl z klína. 

„Docela se osvědčila, nemyslíš?“ zamručel mu dobře známý hlas do ucha. 

„Nevím, co myslíš,“ oponoval Draco, „byl jsem dokonale zdvořilý a nápomocný. To je povinnost.“ 

Pansy si odfrkla. „Myslím, že na gentlemana jsi moc velký teplouš.“ 

„Nemůžeš se ztišit?“ zasyčel Draco a vztekle na ni zazíral. „A kromě toho. Nejsem! Byl to jen jeden kluk. A podívej, jak to dopadlo!“ 

„A kolik holek?“ Draco zafuněl a neřekl nic. To nebyla jeho chyba, že před Harrym nikoho nepolíbil. Byl jen… vybíravý, to je ono. Navíc v tom nikdy neviděl žádný smysl. Byl zcela spokojený jako nezávislá osoba, děkuji velmi pěkně. Nepotřeboval se k nikomu poutat, aby fungoval. 

Dokud nevypil ten lektvar, tak to bylo. Pak šlo všechno do sraček. 

„Vezmi si fakta, Draco,“ pokračovala Pansy, „jsi pohledný, vášnivý, nosíš těsná trička…“ 

„Fakt dík, Pansy.“ 

Problémem bylo, že se Draco cítil trochu… mimo, teď, když byl Harry pryč z jeho života. Bylo to divné. Před tím lektvarovým fiaskem dokázal Draco snadno vklouznout do jakékoliv situace, v klidu se vyrovnat všem spolužákům a bez potíží si s nimi pohrávat. Ale teď – no, nebylo to tak, že by s tím přestal, nebyl hloupý, ale dalo to až moc práce. Bylo to únavné. 

Nepomáhalo ani to, že se musel neustále kontrolovat. Když byl pod vlivem té letvarové sračky, nemusel se takhle stresovat. Když byl v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby s Harrym, mohl se uvolnit a nechat všechno plavat. 

To teď dělat nemohl. A možná to bylo kvůli tomu, že už uplynuly dva měsíce, ale kdykoliv viděl Harryho, kurevsky se vzrušil. Tohle nebylo fér! Co udělal tak strašného, že si zasloužil tohle? 

Ano, fajn, alespoň už nezešílel, když byl ve stejné místnosti jako Harry (což se s Orexis Votum stávalo pravidelně) a vědomí mu pětkrát denně nezahalila rudá mlha chtíče. Zaplať Merlin za drobné laskavosti. Draco byl pánem své mysli. 

Což, když jste o tom přemýšleli, bylo vlastně o dost horší. Protože Draco už neměl pro své šílenství žádnou výmluvu. Nic, kromě svého pokřiveného rozumu. 

A, samozřejmě, Harryho Pottera. 

A z tohohle všeho obviňoval Pottera. Pokaždé, když o něm (ne)fantazíroval. Nebo když mu (ne)chyběl. Nebo když na něj (ne)zíral přes celou síň. Malér byl, že bylo jen velmi málo času, kdy o něm Draco nefantazíroval, nezíral na něj nebo se mu po něm nestýskalo, takže nenávidění Harryho Pottera se vešlo tak do dvou minut za celý den. Což bylo na hony vzdáleno úmyslu Zapomenout A Posunout Se Dál. 

Faktem bylo, že nebylo moc co nenávidět. Harry byl – a nějaká malinká část Draca, která ještě měla svou hrdost, se otřepala – úžasný. Byl odvážný a milý a smál se Dracovým vtipům a líbal nadpozemsky úžasně a hladil Draca po vlasech ještě dřív, než si o to sám řekl a vážně, co víc by mohl od takové úžasné osoby chtít? No, možná bezpodmínečné uctívání vlastní osoby, ale Draco chápal, že by ho to za chvíli znudilo. Byl by šťastný, kdyby ho Harry jen měl rád. 

Povdychl si a Pansy ho poplácala po hlavě, čímž ho vrátila do reality. „Chudinko,“ řekla, „takové trápení s láskou. Což mi připomíná, proč sis zase začal uhlazovat vlasy? Odpustím ti tvoji sklíčenost, když budeš mít pořád sexy účes.“ 

Draco zvedl ruku a prohrábl si nagelované pramínky. „Unavovalo mě to,“ řekl, krčíc rameny, „pořád mi padaly do očí, bylo to otravné.“ 

Pansy vzdychla. „Někteří lidé,“ začala, „by ti řekli, abys byl sám sebou a nestaral se o vzhled. Já nejsem jeden z těch lidí. Jsi idiot.“ 

Odplachtila pryč a Draco jen protočil oči. Pravda byla, že nosil vlasy volně jen proto, že Harrymu se to tak líbilo; bylo iritující každých pět minut pohazovat hlavou nebo si odhrnovat vlasy z očí. A protože už neměl žádný důvod dělat cokoliv kvůli Harrymu…

Oukej, byla to i určitá forma vzdoru, uznával. Ale cítil se díky tomu líp, takže bude pokračovat, dokud za ním Harry nepřijde a nepožádá ho o změnu. 

Když tehdy viděl Harryho ve Vstupní síni, najednou se všechny vzpomínky vrátily. A Harry ho taky viděl. Zírali na sebe jako kdyby byli milenci, krutě rozdělení Osudem – což byla tak trochu pravda. Tak nějak. Pro Draca, přinejmenším. 

A pro Merlina, Draco byl tak blízko tomu zahodit všechnu svou hrdost a odvléct Harryho do nejbližší prázdné učebny, ale aspoň pro jednou si udržel kontrolu. Orexis Votum byl přinejmenším užitečný v posilování jeho sebekontroly. 

Draco vzdychl a promasíroval si prsty spánky. Už neměl chuť zůstat ve Zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Byl zázrak, že si ještě nikdo nevšiml jeho slabosti a nevyužil ji. 

„Jdu ven,“ pronesl k nikomu konkrétně a zamířil ke dveřím. 

Chodil bezcílně po celém hradu, absolutně se nestarajíc, kam dojde – sedm let strávených ve škole snad bylo dost, aby se neztratil. 

Po asi čtvrthodině bezúčelného bloumání Draco zjistil, že se nachází u gobelínu Barnabáše Blouznivého, poprvé po celých týdnech. Se zděšením pohlédl na troly v baletních sukýnkách; Barnabáš tu zřejmě nebyl jediný blouznivec. 

A Dracovo blouznění bylo příliš velké, než aby se dalo potlačit, takže to ani nebude zkoušet. Vážně. Což znamenalo, že kdyby prošel třikrát tam a zpět a myslel přitom na jeho a Harryho místnost, bylo by to v pořádku. Jen výsledek jeho bláznění. 

Málem mu zaskočilo, když se před ním zničehonic zhmotnily dveře. Co když tam Harry byl? Co když chodil do jejich komnaty každý večer už týdny a čekal na něj? Co když po něm Harry tajně toužil, stejně jako Draco po Harrym? 

Draco pevně chytil kliku dveří; prokluzovala mu ve zpocené dlani. Zhluboka se nadechl a zatlačil do dveří. 

Komnata vypadala jako vždycky. Dvě pohovky u zdi naproti sobě; stůl u okna, pořád pokrytý kousky pergamenu,který Draco nestačil uklidit; obrovská, pohodlná postel, silné tmavěmodré závěsy visely okolo sloupků podpírajících nebesa. 

A žádný Harry. 

Draco těžce vydechl. Samozřejmě, že tu Harry nebude. Harry se zřejmě někde baví se svými přáteli, čas strávený s Dracem jen jako vzdálená a nepříjemná vzpomínka. 

Když zapálil lampy na stěnách, zhroutil se Draco do postele. Merline, na chvíli si byl skoro jistý, že ho má Harry taky rád, že za ním přijde, i bez nebelvírského smyslu pro povinnost. Kvůli tomu, jak se na něj občas díval. Kvůli tomu, že se choval pořád jako pod vlivem toho zatraceného lektvaru…

Draco popadl polštář a přitlačil si ho na obličej, znechucený patetičností vlastních myšlenek. Kvůli tomuhle utekl ze společenské místnosti; několikavteřinový oční kontakt s Nebelvírem a je ztracený. Otec by na něj byl pyšný. 

Ačkoliv, jeho otec byl parodií otcovství. Dracovi se na tváři objevil malý úsměv, když si vzpomněl na Harryho shovívavost k jeho zmijozelské stránce. A všechno tohle bylo kvůli Dracovi. 

Dracovo sentimentální přemýtání v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby trvalo déle než zamýšlel; venku už byla tma, když zamrkal a zvedl se. Zuřivě kručící žaludek mu připomněl, že zase zmeškal večeři; přitom se cítil poměrně spokojeně, naplněně, sám v Harryho a svém pokoji. Jako by se vůbec nic nezměnilo. 

Nakonec se vracel do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby mnohem častěji, než bylo zdrávo – což bylo každý večer… a o víkendech. Snažil se namlouvat si, že je to jenom kvůli praktičnosti, tichá místnost na práci, ale ve skutečnosti věděl, že je to proto, že mu tahle místnost připomíná Harryho. Pokaždé, když do ní vstoupil, napůl očekával, že uvidí záblesky světla odražené nevkusnými kulatými brýlemi, nebo pár okopaných mudlovských bot kopnutých bezmyšlenkovitě vedle postele. 

Občas, i když by to nikdy nikomu nepřiznal, dokonce předstíral, že tam Harry je. Vešel a bezmyšlenkovitě pozdravil prázdnou místnost: „Promiň, že jdu pozdě.“ Četl své domácí úkoly nahlas a ptal se Harryho na názor – a pak předstíral, že dostal odpověď a smál se a kroutil hlavou nad Harryho inteligencí. Ležel v posteli, dotýkal se sám sebe a představoval si, že je to Harryho ruka, že ho Harry tiskne do matrace, líbá ho, drží ho. Chce ho. 

Možná to bylo špatné. Ale aspoň trochu to zahánělo tu prázdnotu, kterou Draco od té doby, co si vzal antidotum, cítil skoro neustále.   
A nebyl to následek toho lektvaru, že mu Harry chyběl. 

***

 

Draco měl další sen o Harrym. A nebyl to sen erotický. Otravné, posledních pár dní nebyly. Jistě, Draco měl pořád erotické sny o Harrym, sny, ze kterých se budil zatraceně tvrdý a zoufale toužící po Harryho doteku. Sny, ve kterých se ho Harry dotýkal ústy, škádlil ho jazykem; ve kterých byl Harry v něm, přirážel do něj a při každém pohybu zasahoval to neuvěřitelné místečko uvnitř; ve kterých stál Harry před ním, dívali se jeden druhému do očí a v rukou si svírali ptáky. 

Takže ano, Dracovi se pořád zdály tyhle sny. 

Ale poslední dobou byly jeho sny výhradně o hloupostech. Za všechny uveďme sen, ve kterém ho Harry vzal do mudlovského Londýna a Draco musel nosit divné bílé boty a džíny (se zipem!). Draco toho o mudlovském světě zrovna moc nevěděl, hodně detailů bylo ve snu zřejmě chybných. 

Přesto, ačkoliv byla pravda, že mudlové jsou barbarští a nevzdělaní, pochyboval, že opravdu jedí kočičí jazýčky nebo pečené psy v sendvičích – hot dogy, no, jeho představivost byla vždycky trochu morbidní. 

To ráno se probudil unavený a přetažený a musel se dlouho přemlouvat, než vstal a šel do sprchy. 

Snídaně byla taky noční můrou. Dracovo odhodlání zapomenout se okamžitě vypařilo a přetransformovalo se do touhy vrhnout se na Harryho, poté, co strávil celou dobu zíráním k nebelvírskému stolu; pak musel stát pět minut ve Velké hale a snažit se uklidnit. 

Alespoň už nebyl podl vlivem lektvaru. Už tak by bylo dost těžké jít do učebny Lektvarů a soustředit se na práci, když byl Harry jen deset stop od něj. 

Takže Draco absolvoval Formule a Přeměňování poměrně spokojeně, dokonce na chvíli zapomněl na Potterovský problém, když ho profesoři drtili s otázkami k MLOKům (no, McGonagallová ho drtila, Kratiknot na něj jen pištěl). Cítil se připravenější na zkoušky než kdy předtím; možná ty studijní sedánky s imaginárním Harrym v prázdné Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby nebyly až tak marné. 

Při obědě si vedle něj přisedl Simon Vaisey. 

„Ano?“ zeptal se ho Draco nepřítomně, zkoumajíc zblízka Vílí dort. „Co jsou sakra tyhle kousky?“ 

„Ehm, borůvky,“ odpověděl Vaisey. 

„Fajn,“ uklidnil se Draco a nabral si dílek dortu. „Chceš něco?“ 

„Já jen,“ řekl Vaisey nervózně, „měli jsme jenom tři famfrpálové tréningy za poslední dva měsíce a Potter trénuje svůj tým jako šílenec a my si myslíme…“ 

„Myslíte si co?“ zasyčel Draco, zabodnul pohled do Vaiseyho. „Že kašlu na tým? Že jsem byl moc zaměstnaný soukromým životem a byl bych rád, kdyby nás ti tupohlaví Nebelvíři porazili a získali pohár?“ 

Vaisey pobledl, ale zvedl bradu a zahleděl se zpříma Dracovi do očí. „Tak trochu, ano.“ 

„Hmm, možná máš pravdu,“ uznal Draco po chvilce a natáhl se pro další kousek dortu. „Famfrpálový tréning dnes večer. Půl šesté. Řekni to ostatním. A ne že přijdete pozdě!“ 

***

 

Merline, bylo dobře, že ho Vaisey dokopal k nějaké akci. Za poslední dva měsíce tým rozhodně něco ztratil. 

To něco byla kondice. 

„No tak,“ zakřičel Draco na Viktorii Ackermanovou, páťačku s vlasy spletenými do mnoha copánků, které ji dosahovaly až k zadku. „Jsi v týmu už rok, člověk by řekl, že už ses naučila, jak chytat Camrál! Pro Merlinovy spoďáry! A Crabbe, Goylova hlava není Potlouk, přestaň do ní mlátit!“ Ačkoliv, aby byl fér, Goyle to nejspíš ani nevnímal. 

Draco zvedl svoje koště výš a zkoumal nešťastníky, kteří měli údajně vyhrát Zmijozelu pohár. Znechuceně si odfrkl; měl na sebe ne zrovna malý vztek. Byl tak zaměstnaný svými vlastními problémy, že zanedbával vlastní kolej – to bylo ve Zmijozelu neodpustitelné. Zmijozelští byli (většinou) dost chytří, aby si uvědomili, že musí hlídat jeden druhého; když ne oni, tak kdo? 

Rozhodnutý se polepšit a nechat si své podivné fantazie do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, Draco se snesl zpět na zem a připojil se k ostatním s novým rozhodným úmyslem. Tohle byl jeho tým. A oni musí vyhrát. 

O dvě hodiny později, fyzicky i psychicky naprosto vyřízený, Draco vešel do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby a mrštil svým hábitem na postel. Obrátil se ke stolu, zvažujíc, jestli se snažit o dokončení eseje na Obranu proti černé magii nebo ne a zamrzl na místě. 

Možná se už definitivně zbláznil. To by to vysvětlovalo. Tak dlouho předstíral, že je Harry tady, až se jeho představivost vymkla kontrole. 

Přotože Harry sedící na okením parapetu vypadal zatraceně reálně. Na tom samém parapetu, na kterém Draco sledoval z okna nebelvírský famfrpálový tým. 

Dracovi po zádech přejel mráz, když mu došlo, že se na něj Harry dívá. Ať už to bylo skutečné nebo ne, Harry se na něj dívá, právě teď. Tím svým pronikavým pohledem, jedno koleno pokrčené, v celém těle napětí. 

Řekni něco, přikazoval si Draco v duchu, mluv na něj. Buď milý. 

„Co tady děláš?“ vypadlo z něj a okamžitě zatoužil jít se utopit do jezera. „Nemyslel jsem- to znělo- proč jsi tady?“ 

Harry se postavil. Malému kousíčku Dracova mozku to bylo líto, protože tak přišel o pohled na Harryho stehno obtažené denimem, ale ten byl rychle umlčen. 

„Já nevím,“ řekl Harry. Draco se snažil nepřipomínat si, že to byla stejná první slova, která předcházela tomu úchvatnému polibku poté, co Draco vypil antidotum. „Já jen… chybělo mi to tu, myslím.“ 

Chybělo mu to. Harrymu chyběla tahle místnost. Znamenalo to, že mu taky chyběl Draco? Možná na něj Harry myslel, sem tam. Byl příliš doufat, že Harry na něj myslel často, ale Draco by byl naprosto spokojený s občas. Možná na něj Harry myslel i opakovaně. 

Možná-i-skutečný Harry si odkašlal a Draco si opožděně uvědomil, že zírá. „A ty sem chodíš často?“ 

„Ne,“ zalhal okamžitě Draco. 

V koutku Harryho úst se objevil malý zárodek úsměvu a Draco musel vynaložit všechnu svou vůli, aby se nepřiblížil a nedotkl. Jen aby se ujistil, že je to skutečné, že se to opravdu děje. „Když jsem přišel, vypadalo to tu zabydleně.“ 

„Dřív jsme sem chodili dost často. Jistě, že to tu vypadá zabydleně.“ A pak, když z Harryho rtů zmizel ten úsměv, „a každou noc za poslední měsíc není moc. Je to úplně normální, řekl bych.“ 

Harry se malinko, potichu zasmál a Draco se snažil neprasknout pýchou. Ten smích byl jeho zásluha. 

„Tak, jak ses měl?“ zeptal se Harry. Oh, Dracova představivost byla tak chytrá. To znělo přesně jako skutečný Harry. Ale Draco se nenechal nachytat tak snadno. 

Zauvažoval nad odpovědí. Pravda by samozřejmě byla „Dost příšerně“, ale to říct nemohl. Ale zase, pokud by to nebyla vidina, nechtěl by, aby si Harry myslel, že mu bez něj bylo skvěle, protože v tom případě… no, bylo by to nemilé, ale Draco nebyl ochoten riskovat ani mizernou šanci, že se mu to nezdá. 

„Ne zrovna dobře, ale znáš to. Vyrovnal jsem se s tím,“ řekl lehce. Fajn. To neznělo tak pateticky, jak se cítil, ale pořád z toho bylo cítit, že bez Harryho nebyl spokojený. A teď… „A co ty?“ 

Harryho oči se zabodly do těch jeho. „Jo, dost podobně,“ odpověděl a Dracovi se zadrhl dech v krku. Harry jen opakuje jeho slova, to nic neznamená. Nebo možná ne-pravý Harry říká to, co by si Draco přál slyšet. 

Draco trochu přitlačil. „Skoro jsem tě neviděl,“ řekl opatrně, „myslel jsem, že někde oslavuješ svou svobodu, nebo tak něco.“ 

Harry se zasmál. Dracovi se zdálo, že to zní trochu hořce. Přemýšlel, jestli něco udělal. „Ne tak docela. Ron a Hermiona se konečně dali dohromady, takže jsem dost chodil do knihovny. Předpokládám, že jsem dostal tak dobré známky z MLOKů hlavně díky jejich – nutkání.“ 

„Jak produktivní od tebe,“ ušklíbl se Draco. 

„Jo.“ 

Oba tam stáli v tichu, soustředěně studujíc toho druhého. Draco cítil nutkání rozvést své „ne dobře“ stanovisko. 

„Chyběl jsi mi,“ řekl potichoučku. 

Harry na to nic neřekl, jen se mu za brýlemi komicky rozšířily oči. Och, sakra, bylo to moc? Řekl toho příliš, odhalil svou slabost, tohle nebyl nepravý Harry a skutečný Harry je teď znechucený, odejde a rozhlásí po celé škole, že Draco Malfoy je naprostý a úplný- 

„Taky jsi mi chyběl.“ 

Dracův mozek zřejmě trpěl nedostatkem kyslíku a Draco se zhluboka nadechl, aby si projasnil myšlenky a překonal závrať. Byl si naprosto jistý, že tenhle Harry je jen výplod jeho fantazie, protože Dracův život by nikdy nebyl tak laskavý. Podle téhle logiky mu Draco může říct cokoliv. Imaginární Harry ho nebude soudit. 

„Myslel jsem na tebe, pořád,“ řekl Draco měkce imaginárnímu Harrymu. „Zdálo se mi o tobě. Nemůžu tě vyhnat z hlavy, je utrpení vídat tě všude po hradě a vědět, že nemůžu… že už nikdy…“ 

„Draco,“ řekl Harry něžně. Draco přemýšlel, kdy přišel tak blízko. Nevypadal jako představa, jen dva kroky před ním. Vypadal opravdu skutečně, vážně. Tak, jak si ho Draco pamatoval. Teď už si nebyl jistý, co je vlastně skutečné. Možná si představoval celé ty tři měsíce. To by ve skutečnosti dost vysvětlovalo. 

Bylo docela jasné, že tenhle Harry není skutečný, přemítal Draco, protože si byl jistý, že jeho oči nemohly být tak zelené, schované za brýlemi nebo ne. A odkdy byly Harryho řasy tak dlouhé? Takhle dlouhé řasy snad na muži ani nemohly být, tak dlouhé a husté, jako holčičí. A Harry – skutečný nebo ne – byl teď velmi blízko a Draco si byl naprosto jistý, že skuteční lidé nemůžou být takhle blízko u jiných lidí. Ledaže, samozřejmě, se chtějí líbat- 

Ach.   
Ach, bože. Pokud si Draco představoval tohle, tak by jeho představivost zasloužila pochvalu, protože to bylo přesně takové, jak si pamatoval. Ne, bylo to lepší, protože nebyl pod vlivem lektvaru chtíče. Všechno vnímal tisíckrát zesíleně – jak perfektně sedí Harryho rty k těm jeho, jak se jeho nos ze strany jemně otírá o Harryho, jak když takhle nakloní hlavu, ovane ho Harryho dech a on otevře ústa, aby v nich přivítal Dracův jazyk. 

Merline, bylo to jako Dracův první polibek. Ne, to byl první polibek; nic ho nenutilo to udělat, byl to jen on a Harry. A bylo to úžasné. 

Harry se odtáhl a Dracovo srdce se zadrhlo v rytmu. „Udělal jsem něco?“ zeptal se, zírajíc neklidně na Harryho. Přece se teď nemohlo všechno pokazit. Ne když se všechno konečně začalo zlepšovat. 

„Ne, to jen…“ usmál se Harry a zavrtal se tváří do Dracova krku a zhluboka se nadechl. 

Draco s úlevou vydechl a objal jednou rukou Harryho kolem krku, prsty mu zabořil do jeho rozcuchaných černých vlasů. „Ty mě očmucháváš, Pottere?“ zeptal se, pořád přiliš šťastný, než aby zněl skutečně naštvaně. 

Harry vydal souhlasný zvuk odněkud zezadu z jeho krku. „Voníš,“ zašeptal, tak nějak zasněně, „jako vanilka.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protože poslední kapitola je už jen takový kratičký epilog, rozhodla jsem se slitovat nad trpícími a dát ho sem hned! Takže si rovnou můžete přečíst, jak to všechno dobře dopadlo.


	16. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurá! Dobrá věc se podařila a tímto epilogem končí povídka Není lektvar jako lektvar. Nikdy jsem si nemyslela, že přeložím takovouhle povídku, ještě k tomu tak dlouhou... A přiznávám, bude se mi po ní stýskat, ale nebojte! Už mám celý seznam dalších překladů a vlastních povídek, že ani nevím, co načít dřív. Rozhodně se neloučíme, dřív nebo později se tady zase objevím s něčím novým! Takže, užijte si poslední "kapitolku" a brzy zase adios! 
> 
> Co myslíte, jak jinak můžou skončit Harry s Dracem, než...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vřelé díky Nel-ly, že začala s překladem téhle báječné povídky a dodala mi tak chuť do vlastních "překladů"! 
> 
> Special thanks to CrystalP734 for writing this special story! :D

„Do prdele, Pottere!“ 

Ne-zrovna-stabilní kupa útržků pergamenu se vznesla nad desku stolu, když do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby vpadl štíhlý mladík s peroxidově blonďatými vlasy. Hned v závěsu ho následoval další; ještě štíhlejší chlapec s divoce rozježenými černými vlasy a zdivočelým, šťastným úsměvem. 

„Nebuď úchyl, víš, že jsem to tak nemyslel!“ 

Blonďák zastavil smykem a bleskurychle se přikrčil za obrovskou postel s nebesy. 

„Byl to tvůj nápad, Draco, slyšel jsem tě.“ 

O něco menší muž se na blonďáka zahleděl dravým pohledem zpoza kulatých brýlí. Mával červenozlatou šálou a snažil se (neúspěšně) o prosebný pohled. 

„Jen jsem vzpomínal! A ty to víš!“ 

Draco se obrátil, oči fixované na šálu. Hlas mu trošku přeskočil, když se snažil svému společníkovi rozmluvit, dle jeho názoru, pitomý nápad. 

„Totiž, když jsme to už dělali, možná bych mohl já tentokrát svázat tebe.“ 

„Jo?“ zeptal se Harry, nenápadně se přišoupnul k Dracovi a škádlivě mu dýchnul na krk. „Jestli ti to vadí, proč jsi tak tvrdý?“ 

Draco zavřel oči a poddall se Harryho doteku. Někdy nesnášel, jaký vliv na něj Harry má. „Do prdele,“ vydechl. 

Harryho smích seběhl po Dracových zádech jako vzrušující mrazení. „Jak si přeješ,“ odpověděl a dal ruce dolů…

…aby mohl vytáhnout hůlku z kapsy a zamumlat proti Dracovu krku: „Incracerous.“ 

Dracovy oči se rozšířily, když si uvědomil, že jeho zápěstí jsou pevně přivázaná k čelu postele. Pokusil se ignorovat vlnu touhy, kterou to v něm okamžitě vyvolalo. „Ty bastarde,“ zasyčel. 

Harry se potichu zasmál a připlížil se – připlížil se, jako nějaká zasraná kočka – výš na postel, zbytečně pomalu, podle Dracova názoru. Hluboce ho políbil a začal mu rozepínat košili a, vážně, Draco ho sotva chtěl zastavit. Takže jestli sténal a prohýbal se pod Harryho doteky, no, to jen hrál svou roli. To bylo vše. 

Do hajzlu, Harry byl tak zatraceně skvělý a Draco to věděl. Merline, věděl. 

„Ty… ty jsi…“ lapal po dechu, nutně potřeboval sdělit tenhle poznatek. 

Harry mu vtiskl něžný polibek. „Ššš,“ když se oddělili. „Jen si to užívej, ano? To je v pořádku.“ 

„Ano,“ souhlasil Draco bezmyšlenkovitě a pozvedl boky k Harryho rukám. 

Mlhavě zaslechl, že Harry vytahuje špunt z lahvičky a jeho dech se zrychlil v očekávání toho, co mělo přijít. Ehm, ta slovní hříčka byla neúmyslná. 

Harry ho připravoval pomalu a opatrně – tak pomalu, že Draco už ani nedokázal promluvit, když Harry konečně usoudil, že je připravený a konečně – konečně! – do něj vklouzl; všechno, na co se Draco zmohl, bylo bezdeché: „Kurva.“ 

„Nebolí to?“ zasupěl Harry, po tváři mu stékala průzračná kapička potu. Draco zavrtěl hlavou a zvedl koutky, pevně rozhodnutý, že on nebude jedinný, kdo není schopen formulovat souvislé věty. Vypadalo to, že to bude snadné; Harry vrčel a tvrdě se do něj vrážel. 

Oh zasraný Merline, to je tak úžasné. 

Draco se přestal snažit ovládat se, ta kapička potu se mu vysmívala. Přál si být schopen se natáhnout, dotknout se Harryho, slíznout ji. Přál si být schopen zarývat prsty do Harryho ramen, zatímco ho Harry šuká znovu a znovu. 

Sakra, jak jsem bez toho mohl žít? 

Harry se posunul, balancujíc jen na jedné ruce, když druhá neohrabaně uchopila Dracův odkapávající penis. Draco bezmocně zakňučel, když Harry začal trhaně pohybovat rukou, jeho tempo se zvyšovalo spolu s rukou a jeho dech se změnil na krátké vzdechy. 

Kurva, Harry, miluju tě, miluju tě, milujumilujumiluju- 

„Kurva!“ 

Dracův svět se rozříštil do statisíců zářivých jiskřiček a on bouřlivě vyvrcholil, nejasně si uvědomoval Harryho, jak se vtisknul do jeho těla tak hluboko, jak jen to šlo a vypustil z úst celou řadu hlasitých nadávek. 

Draco nechal oči zavřené, dokud nesestoupil z výšin orgasmu zpět do reality a spokojeně zamručel, když mu Harry otíral břicho a hruď a pak se uhnízdil vedle něj, hlavu na Dracově rameni. 

Harry se usmíval, přestože to Draco samozřejmě neviděl, a vtisknul Dracovi něžný polibek na krk, když mávnul rukou k Dracovým stále spoutaným zápěstím a láskyplně zašeptal: „Finite.“


End file.
